The Path To Destiny
by Executioner55
Summary: Jack Willows, an Aura Guardian, first tumbles across Sophia, then Ash and his friends along with Maria, Sophia's friend. He then finds himself travelling with them with many obstacles along the way. Full summary and information on my profile and inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Path To Destiny**_

* * *

**Rated: M for possible adult themes, strong coarse language and violence**

**Characters: Need I explain? Jeez. It's obviously the cast of the anime show (Ash, Dawn, Brock, May etc.).**

**Outside Characters: Jack, Kate, Sophia, Connor, Maria and many other major/minor OCs.**

**OC Shipping(s): PromiseShipping (JackxKate), AdoptShipping (JackxSophia), InjureShipping (AshxMaria) and others that will be either one-sided, major or minor.**

**Shipping(s): Pearlshipping (AshxDawn) and others that will be either one-sided or minor.**

**Note #1: Jack is me, who will be taking care of Sophia. Ash will be taking care of Maria. Both girls are aged six. Other OCs will be introduced within the course of the story. Also, characters will age in this story.**

**Note #2: This story has chapter(s) or idea(s) that is based (heavily or loosely) on Johan07's story: Ash's Precious Little Girl (which was awesome!). After reading Johan07's story, it inspired me to write a similar story after liking the plot.**

**Note #3: Unlike Johan07's story, who has several OCs in it, I will not, under any circumstances, accept any requests asking me to add your OCs into my story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have too many OCs, that I added myself, to deal with.**

**Summary: When Jack adopted the young girl, Sophia, he tumbles across Ash, Dawn and Brock along with Sophia's friend, Maria, who was adopted by Ash. He decided to travel with them for the sake of his daughter's happiness. During the journey, Jack will come across many obstacles concerning his life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I, however, own all of my OCs.**

**'...' - This represents someone thinking to themselves, the usage of Aura or when something is being quoted (e.g. You said it before: 'this is what I'm talking about'.).**

**"..." - This represents someone talking.**

**"..." (w/ dashes) - This represents a Pokemon talking or shouting its name in battle (e.g. Pi-ka-chu!). However, there are a few exceptions (e.g. Lucario)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - A Horrible Discovery!_**

* * *

Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town and future Pokemon Master was currently travelling with Dawn, a rookie Coordinator who is now on her way to earning her fifth ribbon, and Brock, a Pokemon Breeder who was originally a Gym Leader during Ash's journey in Kanto. They were heading towards Daybreak Town for the contest.

"Hey Brock," Ash said. "How long till we reached Daybreak Town?"

"Well..." Brock said as he calculated the time it will take to reach the town. "If we continue travelling like this, I say that we'll be there in three days."

"Three days! You have to be joking me!"

"Sorry Ash, but that's the way it is."

"Aww man." Ash moaned.

"Relax Ash, it's not like we're in a hurry or anything." Dawn said.

"But Dawn, what about your contest?" Dawn blushed slightly due to Ash being worried about her not getting to the contest on time but quickly shook it off.

"The contest starts next week so there's no need to worry."

"Okay..."

"How about we stop for lunch?" Brock suggested.

"Alright!" Ash threw his arms up.

"Pi-ka pi-ka!" Pikachu joined in with Ash.

"Alright, let's stop over there at that area." Brock pointed to the nearby area.

As the group was getting everything ready for lunch, with Ash and Dawn setting the plates on the table while Brock was cooking, there was something happening near where the group are...

* * *

**(Somewhere west from the group...)**

"Come back here you little brats!" A man shouted.

"Run Maria!" The little girl said. The two little girls were running away from the man and from the well-developed and hidden cave.

"If this keeps up, he'll catch us!" Maria said. Maria had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress and white shoes.

"What should we do Sophia?"

"We should split up." Sophia said. Sophia had pink hair and grayish blue eyes. She was wearing the same knee-length dress that Maria is wearing except it's pink and white shoes.

"Good idea." Maria agreed with Sophia and they ran in different directions. Sophia ran to the east, while Maria ran to the west... Towards the group.

'If I'm correct, he should be chasing me. This will give Maria enough time to escape from the other people. However... If she somehow manages to injure herself, she better hope luck is on her side. As for me, I'll be caught...' Sophia's predictions were right. The man had called back-up to catch Maria, while himself was chasing her.

"There's no way you can outrun me!" The man shouted.

'Dang it. If this keeps u-' She couldn't finish her thought as the man lunged at her, knocking her down. The man quickly pinned her arms down to the ground with his hands.

"You thought that you can run away from us?" The man asked. Sophia ignored him. "Wait till I get you back to the cave, the other guys can't wait to get inside you." (A/N: If any of you don't understand that, he means that they want to have sex with her, or in other words, rape her. That's right, the cave itself is a sex chamber.)

'Get inside me? What the hell is he talking about?' She thought. (A/N: Sophia and Maria was not raped yet. This will not be mentioned in the story.)

"Come on!" He shouted as he dragged her by the arms back towards the cave.

"Let go of me!" Sophia shouted, probably hoping that someone will hear him. "Help! Help!"

"Shut up you bitch!" He slapped her face.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get. Now, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll have to make sure that I will make your life a living hell." The man threatened.

Sophia was scared. She had no choice but to do whatever he say. 'Arceus... Please send someone to rescue me. I'm begging you.'

"Seriously? Are you sure about that?" A person said. They turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" The man questioned.

"Smashing to make your acquaintance, I'm Jack Willows." Jack cheekily said. Jack had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black tight t-shirt and blue baggy trousers and light-blue shoes. "What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**(With Maria...)**

"Come back here!" A man shouted.

"You'll never catch me!" Maria shouted back.

"You little brat!"

'I hope Sophia's alright. If she gets caught, I swear to Arceus that I will kill them!'

"Quick! She's getting away!"

'Dang it! They just won't give up! Either way, I'll have t-' She couldn't finish her thought as she tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"What the? Where did she go?" Maria was lucky enough to fall behind a bush.

"Damn it! We lost her!" A man shouted.

"Well, go find her, NOW!" Another man, who is apparently the leader of the group, roared. They split up to find her, not realizing that she was behind the bush. She sighed in relief.

'That was close. Thank Arceus that they didn't found me. Otherwise, I would have to run with a injured leg.' She tried to move her leg, but to no avail. 'Man! Could this get any worser?' She got up, but fell down. She got up once again, this time with success, and started to walk slowly.

* * *

**(With Sophia...)**

"I ask you again, what do you think you're doing?" Jack repeated his question.

"It's none of your business. Now, crawl back to wherever you came from." The man replied coldly.

"You might want to watch your mouth or else." Jack threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Or else my Pokemon will have the pleasure in dismantling you." Jack pulled out a Pokeball.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You think a Pokemon can hurt me? Or, a better question would be. Do you have the guts to do it?"

"Do you want to push your luck?" Jack threatened again, his eyes piecing the man's eyes.

The man gulped silently. "B-bring it on. I t-take on anything."

"Ha! You're scared! You're not worth my time. You're just another pathetic scum."

"What! How dare you! You'll pay for that!" The man furiously yelled.

"Really? How are you going to make me pay? Are you going to go back to that cave for yours and call for back-up?"

"As a mat-" The man stopped immediately. "How did you know?"

"You think that I was only a innocent person passing by in this forest?"

"What?"

"You see, my team are currently there." The man's eyes widen. "They're tearing the place up and arresting everyone there."

"You little..."

"Face it. You lost. Just release the girl."

"Never! You'll never see me giving up that easily!"

"Suit yourself. Go, Garchomp!"

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Let's teach this loser a lesson. Draco Meteor!"

"Garrrrrrr..." Garchomp's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside his chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his mouth. "Chomp!" He fires the ball into the air and it explodes into many orbs. Sophia quickly kicked him in the leg and ran to Jack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BOOM!**

The man was blown away, possibly, over seventy-five metres after the impact.

* * *

**(With Maria...)**

'Dang it! This leg is torturing me! I hope that I'll be able to at least find someone to deal with this.' Maria thought. She fell to the ground. 'Damn... Where is my hero when you need it?'

"Huh? Little girl, are you okay?" It was Ash. He ran up to her and dropped to his knees.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I hurt my leg." Ash looked at her leg. It was clearly bruised.

"Ouch. Ummm..." Ash was thinking of what should he do next. "I carry you back to the campsite."

"Really? You don't have to."

"No, I insist. Besides, I can't leave a cute young girl on her own."

Maria blushed at the compliment. "Okay..." She got on Ash's back and he took her to Brock.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Maria."

"Nice name. Fits you." Maria blushed again.

* * *

**(With Sophia...)**

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Sophia.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sophia said.

"That's good. Now, onto serious matters. Where's your parents?"

Sophia's eyes started to immediately tear up. "I... I..." Jack smiled at her attempted to speak, although he felt guilty for asking.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"I-it's alright. You didn't know."

"No. I shouldn't have asked in the first place." Jack dropped down on one knee and embraced her, causing her to blush.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Jack pulled away. "You're in a similar situation like me."

"What?"

"You see... My parents... They died when I was eight years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was a freak accident, I think. I don't exactly remember what happened."

"Well, what can you remember?"

"I'll tell you that later. Anyway, what about yours?"

"Well... They died when I was born after a few days."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. I miss them even though I've never seen them."

"Same here. Except for the never seen part." Jack realized his mistake and quickly corrected him. "I mean..."

"Relax, I know what you mean."

"Thank Arceus. Anyway, do you have anywhere to go?"

"No."

"I see... Well, you are technically a orphan, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Sophia didn't exactly understand Jack's statement nor did she figure out where this is going.

"How about this," Jack stood up. "I adopt you and you come with me."

Sophia's eyes widen, probably because nobody has ever volunteered like this, or it came as a shock to her. "Would you do that?"

"Of course! There's no way I'm going to leave you out in the wild, am I right?" Jack said.

Sophia giggled. "Okay then... Daddy."

Jack smiled. "Looks like you happily accepted my offer. Anyways, what should I call you?"

"Sophia."

"Sophia, huh? Beautiful name. It's the right one for you." Sophia blushed.

"Do you always compliment people?"

"You can say that, I guess. I usually do compliment people." Jack grinned. Sophia giggled. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

**(With Maria...)**

"Here Brock, could you take a look at her leg?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing Ash." Brock said.

"What happened to you?" Dawn asked Maria.

"I tripped and fell." Maria said.

"Ouch."

'Damn it... Sophia... I hope you're alright.'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Author's final notes: **What do you think of the story so far? Do you think it has potential to be a good story? Please review, and no flames. Anything but that. You're only wasting my time and yours. So don't do it. And please be nice when reviewing, as this is my first multi-chapter story and my first story on this site. Also, sorry for a short chapter. I promise that I will improve during the course of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note #1: I didn't do this in the first chapter but here's the ages for the main characters/OC characters:**

**Ash: 12**

**Dawn: 12**

**Brock: 17**

**Jack: 18**

**Sophia: 6**

**Maria: 6**

**Other characters will be mention when they appear in the story.**

**Note #2: Information about my OC's Pokemons is in my profile. It may contain spoilers and it's not completed yet, but feel free to read it if you wish to do so. Information about the main characters' Pokemons are from Bulbapedia, along with all the details of the attacks being executed. The reason for the details about the attacks are from Bulbapedia is that I don't really know how it's done in the show. Or I'm just crap at describing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Introductions, Introductions...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(With Sophia...)**

"So anyways, I assume that you have a friend you're trying to look for?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Sophia looked at Jack. "How did you know?" Sophia was amazed that Jack could figure out what she was looking for.

"Well, first of all, you're looking at every direction. It was pretty obvious." Jack explained.

"Oh." Sophia was embarrassed.

"And I use Aura."

"Aura? You can use Aura?"

"Yep. I'm a descendant of an Aura Guardian."

"Wow. I've heard about Pokemon being able to use Aura, but never a human."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I only use Aura only whenever I feel I need it."

"So that means you've been trained to use Aura?"

"You got that right."

"Wow."

"Anyway, who's this friend of yours?"

"Her name's Maria. She's six years old like me."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Her parents died when she was two years old."

"Whoa. Didn't expect to hear that."

"Yeah."

"Well, let's start searching for her."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**(With Maria...)**

Maria sighed. 'Man... At this rate, I'll never find Sophia.'

"Hey Maria, are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Pi-ka-chu..." Pikachu squeaked in concern as well.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, just a bit stressed out." Maria said.

"Why are you stressed out?" Ash tilted his head. "A young girl like yourself shouldn't really be stressed out."

"It's just... I'm worried about my friend, Sophia."

"Oh. What happened to her?"

"That's the problem, I don't know."

"Oh, I see."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region."

"Pi-ka pi-ka-chu." Pikachu introduced himself.

"Okay, Ash and Pikachu. Thanks for carrying me here Ash."

"Hey, no problem."

"Hey Ash." Brock called Ash as he finished packing. "We're leaving. Come on."

"Alright Brock. Come on Maria, we'll find her, one way or another."

"Okay."

"I forget to introduce myself. I'm Brock, a Pokemon Breeder."

"And I'm Dawn, a Pokemon Coordinator." Dawn introduced herself.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maria."

Dawn and Brock smiled. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**(With Sophia...)**

Sophia sighed. "How long are we going to walk, daddy?" She asked.

"Huh? Are you tired?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I kinda am."

"If that's the case, I give you a piggyback ride."

"Really?" Sophia was getting excited. At least she didn't have to walk.

"Sure. Hop on." Jack crouched down and Sophia instantly jumped on his back. "You ready?"

"Sure am!"

"Then let's go!" Jack started to run.

"Whoa! Slow down daddy!"

* * *

**(With Maria...)**

"Hey Ash." Dawn whispered.

"Yeah?" Ash whispered back.

"Why does she look upset?" Dawn pointed at Maria who was looking at the ground while walking.

"She's just worry about her friend, that's all."

'If I can't find Sophia, what should I do? Well, Sophia did mention that if we happen to split up, we should ask someone to take care of us and to help look for us each other. I wonder if Ash will help? No harm in trying.' Maria thought. "Ash?" Maria said as she pulled his shirt.

"Yeah Maria? Is there something wrong?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well... Since I don't have any parents because they died when I was young," Maria stopped for a moment for dramatic effects or whatever. "I was kinda wondering if you'll adopt me."

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard. Her parents died when she was young and she's now asking Ash if he'll adopt her or now.

"Ummm... Well..."

"I see. You don't want to. That's okay."

"No no no no. It's not like that. Definitely not like that."

"What do you mean?"

"This is coming at me like Pikachu's Thunderbolt."

"Pi-ka pi-ka." Pikachu squeaked in annoyance.

"I see. What will your answer be?"

"Well..." Ash thought long and hard about this. "Give me a few minutes."

* * *

**(Five minutes later...)**

"Alright, I've come up with a answer." Ash confidently said.

"About time. You sure took your time at it." Dawn said.

"Yeah seriously Ash." Brock said.

"Thanks for breaking my confidence you guys."

"What's your answer?" Maria asked.

"Of course I'll adopt you!" Dawn and Brock was shocked at Ash.

"Are you serious Ash? Are my ears deceiving me?" Dawn asked.

"This is a huge responsibility Ash, are you sure about it now?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded. "Of course I am!"

"But Ash..."

"Yay! Thanks... Daddy!" Maria embraced Ash affectionately.

"Wait what?" Ash blushed. Dawn was getting jealous. Brock noticed this and chuckled silently.

* * *

**(With Sophia...)**

"Hey, do you hear that?" Jack asked Sophia.

"Hear what daddy?" Sophia asked.

"I hear people talking nearby."

"Really? That could be Maria!"

"It might be her. Let's go then." Jack walked to where he heard the voices. As he walked, the voices is becoming more clearer.

"I hear them daddy!"

"Me too." Jack started to run to the source of the voices. Once they had reached to where the group is, Sophia jumped off of Jack's back.

"Maria!" Sophia shouted in joy.

Maria, along with the others, turned around. "Sophia!" They ran towards each other and hugged.

"Isn't this a sweet reunion?" Jack commented.

They pulled away from each other. "Maria, are you alright?"

"Well, I hurt my leg but I'll be fine."

"Only you will ever manage to fell down and injure your leg while escaping from the meanies."

"Come on Sophia, you know I have stubby-like legs."

"Uh huh. What makes you think I know that?"

"Let's just drop this. What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to my new daddy." She pointed at Jack.

"What? He's your daddy?" Maria was gobsmacked. She certainly was not expecting that. 'And I thought that **I **was the pushy one.'

"That's right. He adopted me voluntarily."

"Really? Well, that explains everything." Maria turned to Ash. "Why couldn't you do that daddy?" (A/N: Remember, Jack suggested the idea of adopting Sophia; while Ash didn't. It was Maria who did.)

"Wait. He's your daddy?" Sophia pointed at Ash.

"Yep!" Maria embraced Ash which he blushed in response. "Right daddy?"

"Umm... Yeah." Ash said.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" Jack said.

"What's a coincidence?" Ash asked.

"I adopted Sophia and you adopted Maria. It's almost like it was destined to happen."

"Come to think of it, it does sound like that."

"Yeah. Very, very strange..." Jack let his sentence trail off.

"Anyway, I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town."

"Pi-ka pi-ka-chu." Pikachu squeaked.

"Hm? Right, right. Introductions, introductions... The name's Jack Willows. I'm from Solaceon Town."

"I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town and this is my partner, Piplup." Dawn said.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup shouted.

"I'm Brock from Pewter City." Brock said.

"Brock huh? You used to be a Gym Leader there, correct?" Jack said.

"That's right."

"It's been a long time since we've battled."

"Oh yeah, I remember that battle."

* * *

**(Flashback, seven years ago...)**

"Geodude, Tackle!" A young Brock ordered.

"Ge-o-dude!" Geodude rushed towards the opponent's Pokemon.

"Buizel, dodge and then use Water Gun!" A young Jack ordered.

"Bui!" Buizel dodged the move and fired a stream of water from his mouth at Geodude. The attack hit Geodude directly.

"Geodude!" Brock said.

"Finish this off with Brick Break!"

"Bui-zel!" Buizel's hands started to glow and using it, he hit Geodude, who was still on the ground, knocking it out.

Brock sighed. "Return Geodude." Brock zapped Geodude back into its Pokeball.

"Bui bui!" Buizel chimed happily.

"Nice job Buizel! You did great!" Jack said.

"That was a great battle, but let's see if you can handle my next Pokemon." Brock pulled out his next and last Pokeball. "Onix, come on out!"

Onix came out of its Pokeball and roared.

"Onix huh? Buizel, return!" Jack zapped Buizel back into his Pokeball and pulled out his next Pokemon. "Dragonite, you're up!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Onix, use Bind!"

Onix rushed up to Dragonite and wrapped her using its tail.

"Dragonite, try and break free!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite tried to wriggled her way out, which she succeeded.

"Good! Now, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body is surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charged towards and slams into Onix with full force. Smoke began to fill the battlefield.

"Onix!" The smoke cleared to reveal Onix, still staying up. "Alright! Now use..." Onix fell to the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Alright! We won!" Jack threw his arms up in the air.

"Return Onix." Onix was zapped back into its Pokeball. He walked up to Jack. "Nice job. You beat me. I have to say, you really know the strength of your Pokemons."

"Yeah. That just shows the bond between us." Jack chuckled.

"Anyway, here is your proof of beating me, the Boulder Badge." Brock handed the badge to Jack.

"Thanks Brock." Jack put the badge in his case. "Let's hope that in the future, we'll meet again."

"Yeah, it was fun battling you." With that, Jack set off to the next city.

**(Flashback ended...)**

* * *

"Good times. Good times." Brock said.

"Yeah. By the way, I have a few friends that wanted to see you." Jack said.

"Huh?" Brock was confused. Jack pulled out two Pokeballs. He threw it up into the air.

"Floatzel, Dragonite, come on out!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"What the..." It took Brock a few seconds to recognise them. "Dragonite! Floatzel! It's been too long!" Brock ran over to them to hugged, which they gladly returned.

"Looks like you guys missed each other."

"Of course! I haven't seen these two since our last battle. I can't believe you evolved Floatzel."

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Anyway, onto to serious matters. Since Sophia and Maria are reunite, I hardly doubt that they want to split up again."

"That's right!" Sophia agreed.

"So true!" Maria agreed as well.

"Well, if that's the case, I should join you on your adventure." Jack suggested.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Dawn said.

"I agree." Ash said.

"It's a yes for me." Brock said.

"Alright then. Okay, return!" Dragonite and Floatzel was zapped back into their respective Pokeballs. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure."

"Daddy, can I get on your back?" Sophia asked Jack.

"Sure, hop on." Jack crouched down and Sophia jumped on his back.

"Daddy, can I get on your back?" Maria asked Ash.

"What? Umm... Sure." Ash said. He crouched down and Maria got on his back.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's final notes: **So, second chapter. What do you think? Give me your thoughts and please, no flames. I can't stress this enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note #1: New characters to be introduced!**

**Jessie: 22**

**James: 22**

**We'll just say that they're twenty-two years of age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3 - Trouble With Team Rocket & Trusting!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The group, now with the company of Jack, Sophia and Maria, continues to travel to Daybreak Town, as tension starts to build up as Dawn and Maria fail to get along.

"I mean, you have two legs! I know that one of your leg is injured, but it can't be that serious!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So what? Whether or not I'm injured, I'm tired anyway!" Maria shouted. She was getting pissed off because Dawn kept telling her to get off of Ash's back, much to Ash's dismay.

"Don't you shout at me!" Dawn snapped.

"I'll shout at anyone I like!" Maria snapped back.

"Would you girls just give it a rest?" Ash said. This obviously didn't work as Ash had tried it over fifty times.

"Girls, please stop! You can't keep fighting like this!" Sophia said, deciding to stop the fight herself.

"She started." Maria said as she pointed at Dawn.

"Me? You're the one who's on Ash's back!" Dawn shouted.

"So what! Like daddy cares, right?"

"Ummmm..." Hate to be Ash right now. He's now stuck withtwo decisions. The first decision, take Maria's side and deal with Dawn's fury. Or, the second decision, take Dawn's side and make Maria cry. Yeah. Complicated decisions.

"Well?" Dawn was now getting impatient.

"..." Ash was completely lost for words.

"Well daddy? Whose side are you on?"

'Shit! How the fuck did I get into this mess? Man! I hope someone or something helps me!'

"Daddy?" Sophia whispered to Jack.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jack whispered back. Sophia blushed slightly but quickly shook it off.

"Could you do something about this?"

"Sure." Jack turned his attention to the group. "Girls, girls, what are you fighting about?"

'I wonder if he was paying any attention to the commotion for the past half hour.' Sophia thought.

"I was just telling her to get off of Ash's back." Dawn explained.

"But I'm tired!" Maria shouted.

"Ah uh. I don't see the point in this."

"Come on Jack, even you should understand. Think of yourself in Ash's position."

Jack stared at Dawn. "Umm... Dawn. I already have my beautiful daughter on my back."

Sophia blushed. 'Even in situations like this, he still compliments me.' She smiled.

"Oh right. Aren't you tired? Not even a little bit?"

"When you've been travelling for eight years, you tend to build muscles and stamina."

"I see."

"And besides, she's my daughter. Why wouldn't I give her a piggyback ride?"

"Do you really mean that, daddy?"

"Sure I do honey." Jack kissed her on the cheek which made her blushed uncontrollably. Maria was watching them with jealousy in her eyes. "Anyway, Ash. Are you really that tired?"

"Not really." Ash said.

"Good. If you've said no, I'll have to whip you into shape."

Ash gulped. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Let's just say that a guy I used to travel around with, was a completely changed person because he wasn't whipped into shape."

"Uh... Okay." Ash started to walk faster, away from Jack.

Jack smirked, but that quickly changed into a serious face. 'Someone's coming... But who?'

"Jack?" Brock said, obviously noticing his sudden change of facial expression. "Jack, you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Someone's coming."

"Huh?"

"I said someone's coming. Or rather, a group."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, it's not like you ca-" Brock was cut off by Jack.

"I'm positive that there is someone coming. Besides, my Aura detected it."

"What?" Ash, Dawn, Brock and Maria said simultaneously.

"I'll explain later." Just as he finished talking, a group in a hot air balloon appeared.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn and Brock said.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jessie asked, starting up their motto.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." James continued.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth jumped in.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace." Jessie said, doing a weird pose.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place." James exclaimed, doing a different pose but similar to Jessie's.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" Jessie shouted her name.

"And it's James!" James exclaimed proudly.

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" Meowth proudly announced.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"... We're Team Rocket..."

"... In your face!" The trio said simultaneously.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet popped out of its Pokeball, finishing the motto.

"What do you guys want?" Ash said.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to get that Pikachu of yours!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Now hand Pikachu over!" Meowth shouted.

"Wow! A talking Meowth!" Sophia and Maria exclaimed. The group (Ash and co.) fell to the ground, anime-style. What a way to ruin the tension.

"Who's the new twerp and the two little twerpettes?" James asked.

"Hey! Who're you calling little twerpettes, you old man?" Sophia snapped.

"Hey! I'm not old! I'll have you know that I'm a young man!"

"Just ignore her, James. That little brat doesn't know anything about us." Jessie coolly said.

"Who're you calling a little brat, you old witch!" Jack hit back.

A anime vein popped on Jessie's head. "What did you say?" Jessie was preparing to jump off the balloon.

"Jessie! Calm down!" James and Meowth was grabbing on to her to prevent her from jumping off the balloon.

"I'll kill you!"

"Do as you wish. But I will not stand here and watch my gorgeous daughter getting insulted by likes of you!" Sophia blushed. Wow. He insulted Jessie and complimented Sophia in the process. How awesome is he?

'Even at a time like this, he still compliments her.' Maria thought.

"Wait. Daughter?" James said.

"That's right. She's my daughter."

"Wait, wait. So let me get this straight. That little twerpette is your daughter?"

"Yes and she's not a twerpette! Learn to properly refer people to their names."

"Whatever. So, who's that with?" James pointed at Maria.

"Hey! I have a name you know!" Maria shouted.

"She's with me." Ash said.

"What?" The trio simultaneously said.

"Aren't you too young to be a father?" Meowth asked.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess you can say that." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"If you knew that, why did you make a child?"

"Make a child? What are you talking?" Ash obviously did not understand the question.

"Alright twerp, enough fooling around, who did you do it with?" Jessie asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Ash was confused.

"Don't play dumb kid. You know what you did. Don't try to deny it." James said.

"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying. You got it all wrong." Ash may not understand but Jack and Brock did. In their minds, they was laughing about how dense he was.

'Daddy... What are you trying to say? Are you saying that you don't love me?' Maria frowned. Nobody noticed this as they were too busy with Team Rocket.

"Do we have to spell it out for you? Are you and..." James stopped for a moment to think of the possible girl he had sex with. "Her a couple or something?" He pointed at Dawn.

Ash and Dawn looked at each other, but quickly turned around and blushed.

"I was right. You two are a couple."

"NO WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Ash and Dawn quickly denied it while still blushing.

"Oh really now? Then why are you blushing?"

"Uhh..." Ash was lost for words.

"See? You can't deny it."

"That's not the point!" Dawn said.

"Hey Sophia, could you get off my back for a moment?" Jack whispered to Sophia.

"Huh? Why daddy?" Sophia asked.

"It's time for this charade to be over and done with. I've had enough of it."

"Okay." Jack crouched down to let Sophia jump off.

"Man, are you guys stupid or what?" Jack asked Team Rocket.

"Are you talking to us?" James said.

"Yeah, who else do you think I'm talking to? Anyway, if you think about it, how could they have a daughter at their age?"

"How could they not?" Jessie said.

Jack slapped his forehead. "There really is no point reasoning with you three."

"You're right Jack." Ash agreed.

"I never thought that you guys would be so thick-headed."

Another anime vein popped on Jessie's head. "That's it!" Jessie pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

"Se-vi-per!" Seviper charged towards Jack with its glowing tail.

"Daddy! Get out of the way!" Sophia said.

"Pathetic. A attack like that won't work!" Jack shouted. Just as Seviper was about to hit Jack, he grabbed its tail.

"Se-vi-per?"

"You call that a Poison Tail? Pathetic." Jack said as he threw Seviper back at Team Rocket. "I'll show you true power!" He pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it.

"Garchomp, hit them with everything you've got!"

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Ash. Care to join me?"

"With pleasure." Ash crouched down to let Maria get off his back. "Pikachu, let's do this!"

"Pi-ka pi-ka!" Pikachu squeaked and got on all fours. (A/N: Pikachu was not on Ash's shoulder, as Maria was on his back.)

"If that's the way you to do things, Carnivine, get in there!" James pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it.

"Car-ni-vine!" Carnivine shouted. However, it went back to James and bit his head.

"Argh! I'm not your lunch dammit!" James threw Carnivine back into the battle. "Use Bullet Seed!"

"Car-ni-vine!" Carnivinefired glowing green seeds from its mouth towards Garchomp and Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

"Stand your ground Garchomp!" Jack ordered.

Pikachu dodged the move but Garchomp had taken the hit. The spot around Garchompstarted to fill with smoke. When the smoke had cleared, it revealed Garchomp, still standing.

"What the?" James was shocked to see Garchomp barely even scratched.

"Petty moves like that won't hurt Garchomp."

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

"Se-vi-per!" Seviper charged at charged towards Garchomp with its glowing tail.

"Stop it with Brick Break!" Jack ordered.

"Gar-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he charges towards Seviper.

The two Pokemons collided withus, with Garchomp's Brick Break overpowering Seviper's Poison Tail, knocking out Seviper and sending it flying back towards Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-kaaa-chuuuuuu!" Pikachu fired the electric move from his cheeks at Carnivine. Carnivine flew back at Team Rocket, causing them to be electrocuted as well.

**BOOM!**

**"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AAAAAAGGGGGGAIIINNNN!"**

**"WOBBUFFET!"**

**Ping!**

"Does that always happen?" Jack asked Ash.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Yeah! Daddy beat the bad guys!" Sophia said as she ran towards Jack and hugged him.

"Thanks sweetheart." He hugged her back. "I wouldn't have done it with Ash's help though."

Ash smiled. "You always like to compliment people, don't you?"

Jack pulled away from Sophia. "You can say that. It's all about being polite."

Sophia looked at Maria and noticed that she was looking a bit upset at something. "Maria, what's the matter?" Everyone looked at Maria.

"It's nothing..." Maria said.

'It's not a good idea to hide anything, Maria. You should know that by now.' Sophia thought.

"What's the matter, Maria?" Ash asked.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Look, I know something is wrong. Please tell me."

Maria looked up at Ash, straight in his eyes. "Do you love me?"

Everyone's eyes widen in shocked. Of all questions, they certainly did not expect this question.

"Umm... Uhh..." Ash was racking up his thoughts. Does Ash actually love her, despite the fact that they met just a few hours ago?

"Please daddy... I need to know." Maria pleaded Ash. "I'm feeling a bit insecure about this."

"Maybe we should do th-" Ash was cut off by Maria.

"No!" She wrapped her arms around Ash's arms. "You're not going anywhere without answering my question!"

"Maria..."

"Please!" Tears started to roll down her face. "Do you love me or do you hate me?"

Ash looked at everyone for help, only for them to look away, obviously not wanting to get involved, except for Jack, who gave him a 'choose your words carefully' face. So much for their help. 'What should I say? I mean, I don't hate her. But saying that I love her... It's going to the extremes. Well, I did adopt her so that proves that I do care about her. Right? Damn... This is too complicated.'

"Daddy?" Sophia whispered to Jack.

"Let's not get involved. Ash should say what he has to say." Jack whispered back.

"Okay."

Ash kneeled down to her level. "Maria, I love you like a little sis-"

"No! I want you to love me daddy. Not like a little sister." At that moment, jealousy shot straight through Dawn's heart. She knew that Maria wanted Ash to love her like she was Ash's girlfriend or whatever. Meanwhile, Maria buried her face in Ash's chest. Ash could hear her sobs and felt terrible for making her cry like this.

"Maria... Please stop crying. Okay... I do love you, so please stop crying." Ash embraced her tightly.

"R-really? You mean it?"

"Yes." Ash pulled away from her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Of course I do, I'm sorry for making you cry." He wipe away the tears with his thumbs.

Maria slowly stop crying. "Thanks daddy." She embraced him once again.

"With this little situation over and done with, we should probably get going." Brock said.

"Yeah. I agree. After this scenario, I think we should find a spot to camp for the night." Jack said.

"Okay. Come on Maria." Ash said as he held out his hand for Maria. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Maria grabbed Ash's hand. "Okay!"

Dawn looked at the somewhat 'adorable' scene. 'You're not going to take Ash away from me that easily.' Dawn thought.

"Okay, any place of recommendation for camping Jack?" Brock asked.

"Umm..." Jack stroked his chin. "If we go east from here, there should be a suitable place to set up camp there."

"Okay then. East it is." Ash said as he walked to the east with Maria.

"Come on Sophia." Jack crouched down to let Sophia get on his back.

"Thanks for carrying me daddy." Sophia said as she gave Jack a peck on the cheeks.

"Anytime sweetie."

As the group travel to the place recommended by Jack, Dawn had become seriously quiet. Jack had noticed this, but decided to leave it until they reach the camp.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's final notes: **Please review this chapter. It will mean a lot to me. By the way, this chapter's idea is based heavily on one of the chapters from **Johan07's Ash's Precious Little Girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note #1: Time skip! (You'll be seeing a lot of this in this story.) This will take place at the camp with the group eating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Secret Training Exposed!**_

* * *

"Mmmm... Brock, your food is, as always, absolutely delicious!" Ash said.

"I agree!" Maria joyfully shouted.

"Me too!" Sophia agreed.

All the Pokemons agreed with the trio by shouting.

"Thanks for the kind words. Eat up, there's more where that came from." Brock said.

Dawn was eating her dinner rather quietly, while Jack was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree.

"Hey Jack, why don't you have some?" Ash offered.

"Thanks for the kind offer, but I've already ate." Jack said.

"Really? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I had it packed."

"Alright then."

"Daddy?" Sophia said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you tell us about your Aura powers?"

"Sure." Jack got up and walked over to the group and sat down on one of the chairs. "Let's see here... Where should I start?" Jack stroked his chin.

"Maybe you should start by telling us who you really are." Sophia suggested.

"Good suggestion." Jack smiled at Sophia. "I'm an Aura Guardian." Everyone, apart from Sophia (A/N: Remember in chapter 2?), dropped their jaw.

"Aura Guardian?" Dawn shockingly said.

"Yeah."

"I'm shocked. You look nothing like an Aura Guardian."

"Of course I don't. This is the present, not the past."

"Right. But still, who would've known that you were an Aura Guardian? Certainly nobody if you don't tell them."

"Again, you're right."

"By the way, if you're an Aura Guardian, you're a descendant of another Aura Guardian, right?"

"Well, yeah. It's pretty obvious actually. If I'm an Aura Guardian, I obviously have to be related to an Aura Guardian from the past."

"You made a good point."

"Do you know the name of your ancestor?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's Sir William I think."

"Sir William, I see. I haven't heard of him before."

"Yeah, he's not that well known in the past, or so I was told."

"What could you do if you can use Aura?" Maria asked.

"Well, to start, Aura is a form of spiritual energy in every living creature. That's right, every living creature, including us. Anyway, those who possessed this power can read minds and actions of another being, sense other Auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold on and also allows users to view through some objects, projecting one's Aura, like creating barriers or attacks, it can also be used to transfer Aura to others but this method can be fatal to the user and, pretty much, use telepathy."

"Wow." The group was astonished.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, when did you discovered that you're a Aura Guardian?" Dawn asked.

"I found out about that when I was eight. It was all explained to me in a letter."

"Do you know who gave it to you?"

"Sadly, no. Apparently, it was given to me through the post."

"I see. Do you still have that letter?"

"Unfortunately, no, I don't. The letter is gone for years now."

"Oh."

"Anyway, that's all you need know."

"It's okay daddy. We won't push you to tell us everything." Sophia said.

"Thanks for your concern, Sophia." Jack kissed her on the cheeks, causing her to blush.

"Well, I'm done." Ash said as he patted his stomach.

"Me too." Maria said.

"Me three." Sophia said.

"If you're done, hand the plates over to me." Brock said. They handed the plates to Brock for him to wash. "Dawn, you done?"

"What? Oh... Yeah, I'm done." Dawn said.

"Dawn, you okay? You kinda spaced out just now." Ash said with concern.

"I'm fine, no need to worry."

'That's when I worry the most.' Ash thought.

"Umm... Excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk." Dawn got up and walked into the forest.

"Okay..."

"Do you guys noticed something different about Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Well, since me, Sophia and Maria are new to the group, we won't know." Jack pointed out.

"Good point. Ash?"

"I just noticed it now." Ash said.

"Umm... I wonder what's wrong with her?"

"Beats me, but whatever it is, it must be bothering her."

"Maybe I should talk to her about it." Jack said.

"You don't have to Jack. I'll do it."

"No, I think I should do it. It'll probably be better if she talks to someone who's new to the group." Jack got up and walked into the forest.

'Wouldn't that normally be a bad choice?' Ash and Brock thought.

* * *

**(In the forest...)**

Jack started his search and decided to try the nearby lake first. Once he got to the lake, he found nobody.

'Bloody hell. Where the fuck is she?' Jack thought as he tried another location. Luckily for him, he knew this forest inside out. He tried the cliff where the moon shines.

'She better be here. Otherwise, I'm giving up.' Jack got to the cliff and found Dawn sitting on a rocks.

"What a beautiful night." Dawn said.

"You can say that again." Jack said. Dawn quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Jack! You scared me! Don't do that again!" Dawn scolded Jack.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Jack apologized.

Dawn sighed. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Dawn, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. No need to worry."

"Dawn... You are aware that I can read minds through the use of telepathy, right?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"There's really no point hiding it, Dawn. Just tell me."

"Okay." Dawn stared at the brightly lit moon. "It's about Ash."

"What about Ash?"

"It's just... With Maria as Ash's daughter, it's going to be difficult with her around, you know what I mean?"

"I do. What you're saying is, with Maria around, you think that Maria is trying to take Ash away from you, correct?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's like reading a book that's for a four year old."

"Oh."

"Tell me this, how do you feel about Ash?"

"Well..." Dawn started to blush slightly. "Ash is amazing. He's determined, caring, supportive, handsome, courageous, fearless to the point of recklessness and, pretty much everything." Dawn listed.

"Okay..." Jack stared at the moon.

"I always liked that smile of his. It's like whenever he smiles, you feel the need to smile as well." Dawn started to blush even more at the thought of Ash's smile.

"Uh huh."

"The black hair, the brown eyes and his face... Everything about him is amazing."

"Do you know what this feeling is called?"

"Yeah... It's love." Dawn's face was redder than a tomato by now.

Jack grinned. "Yeah. I should've expected this. It was pretty obvious."

Dawn turned around. "It was?"

"Yeah. Proabably even Sophia noticed this."

Dawn blushed even more, if possible.

"Anyway, do you know if Ash feels the same way?"

Dawn shooked her head. "He's probably too dense to figure it out."

Jack chuckled. "You know..." Jack turned around to go back to the camp. "If you want to know if Ash loves you, just ask me." Jack started to walk back, leaving a red-face Dawn thinking about his offer. She stood up and followed Jack back to the camp.

* * *

**(At the camp...)**

"Wow! Daddy's Pokemons is strong!" Maria exclaimed.

"Thanks Maria!" Ash said. "It's all thanks to training."

Ash's Pokemons thanked Maria as well.

"Daddy, why doesn't Pikachu stay in his Pokeball?"

"Well, Pikachu doesn't like to stay in his Pokeball. He prefers to travel on my shoulders." Ash explained.

"Oh."

"I wonder where Jack and Dawn are." Brock said.

"Yeah. They've been gone for quite some time now."

"Do you think something happened to them?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

At that moment, Jack came back with Dawn right behind him.

"Hey everybody! Guess who's back?" Jack said.

"Daddy!" Sophia ran over to Jack and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"Really? I was only gone for an hour."

"I know, but I still miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So Dawn, are you alright?" Ash asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just needed to take a walk." Dawn said.

"Oh okay then."

"Well guys, it's getting late. Let's go to sleep." Brock suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go to sleep everybody." Ash said to the Pokemons, to which they agree.

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the hay." Dawn said.

"Come on daddy, let's go to sleep." Sophia said as she dragged Jack, by the hand, to his tent.

"Okay okay, no need to drag." Jack said.

"Daddy, let's get inside." Maria said.

"Okay."

"Good night everybody." Brock said.

"Night." Everybody said.

* * *

**(During the night...)**

Jack got out of his tent quietly and got his Pokemons, whom was still awake. They went into the forest.

'Ummm... There's a lot of places in this forest that I could pick to train in. Ummm... Where should I train?' Jack thought.

He searched the forest for the suitable place to train. He wants a place that was big, close to the camp but not too close and hardly any trees around. Luckily, he knew just where to found it.

'Yes, this spot is good. Okay, time to start the training session.' The area was quite large, probably half the size of Twinleaf town. There was barely any trees and it was close enough to the camp.

Jack started to get his Pokemons into certain positions. Looks like his Pokemons aren't the only one getting trained.

"Okay. Dragonite, you use Dragon Rush." Jack said.

Dragonite nodded.

"Garchomp and Salamence, you two use Dragon Claw."

Garchomp and Salamence nodded.

"Floatzel, you use Waterfall."

Floatzel nodded.

"Abomasnow, you use Wood Hammer."

Abomasnow nodded.

"Metagross, you use Meteor Mash."

Metagross nodded.

"Okay, everyone know what to do?"

They all nodded one last time.

"Good." Jack pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes. "After your first attacks, do whatever it takes to knock me out. Let's begin. Metagross, you start off."

"Me-ta!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it went straight towards Jack.

When viewing in first-person view, Jack could see, through the power of Aura, what he would normally see with his eyes. Jack quickly dodged the powerful move. The attack hit one of the trees, causing the tree to fall down.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp was next as his claws glows light green and he tried to slash Jack. However, Jack had brilliantly dodged the move with his acrobatic skills.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glows white and quickly attempted to slash Jack with them. Jack had anticipated the move and purposely fell on the ground to dodge it. Salamence was on the receiving end, as her attack hit Garchomp, while Garchomp's hit her also.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp was knocked to the ground by Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence was knocked to the ground by Garchomp.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was next as he surrounds himself with water and charges towards Jack. Jack had dodged it by jumping over Floatzel, but it slightly hit him, but it wasn't much of a effect.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he charged towards Jack. Jack dodged the move by swiftly moving to the side.

"Drago-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and rushed towards Jack. Jack had no intentions of dodging the move, but instead, he blocked the move by putting his hand in front of him and attempted to hold Dragonite in her position. It turned out to be sucessful as Dragonite cancelled out her attack in order to conserve energy.

Jack took several deep breathes. His Pokemons followed suit. "Nice job. You guys are getting more stronger than usual. Come at me with all your power!" Jack told them.

* * *

**(At the camp, several hours later...)**

As the sun started to rise, Sophia started to wake up. Who knew she was a early riser? Anyway, she noticed that Jack wasn't beside her.

'Huh? Where's daddy?' She thought as she went outside, only to found nobody, except the Pokemons. She also noticed that Jack's Pokemons are gone as well.

'Even daddy's Pokemons are gone. What's going on?' At that moment, smoke can be seen in the skies. 'Huh? Smoke? Maybe daddy's there, cooking.' Are you sure now Sophia? I don't think your daddy gets up early in the morning to cook. Anyway, she started to walk to where the smoke is.

* * *

**(With Jack...)**

'Man, we've been training longer than we usually do. I think we should wrap this up.' Jack thought.

"Gar-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glows white and he rushed towards Jack.

"Oh shit!" Jack had no time to dodge and decided to block the move instead. Jack crossed his arms in a X form and attempted to block the move, but was unsucessful as Garchomp overpowered him. Garchomp hit him right on his head.

**WHACK!**

"Ow! Man, that's gonna leave a mark!" Jack yelled as he rubbed his head.

Garchomp sniggered.

"Yeah, keep on laughing." Jack shooked his head while smiling. "Okay guys, let's wrap this up. Garchomp, Salamence and Dragonite, you three use Draco Meteor."

The trio nodded. (A/N: By the way, Garchomp, Dragonite and Salamence kinda resembles Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, am I right or wrong? Give me your opinions.)

"Abomasnow, you use Blizzard."

Abomasnow nodded "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow immediately started to use Blizzard.

"No! Not now dammit!" Jack quickly shouted. Abomasnow stopped and scratched the side of his head. Jack sighed. "Anyway, Metagross, you use Psychic."

"Me-ta!" Metagross said.

"And finally, Floatzel, you use Surf."

Floatzel nodded.

"Alright, everyone... Now!" Jack shouted.

All his Pokemons started to either use or charged their moves.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was the first to attack as he rides on the huge tidal wave.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The second to attack is Abomasnow as he fires a blizzard from his mouth at Jack.

"Garrrrrrrr..." "Draaaaa-goooooo..." "Saaaaaa-laaaaaaaaaa..." The third, fourth and fifth to attack were the trio as Garchomp's and Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside his and her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his and her mouth. While Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth.

"Chomp!" "Nite!" "Mence!" The trio fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Jack.

"Me-ta-gross!" The last to attack was Metagross as the X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and the 'X' on Metagross's face glows light blue and it took control of all the attacks.

'Impressive. It seems that they've come up with this new tactic of theirs on the spot.' Jack thought.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled as it fired all the attacks at Jack. Jack didn't move a muscle instead, he just stood there. What is he planning?

'This is going to hurt for a while...' Jack got into position and spread out his arms. "Aura Shield!" A blue shield, similar to the move Protect, suddenly appeared and engulfed Jack.

**BOOM!**

A huge explosion occured that could be heard from five miles.

"Daddy!" Sophia suddenly jumps out of the bush and runs towards Jack, but Floatzel stopped her. "What are you doing, hurting daddy like that?" She shouted at Floatzel.

Floatzel turned his attention to the spot where Jack was hit. The whole area was covered with smoke. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Jack, still surrounded by the blue shield made from Aura.

'I can't believe it...' Sophia was absolutely shocked to the core.

Jack breathed in and out several times and deactivated his shield. "Nice job... Guys... You've done well." Jack sat on the ground as he was exhausted. His Pokemons walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Daddy!" Sophia ran up to Jack and embraced him.

"Sophia! What are you doing here? More importantly, why are you up so early?" Jack asked her daughter.

Sophia pulled away. "I was worry about you when you weren't beside me in the tent. And I guess I'm a early riser." Sophia explained.

"Sorry about that. I should've left a note or something and what do you mean you're a early riser?"

"It's been like this since I was four. What were your Pokemons doing to you anyway? Why were they attacking you?"

"It's all part of my training."

"Training?"

"Yeah. I need to train my Aura frequently in order to control."

"What happens if you don't?"

"Well, I become weak. Simple as that. Although it depends on the amount I use each day."

"Oh my."

"Yeah." Jack moved forward and kissed her on the forehead. Sophia blushed. "Again, I'm sorry for not telling you that I'll be gone during the night, my beautiful daughter." Sophia blushed even more. Jack smiled at how cute she is when she blushes. Jack's Pokemons watched the father-daughter moment with a happy expression.

"Thanks for complimenting me daddy."

"My pleasure. Anyway, have you ever thought of fixing your hair?" Jack grinned. "You look like a Tangrowth."

"Daddy! Don't be like that!" Sophia playfully shoved him.

"Sorry but you have to admit, your hair is a complete mess." Jack's Pokemons tried to hold their laughter.

"I know. Could you do my hair for me?"

"Sure thing. No way can I refuse a favor from my amazing daughter."

Sophia blushed again. "Come on daddy." Sophia got up. "Let's go back."

"Okay." Jack and his Pokemons got up as well. "Sophia, do me a favor and don't tell anybody about my training."

"Okay daddy, whatever you say." Sophia held Jack's hand.

"Thanks Sophia."

They walked back to the camp. I wonder what would happen when someone walks into the area and saw a huge crater there? Umm...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's final notes:** My interesting fact about telepathy. For two people to communicate through thoughts, it only requires one person to have the ability to read thoughts. Very interesting... By the way, this fact is my theory on telepathy. You can't find the fact on the internet, but when you think about it though, all they have to do is get person #1 to read the thought of person #2, who can't use telepathy, and then person #1, who can use telepathy, can send his/her message to that person and so on, so on. Brilliant fact if you ask me, no? Here's a simplified example, or whatever you want to call it: Person #1 sends his/her message to person #2. Person #2 thinks of his/her reply, while person #1 reads person #2's mind. Clever, right?

Anyway, give me your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note #1: New character to be introduced!**

**Daniel, 16**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Battle For Lucario! Jack Vs. Daniel!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(At the camp...)**

At the camp, Brock was cooking breakfast, while Dawn is inside her tent, probably fixing her hair. Ash and Maria was setting up the table, plates, silverwaves and the Pokemon's bowls.

"Hey Ash, could you tell Dawn, Jack and Sophia that breakfast's almost ready?" Brock asked Ash.

"Sure Brock." Ash said as he made his way to Dawn's tent. "Dawn? Are you done fixing your hair?"

"I'm almost done. Why?" Dawn asked.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Ash made his way over to Jack and Sophia's tent. "Jack? Sophia? Are you two awake?"

No answer.

"Jack? Sophia?" Ash went inside the tent, only to find out that neither Jack or Sophia is inside. Ash tilted his head and came out of the tent. He walked over to Brock. "Brock, have you seen Jack or Sophia?"

"No, why?" Brock asked.

"That's strange. They're not in their tent."

"That is strange. Come to think of it, his Pokemons aren't even here."

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder where did they go?"

Just at that moment, Jack, Sophia and Jack's Pokemons came back from Jack's 'Aura training'.

"Well, there he is." Brock pointed at them.

"Hey Jack. Just in time, breakfast is almost ready." Ash said.

"How lucky can we get?" Jack said.

Sophia looked at Maria, who was silently laughing at her messy hair.

"Laugh all you want Maria. It's going to look good after daddy fixes it."

"But you have to admit, you look like a Tangrowth with your hair like that."

"Tell me something I don't know Maria. Please."

Maria stopped laughing. "Where were you two anyway?" Maria asked.

"Just went for a little jog around the forest." Jack lied.

"Okay, but was it necessary to bring Sophia along with you?"

"She insisted."

"Really Sophia?"

"Yeah." Sophia lied. "That's the first and last time I'm going to jog with daddy here."

"Hey... It wasn't that bad now, was it?"

"It was daddy."

"If it was, then I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure daddy, I forgive you." Sophia hugged Jack. Jack hugged her back.

"Anyway, we'll be in the tent." Jack said.

"But breakfast's almost ready." Ash pouted, as nothing is going his way.

"Relax, we'll only be in the tent for a few minutes."

"Fine, whatever."

Jack and Sophia made their way to their tent, while Jack's Pokemons took their spot as they waited to be fed.

"At least you guys are ready." Ash told Jack's Pokemons.

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

"Well, do you like it?" Jack asked Sophia about her hair as he came out of his tent.

"I love it! You're amazing daddy!" Sophia came out of the tent and hugged Jack.

"Thanks sweetie."

Sophia pulled away. "Where did you learn to comb like that?"

"I had practice." They walked over to the table.

"Wow! Sophia, your hair looks great!" Maria exclaimed.

"Thanks Maria. I told you it'll look good after daddy fixes it."

"You were right. I was wrong."

"Breakfast is ready!" Brock announced.

"Alright!" Ash sat down on his seat.

"Awesome!" Jack said as he also took his seat, with Sophia sitting beside him.

Brock put the pot on the table. "Okay guys, eat up, there's loads."

"Thanks Brock!" Maria said as she took her seat.

"No need to thank me. It's what I do best." Brock said as he sat down.

Dawn comes out of her tent and took a deep breath. "I smell something really good." Dawn said.

"Yeah, it's Brock's famous stew." Ash said.

"Yay!" Dawn skipped over to the table and sat down.

* * *

**(After breakfast... That's right, I'm too lazy to do the breakfast scene.)**

"Now that's what I call a breakfast." Ash said as he rubbed his stomach.

"No way. He just finished the pot." Sophia said as she shook her head.

"This wasn't breakfast, it was a buffet for him." Jack commented.

"Daddy, if you keep eating like that, you're going to be fat like a Snorlax." Maria said.

Jack, Sophia, Brock and Dawn chuckled.

"Hey now. Come on, don't be like that."

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't Ash." Dawn said.

"Well..." Ash couldn't really think of a reason.

"See? You can't even think of a reason, Ash."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You know what they say. 'A growing boy needs a lot of food'." Jack said.

"What about a girl daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Well... Yes and no. Yes, it is true you need to eat a lot if you want to grow and no, if you want to be fat, I wouldn't advise eating too much, like what Ash did."

"Hey! Not cool." Ash said. Jack laughed.

Dawn looked at Sophia's hair. Wow, you just noticed it now? Her eyes widen. "Uh... Sophia?" Dawn said.

"Yes Dawn?"

"How did you comb your hair so perfectly?"

"Don't ask me, ask daddy."

Dawn turned to Jack. "Jack, did you comb her hair?"

"Yeah why?"

"How?"

"Well, basically, I grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair. Simple as that." Jack smirked. He was treating Dawn like a five year old girl learning to comb her hair.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Jack. I know that there has to be more than that now. Stop treating me like a kid."

"Uh, for your information, you are a kid. Well, to me you are. Anyway. Well, there is but since I didn't have the proper equipments, my choices were limited."

"Oh I see. By the way, where did you get a brush?"

"I had one just in case a woman needs it, although I never expected to use it on my own daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophia put on her hands on her hips.

"What I mean is, I never expected to have a daughter until I was ready to have one."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, when we're done here, we should get going."

"Yeah, I agree." Ash said.

"Well, if you want to get moving, I suggest that you help me with the cleaning." Brock said.

"Oh... Okay."

* * *

**(After cleaning up...)**

"Alright, everybody ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Let's get going." Brock said.

As they continue their journey to Daybreak Town for Dawn's, hope to be, final contest, before the Grand Festival, a certain Pokemon was running away from his Trainer. As the Pokemon ran, he didn't see where it was going and accidentally ran into Jack and Sophia.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he fell down with Sophia on top of him. Their faces was a few inches away from each other, causing both of them to blush.

"Come back here Lucario!" Lucario's Trainer shouted.

Jack got up, causing Sophia to frown. She must really wanted Jack to stay in the position that they were just in. Lucario hid behind Jack and Sophia. The trainer showed up and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damnit Lucario! Will you stop running away from me?" The Trainer shouted at Lucario. He has light green long hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, blue trousers and blue shoes. Lucario was trumbling in fear. Jack noticed this and decided to take action. Before he could speak, though, the trainer spoke up. "Who do you think you are, trying to steal my Lucario?" He shouted at Jack.

"What? Are you for real, jumping to conclusions like that? I didn't even attempted to steal your Lucario!" Jack shouted back.

"Then why is my Lucario hiding behind you and that little brat!" Uh oh. Bad choice mate. A anime vein popped on Sophia's head, while Jack was about to lose his cool. Nobody should ever call Jack's daughter a little brat or anything else (as seen in chapter 4).

"What did you just say?" Jack said coldly.

"You heard me! You and that little brat was tr-" The trainer was cut off as Jack charged straight towards him and rugby tackled him. The group widen their eyes. Jack grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Listen to me pal and listen good. Nobody, and I mean nobody! Calls my daughter a little brat and gets away with it."

"Oh really huh? What are you going to do, hurt me?" The Trainer suggested sarcastically.

"Do you want to try your luck?" Jack threatened. "I've hurt people in the past before and I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"Actually, I would want to try my lu-" He was cut off again as Jack delivered a punch straight in his face. "OWWW!" The Trainer screamed as he covered his face.

"I told you, I'm not afraid to hurt you." Jack said as he punched him again, this time on the stomach.

"OWWWW! ALRIGHT, I GOT IT! JEEZ!" The Trainer screamed in pain.

"Now explain why your Lucario ran away from you before I kill you with my bare hands."

The Trainer got up slowly. "Okay. First, my name's Daniel." Daniel introduced himself. "Second, Lucario ran away from me for no reason." Jack didn't believe him for one second. He walked towards Lucario and grabbed his hand.

'Is it true Lucario?' Jack asked Lucario via telepathy.

'You can use Aura?' Lucario asked via telepathy. He was absolutely gobsmacked by Jack's ability to use Aura.

'Yes, I'm an Aura Guardian. I'll fill you in later. Please answer my question.'

"What do you think you're doing to my Lucario?" Daniel shouted.

"Shut up you meanie!" Sophia shouted back.

"Why you lit-" Daniel stopped as he remember that threat Jack made.

"I would appreciate it, if everyone would be quiet." Jack requested.

"Sorry daddy." Sophia apologized.

Jack continued to talk to Lucario. 'Please Lucario, could you answer my question?'

'Yes, young Aura Guardian.'

'Please. Don't refer me as 'Aura Guardian'. Call me Jack.'

'Okay, Jack. The reason why I ran away from my Trainer was because he was very abusive towards me.'

'What exactly did he do to you?'

'Well, he would beat me up whenever I lost a match or when he thinks I deserve it.'

Jack's hands was starting to tighten. 'Go on...'

'He never gave me enough food to live on. I had to fight just to survive.'

'Okay. Anything else?'

'And he would try to kill me when he's angry.'

Jack had enough. All the abuse Lucario had to go through was now making him mad. 'If he treated you like this, then why didn't you run away before?'

'I did try, but he would always find me for some reason.'

Jack turned around with a furious expression on his face that sent shivers down to everyone's spine.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Daniel." Jack coldly said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"You dare call yourself a Pokemon Trainer? Because of you, Lucario was suffering under your ownership!" Jack yelled at him.

'Damn it! How did heck did he found out about that?' Daniel thought. "I have no idea what you're talking." Daniel decided to play dumb, but that wouldn't work on Jack.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what you did! Admit it!"

"So what!" Daniel had snapped. "He's my Pokemon and I'll do whatever the fuck I want to him!"

"Watch your filthy mouth, you pathetic trash!" Jack snapped back. "I don't even know why you even capture Lucario if you're just going to abuse him!"

"He's freaking useless! He keeps losing to everyone I battle with!"

"That's because of you! He has lost his confidence because you keep abusing him! You don't deserve to have Lucario on your team!"

"I don't deserve to have him on my team? Why, do you want him?"

"As a matter of fact, I'll have the pleasure of having him on my team. Lucario will be much happier and safer with me."

"Fine then, let's make a bet. You win, I'll release Lucario. But if I win, Lucario goes nowhere and stays with me."

"Deal."

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

Jack and Daniel got ready as Brock stood in the middle. Ash, Dawn, Maria and Sophia stood on the sidelines.

"This will be a three-on-three bat-" Brock was cut off by Jack.

"No Brock. Let's make this interesting." Jack said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll be using Lucario, along with one of my Pokemon. Daniel, on the other hand, can use all his Pokemons if he wants to." Jack said. He was definitely confident.

Everybody, except Daniel, dropped their jaw.

"You trying to lose? Fine, I'll be using all of my Pokemons." Daniel said.

"And in addition, you can call out all your Pokemons on the field."

"Fine, if you want to lose so badly, so be it." Daniel pulled out five Pokeballs and tossed it all. "Everyone, come out!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior roared.

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine yelled his name.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion yelled his name.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar yelled his name.

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Electivire yelled his name.

"Let's see how you'll beat me."

"Simple." Jack pulled out a Pokeball. "Garchomp, relentless assault!" He tossed the ball.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Lucario!" Lucario looked at Jack. "Let's win this together." Jack gave him a thumbs up.

"Ugh!" Lucario nodded and got onto the battlefield.

Luckily, Jack had checked Lucario's moveset with his Pokedex before the battle started.

"Are you two ready?" Brock asked both trainers. They both nodded. "Alright, BEGIN!"

"Rhyperior, Dragon Pulse! Mamoswine, Ice Beam! Drapion, Sludge Bomb! Magmortar, Flamethrower! And Electivire, Thunderbolt!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of himand fired it towards Lucario and Garchomp.

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine's mouth forms a light blue ball. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Lucario and Garchomp.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion fires globs of brown sludge at Lucario and Garchomp from his mouth.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar puts his arms in front of him and fires two red-orange blasts of fire from hisarm cannons at Lucario and Garchomp.

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Electivire releases two bolts of lightning from the two horns on his head at Lucario and Garchomp.

As the attacks went towards the two Pokemons, the attacks suddenly merged together.

"Impressive." Jack said, smirking. Lucario, on the other hand, was scared to death and tried to protect himself by putting his arms in front of him.

"You're finished!" Daniel shouted.

"Garchomp, dodge! Lucario, dodge as well!" Garchomp had quickly already dodged the move. However, Lucario was standing still, ignoring Jack's order. "What are you doing Lucario? Dodge the move, hurry!" Jack ordered again. Lucario wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, time had stopped (A/N: No, it's not Dialga.). A spiritual form of Jack appeared in front of Lucario.

'Lucario... What are you doing, standing there like your a statue?' The spiritual Jack asked.

'Huh?' Lucario put down his arms and looked at the spiritual Jack. He quickly turned around to see the real Jack, standing there. Just not moving.

'Lucario... You have to start having more confidence in yourself.'

'But... I'm scared.'

'There's nothing to be afraid of.'

'Easy for you to say.'

Jack chuckled. 'Lucario, sometimes in life, you have to take risks. There's really no right or wrong in anything you do. Well, it depends on what you do.'

'I know that, but...' Lucario looked at the ground.

'Just remember this.' Lucario looked up at Jack. 'You're fighting with me.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'If you're fighting with me, there's no way I'm going to beat you up like Daniel did.' Jack smiled.

'Really?'

'Yes. You now know what to do, right?' Lucario nodded. 'Good, now, let's win this battle together.' With that, the spiritual Jack disappeared and time resumed.

"Ugh!" Lucario quickly dodged the merged attack by swiftly moving to the side.

"Good! Lucario, use Aura Sphere multiple times on all of them! Garchomp, use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires multiple blue ball of energy from them towards Daniel's Pokemons.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

**BOOM!**

The Earthquake struck first and hit all of Daniel's Pokemons. This was followed by the Aura Spheres.

**BOOM!**

The two attacks (Or mostly the Aura Spheres) caused a explosion and the area was starting to fill with smoke.

"Damnit! I can't see anything!" Daniel yelled.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed all of Daniel's Pokemons with swirls for eyes, indiciating that they are unable to battle.

Daniel widen his eyes in shock. "No way... I can't believe I lost..." Daniel dropped to his knees.

"Rhyperior, Mamoswine, Drapion, Magmortar and Electivire are unable to battle! The winner's are Lucario and Garchomp!" Brock announced.

"YES! That's what I'm talking about! WHOA!" Jack screamed.

"Gar-chomp." Garchomp said coolly.

Lucario walk over to Jack.

"Nice job Lucario." Jack smiled as he gave Lucario a thumbs up.

"Yay! Daddy won!" Sophia shouted.

"Unbelievable." Ash, Dawn and Maria said.

"Damn it! How the fuck did I lose!" Daniel punched the ground repeatedly.

"You lost because all you care about is winning. You never really cared about your Pokemons. You don't even care if they were seriously hurt or not!"

"That's for weaklings like you!" Daniel snapped.

"If I'm a weakling, then how did I beat you?"

Daniel returned all of his Pokemons back to their respective Pokeballs.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Daniel pulled out a Pokeball and zapped Lucario back into his Pokeball. He quickly released Lucario, showering him with blue light instead of the bright white light. "If you still want to catch Lucario, now's your chance." Daniel stood up and walked away from the group.

"What a stupid idiot." Jack commented.

"That was awesome daddy!" Sophia said as she embraced him.

"Thanks Sophia." Jack hugged her back.

"That was impressive battle Jack. It seems that you've change in terms of strength over the years." Brock said.

"Yeah. I've definitely become stronger over the years."

"What are you going to do with Lucario now? Are you going to catch him?" Ash asked.

Jack looked at Lucario. An idea suddenly struck him like a Thunderbolt. He pulled out a empty Pokeball and gave it to Sophia.

"What's this for daddy?" Sophia asked.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's final notes: **Sorry about the short battle here. I originally had this idea of Jack being superior to all his opponents, meaning, Jack's opponent won't be able to knock out any of his Pokemons. Whether I'm tossing this idea to the bin or not, depends on whether I'm want my character to be unbeatable or not. Anyways, please review this chapter, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note #1: Seven new characters to be introduced! More information about their appearances will be in this chapter!**

**Jim: 19**

**Adam: 18**

**Kate: 18**

**Emily: 17**

**Noah: 18**

**Diana: 18**

**Laura: 17**

**Note #2: Okay guys, I'm going to be a bit mean here. Since I started publishing this story (two days ago), the lack of reviews (0 reviews so far) is starting to kill me. Basically, what I'm trying to say here is that if I don't get reviews, I won't update the story. What I ask of you readers is to just review the story, telling me if it's good or not, what should I do to improve it ect. I'm sorry for being like this, but it's really starting to bug me. Okay, what I am asking for is for a maximum of ten reviews from anybody, that's right, ten reviews and that's it. You have until chapter eight. It doesn't even have to be a long review. It can consist of just one word. Look, all I'm asking is for reviews. That's right, I'm that desperate for reviews. Anyway, please review. It'll make me happy and in exchange, I'll improve on lengthening the story to the best of my abilities and don't worry, those looking to read a Pokemon battle in this story will find out that a battle is lurking closer and closer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I, however, own all the OC characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Happy Birthday! Sophia's Starter Pokemons!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well Sophia, I want you to catch Lucario." Jack said.

"What?" Sophia said, surprised. Everybody else was shocked at Jack's request.

"Consider this as a gift from me, and also, happy birthday." Jack kissed her on the cheek.

Sophia was blushing and also shocked. 'I wonder if he used Aura to figure out when my birthday was.' Sophia thought.

"No I didn't Sophia." Jack answered her question, as he was using Aura to read Sophia's mind. That made Sophia jump a bit as she snapped out of her thoughts, while the others tilted their heads.

"Daddy! You scared me!"

"Sorry about that." Jack apologized. "Anyway, I'm giving Lucario to you for your birthday."

"How did you know that today was my birthday?" All eyes was on Jack.

"I had my sources." Suddenly, a plane appeared above them.

"Yo dude!" A man said via bullhorn.

"What's up mate!" Jack shouted.

"Just came to tell you that everything's set!"

"Thanks for telling me!"

"No problem! We'll be waiting for you at the log cabin!" The plane flew away.

"Jack, who was that?" Dawn asked.

"That was my friend, Adam." Jack said.

"Okay, what did he mean about a log cabin?"

"I have no idea." Everyone fell to the ground, anime style.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Brock asked as he and the others picked themselves up.

"My friends hardly tell me anything. They expect me to find it out with Aura. And I own the log cabin."

"Wow, your friends are very complicated and what do you mean you own the log cabin?" Ash asked.

"You can say that again and I'll tell you later. Anyway, so Sophia, I want you to catch Lucario."

"Uhh... How do you catch a Pokemon?" Ash, Dawn, Brock and Maria fell to the ground again.

"Well it's easy, all you have to do is throw the ball at the Pokemon, which in this case, Lucario." Jack explained.

"Really? It was that simple?"

"What do you think Sophia?" Maria said. "It's not rocket science."

"Hey, come on now Maria, you know me."

"Uh huh. I sure do." Maria sarcastically said. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So all I have to do is throw the ball." Sophia said to herself as she attempted her first Pokemon capture. "Here goes nothing." She threw the ball at Lucario, however, that attempt ended in failure as the ball miraculous flew backwards and hit Ash on the head. Ash fell down to the ground.

"Daddy!" Maria said as she ran over to Ash. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Look at all the stars twirling around me." Ash said with swirly eyes. The stars were orbiting Ash's head.

Maria turned to Sophia. "Watch where you throw the Pokeball, will you?" Maria scolded Sophia.

"It was only a accident. I didn't mean to." Sophia said.

"But how could you th-" Maria was cut off by Jack.

"Okay, okay relax Maria. In Sophia's defence, it was her first attempt." Jack said.

"Thanks for standing up for me daddy."

"Hey, no problem. Now try again." Jack went over to Ash, who was slowly getting up to his feets, to pick up the Pokeball and give it to Sophia.

"How are you doing Ash?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Still a little dizzy but I'll be fine." Ash told her.

"Good to hear."

"This kinda reminds me of the time where you threw the Pokeball at my forehead." Ash grinned at that moment.

"Shut up." Dawn playfully shove him. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Okay, go on." Jack said.

"Here it goes." Sophia threw the ball for her second attempt, however, the ball barely even reached Lucario. At least it was better than her first attempt. She frowned.

"Don't worry Sophia, at least you're getting the hang of it." Jack comforted her.

"I know." Sophia went over to pick up the Pokeball.

"Sophia, just relax yourself and put more power into your throw."

"Alright, I just have to focus." She said to herself. "Go, Pokeball!" She threw it for her third attempt. This attempt was sucessful as the ball hit Lucario on the forehead and it converted him in a form of energy, pulled him into the center of the ball and the ball closed, dropped to the ground, shaking three times and then stopping, signalling that Lucario was caught. Sophia picked up the Pokeball. "Alright! I just caught Lucario!"

"Nice job Sophia!" Ash congratulated.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu said.

"Great catch!" Dawn congratulated.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup said.

"Pretty good." Brock commented.

"Not bad for a start." Maria said.

"Excellent! You'll be a fine Pokemon Trainer or Coordinator one day." Jack complimented.

"Thanks daddy!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "This is the best day ever!"

"You might want to wait until the day is over to say that."

"What do you mean?"

"There's more stuff to do at my... Uh... Home. I guess I could call it that."

"Oh yeah. We almost forgot about that." Maria said.

"Yeah, I thought so. Hmmm... Now where was my log cabin?" Everyone fell down to the ground, anime style.

"You don't know where it is?" Brock asked as he got up.

"Well... Yeah." Jack scratched the back of his head. "Well, I did say that my friends never tells me anything."

"Ah Jack, what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Ash asked.

"Relax, I'll call one of my friends." Jack pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialled some numbers and puted it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Someone said over the phone.

"Adam? Where's the log cabin?" Jack asked.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE LOG CABIN IS!" Adam screamed.

"Wow! There's no need to scream!" Jack scolded Adam.

"But seriously dude! We went through the whole plan nearly ten times!"

"I know that, but it just slipped out of my mind."

"Man, Jack, I swear, if you get marry in the future, your wife is going to have a hard time with you." The others were trying to hold their laughters.

"Shut up Adam! I can assure myself that any lucky women that ends up with me is going to be very happy."

"Whatever man. Anyway, the log cabin is north of your current position."

"Thank you."

"No problem. And try not to get lost again." Adam hanged up.

"That Adam. Sometimes, he really ticks me off." Jack said as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Relax Jack. He was probably only having a bit of fun." Ash said.

"Yeah, he probably was. Oh wait, let me rephrase me that. He definitely was having fun."

"Your friend is very amusing."

"Tell me somthing I don't know Ash."

"So Brock, do you know where north is?" Dawn asked.

"Umm... Over there." Brock said as he pointed to his left.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Jack shouted as he ran to the direction Brock pointed at.

"Wait for us daddy!" Sophia shouted as the group tried to catch up to Jack.

* * *

**(At the log cabin...)**

"Where the hell are they?" Someone asked impatiently.

"Relax Jim, there'll be here." Adam reassured Jim. Adam has black short hair and green eyes. He was wearing an army style gear.

"But still! He knows that I don't have much patience." Jim said. Jim has blonde short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and light-brown shorts and white shoes with light blue stripes.

"Yes Jim, we all know that." A woman said.

"Shut up Emily."

"Make me." Emily has light brown long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, a white polka dot skirt and sandals.

"Now now, this isn't the time to fight." Adam said, breaking up a possible fight. "Let's check everything one more time."

"Jeez, who made you the leader?"

"Shut up and just do it."

"Kate, I want you to check the cake." Jim said.

"What? I just checked it a minute ago." Kate said. Kate has blonde long hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a red Chinese dress and high heels.

"Just do it. You know what Jack is like if everything went horribly wrong."

"Fine. Anyway, whose's birthday is it today?"

"Beats me. Jack didn't tell me anything." Wow, that's surprising now, isn't it?

"Oh. Maybe it's one of the people he was travelling with?"

"Probably."

"Yeah." Kate looked worried about Jack. Adam had noticed this.

"You know Kate, if you really want Jack for yourself, you should ask him out on a date or something."

Kate blushed. "What? Don't be stupid Adam, he doesn't like me that way."

"Oh really? How would you know?"

"Well... A woman's instincts?"

"Nice try, but you can't lie to me that easily."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Yeah. Ah, I almost forgot. I got something very interesting to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, when I went to find and tell Jack that's everything's set, I saw a little girl, about half the size of Jack, standing really close to him."

"Little girl?" Kate was now curious and slightly jealous.

"Yeah. It could be the little girl's birthday today."

"Aren't you the one that got someone's birth certifcate?"

"Nope. That was Jim, right Jim."

"That's right and don't bother asking me for it. I got strict orders from Jack to keep everyone away from the birth certifcate."

"Oh. Well, if it's true, I got to get that little girl some new clothes!" Kate chimed happily.

"Women and their clothes." Adam's comment just earned him a slap on the back of his head. "Ow! You know, that wasn't necessary."

"There's more where that came from." Kate walked to the kitchen to check on the cake.

* * *

**(With Jack and others...)**

"How long do we have to walk?" Ash asked.

"Possibly five more minutes." Jack said.

"Five more minutes! Aw man!"

"Ash, do you remember what I said about keeping fit?" (A/N: Check out chapter 3.)

Ash gulped. "You know what? I can take five more minutes."

"Exactly."

"Daddy, who'll be there at the cabin?" Sophia asked.

"Well, obviously us." Jack said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Dawn said.

"Nice one Dawn." Maria said.

Jack resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "Thank you Dawn. Anyway, there's my friends as well."

"Can you give us the names?" Brock asked.

"Sure. There's Adam, Jim, Kate, Emily, Noah, Diana, and Laura." Jack listed.

"Is that it?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing really."

"Okay. By the way, sorry if you guys had other plans."

"No worries."

"Yeah, what she said." Brock said.

"Daddy?" Maria said.

"Yeah?" Ash said.

"I'm getting tired. Can I get a piggyback ride?"

"Sure." Ash started to crouched down, but Jack stopped him.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Jack pointed at what was in front of him. It was the log cabin. The log cabin was massive, probably about half the size of Twinleaf Town. It also has a nice view of the moon.

"Wow! It's huge!" Sophia said.

"Yeah. It's massive!" Dawn said.

"Yeah. Can you believe that this log cabin is mine?"

"How did you get it?"

"Well, since my uncle was extremely rich, he got me this log cabin when I turned fourteen."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." Ash said.

"Nope, it's all true. If you think this is impressive, wait till you see my uncle's mansion."

"YOUR UNCLE HAS A MANSION!" Everyone ran up to Jack.

"Yeah, near Solaceon Town, right guys?" Everyone turned around to see Jack's friends at the front door.

"Never, have I seen anybody going crazy over a mansion." Jim said.

"You got that ri-" Kate started to say but was cut off by Brock. Looks like he's flirting with Kate.

"My beautiful angel! Where have you been?" Brock said as he grabbed Kate's hand.

"Huh?" Kate was shocked to see Brock trying to flirt with her.

"How about I take you to the nearby lake later?"

Croagunk popped out of his Pokeball and was readying a Poison Jab. "Croa-gunk." Croagunk said.

"You know, I'm really flattered that you're taking a liking to me, but someone's already in my heart." Kate said.

Brock collapse into a fetal position, with a dark blue Aura shrouding him. "No way..."

Croagunk laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Oi! What about us?" Emily asked.

"Anyway," Adam interrupted the moment. "Back to the topic. Why are you guys getting so surprised that Jack's uncle has a mansion? I mean, surely you've seen a mansion before." Adam pointed out.

"That's because they don't have a friend with a rich uncle with a huge mansion, right?" Jack said.

"Well, yeah." Jack's friends agreed.

"Okay, why don't you introduced yourselves?"

"Right, I'm Jim. Co-leader of Jack's team." Jim said.

"The name's Adam. I'm a fellow member of Jack's team." Adam said.

"I'm Kate. I'm another fellow member of the team." Kate said.

"Emily. Another member of the team." Emily said.

"Noah's the name. I'm mainly a Pokemon Breeder but I'm also a member of the team." Noah said. Noah had light-green medium-length hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a light-blue shirt, a red Hawaiian style shorts and gray shoes.

"Diana's my name. I'm a member of the team." Diana said. Diana had purple long hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple with orange stripes shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes.

"And I'm Laura. I'm a fellow member of Jack's team." Laura said. Laura had auburn short hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and high heels.

"I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pi-ka pi-ka-chu." Pikachu said.

"I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town and this is my partner, Piplup." Dawn said.

"Pip pip-lup." Piplup said.

"And I'm Brock." Brock said.

"Nice to meet you all." Jim said on behalf of the others. Jim looked at Sophia and Maria. "Well, what do we have here? Jack, is one of these young girls the daughter you were talking about?"

"Daughter!" The others exclaimed.

"That's right. The one beside Ash is Maria and over here, we have my beautiful daughter, Sophia." Jack said.

Sophia blushed. "Oh daddy. You and your compliments." Sophia said.

"Alright Jack, where's the woman you slept with?" Kate asked as she walked up to him.

"Relax Kate, it isn't like that." Jack assured her.

"I'm not convinced." Kate put her hands on her hips.

"Relax, I'll explain everything later. Right now, let's get inside and start celebrating!" Jack said.

Everyone agreed with Jack and went inside to start Sophia's birthday.

* * *

**(Inside the log cabin, evening...)**

The cabin was absolutely magnificent from the inside. It has paintings, statues, several fountains, swimming pools, four arcade rooms, eight bedrooms, three kitchens, ten bathrooms, five living rooms, two libraries/study rooms and two dining rooms. Outside, there are two battlefields and a massive area at the back for Wild Pokemons to roam around. Everybody was in one of the dining room. By the way, don't they call this a mansion usually?

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Sophia said. The long table was filled with plates of food and a huge cake was in the middle.

Ash was drooling over the amount of food on the table.

"Guys, you can eat all you want." Diana said.

"There's more where that came from." Laura said.

"Alright!" Ash sat down and began chowing down on the foods.

"We better eat as well before Ash finishes a month's supply of food." Jack said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and sat down.

* * *

**(After eating the main course...)**

"Alright, let's light the candles." Jim said.

"I got it." Noah said as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He flicked the metal wheel and made it spark, causing fire to come out of it. He lit the candles.

"Alright everybody. Three, two, one..." Jack said.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to Sophia,_

_Happy birthday to you._

They all sang the birthday song to Sophia.

"Thank you everybody!" Sophia said.

"Make a wish, Sophia." Emily said.

"Okay!" Sophia put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Aww, she's so cute." Diana whispered to Laura.

"I agree." Laura agreed with Diana.

While Sophia is making her wish, Jack wanted to know what her daughter was wishing for but resisted the temptation of using Aura. After a few seconds, Sophia opened her eyes and stood on her chair to blow out the candles. (A/N: Sophia was sitting in the middle of the table, where the cake is.)

"So, what did you wish for?" Maria asked.

"It's a secret."

"It's not a secret if someone knows it." Jim coolly pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure Jack knew what you wish for, if you know what I mean."

Sophia turned to Jack. "Daddy... Did you use Aura to read my mind?"

"No." Jack said.

"Daddy." Sophia put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't, I swear."

"Come on Jack. Don't tell her that. You should tell her you wanted to know, but you just resisted the temptation." Adam said.

"Yes, exactly what Adam said."

"I was right? Cool." Adam grinned.

"Okay... I'll believe you on that."

"Anyway, we've got presents for you." Kate said.

"Huh? Really!" Sophia was getting excited.

"Yep! It's all in your room."

"Yay! Can I go to my room and open them all daddy?"

"Not before you open up my one first." Jack said as he pulled a small box out of nowhere and gave it to Sophia.

"What is it daddy?"

"Why don't you open it and see what's inside?"

"Okay." Sophia opened the box to reveal a Pokeball. She picked it up.

"A Pokeball?" Maria said. Everybody, even Jack's friends, were confused.

"Yeah. Why don't you bring it out Sophia?" Jack said.

"Okay." Sophia tossed the Pokeball and it opened and released the Pokemon inside.

"Chi-ko!" It was a Chikorita.

"Oh wow! It's a Chikorita!" Sophia hugged Chikorita, which Chikorita also did using her leaf.

"Jack. How did you get a Chikorita?" Jim asked.

"Well you see, back at Solaceon Town, my Meganium and another Meganium had an egg, so I kept the egg, which eventually hatched into a Chikorita." Jack explained.

"It's so cute!" Laura said.

"Yeah I think so too." Emily agreed with Laura.

"Daddy, are you giving Chikorita to me?" Sophia asked Jack.

"Yeah, it's yours now." Jack said.

"Thanks daddy!" Sophia went over to Jack and hugged him.

"No problem, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Awww!" Kate said. She was evenutally joined by everybody.

"Daddy, I'm going to go to my room."

"Okay." Sophia got off of her chair and ran to her room with Chikorita.

"How do you do it, Jack?" Noah asked.

"Don't know. I guess it's just the way I am."

"Now Jack, I think you owe your friends a explanation." Kate said. She was refering to the daughter thing.

"Oh yeah. Guys, feel free to check out the place."

"Got it." They (Ash, Dawn, Brock and Maria) said.

* * *

**(With Sophia...)**

"Wow, they is so much presents here!" Sophia said to herself. There was a total of sixteen presents from Jack and his friends.

"Let's open all of them, Chikorita!"

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita said.

"Maybe Lucario can help as well." Sophia pulled out the Pokeball with Lucario in it. "Lucario, come on out!"

"Ugh!" Lucario grunted as he was released from his ball.

"Hey Lucario, could you help me and Chikorita open all the presents?"

Lucario nodded and began to open the presents. Sophia and Chikorita began to open them as well. This is going to be one hell of a night.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's final notes: **Well, chapter six. Give me your thoughts, and I mean it, through the means of a review. Please review. I can't stress this enough. Remember, ten reviews by the end of chapter eight. And for the love of Arceus, do not send me flames. You're only wasting my time and yours. So don't bother with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note #1: I'm going to give you a little spoiler on the next chapter as a means of a apology for last chapter at the end of the chapter. Look out for it at the end. Also, there's a author's note as well in the next... Page? I don't know what's it called. Anyway, yeah. Look out of that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - Off To Daybreak Town!**_

* * *

**(With Jack and his friends in the dining room...)**

"That's what happened." Jack said as he finished his explanation.

"Wow. So you just volunteer to take care of Sophia?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I mean, come on, I would hardly leave a now seven year old girl alone with just her friend."

"That is so like you." Diana said.

"You know, a lot of girls are asking for your phone number recently, just to let you know." Jim pointed out.

"Really?" Jack sighed. "Are most of them the same ones from before?"

"Yeah. They just don't know how to take rejection seriously."

"Agreed. By the way, what did you tell them?"

"Well, I told them you're unavailable, too busy, you're not his type, he'll never go out with you, there's someone else and he's not interested in you." Jim listed.

"That's a bit mean." Laura commented. "The third, fourth and sixth one is a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Seriously? I always thought that those were the ones you would tell to another person if you're not interested in them."

"It is, but to tell them with a straightforward tone... You can easily break a girl's heart."

"Tell me something I don't know. These girls keep ringing and I have to get aggressive with them in order to make my point."

"But still... To do that to a girl that's interested in... possibly just meeting Jack... It's crude."

"You got one part wrong." Noah said. "They all wanted to go on a date with Jack." Noah pointed out.

"They do? Is that all they want?"

"Seemingly, yeah. And you wonder what happened to us."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Noah got up and grabbed Jack by his shirt collar. "How do you do it?" Noah started to shake Jack lightly.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Jack asked.

"Well, you're like a babe magnet. Why are the girls only attracted to you? What happened to Jim, Adam and I?" Noah began to shake him faster.

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Hey, hey, hey. Noah, stop shaking him." Diana said.

Noah let go of Jack. "Man, it makes me feel like a loser that I can't get a girl."

"Well, you can't blame Jack." Kate said. "I mean, he is, from a girl's point of view, the ideal man to get together with."

"And I suppose you're first in line for that position, right?" Adam teasingly asked.

Kate blushed. "I don't know what you're talking. I'm only giving my verdict on Jack."

"But that proves that you're interested in him, am I wrong about that?"

Kate started to blush heavily. Laura came to Kate's rescue.

"Come on Adam, don't be like to Kate. And I agree with her about her verdict on Jack. He is the ideal man to get together."

"Even you too?" Noah asked as fake tears started to fall down from his eyes.

"You guys really need to get out more, not that I'm going to let you." Jim commented.

"Come on Jim, can't we have a break more often?" Adam and Noah begged him as they dropped down to their knees, staring at Jim with puppy-eyes.

"Sorry, but that look won't get you anywhere. As much as I want to give you two a break, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well... It's Jack's order."

Adam and Noah went over to Jack, staring him with puppy-eyes as well. "Please can we take a break?"

"Like Jim said, that look won't get you anywhere, but, I might be nice enough tomorrow as to reward you with a break for a couple of days."

"Really?"

"Depends on my mood tomorrow."

"Alright!" Adam hi-fived Noah. "By the way, I kept the names of the girls who kept on calling on a sheet, do you want them?" Adam asked.

"No, even if the girls partically beg me for a date, I would've reject them."

"Why's that? Look at all these names, dammit!" Adam pulled out a sheet with names on it. Not to mention that it's back-to-back.

"Wow. That is a lot."

"Exactly. You're letting a whole lot of girls down if you don't date them."

"Sorry, but with Sophia around plus the work I have to do for the team, I don't have time to mess around with girls."

"You make a good point with Sophia there. You're now a father so you have to set a good example to your daughter." Noah said as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah, and besides, there's already somebody in my heart." Noah spit out the water in shock. Everyone was looking at Jack with a shocked expression.

"Are you serious? Am I hearing you right?" Emily asked.

"You heard me right. There's somebody."

"What happened to the womanizer we knew so much about when we first joined the team?" Laura asked.

"That part of me died years ago. I've changed over the years."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. No more am I called 'Jack the player' or whatever nicknames they gave me."

"Alright, who is she?" Jim asked.

"My lips are sealed." Jack zipped his mouth and locked it with a invisble key.

"We can't even ask questions about it?" Adam asked.

"Well..." Jack thought about it before giving a answer. "Okay, maybe a few."

"Alright! I'll go first." Diana said. "What's this girl like?"

"Well, I've known her since I was eight years old. She's smart, pretty, funny, awesome to have around... There's so many things about her that makes a guy happy. She's absolutely perfect." Jack told them. Jim had noticed that Jack had looked at Kate several times and decided to talk to him in private later.

"Wow. Does she know about your feelings?"

"No. I don't think she loves me back though." Jack frowned slightly.

"Come on Jack, don't be like that." Adam said as he patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she likes you back."

Jack sighed. "I'm not to sure about that Adam. I don't think I have a chance with her."

"Don't say that Jack, I'm sure you'll have a chance." Noah assured Jack.

"Really now? Do you think I have a chance with her after dragging her by the thread for several years?"

"Oh... I wasn't expecting that response."

"Oh well, if she doesn't love you back, you'll have these girls." Adam held out the sheet, earning him a slap on the back of his head, courtesy of Diana.

"And you wonder why no girl wants to go out with you." Diana said.

"You're right. I'm absloutely shameless." Fake tears started to roll down from Adam's eyes.

"Now, now Diana. Let's not slap him on the head. We can't risk anymore brain damage." Laura said.

"Oi! Don't treat me like a idiot!"

"Well, I'll admit that you're not a idiot when it comes to strategies and stuff similar to that, but you're a idiot when it comes to girls."

"Thanks for breaking my confidence Laura." A dark blue Aura started to shroud him.

"Is she in this room Jack?" Jim suddenly asked.

Jack's eyes widen. 'Damn. He knows.' Jack thought. "No, she isn't." Jack lied.

"I see."

Jack started to use Aura to communicate with Jim. 'Jim, I know that you know who I'm in love with. Let's talk about this when everyone has gone to bed or whatever.' Jack told him via telepathy.

Jim nodded.

"Jim, why did you suddenly ask that?" Noah asked.

"I was just curious. And only curious. Don't push this matter further."

"Umm... Okay."

"Anyway, anymore questions?" Jack asked them. They shooked their head. Jack stood up. "If that's all, I'll be upstairs in Sophia's room." Jack walked out of the room.

* * *

**(In Sophia's room...)**

"Wow! A pink Skitty plush doll! It's so cute!" Sophia exclaimed quietly as she put the doll on the bed. So far, she has managed to open fifteen presents, which means there is only one more left. Lucario and Chikorita were sleeping peacefully on the bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and revealed Jack as the knocker.

"Hey Sophia, how are you doing?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

"I'm fine daddy. The presents are awesome." Sophia said. Sophia's bed was packed with the presents she had gotten. She had three sundresses of different colours, the Skitty plush doll, a travelling gear (Shirt, trousers, shoes, hat, socks, scarf and gloves), a diamond necklace, a bracelet made from ruby, a sapphire ring, a pink backpack and two sunglasses and two swimsuits.

"Glad to hear that. I see that there's only one present left."

"Yeah, I'm about to open it."

"Okay, go on ahead."

Sophia picked up the present and opened it. It was a Pokeball, but not just a regular Pokeball. The ball was purple with two dark-red spots on the top half of the ball, while the bottom half of it was white.

"Daddy, what's this Pokeball called?" Sophia asked.

"It's called a Master Ball." Jack said.

"A Master Ball?"

"A Master Ball is the best ball ever created and there's only a few in the world... I think."

"The best ball in the world... Why is there only a few in the world, you think?"

"Don't know. All I know is that some organisation was involved in ruining the production of the Master Balls."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Sophia, you have to promise me that you take good care of the ball."

"Why?"

"My uncle gave it to me as a birthday present when I was seven years old."

"Like me..."

"Yeah. He said that the ball had been given to him by his father, so please Sophia, take good care of it."

"Okay, daddy. I will." Sophia put the ball into her new backpack.

"Atta girl. Get some rest, we'll be leaving tomorrow." Jack said as he grabbed Sophia's things, except for the plush doll, and placed it on the ground.

"Okay." Sophia climbed onto the bed and went under the sheets.

Jack covered her with the sheets, just below her chest. "Sleep tight." Jack kissed her on the forehead.

Just as Jack was about to stand upright, Sophia stopped him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack blushed slightly at the sudden movement but quickly shook it off. "Sophia? Is there something wrong?"

Sophia was blushing like mad. "I... Just want to give a goodnight kiss." She pulled Jack towards her while she moved forward herself.

Jack knew what she was about to do but didn't stop her. As they inch closer and closer to each other, Jack began to turn red, as for Sophia, she already redder than a tomato, and they closed their eyes. It wasn't long until their lips pressed against each other. As they began to savor the moment, the kiss felt like a eternity to them. After a more few seconds, Sophia pulled away for air while still holding on to Jack. Both Jack and Sophia were so red right now that they could actually literally explode at any time.

"That was a bold move Sophia." Jack said while still blushing and grinning.

"I know... I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Sophia said, now redder than blood.

"I love you too." Jack kissed her on the lips. Jack stood up and went outside. He stopped at the door and turned around with his hand on the switch. "Goodnight angel."

"Goodnight daddy." Jack flicked the switch and the lights went out. Jack opened the door and walked outside and closed the door.

* * *

**(In the living room...)**

Jim was flicking through the channels on the t.v to see what's on.

"Today's forecast..." The weatherman on the t.v started his report on the weather for today.

'Wonder where Jack is?' Jim thought as he changed the channel.

"Now, in order to cook a seafood supreme, you have to first..." The women on the cooking channel started to tell her viewers how to cook a seafood supreme.

"What the heck is this crap? Why are they even showing this in the first place? Especially at night time. Man, I think they're trying to promote fires at night or something." Jim decided to look for Jack instead of waiting for him. He stood up and walked to the door, when it was suddenly opened to reveal Jack.

"There you are Jim. I knew that you'll be in here." Jack said as he looked at the t.v. "I see you're learning how to cook."

"What? No, I was just flicking through the channels." Jim turned off the t.v. "Anyway, you found me."

"Yeah, I guess I owe you a few explanations."

"You do. Now, care to talk?"

"Sure." Jack and Jim went over to the sofas and sat down. "You know who I love, don't you?"

"Yep." Just as Jim said that, Kate opened the door, but they didn't noticed. Kate saw them and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So you do know."

"It's Kate, isn't it?"

'Me? What about me?' Kate thought.

"Yeah, it is."

"Ten years it has been. You're lucky she wasn't taken by someone else."

"I know that."

'What are they talking about?' Kate was getting confused.

"If I were you, I'd hurry up and tell her."

"Nah, again, I don't think she likes me that way."

'Likes me? What does he... Oh my Arceus... Does Jack love me? Me? Me?' Kate started to turn red.

"See, that's what you think."

"I know, I know. But still, if she doesn't? That could ruin our friendship. Along with the team."

"Jack, sometimes you have to take risks. Heck, maybe she does love you back. And don't worry about the team. I'll keep things under control."

'So it is true. He does like me.' Kate started to blush even more.

"Maybe you're right, but I'll have to do this at the right moment."

"Hey, whatever you want to do."

"Yeah, how did you know though?"

"Well, I saw you looking at Kate several times when you were answering some of our questions a few hours ago."

"That was a dead giveaway. By the way, that felt like a interrogation instead of like a interview."

Jim laughed at the comment. "You should be more careful if you want to keep things a secret."

"Jeez, thanks for that." Jack sarcastically said.

"Whatever. Anyway, why Kate?"

"Weren't you listening at all?"

"Of course I was. So everything you said about the girl, was about Kate."

"Exactly. Glad you finally catch on."

"Humph. Well." Jim stood up. "I've had enough now. I now know everything and I'm going to bed."

"Right, me too." Jack stood up.

'Crap! If they see me, they'll kill me! Maybe not Jack...' Kate blushed again.

"Hey Jack." Jim said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Was the door open when we started to talk?"

"No, why?"

"It's open now." Jack looked at the door. It was indeed open.

'Crap!' Kate ran back to her room.

Jim went over to the door and opened it. There was nobody there.

"Do you think someone was listening?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I'm positive." Jack said.

"HIV positive?"

Jack fell down to the ground. "What the? What the fuck are you saying out of the blue?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! It matters! To say something like that... You're lucky that you're my friend." Jack started to stand up.

"Whatever. Anyway, who do you think it was?"

"Beats me. But as long as it's not Kate, it's fine."

"Whatever, I'm off to bed."

"Me too. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, night."

"Night."

* * *

**(In the morning...)**

Jack was the first to wake up. He got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Man, why do I always get up so early?" Jack asked his reflection on the mirror. He brushed his teeth and quickly took a shower.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, he got dressed in his clothes. He was wearing his black tight t-shirt, his grayish-brown shorts and blue and white shoes. He went to Sophia's room. He slowly opened the door and went inside, only to find Sophia, Chikorita and Lucario still sleeping. He smiled and went over to the pile of things. He quietly organised the equipments Sophia will need when they go to Daybreak Town, but that didn't stop Sophia from waking up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them.

"Daddy? Is that you?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah. It's me." Jack said. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm packing your stuffs."

"Why?"

"So you don't have to." Jack smiled as he moved over to Sophia and kissed her on the cheeks.

"You know daddy..." Sophia began to blush. "You don't have to always kiss me on the cheeks..."

Jack blushed. "I-I know that." He remembered what happened last night.

"Heh heh." Sophia got off her bed and hugged Jack. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Jack hugged her back. He pulled away afterwards. "Now let's get you ready."

"Okay." She dragged him to the bathroom.

While she brushed her teeth, Jack did her hair. Jack had once again impressed Sophia with his skills, this time, with making magnificent hairstyles. After they finished, Jack tried to pick out a dress for her.

"What do you think of this dress?" Sophia showed him the first dress, which was pink with white polka dots sundress.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Try the next one."

"Okay." Sophia put the sundress on the bed and picked up the next sundress, coloured red. "What about this?"

"Umm... No. It's inappropriate for you. Try the last one."

"Awww, but I like this." Sophia pouted cutely.

"Maybe when you're older and bigger. Let's see the last one."

"Fine." Sophia put the sundress down and picked up the sundress, which was coloured light yellow. "What about this?"

"Well... Maybe you should wear the first sundress. It matches your hair."

"I'll have to agree with you there." Sophia said as she started to take off her clothes.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" Jack exclaimed as he quickly turned around. He was blushing.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"For crying out loud Sophia, at least warn me when you're about to take your clothes off."

"Why do I have to? You're my daddy after all. You can look at me."

"Sorry, but I'm a not pedophile."

"What's a pedophile?"

"Well..." 'Shit! What the fuck am I supposed to tell her? If I mess things up, it might give her nightmares...' Jack thought very carefully about his next words.

"Daddy. It's okay, you can tell me."

Jack turned around. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when I was back at that cave where the people kept me in, they were doing something to the other children."

Jack's eyes widen in shock. "They..."

"No, they didn't do anything to me or Maria."

Jack sighed in relief. "Good."

"Now, what's a pedophile?"

"It's when a adult becomes interested in... doing certain activities with a child."

"Like the ones at the cave?"

"Yep, like those people." Jack quickly replied.

Sophia chuckled at the speed of his reply. "Okay daddy, I got it. Can you please turn around then?"

"Sure." Jack turned around.

"It's okay if you want to look, but ask first." Sophia said.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer, but I doubt that I'll be asking you that." Jack said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Sophia took off her clothes and put on the pink sundress. "You can look now."

Jack turned around. "It's absolutely beautiful on you."

Sophia blushed at the compliment. "Thanks daddy." She embraced him. He did the same.

"Now, let's see here. All I need to do is put on your stuff in your backpack." Jack pulled away and put Sophia's things into her backpack.

"Daddy, can I put on the necklace?"

"Uh... Okay, I guess it's alright."

"Yay!" She screamed in joy as she put on the necklace.

"Okay! Done and ready to go!" Jack said.

"Daddy, what do you think? Does it look good on me?"

Jack turned to Sophia. "Looks very beautiful on you."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Okay!"

* * *

**(Later that day...)**

"Well. I guess it's goodbye for now." Adam said.

"Yeah. We'll miss you when you're gone." Diana said.

"You guys are too kind." Jack said.

"We know." Jim said.

"By the way, where's Kate?"

"Kate? Come to think of it, I didn't see her." Laura said.

"Did somebody ask for me?" Kate suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of everybody.

"Holy crap! Don't scare us like that Kate!" Emily scolded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." Kate had a light-blue backpack with her. She was now wearing a light green t-shirt, blue trousers and light green shoes.

"Kate, why do you have a backpack?" Noah asked.

"And why did you change your clothes?" Diana asked.

"Well, I decided to join Jack and his new friends on their journey."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Hey, no need to shout!"

"Why do you want to join Jack and his new friends?" Adam asked.

"Don't know. I just wanted to, I guess. Can I, Jack?" Kate gave him the puppy-eyes.

"That look won't get you anywhere, but yes. You can join us." Jack said.

"Yay!" Kate jumped on Jack and hugged him. That made Jack turn red.

"Alright, alright. Can you please get off me?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we're off."

"Wait Jack! What about our break?" Adam asked Jack.

"Oh yeah." Jack started to search his backpack for something. "Here." Once Jack found the thing he was looking for, he gave it to Adam and Noah.

"What? A brochure?" Noah said in confusion to why Jack had given him and Adam a brochure.

"Take a look inside the brochure. Well, we're off."

"Later guys. Hope you have a safe journey." Jim said.

"Yeah, let's hope."

With that, the gang continue towards to Daybreak Town for the contest. However, Adam and Noah started to read the brochure.

"Wow! No way! A weeks break in a resort island!" Noah exclaimed.

"I don't believe it! Jack is awesome!" Adam shouted in joy.

Suddenly, Adam and Noah quickly ran inside, faster than the speed of light, with Hawaiian style clothes and two suitcases.

"Well, see you all in a week. Come on Noah!" Adam disappeared in a flash.

"Wait up Adam!" Noah also disappeared in a flash.

"Those guys..." Jim said. "Are going to be in for a surprise."

"What do you mean Jim?" Laura asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**(One day later...)**

"Come on folks! Don't be like that! It's only a few more millions of stones to break!" The man shouted as he whipped one of the other people.

"Dammit... I thought this was a resort island." Noah said.

"Yeah, with lots of babes." Adam said.

"Damn you Jack and Jim!" Noah and Adam screamed to the skies.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes:** Well, this chapter was a... Bit awkward and funny. Especially with the HIV postive joke, too bad it was short, and the last part. That was funny. You'll probably find out that the last part was part of a scene in Futurama where Zoidberg tricks Hermes and his wife into thinking that they are going to a spa, but really, they went to where I put Adam and Noah (can't remember what it was called.). Anyway, please review. Due to the sudden increase of reviews, reaching the targeted amount and from the goodness of my heart, I'll keep updating the story no matter what, so as long as I keep getting reviews for chapters. See how generous I am? Oh wait... Okay, maybe I'm not that generous for asking you readers for reviews, so... Yeah. By the way, the next chapter will have two battles, one is a single battle (Ash vs. Paul) and the other is a double battle (Not going to reveal who vs. who). Hope you look forward to the next chapter. Bye!


	8. Author's Note

**Now, thank you Jam, PyroWolf and Twilight- The Moon Spirit for all the reviews. I appreciated the reviews and tips you've given me. Now, time to answer a few questions that you readers may have or are left confused by what my intentions are for this story. Anyway, here is a few possible questions you might ask (if you knew about my intentions, although I'm sure nobody does.) and a few things you may ask later on about this story:**

_**Q1. Why do you focus on OCxOC mostly when the story was supposed to be AshxDawn?**_

A1. Well, the answer to this question is simple. This story was intended to be a OCxOC story. I just decided to add PearlShipping to the story at the last minute.

_**Q2. Are you going to make your OC unbeatable/untouchable?**_

A2. In a way, yes, except for the untouchable part. I never said that I'm OC's Pokemons are untouchable, just strong enough to not actually faint. Although I may not have mention it before. Anyway, this is true in the case of the future chapters, but this idea will be tossed into the bin possibly after the Lily of the Valley Conference. By the way, my OC is still going to be unbeatable in any cases, just not the Pokemons.

_**Q3. You have way too much OCs! Why?**_

A3. I know I do. Like I answered in Q1, this story is intended to be a OC story. However, this won't be the case in the sequel, as I'll possibly might take out some of my OCs and accept people's request to have their OCs in the sequel (going against what I said in my profile), providing if I get any.

_**Q4. A sequel? You planning on making a 'The Path To Destiny 2'?**_

A4. As a matter of fact, I am. If you view my profile, you'll see that I've already planned ahead with this story. I'm just waiting for the English version of Pokemon Black & White to come out (Spring 2011).

_**Q5. Why do you update so fast? Fanfiction writers I know take as long as... I don't know. Two weeks? Maybe more?**_

A5. Well, this is true with all writers, as each individual has their own abilities, strengths and weaknesses. The strength being a fast thinker and fast writer, while the weakness being the dreaded writer's block, illness and going into the story with absolutely no idea what to do next after the first chapter. I, on the other hand, am different, not as in special or anything. Thankfully, I'm a fast thinker and writer (well... Fast typer, that is.), have never experienced the writer's block during the written stage of the story, strangely enough. And if you refer to my profile, you'll see that I've already finished this story in early-August (started in late-June, while the World Cup was still on!). I've only now managed to savaged enough time to clean and edit my story. Should've been earlier since I've got exams in three weeks time. Damn.

_**Q6. Since you said you have exams in three weeks time, are you still going to update the story? If so, how?**_

A6. Yes, I will keep on updating the story. To do this, I'll first put up chapters seven, eight and nine on today (which I have done already), tomorrow and Thursday, respectively. Then afterwards, I'll put up the rest of the chapters every Saturday. I've calculated on when the story will fully be completed, and that's in April 30, 2011. By completed, I meant when all chapters are put up on the site. For this to happen, I'll put up chapter 10 this Saturday, while next Saturday, I'll put up two chapters until it reaches chapter 20. After that, I'll only do one chapter per week.

_**Q7. Just a question about the sequel... The plot of the sequel is going to change, right?**_

A7. Yes and no. While the plot will most likely remain unchanged, the unbeatable part will definitely be thrown out of the window. Keep an eye out for it when I publish it on the site. You'll be guaranteed to see a story that's not based on the idea of another story, well... Maybe. And you'll also be surprised at how dark I'm going to make it.

Well, that's all the questions and other things I've thought up of. If you have any other questions that I haven't answer in this author's note, feel free to ask through means of reviews. Thanks for taking your time to read this. I'll see you all tomorrow, bye!


	9. Chapter 8

**Note #1: Three new characters entering the story! Please standby!**

**Paul: 13**

**Connor: 18**

**Tim: 18**

**Note #2: This is it. The first two proper Pokemon battles. A single AND a double battle. Sorry if it's a bit crap or whatever. I'm still working on improving my skills in writing a battle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Furious Rivalry! Ash Vs. Paul! Jack & Kate Vs. Connor & Tim!**_

_**

* * *

**_

As the group make their way to Daybreak Town, they noticed smoke coming from nearby.

"Why is there smoke coming over there?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know. Let's check it out." Ash said.

The group ran over the place where the smoke was, only to find Paul training his Pokemons.

"It's Paul." Brock said.

Paul turned around and saw Ash and everybody else.

"Hey Paul." Ash greeted.

"What do you want?" Paul coldly asked.

"We just saw a smoke and came to check it out and then here we are."

"How pathetic. You should learn to mind your own business once in a while."

"Hey, I said we were just checking it out."

"Humph." Paul turned back to his Pokemons.

"Don't you go ignoring Ash, you bastard!" Dawn suddenly spatted out angrily.

"What did you say?" Paul asked Dawn as he turned his attention to her.

"You heard me!"

"Dawn, stop!" Ash was trying to calm down Dawn, but that wasn't going well.

"You bitch! How dare you call me a bastard!" Paul shouted.

"So what! I'll call you anything I want!"

Before this got any worser, Jack jumped to the rescue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not use foul language here. We have two young girls here." Well, so much for his rescue. All he cares is his daughter and Ash's.

"Humph. Whatever."

Ash narrowed his eyes at Paul. "Paul, let's have a battle."

"Why should I, loser? You know that I'll beat you." Paul said.

"Yeah right. Daddy will beat you." Maria said.

Paul's eyes slightly widen when he heard Maria call Ash, daddy. He looked at her, 'she looks nothing like Ash' is what Paul must be thinking of right now. He didn't want to butt in on Ash's love life but decided to ask him the question. "Did you and that bitch... You know?"

Ash realized what Paul had meant, thanks to 'the talk' he had with Noah, which will forever scar him.

"NO!" Ash and Dawn said simultaneously, while blushing.

"You're lying!" Paul growled.

"No, we are not!"

"Lies, lies and more lies!"

"They're not lying." Jack calmingly said. "They're telling the truth."

"Enough! I've had enough of your lies! Let's battle!" Paul angerily pulled out a Pokeball.

"Fine!" Ash said as he pulled out a Pokeball as well.

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

As both trainers stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, the others are at the sidelines. Brock stood in the middle of the battlefield on the sidelines.

"This match will be three-on-three battle with no substitutions, the first to reach two wins will win." Brock announced. "Are both trainers ready?"

"Yeah." Ash and Paul said simultaneously.

"Come on daddy!" Maria shouted.

"Ash! Beat the shit out of him!" Dawn yelled.

Ash sweatdropped while Paul ignored them.

"Okay. BEGIN!" Brock yelled, signalling them that the battle has began.

"Ursaring, standby for battle!" Paul tossed his Pokeball that he had in his hand.

"Ur-sar-ing!" Ursaring roared.

"Monferno, come on out!" Ash tossed his Pokeball.

"Mon-fer-no!" Monferno shouted.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Paul ordered.

"Urrrr-sarrr-ing!" Ursaring puts its hands together and creates a bright blue ball of energy. It then fires it at Monferno.

"Monferno, dodge it and then use Mach Punch!" Ash ordered.

"Mon-fer-no!" Monferno jumped to the side. "Mon-fer-no!" Both of Monferno's fists glow light blue and it charges towards Ursaring. The attack hit Ursaring and it fell to the ground.

"Get up!" Paul coldly said. Ursaring got up. "Use Hammer Arm!"

"Urrrrr-saaaaa-ring!" Ursaring's forearms glow white and it slams them onto Monferno, smashing it to the ground.

"Mon-fer-no!" Monferno screamed in agony.

"Monferno, try to break free with Flamethrower!"

"Mon-fer-no!" Monferno releases a red-orange flame from its mouth at Ursaring, right on the face.

"Ur-sar-ing!" Ursaring backed away from Monferno after the attack.

"Damnit! Ursaring, use Slash!"

"Ur-sar-ing!" Ursaring's claws glow white and it slashes Monferno, leaving behind white trails where it slashed.

"Mon-fer-no!" Monferno screamed again.

'Damn it! If this keeps up, Monferno is sure to go out. Might as well go for it.' Ash thought. "Monferno, use Mach Punch!"

"Mon-fer-no!" Both of Monferno's fists glow light blue and it charges towards Ursaring.

"Dodge it and use Hammer Arm!"

"Ur!" ursaring moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Urrrrr-saaaaa-ring!" Ursaring's forearms glow white and it attempts to slam them onto Monferno.

"Monferno, use Dig!"

"Mon-fer-no!" Monferno digs into the ground using its arms and went underground.

"Ursaring, use Hammer Arm on the ground!"

"Urrrrr-saaaaa-ring!" Ursaring's forearms glow white and it slams them onto the ground.

"Mon-fer-no!" Monferno came back up to the surface after the attack.

"Ursaring, use Focus Blast!"

"Urrrr-sarrr-ing!" Ursaring puts its hands together and creates a bright blue ball of energy. It then fires it at Monferno.

"Monferno, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Mon!" Monferno swiftly dodged the ball by jumping up. "Mon-fer-no!" Monferno releases a red-orange flame from its mouth at Ursaring.

"Ur-sar-ing!" Ursaring was hit by Monferno's Flamethrower.

"Ursaring!"

"Monferno, finish this off with Mach Punch!"

"Mon-fer-no!" Both of Monferno's fists glow light blue and it punches Ursaring.

"Ur-sar-ing!" Ursaring was sent crashing into a nearby tree.

"Ursaring!"

"Ur... Sar-ing." Ursaring fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! The first round goes to Ash and Monferno!" Brock announced.

"Well done Ash!" Jack congratulated.

"Nice job kicking his ass!" Dawn shouted.

"Goooo daddy!" Maria cheered.

"How do you like that Paul?" Ash asked Paul.

"Big deal. Like it makes any difference. You're still that pathetic and sorry excuse for a Trainer." Paul replied coldly as he returned Ursaring back to its ball.

"Humph. Monferno, return." Monferno was zapped back into its ball. "You deserve a good rest."

"Weavile, standby for battle!" Paul tossed his next Pokeball.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile yelled his name.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called Pikachu to battle.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squeaked as he ran onto the battle.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile opens its mouth and a light blue ball appears in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu moved to the side to dodge the beam. "Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Weavile.

"Dodge it and use Blizzard!"

"Wea!" Weavile jumped up to dodge the bolt. "Wea-vi-le!" Weavile fires a blizzard from its mouth at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!"

"Pi pi pi pi pi-ka!" Pikachu runs at a fast speed, jumping up towards Weavile and then slamming into it.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile drop down to the ground from mid-air.

"Weavile, stand up and use Metal Claw!"

Weavile stood up. "Wea-vi-le!" Weavile's claws glow white and it charges towards Pikachu and slashes him with them.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu was hit by Weavile's Metal Claw.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Chuuu-Pika!" Pikachu's entire tail glows white and he attempts to hit Weavile with it.

"Dodge it and use Ice Shard!"

"Wea!" Weavile moved to the side to force Pikachu to hit the ground. "Wea-vi-le!" Weavile raises its hands and forms a glowing light blue block of ice in between them. It then throws it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, jump up and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu jumped up to dodge the block of ice. "Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge and use Blizzard!"

"Wea!" Weavile did a back flip to dodge the bolt. "Wea-vi-le!" Weavile fires a blizzard from its mouth at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu was hit by Blizzard, causing him to freeze.

"Pikachu!"

"Weavile, use Metal Claw!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile's claws glow white and it charges towards Pikachu and slashes him with them.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu was hit by Weavile, breaking out of the ice and dropping to the ground.

"Pikachu!"

"Pi-ka..." Pikachu started to struggle getting back up.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile opens its mouth and a light blue ball appears in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika pika pika..." Pikachu runs at Weavile. His body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and he charges towards Weavile.

"Weavile, move!"

"Pi-ka!"

"Wea!" Weavile jumped up to force Pikachu to crash into a tree.

"Pikachu!"

"Pi-ka..." Pikachu held his head.

"Weavile, use Blizzard!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile fires a blizzard from its mouth at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was hit by Blizzard and was once again frozen.

"Pikachu!"

"Weavile, finish this with Metal Claw!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile's claws glow white and it charges towards Pikachu and slashes him with them.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu was thawed out of the ice as he was hit by Weavile. He fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The second round goes to Paul and Weavile!" Brock announced.

"Pikachu." Ash said softly as he picked up Pikachu.

"Pi-ka pi." Pikachu squeaked, probably apologizing for losing.

"Don't worry about it. You did great out there."

"Why don't you evolve that pathetic mouse of yours?" Paul coldly suggested.

"Unlike you Paul, I train my Pokemons to the best of their abilities."

"Whatever. Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul called his next Pokemon into battle.

"Tor-ter-ra!" Torterra roared.

"Staraptor, you're up!" Ash called his next Pokemon into battle.

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor yelled his name.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

"Starrrrrrrr..." Staraptor flies at Torterra, back flips in the air, then dives down at Torterra, his body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

Paul smirked. "Stone Edge."

"Torrr-ter-ra!" Three blue rings surround Torterra's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at Staraptor.

"Rap-tor?" Staraptor squeaked.

"Crap! Stop your Aerial Ace and dodge it!" Ash ordered.

"Star!" Staraptor stopped his attack and quickly dodged the attack.

"Torterra, use Giga Drain!"

"Tor-ter-ra!" The three mountains on Torterra's back glow green. Then, glowing green energy beams then extend from the tops of the mountains at Staraptor and wrap it up. Torterra then drains energy from Staraptor. The energy beams then go back into the mountains on Torterra's back.

"Sta-rap-tor!" He screamed.

"Staraptor, break free with Wing Attack!"

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor's wings shine, then glow white. He then hits Torterra's Giga Drain with them.

"Torterra, finish this with Leaf Storm!"

"Torrrr-ter-ra!" The leaves on the tree on Torterra's back start to glow light green, and it releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from its body at Staraptor.

"Brave Bird, Staraptor!"

"Starrrrr-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-aptor!" Staraptor pulls in his wings and dives down at Torterra like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, it pulls out his wings, his body becomes surrounded by a blue aura.

Both attacks connected, with Staraptor slowly advancing towards Torterra.

"Damnit!" Paul shouted as he realized that Ash's Staraptor's Brave Bird is stronger than Torterra's Leaf Storm.

"Go for it Staraptor!" Ash encouraged Staraptor.

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor pulled through and hit Torterra, right on the head.

**BOOM!**

The attack caused a small explosion. A cloud of black smoke blocked everyone's vision. As the smoke started to cleared, tension started to build up as who had won the round. The smoke cleared, and revealed Staraptor barely standing up and Torterra with swirls for eyes.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner with two wins is Ash and Staraptor!" Brock announced.

"Yaaaay! Daddy won!" Maria shouted.

"Ash did it! You whooped his ass!" Dawn shouted.

"Impressive. I might want to start training more often than usual." Jack commented.

"You better start." Kate said.

"I agree with Kate." Sophia said.

"Hey, come on now."

"How do you like that now Paul? Oh how victory over you feels so good." Ash asked Paul, obviously adding insult to injury.

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" Paul growled angrily.

"What's wrong Paul? I thought you'd be happy when Ash whooped your ass!" Dawn added more salt in the wound.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Why don't you make me!" Dawn challenged.

"Dawn, calm down." Ash told her.

"Why should I Ash? He's been mocking you ever since you met him." Dawn calmly said.

"I know that. It's just that I don't want you to sink to his level."

Dawn slightly blush. "Okay Ash, for you."

"Okay."

"Humph, pathetic." Paul said as he turned around and walked away from the group.

"What a loser." Maria said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Anyway, Ash, that was a impressive battle, no doubt about it." Jack commented.

"Thanks Jack. Maybe you and I can have a battle someday?"

"Yeah. In the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"Aww... But that's too long." Ash pouted.

"I know it is. That's why I chose the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"You little..."

Jack laughed. "Relax. It's not like it'll take forever to battle me. Besides, the Conference is just around the corner. You'll just have to be patience, deal?"

"It's a deal."

"Yes, it's a deal. Anyway, let's get moving to Daybreak Town."

"Yeah."

As the make their way to Daybreak Town again, they decided to have a quick lunch break on the way.

* * *

**(After setting the table, plates ect...)**

"Lunch is served." Brock said.

"Alright! I can't wait to get food into my stomach!" Ash said.

"You forgot to add 'endless' Ash." Dawn said, while giggling with Maria.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true that your stomach is endless, I mean, you almost ate everything on the table yesterday."

"Uh... Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash scratched the back of his head.

* * *

**(After lunch...)**

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask this." Kate said. "Sophia, how did you like your presents?"

"My presents? Oh, it was great!" Sophia said.

"What did your daddy get you? Besides Lucario and Chikorita."

"Well, daddy got me..." Sophia looked at Jack. "Daddy, can I show them?" Sophia asked.

"Sure, go on ahead."

"Okay." Sophia went to get her backpack and pulled out the Master Ball. She showed Kate the Master Ball.

"Is that the..." Kate was in too much shock to finish her question.

"The Master Ball?" Jack finished her question. "Yeah, it is."

Everyone, except Maria, Sophia and Jack, dropped their jaw.

"Are you serious?" Ash asked. "Where on Earth did you get a Master Ball?"

"I got it from my uncle, which in turn, got it from his father." Jack explained.

"Do you get everything from your uncle?" Dawn asked.

"Well... Yeah." Jack said.

"Man... I wish I had a uncle like yours."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, that's what everybody says to me."

"Anyway, why did you give the ball to Sophia?"

"I don't know really. I guess I don't really have any need for it except to take care of it."

"Oh I see, that makes sense. Why would you need a Master Ball when you have other balls?"

"Exactly."

"You know, if you have no need for the Master Ball, we'll be happy enough to take it off your hands." Someone offered.

"Who said that?" Ash asked.

"It's us..." The two strangers stood up from the bush and walked towards them.

"Who the hell are you two?" Jack asked.

"My, my. Looks like somebody had forgetten us." The guy said.

"It seems that way." The other guy said.

"Just tell me who are you."

"Fine, fine, fine. Would you like to do the introductions?" The man asked the other man.

"With pleasure." The other man said. "My name's Tim. And he's Connor." Tim said. Tim had black slick hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, black baggy trousers and blue shoes.

"How could you forget Jack?" Connor asked. Connor had blue hair and auburn eyes. He was wearing Hawaiian style clothes and sandals.

"Connor and Tim. I remember you guys." Jack narrowed his eyes at Tim and Connor. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What kind of welcome is that?"

"Humph. People like you don't deserve a formal welcoming." Jack coldly said.

"Ouch. That really hurt." Tim sarcastically said as he put his hands at his chest.

"What happened to you Jack? Aren't you a player? Shouldn't you have like five girls with you?" Connor asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but that part of me died years ago."

"Tsk, tsk. Why Jack? Why?"

"Why do you care? You should learn to mind your own business."

"Whatever. Anyway, if you don't mind, I'll be taking that Master Ball off that little brat's hands." An anime vein popped on Jack's forehead. He charged towards Connor and delivered a powerful punch right on his stomach.

"Call my daughter a brat again, and you'll be meeting Arceus." Jack threatened. Connor fell to the ground, holding his stomach. Jack walked back to the group. "And there's no way we're giving you the Master Ball." Jack added.

"D-daughter?" Connor stuttered in pain.

"Daughter? Connor, what are you talking about?" Tim asked him. Tim obviously didn't pay attention to Jack's threat.

"That little girl... Is Jack's daughter."

"WHAT!" Tim shouted. He turned to Jack. "That little girl is your daughter?"

"Jeez, aren't you slow?" Jack commented, earning a giggle from everybody. (Not Connor and Tim.)

"Did you and Kate... get it on?" Tim grinned.

Jack and Kate looked at each other and blushed. Jack turned back around. "No dude. You've got it all wrong."

"You're lying!" Connor shouted as he got up.

"Will you please stop jumping to conclusions? I mean, look at her. Does she look anything like Kate or me?"

Tim and Connor looked at Sophia carefully. Jack was right. She didn't look anything like Jack or Kate.

"Guess you were telling the truth." Tim said.

"Exactly."

"If that's the case, Kate? Can I go on a date with you?" Connor cheekily asked Kate.

"What? Are you high or on drugs? I'll never go on a date with you!" Kate shouted at him.

"Well, why not?"

"Because what you did ten years ago was horrible!"

Jack suddenly had a flashback of what happened then.

* * *

**(Flashback, ten years ago... A trip to the past, how interesting.)**

"Ahh. What a beautiful day." Jack commented on the magnificent day.

"Leave me alone!" A girl shouted.

"Huh? That sounded like Kate. What is going on?" Jack ran to where he heard the voice.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna help ya?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, who's gonna help ya?" Another boy said.

'Kate? What the heck are Connor and Tim doing to her?' Jack thought.

"Please leave me alone!" Kate shouted. Jack was hiding behind a bush and had decided not to get involved yet. He wanted to see what's up.

"No way, you coming with us back to our base." (A/N: What he meant by base is a treehouse basically XD.)

"No! Let me go you guys!"

"Ha! Like that's gonna happen!"

Jack had enough of this. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Jack shouted as he jumped out of the bush.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. What do you want Jack? We're busy."

"You got a problem? I said, leave her alone." Jack repeated coldly.

"You think that stupid tone of yours is going to scare me?" Connor cheekily asked.

"Yeah, you think you're so cool." Tim said.

"I might think that I'm cool, but my fist will rearrange your face if you don't leave her alone." Jack held his fist up.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get. Come on Tim!" Connor said as he and Tim got into their battle stand.

"It's two against one, you don't stand a chance." Tim said.

"No! Stop!" Kate shouted, with tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Yaaa!" Connor started to run up to Jack. Jack just stood there. "Eat this!" Connor delivered a powerful punch right at his stomach. Jack stood there, emotionless.

"No! Jack!" Kate shouted again, crying this time.

"If you're finish..." This surprised Tim and Connor. "It's my turn. Chew on this!" Jack delivered a powerful uppercut to Connor. Connor was screaming in pain. Jack kicked Connor right at his stomach, causing him to scream even loudly. "Next time... Use your manners around a lady." Connor was crying in pain. He got up and ran away. Tim ran away as well. Jack merely only sighed. He turned to Kate. " Kate, are you alright? They didn't hurt you or anything, right?" Jack asked softly while rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Y-yeah." She said as she sniffed.

"Hey now. Stop crying. It's alright. They're gone now."

"But this won't stop them from trying it again."

"Trying what again? What was going on here?"

"They..." Kate gulped. "They tried to kidnap me and force me to marry Connor."

"What? That's just stupid! Why would they even bother with that?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Kate buried her head in Jack's chest and sobbed.

"Kate..." Jack continued to rub her back.

"Jack, what am I going to do? My parents won't be much of a help with this and Connor and his gang will just keep trying to kidnap me."

"Don't worry. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe from them."

"Huh?" Kate looked up at Jack, confused at what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I'll protect you from not only Connor, Tim and their gang, but from anyone that dares to harm you in anyway. And that's a promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll protect you. Forever and ever."

Kate hugged him. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem. Now do me a favor. Stop crying."

"Okay, for you." She said, blushing. Jack was also blushing throughout the conversation, but neither of them noticed each other's blushes.

**(Flashback ended...)**

* * *

"It was ten years ago!" Connor shouted at Kate.

"Yeah, I know it has been ten years, but you tried to kidnap me and make me your wife that time! That is unforgiveable!" Kate shouted.

"But I was young! I was only eight years old!" Connor defended himself.

"Trying to kidnap her is one thing, but to make her your wife is a low for you." Jack said angrily.

"Yes, I admit that I did that, but that was ten years ago..."

"It doesn't matter how long it's been! The fact that you tried to make Kate your wife is stupid! She has the right to marry whoever she wants when she gets to the legal age!" Jack was losing it now.

"Jack..." Kate shaked his shoulders to stop him from going on, but that wasn't much of a use.

"To have that right taken away from the likes of you is making me sick!"

"What's wrong with me?" Connor asked. "I'll have you know that I take good care of my appearance."

"Yeah, he's telling the truth. You should see him in the morning when he tries to fix his hair." Tim said.

The group, except Jack, was now trying to hold their laughters after hearing that.

"Tim! What the hell? Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. To break the tension in the atmosphere?"

"Whatever. Anyway it's in the past now. Kate, I'm never going to let you go. You are going to be mine. One way, or another."

"Yeah, like I'll let that happen." Jack said.

"And why is that?"

Kate started to think of what she should do now before things get worse. An idea suddenly struck into her head like Arceus' Judgment attack. "I'm dating Jack!" Kate quickly shouted as she wrapped her arms around Jack's right arm, causing Jack to be shocked at the sudden increased of weight in his right arm and at the sudden outburst. He also blushes at the closeness.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"You all heard me. I'm dating Jack now so I'm not available."

"When?" Connor demanded some answers.

"Umm... When was it Jack?" Kate asked Jack.

'Damn it Kate! Why did you have to ask me?' Jack thought. "Umm... Three months now." Jack lied rather quickly.

"Three months!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah... Why do you care?"

"Damn it! I was too late!"

"Connor, relax." Tim tried to calm Connor down, but wasn't doing well.

"Shut up Tim!" Connor told him as he pushed him aside. "You stole her away from me! You're going to pay Jack!"

"Say what you like Connor, it's not going to make much of a difference." Jack said.

"We challenge you to a battle!" Connor suddenly challenged Jack to a battle.

"Humph. A challenge huh? What's the catch first?"

"You win, we'll leave you alone. We win, you hand Kate over to us and the Master Ball."

"No deal!" Kate shouted. "I am not a prize!"

"And I'm not giving you the ball!" Sophia shouted.

"It's either a battle, or the hard way. I'm not giving you a choice."

"Fine." Jack agreed to the conditions. "I'll accept your challenge."

"But Jack!" Kate said.

"Relax, I'm one hundred percent certain, that we'll win."

"Wait. We?"

"That's right. You and I against Connor and Tim. What do you think? You capable of a double battle?"

Kate grinned. "Being it on!"

"Like it'll make a difference." Connor commented.

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

Jack and Kate stood on one side of the battlefield while Tim and Connor stood on the opposite side. Brock stood on the middle on the sidelines. The others were also at the sidelines.

"This will be four-on-four Pokemon double battle. Each trainer are allowed two Pokemons. In addition, substitutions are allowed. The first team to defeat all the opposition's Pokemons are declared the winners." Brock announced. "Are all trainers ready?"

"Yes." Jack, Kate, Tim and Connor said simultaneous.

"Okay. BEGIN!" Brock yelled.

Connor pulled out his Pokeball. "Mightyena, standby!" Connor tossed the Pokeball.

Mightyena came out of his Pokeball and howled.

Tim pulled out his Pokeball. "Magnezone, out!" Tim tossed the Pokeball.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone said robotically.

Kate pulled out her Pokeball. "Ninetales, come on out!"

Ninetales came out of her Pokeball and howled.

Jack pulled out his Pokeball. "Garchomp, slash and burn!" Jack tossed the Pokeball.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Magnezone, use Flash Cannon!" Tim ordered.

"Maaaag-neeee-zone!" Magnezone creates a silver ball of energy from its two dark-gray horse-shoe magnets and then a silver energy beam is fired from the ball at Ninetales.

"Mightyena, use Dark Pulse!" Connor ordered.

Mightyena fires a beam of black and purple circles at Garchomp from his mouth.

"Ninetales, dodge it and then use Flamethrower on Magnezone!" Kate ordered.

Ninetales dodged the move by jumping swiftly to the side and opens her mouth and a orange flame is released from her mouth, hitting Magnezone.

"Mag-ne-zone!"

"Magnezone!" Tim yelled.

"Garchomp, dodge it and then use Brick Break!" Jack ordered.

"Garrr-chomp!" Garchomp dodged the attack swiftly by spinning. (A/N: Think of Ash's Pikachu doing it.) "Gar-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he strikes Mightyena from above with one of his fins.

Mightyena howled in pain.

"Mightyena!" Connor yelled.

"Get up!" Both Connor and Tim said simultaneously.

Both Pokemons got up.

"Good! Mightyena, use Iron Tail on Ninetales!"

"Alright! Magnezone, use Thunder on Ninetales!"

Mightyena's tail glows white and he charged towards Ninetails with it.

"Magggg-neeee-zone!" Magnezone's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body at Ninetales.

Ninetails was panicking and so was Kate.

'Damn it Kate! What are you thinking, panicking at a time like this! Guess I'll have to save her.' Jack thought. "Garchomp, get in front of Ninetales and blocked the attacks!"

"Gar!" Garchomp got in front of Ninetales and prepared himself for the attacks. Thunder was the first to hit, but it wasn't much of a effect due to Garchomp being a ground type, but the Iron Tail, that Mightyena was using, hit Garchomp, knocking him back a few steps.

"Kate! Stop panicking and battle like a real Pokemon Trainer!" Jack told Kate.

"Jack..." Tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Kate, come on. Let's win this together." Jack said softly. That sure did the trick. Kate snapped out of her panicky situation and concentrated on the battle.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!"

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp jumps into the air and then strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Ninetales, jump up and use Energy Ball on Mightyena!"

Ninetales jumps up into the air and opens her mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of her mouth and fires it at Mightyena.

Mightyena howled in pain from Ninetales' Energy Ball and Garchomp's Earthquake.

"Magnezone, use Flash Cannon on Garchomp!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zone!" Magnezone creates a silver ball of energy from its two dark-gray horse-shoe magnets and then a silver energy beam is fired from the ball at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

"Gar!" Garchomp moved to the side to dodge the beam. "Gar-chomp!" Garchomp's hand claws glow light green and he charges towards Magnezone and slashes it repeatedly.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone robotically screamed in pain.

"Magnezone!"

"Mightyena, help Magnezone with Iron Tai!"

Mightyena's tail glows white and he charges towards Garchomp with it.

"Ninetales, use Iron Tail!"

Ninetales' tails glows white and she charges towards Mightyena with it, blocking his attempt assault on Garchomp.

**BOOM!**

A small explosion was caused by the Iron Tails connecting with each other, sending Garchomp and Ninetales backwards.

"Let's finish this!" Jack, Kate, Tim and Connor said simultaneous.

"Magnezone, use Zap Cannon on Ninetales!"

"Mightyena, Giga Impact on Garchomp!"

"Ninetales, Flare Blitz on Magnezone!"

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor on Mightyena!"

"Magggg-neeee-zone!" Magnezone releases a huge amount of electicity in a form of a ball at Ninetales from its magnet tips.

Ninetales cloaks itself in fire and charges at Magnezone.

Mightyena's body becomes surrounded by orange energy and it bursts into a purple orb that becomes surrounded by swirling orange streaks. He then charged towards Garchomp.

"Garrrrr-chomp!" Garchomp's body glows orange and a orange ball of light appears inside his chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs where it exploded at Mightyena.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

The attacks caused two huge explosions. A huge cloud of smoke covered the battlefield. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Mightyena, Magnezone, Garchomp and Ninetales with swirls for eyes.

"Garchomp, Ninetales, Magnezone and Mightyena are unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Unbelievable." Dawn said.

"I know. Is this even possible?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but we just saw it right there."

"I agree."

"Woooow. I never knew that in a Pokemon battle, something like this can happen." Sophia said.

"I agree with you Sophia." Maria said.

"Garchomp, return." Jack recalled Garchomp. "Nice work out there. Take a good rest."

"Return, Ninetales." Kate recalled Ninetales. "You did a great job."

"Return." Connor recalled Mightyena. "Pathetic."

"Return." Tim recalled Magnezone. "You did your best."

"Trainers, please send out your next Pokemons." Brock said.

"Staraptor, I choose you!" Tim tossed his next Pokeball.

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor shouted.

"Dusclops, finish this!" Connor tossed his next Pokeball.

"Dus-clops!" Dusclops yelled ghostily.

"Froslass, let's win this!" Kate tossed her next Pokeball.

"Fros-lass." Froslass said.

"Dragonite, relentless assault!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball on Dusclops!" Kate ordered.

"Frooooo-slass!" Froslass puts her hands together and forms a black and purple ball in between them. She then fires the ball at Dusclops.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch to intercept the Shadow Ball!" Connor ordered.

Dusclops's hands become outlined in a gray aura, then it punches the air and a black shadowy fist come out of his hand, outlined in a gray aura, and hits the Shadow Ball, absorbing the attack.

"Dragonite, Aerial Ace on Staraptor!" Jack ordered.

"Dra-gooooo..." Dragonite flies at Staraptor, back flips in the air, then charges at Staraptor, her body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

"Staraptor, hit Dragonite head on with Aerial Ace as well!" Tim ordered.

"Staaaaaa..." Staraptor flies at Dragonite, back flips in the air, then charges at Dragonite, his body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

Just as both Pokemons were about to collide, Jack ordered Dragonite to do something.

"Dragonite! Use Thunderbolt on yourself!" Jack ordered.

"Dra-goooo-niiiiit!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

"Oh shit! Staraptor, dodge it!" Tim shouted.

It was too late. Both Pokemons collided, creating a small explosion with smoke covering everything. Once the smoke subsided, it revealed Staraptor with swirls for eyes.

"Staraptor is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Return." Tim recalled Staraptor. "Hard luck."

"Quick Froslass, use Ice Beam on Dusclops!" Kate commanded.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush on Dusclops!" Jack ordered.

"Dusclops, use Thunderpunch on Dragonite and intercept Ice Beam with Ice Punch!" Connor ordered.

"Dragoooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She charges towards Dusclops.

"Froooo-slass!" A light blue ball forms in front of Froslass's face. She then fires light blue beams from the ball at Dusclops.

Dusclops' right fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity while his left fist glow bluish-white in an attempt to absorb Ice Beam.

Froslass' Ice Beam was absorbed by Ice Punch.

Dragonite swiftly dodged Thunderpunch and slammed Dusclops to the ground. Dusclops had swirls for eyes afterwards, signalling everybody that it's unable to battle.

"Dusclops is unable to battle! The winners are Jack and Kate and their Pokemons!" Brock announced.

"Yaaaay! Daddy won!" Sophia said as she ran over to Jack and embraced him.

"We did it Jack!" Kate said as she jumped on Jack and embraced him.

Jack blushed madly. "O-okay, I get it. C-can you both get off of me?" Sophia and Kate pulled away.

"Sorry, I was just excited that we won."

"There's no need to be sorry."

"I know, just wanted to be on the safe side."

Jack smiled. He looked at Tim and Connor, who was recalling his Dusclops. "So, now that we've won..."

"We got it. We'll leave you alone." Tim dragged Connor by the arm and walked away from the group.

"Come on guys." Ash said. "Let's get to Daybreak Town."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Let's get going."

The group are now travelling to Daybreak Town for Dawn's fifth and final contest before the Grand Festival. What will happen there?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes:** How did like the battles in this chapter? I'll admit this, the double battle might be a bit crap as I'm not really used to double battles yet. Trust me though, I will improve in this area. Anyway, review if you want to. See you on Thursday.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note #1: Time skip! The group will be at Daybreak Town.**

**Note #2: Two new characters about to be introduced!**

**Ryan: 22**

**Jessica: 21**

**Note #3: You must be wondering this: "What? Another battle? Alright!". Well, don't think like that. It's not exactly a battle, well, not with Pokemons that is. Read on ahead if you want to know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I, however, own all of my OC characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Battle On Arrival! Jack Vs. Sophia!**_

* * *

**(At Daybreak Town...)**

"Finally! We're at Daybreak Town!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed. "It was about time!"

"Why do you say that Jack? Did you not like what happen during the journey?" Kate asked seductively.

During the journey, Kate and Sophia acted 'seductively' around Jack, through the use of her newfound knowledge. Let's just say that Jack didn't like how they acted, end of story. Ash also suffered the same fate, except that it was Dawn and Maria. At least Ash actually enjoyed the attention he was getting, making Brock very jealous of Jack and Ash.

"Please Kate, just drop it." Jack begged Kate.

"Let me think... No. You're too fun to tease." Kate said.

Jack sighed. "Why Arceus? Why?" Jack threw his arms to the skies.

"Come on daddy, we're only having a little fun." Sophia said.

Jack sighed again. "I know that Sophia, but it's kinda getting out of hand."

"But it's fun..." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around Jack's right arm.

"Kate, no offence, but you've been a burden since you joined us."

"And how is that?" Kate pulled away from Jack.

"Well... The whole 'I'm dating Jack' thing was stupid and you've been annoying me the whole time we've been travelling. And that was only a few hours ago." (A/N: I'm guessing it's a few hours. I'm not sure.)

"Well, if you think that I'm a burden to you, I think I should go back."

Jack had realized that he went a little overboard with that comment. "Uhh, actually you know what, I was wrong about everything. I'm sorry."

"How sorry are you?"

"Very sorry. I didn't mean to say it."

"I'll believe you on that." Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's.

Jack sighed in relief. He turned his attentions to Dawn. "So Dawn, when's that contest of yours?"

"Tomorrow." Dawn said.

"Oh, alright then. Didn't expect it to be that soon."

"Umm... Dawn? Could you stop hugging my arm?" Ash asked.

"Why? Don't you like being like this?" Dawn got closer to Ash.

Ash blushed. "I admit I do, but you and Maria have been on both of my arms for nearly half an hour now. I can't feel it anymore."

"Come on daddy, can't we hold onto your arms? Just until we get to the Pokemon Center?" Maria gave Ash the puppy-dog face. Dawn joined in the act.

"I..." Ash sighed heavily. "Okay, I guess you can." Ash gave in.

"Yaaaaay!" Maria shouted in joy.

"There's the Pokemon Center." Brock said as he pointed at the building with the red roof.

"Come on, let's go there." Jack said.

As the group make there way to the Pokemon Center, they noticed that a couple holding hands was heading to the Center as well. Kate decided to tease Jack by holding his hands, mimicking the couple. Kate let go of Jack's arm and then held his hand.

"What are you doing Kate? Why are you holding my hand?" Jack asked her.

"Holding onto your hand Jack, what do you think?" Kate asked.

The couple stopped and turned around. They looked at the group and saw Jack and Kate holding hands.

"Well, well, well," The man said. "Looks like Jack finally found himself a proper girl."

"You're right." The woman said. "And are you implying that she's not normal?"

The group stopped and looked at the couple.

"What? No. You know what I mean."

"I do, but it's fun to tick you off." The women grinned.

"You're great now, aren't you?"

"Wait, how do you two know me?" Jack asked them.

"I can't believe it. Jack, how can you forget us?" The man asked him, fake tears rolling down from his eyes.

"Well, first of al-" Jack stopped and walked up to them. He examined them carefully. He quickly realize who they were. "Ryan! Jessica!" He quickly hugged them.

"Well, at least he remembered us now." Jessica said. Jessica had brown long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of a Pikachu at the front of the shirt, a pink skirt and brown boots.

"Yeah, at least he does." Ryan said. Ryan had blonde short hair and green eyes. He was wearing a light-blue tight t-shirt, brownish-green shorts and black shoes.

Jack pulled away from them. "It's been a while Ryan. What have you and your missus been up to?" Jack asked them.

"Nothing much really. It's been relaxing. Smooth, might I add."

"Umm, Jack? Are you going to keep talking to them or are you going to introduced them to us?" Kate asked.

"Oh right. Everybody, this is my cousin, Ryan." Jack introduced.

"Yo. Nice to meet you all." Ryan said.

"And this is his wife, Jessica."

"Hello everybody. I hope we can be good friends." Jessica said.

"I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town, and this is my parnter, Pikachu." Ash introduced himself.

"Pi-ka pi-ka-chu." Pikachu squeaked.

"Ohhh, your Pikachu is so adorable!" Jessica squealed as she ran over to Ash and took his Pikachu from his shoulder, giving him a bear hug.

"Pi-ka pi-ka..." Pikachu struggled to break free, but quickly stopped his attempt as he took in Jessica's scent.

"Anyway. I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town, and this is my parnter, Piplup." Dawn said.

"Pip pip-lup." Piplup said.

"I'm Brock and I'm a Pokemon Breeder." Brock said.

"I'm Kate. Glad to make my acquaintance known." Kate said.

"My name is Sophia. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Sophia nerviously said.

"My name's Maria." Maria said.

"Hello everybody." Ryan said. "So Jack, I see you finally have a proper girlfriend."

Jack blushed. "What are you saying? Don't jump to conclusions like that." Jack said.

"Now, now Jack. There's really no point in hiding. We all know that this will happen one day."

"Come on Ryan, she's not my girlfriend."

"What are you saying now Jack?" Kate walked up to him, deciding to tease him. "What happened to the three months of dating?"

"You got me into that mess. And don't try anymore of the 'dating' thing until we're actually dating."

"Does that mean I'm a potential girlfriend for you?"

Jack sighed heavily. 'How long is she going to go with this 'teasing me' thing?' Jack hunged his head dejectedly.

"What mess are you talking about?" Ryan interrupted Kate's 'teasing moment'.

"Do you remember Connor and Tim?"

"Oh yeah. I remember them. Troublesome boys. Although I like Tim. He seems to be a good boy."

"Well, I do admit that Tim doesn't seem to be a bad guy. Anyway, you see, apparently, ten years ago, they tried to kidnap and make Kate Connor's wife. It also seems that they have tried this numerous times."

"Definitely. They have definitely tried it a number of times." Kate said.

"Really now? This is getting interesting."

"Well, long story short, Kate decided to tell Connor that she's dating me in order to stop Connor's attempts in trying to pick her up. Or to just piss him off. Maybe both."

"Okay." Ryan grinned slightly. "And you said you've been going out her for three months, right?"

"You catch on pretty fast, don't you?"

"Humph. Maybe you should consider the idea of dating Kate, I mean, she's obviously the right one for you."

Kate blushed. "You think so Ryan?" Kate asked.

"Of course. I mean, Jack did make that promise ten years ago."

"Wait. How did you know about that promise?" Jack asked.

"Kate told me about it. It was a long, long time ago though."

"Awww man. The last thing I want is for more people to know about it."

"Relax, will ya?"

Jack sighed.

"Hey guys?" Ash said.

"Yeah?" They said.

"Could you continue your conversation in the Pokemon Center?"

"Oh okay."

* * *

**(In the Pokemon Center...)**

"Nurse Joy!" Brock said as he grabbed Nurse Joy's hands. "My love! We cou-"

**BAM!**

"ACK! MY BACK!" Brock yelped in pain as Croagunk used Poison Jab on him.

"Croa-gunk." Croagunk croaked as he dragged Brock by the legs to who knows where.

"Oh dear." Nurse Joy said. "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Dawn assured her.

"Oh okay. Welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?"

"Could you please treat our Pokemons for us?" Ash asked politely.

"Sure, just give me your Pokemons and I'll treat them."

They gave their respective Pokemons to Nurse Joy and head for the sofas and sat down.

"Now. Can you please tell me and clarify the current situation here with you and Kate?" Ryan asked Jack.

"Kate and I are not dating." Jack said.

"Okay, thank you for clearing that up." Ryan looked at Sophia. "I only noticed this now, but why is there two little girls in your group?"

"That's because he's my daddy!" Sophia said as she embraced Jack.

Ryan and Jessica's eyes widen in shock. "Did I just hear her say..."

"Daddy? Yeah. You did."

"Alright Jack. Who was it? Don't be shy and tell me all about it."

"Stop jumping to conclusions Ryan. It isn't anything like that."

"Really? Come to think of it, she doesn't even look like you. Was she adopted?"

"Yeah. Since she and her friend over there," Jack pointed to Maria. "Had nowhere to go, so, I decided to adopt Sophia."

"I see. Wait a minute. Who adopted her?" Ryan was refering to Maria.

"I did." Ash said.

Ryan cocked a eyebrow. "Are you serious mate? Being a dad is a huge responsibility."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm so jealous!" Jessica shouted.

"Why are you so jealous?" Ryan asked.

"Jack and Ash both have a beautiful girl, while we don't have a child yet."

"Relax honey. We'll have a child soon. I promise."

"Okay dear."

"Hey Jack." Ryan turned his attentions to Jack.

"What is it Ryan?" Jack said.

"It's been a while since we battle. How about a battle when we get our Pokemons back?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Alright then, it's a battle."

"Definitely."

"Daddy is going to beat you, that's for sure." Sophia said.

"Now now Sophia, you can't say that to Ryan."

"Why not?"

"Ryan here is a tough Trainer. I could never beat him, although one time I think I did beat him but I think it was a draw."

"Come on Jack, don't say that. It's been two years since we battled. And I didn't lose that time."

"Dang it." Jack snapped his fingers. "Anyway, I know Ryan, it's been two years but everytime we battle, I always end up losing to you."

"Well, we'll just have to see if you've learned your lesson."

"Yeah. Anyway, what are you doing here at Daybreak Town?"

"We're here to see the contest." Jessica said as she held two tickets for the contest.

"Oh right, yeah. That reminds me, Dawn. Do you have your combinations ready?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. Thought you might needed some help."

"Hey Jack, how's my dad doing these days?" Ryan asked.

"Well, last time I saw him, he was as fit as a horse."

"Okay. Good to hear that the rich old man is still up and running." Ryan stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a scroll around town with Jessica."

Jessica stood up. "See you guys in a bit." They walked out of the Center.

"Daddy?" Sophia said.

"Yeah Sophia? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Can we do something together?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Can you help me with training my Pokemons?"

"Come to think of it, you don't know anything about training, do you?"

"No daddy."

"Alright then, let's get to the battlefield."

"Jack. You don't even have a Pokemon on hand." Brock said.

"Who said that I need a Pokemon?" Jack and Sophia went to the battlefield with the others following them.

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"Alright Sophia, call out Lucario and Chikorita." Jack said.

"Okay." Sophia pulled out two Pokeballs. "Lucario and Chikorita, come out!" Sophia tossed her Pokeballs.

"Ugggh!" Lucario grunted.

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita yelled her name.

"What do I do now daddy?" Sophia asked Jack.

"It's simple Sophia. Get Lucario and Chikorita to attack me." Jack told her.

Everybody, except Kate, widen their eyes in shock.

"Are you insane Jack?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah Jack. Letting a Pokemon attack you is stupid." Ash said.

"I think it's time that you guys know how I train."

"How you train?"

"Yes. As a Aura Guardian, I have to train myself, in order to keep my strength. And this is one of the ways I train myself."

"In order to keep your strength? What are you talking about?" Brock asked.

"Having Aura is a wonderful thing and all, but it comes with a huge drawback."

"What kind of 'huge' drawback?"

"If I don't train my Aura frequently, my Aura capacity will reproduce overtime, causing me to explode due to having too much Aura reproducing inside me."

"In other words, you'll die?" Kate simplified his meaning.

"Yes. So, in order to prevert that from happening, I need to release my Aura powers frequently and in order to do that, I use my Pokemons to help."

"But Jack. Even if that's true, using Pokemons to attack you in like suicide." Ash said.

"To normal people, it seems like suicide. But to Aura Guardians, this is how some of them train."

"Well... When you put it that way, it does make sense."

Kate frowned. Although she knew about Jack being an Aura Guardian and all, she really didn't want to see Jack get hurt.

Jack noticed her frowning. "Relax Kate, I've done this many times in the past." Jack walked up to her. "It's going to be okay." Jack smiled, causing Kate to blush at the closeness. Jack walked back to the battlefield.

"Okay daddy, ready when you are." Sophia said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Jack shouted.

"Lucario, start things up with Aura Sphere! Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Sophia ordered.

"Ugggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Jack.

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita swings her head and razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf on her head at Jack.

Jack quickly dodged the move with his acrobatic skills. The group was stunned by how fast he could dodged the attacks.

"Come on, you've got to do better than that." Jack told Sophia's Pokemons, but Sophia thought he meant her and was a little hurt by the comment, but didn't say anything.

"Lucario, ExtremeSpeed! Chikorita, Tackle!"

Lucario becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as he charges into Jack at a fast speed.

"Chi chi chi." Chikorita charges towards Jack and launches herself at him.

Jack had to quickly react again as Lucario's ExtremeSpeed was fast and with Chikorita coming, it's not looking good for Jack. Jack closed his eyes to sense Lucario's Aura. Although Lucario was fast, Jack had managed to find him, but that wasn't enough has he knew that if he dodged, Chikorita would hit him. He decided to block the attacks instead.

Lucario was behind him as he charged towards Jack. Chikorita was charging towards Jack at the front.

Jack smirked as the weather started to become windy.

"What's going on with the sudden change of weather?" Ash asked.

"Don't know. But I bet Jack's behind this." Kate said.

As Lucario and Chikorita inches closer to Jack, his smirk widen.

"Aura Shield!"

"Aura Shield?" They repeated, confused at what Jack said.

Suddenly, a shield made from Aura appeared, engulfing Jack. Lucario and Chikorita had no chance to stop and they hit the shield. The shield deflected them, flinging them backwards.

"Lucario! Chikorita!" Sophia shouted.

"Damn it. That took a lot out of me than usual." Jack said to himself as he deactivated the shield and breathed heavily.

Lucario and Chikorita got up.

"Lucario, use Close Combat! Chikorita, use Synthesis!"

"Ugh!" Lucario moved in on Jack and repeatedly punched and kicked him at a fast speed.

Jack blocked Lucario's attacks with his martial arts skills.

"Chi-kooooooo..." The leaf on Chikorita's head glows white and her whole body glows yellow and sparkles, healing her.

'Damn it! Lucario is tougher than I thought. I can't keep blocking like this. I'll have to go on the offence.' Jack thought. He quickly maneuvered himself and started his attacks on Lucario. The tables quickly turned as Lucario is now blocking Jack's attacks.

"Chikorita, help out Lucario with Razor Leaf!"

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita swings her head and razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf on her head at Jack.

The Razor Leaves hit Jack, leaving a cut on his arm.

"Ah! Damnit!" Jack yelped in pain as he stopped his assaults on Lucario, which was a bad choice as Lucario capitalized on this rare opportunity and is now hitting Jack with everything he's got. As each attack hit Jack, he was edging closer to blackout. He got weaker and weaker with each hit.

"What are you doing Sophia! Tell Lucario to stop!" Kate shouted at Sophia.

"Lucario, stop!" Sophia ordered.

However, Lucario wasn't listening and continued his assault on Jack.

"Lucario, please stop!"

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Jack screamed as he engulfed himself using Aura Shield, but this time, he released the power of the shield in the form of waves.

"Uggh!" Lucario was sent crashing back towards Sophia, but managed to maneuver himself to gracefully land right beside Sophia.

Jack, on the other hand, was sent flying backwards, crashing to a tree in the process.

"Daddy!" Sophia ran to Jack. "Daddy! Daddy, are you okay?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Jack didn't response. He was still conscious as he moved his head around.

"Jack!" Kate shouted as she and the others ran to him. "Jack! Jack, please wake up!"

Jack slowly started to open his eyes. He rubbed his eyes. "Man. I tell you guys one thing. I think I just died for a few seconds." Jack said as he shooked his head.

"Daddy!" Sophia hugged Jack as tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey Sophia."

'Jack, I am so sorry. Please forgive me.' Lucario said via Aura.

'No worries Lucario. It was in the heat of the battle. There's no need to apologize.' Jack said via Aura.

'I feel horrible about it though. After all, you're the one who saved me, yet I almo-'

'Don't be.' Jack interrupted. 'It's my fault for using too much of my Aura on the first shield.' Jack turned his attention to his crying daughter.

"Hey, Sophia. Come on, stop crying."

"B-but d-daddy. Y-you're hurt. It's my f-fault." Sophia sniffed.

"No, it isn't dear. It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Kate asked. "It was Sophia's fault for getting you hurt."

Jack's eyes twitched when Kate blamed Sophia. He turned to Kate. "Shut up Kate. Don't make this situation any worser." Jack said, rather coldly.

Kate was taken aback by Jack's sudden change of attitude. "W-what?"

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry Kate. I didn't mean to sound like that at all."

Kate looked at the ground. "It's okay..."

Jack turned his attentions to Sophia. She was sobbing in his chest. "Sophia... Please stop crying."

"B-but d-daddy..."

"No buts. I told you, it isn't your fault that I got hurt. So please, stop crying."

Sophia lifted her head and slowly stopped her sobbings. "O-okay... I'll s-stop crying."

Unknown to them, Ryan and Jessica was inside the Pokemon Center after their walk around town. They were watching through the window.

* * *

**(Inside the Pokemon Center...)**

"Hey honey? Aren't you going to help him?" Jessica asked.

"Nah. Jack's a smart guy. He'll be able to handle it himself." Ryan said.

"Okay. What about that battle? Are you still going to battle him?"

"Of course I am. No way am I going to back out of a battle."

"But Jack's hurt. I don't think he'll battle you."

"Oh, don't worry. I know him. He won't back down from a battle, especially when he's battling me."

"Humph. You sound so confident. Just don't get too cocky and end up losing. It's been two years since you've battled Jack."

"Yeah. I expect some changes, especially from a Aura Guardian."

"You're right. Come to think of it, do you think that he was training?"

"Most likely. He was probably helping his daughter with training or something."

"Yeah. Let's get you prepared."

"Okay." They went over to Nurse Joy for their Pokemons.

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"That's a good girl." Jack said.

They stared into each other's eyes. Jack smiled, while Sophia just continued to stare. She had this need, the need to kiss Jack. So, almost by instinct, Sophia quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Jack's lips. He widen his eyes in shock. The others also did the same as Jack, with Kate the only one dropping her jaw. Sophia's face was absolutely red to the point where it was impossible to go any further. Jack's face was the same, but not as seriously as her's. She broke the kiss for air.

"I-I-I..." Sophia stuttered. Jack smiled at her.

"Relax Sophia, it's okay." Jack embraced her.

The others was still in shock. They can't believe that Sophia kissed Jack and he didn't mind it, let alone to being shock.

"Whoa! Sugar rush!" Ryan was watching this from behind the group. He scared the shit out of everybody. "I can't believe you Jack, you pedophile." Ryan teased.

"What the?" Jack pulled away from the embrace and saw Ryan. "Shut up Ryan! I am not a pedophile!" Jack yelled at him.

"That's not the way I saw it, considering the fact that you look like you actually enjoyed it." Ryan continued to tease.

"I said shut up!"

"Relax, relax. I was only teasing."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

Ryan chuckled. Jessica, who was beside him, shook her head.

"Seriously Ryan, you're like a twelve year old. I should've married Jack instead of you." Jessica said as she winked at Jack, causing him to blush.

"And why is that?" Ryan asked her.

"Well, he's more matured, smarter, better-looking, stronger an-" Jessica was cut off.

"Okay okay, I get it. But you still marry me though."

"Yeah. How terrible that choice was." Jessica jokingly said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Jack. What were you doing, training?"

"Sort of. Although the training session went way off course."

"Figures. You always like to show off your skills and powers."

"Yes and no." Jack scratched the back of his head. "I went overboard with my shield and ended up releasing most of my Aura powers in the process."

"You really need to conserve your power to the very end."

"Jee, thanks for the advice." Jack sarcastically said.

Ryan rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Anyway, your Pokemons are ready to go."

"Thanks for the info."

"No problem. Now we can get on with our battle of ours."

"Yeah."

"But Jack. Your arm." Brock pointed at Jack's arm.

Jack looked at his arm. It was cut open by Chikorita's Razor Leaf. "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it, all I need to do is stitch it and bandage it."

"Really Jack? I mean, it looks pretty bad."

"Like I said, don't worry. I'll be fine." Jack stood up. "Besides, there's no way I'm backing out from a battle, especially with my cousin."

"That's the spirit Jack. I like the way you operate." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash. Get ready Ryan. You're going to be in for a battle of your life."

"Bring it on." Ryan said.

They went inside the Pokemon Center and waited for Jack to fix his arms.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Chapter nine is finished! Well, a few parts of this story was certainly was kind of sappy, if you know what I mean. Yeah, the battle... A bit awkward and whatnot. Anyway, give me your thoughts on this chapter, through means of reviews. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

**Note #1: Two new characters to be introduced!**

**Kevin: 40**

**Grace: 12**

**Note #2: Again, you must be wondering this: "Are you serious? Another battle?". Yes, this time, it's a proper battle. Three-on-three. Let the battle commence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I however, own all of my OC characters.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10 - Battle Of The Cousins! Jack Vs. Ryan!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Inside the Pokemon Center...)**

"Alright, we're done here." Brock said as he started to pack away the first-aid kit.

Jack and Brock were at Jack's room.

"Thanks for stitching the cut Brock. I appreciate it." Jack said.

"No problem Jack. Just glad I could be a help to you."

"Don't worry, you'll always be a help to me."

They walked out of his room and went to the lobby.

* * *

**(At the lobby...)**

Sophia saw Jack and ran to him, hugging him. "Daddy." Sophia said.

"Hey Sophia. How've you been doing?"

"I'm fine now."

"Good to hear." Jack looked at Ryan. "It's time to settle this."

"Sure is. Let's see who has improved over the two years." Ryan said.

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

Ryan and Jack stood on the battlefield, on opposite sides. The others were sitting on the seats at the sidelines. Brock was standing in the middle at the sidelines.

"This will be a three-on-three battle. The first person to beat the opposition's three Pokemons will win. In addition, substitutions are allowed." Brock announced.

"Go on daddy! Kick his butt!" Sophia cheered.

"You know Sophia..." Maria said. "You seem to really like Jack, if you know what I mean." Maria teased. She must be refering to the kissing event that happened a twenty minutes ago.

Sophia blushed. "W-well, of course I do!"

"Hey Jessica?" Ash said.

"Yes Ash?" Jessica said.

"How tough is Ryan?"

"Well, I wouldn't consider him tough."

"I heard that!" Ryan shouted.

"Anyway, even if I don't consider him tough, he's still a force to be reckon with others."

"I see."

"Can you tell us a bit about him?" Dawn asked.

"Sure. Well... Where should I to start... He's a former Frontier Brain."

Ash and Dawn widen their eyes. "A former Frontier Brain?" They both said simultaneously.

"Yep. He was a Frontier Brain when I first met him. That was... Eight years ago I think."

"Why did you first meet him as a Frontier Brain? Did you battle him?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. I did battle him, although it was for a laugh as my friends, that I travelled with, decided to put me in a battle against Ryan."

"Really? What happened?"

"Isn't it simple? I obviously lost. He was really strong that time, and I mean crazy strong."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Although I beat him in a rematch a few weeks later."

"You did?

"Yeah. It was a tough battle, but my Pokemons pulled through and won the battle."

"Great story. Anyway, eight years it has been? Did he quit or something?" Ash asked.

"He actually quit. And it's all because of me."

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? He fell in love with me."

"Whoa. Who knew that love could make you do something like that?" Ash said, which earned him a slap in at the back of his head, courtesy of Dawn. "OW! What was that for?"

"You should know better than to make fun of love." Dawn scolded Ash.

Jessica chuckled. "You know, you two look really cute together." Jessica commented.

Ash and Dawn blushed. "Uh... Uh..."

"Have you ever consider the idea of you two dating or something?"

The two blushed even more. "N-no... Not really..."

"Well, whatever. Let's get back to the battle."

Kate was silently chuckling at Jessica's attempt in getting Ash and Dawn together. Then she thought of herself and Jack being together.

"Are you two ready?" Brock asked Jack and Ryan.

"Yes." They both said simultaneously.

"BEGIN!" Brock yelled.

Ryan tossed his Pokeball. "I choose you, Tyranitar!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar roared.

"Floatzel, give it all you got!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Tyranitar, start things off with Ice Beam!" Ryan ordered.

"Tyyy-rannn-it-ar!" A light blue ball forms in front of Tyranitar's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of his mouth at Floatzel.

"Dodge it Floatzel and then use Waterfall!" Jack ordered.

Floatzel moved to the side and surrounds himself with water and charges towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, dodge and use Flamethrower!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar moved to the side to dodge Floatzel. "Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel did a side flip to dodge Tyranitar's Flamethrower. He then proceeded to charge towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!"

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" Two light blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle Tyranitar's body. Tyranitar's eyes then glow light blue and he fires the stones at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge!"

"Float!" Floatzel swiftly moved to the side to dodge the stones.

"Tyranitar, use Ice Beam!"

"Tyyy-rannn-it-ar!" A light blue ball forms in front of Tyranitar's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of his mouth at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to avoid the attack. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Tyranitar from above with one of his fins.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar screamed in pain as he fell down to the ground.

"Tyranitar, stand up and use Stone Edge!"

Tyranitar started to slowly get back up. "Ty-ran-i-tar!" Two light blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle Tyranitar's body. Tyranitar's eyes then glow light blue and he fires the stones at Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was hit by the stones, but stood his ground.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Tyrantiar, use Ice Beam!"

"Tyyy-rannn-it-ar!" A light blue ball forms in front of Tyranitar's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of his mouth at the wave, freezing it.

"Excellent! Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped off the wave and the fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Tyranitar from above with one of his fins.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar was hit by Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Tyranitar, use Outrage!"

"TY-RAN-IT-AR!" Tyranitar becomes extremely enraged and goes on a rampage, attacking Floatzel.

"Floatzel, try and dodge all of Tyranitar's attacks while keeping it up the Waterfall!"

Floatzel didn't response as he was too busy trying to dodge Tyranitar's attacks while keeping his attack in place.

'Damn it! If these keeps up, Tyranitar will be vulverable afterwards. But Floatzel will as well, if Jack doesn't cancel his attack.' Ryan thought.

'This is bad. We're evenly matched. If Floatzel keeps that Waterfall going, he'll be in danger. Tyranitar will be as well if Ryan doesn't stop the attack.' Jack thought.

"Wow. They're evenly matched." Ash said.

"This is interestingly weird." Jessica said.

"Weird? How is it weird?" Dawn asked.

"Well, first of all, this is not their battling style."

"Come to think of it, you're right. Jack would never tell his Pokemons to keep a attack going while dodging. He usually tries to conserve his Pokemon's energy."

"Yeah. Looks like Ryan's getting cornered."

"Really?"

"Yep. He never uses Outrage until he's sure that victory will be his, if you know what I mean."

"Is that so?" They turned back to the battle.

'Man! That Tyranitar is one tough Pokemon. He just won't go down!' Jack thought.

'Damn... I expected to see Floatzel go down by now, but he's still going. Why won't he go down?' Ryan thought.

'Damn it! I can't keep Floatzel like this! I'll have to switch moves!' "Floatzel! Quick, cancel out Waterfall and use Brick Break!" Jack ordered.

Floatzel's Waterfall disappeared and Floatzel's fins on his arms glow white and he repeatedly strikes Tyranitar, countering his attacks.

"No choice." Ryan pulled out a Pokeball. "Return Tyranitar!" Ryan recalled Tyranitar. He put the Ball away and pulled out another one. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his Pokeball.

"Pi-ka! Pi-ka!" Ryan's Pikachu squeaked.

"Okay Floatzel, you done great up to now." Jack pulled out a Pokeball. "Take a good rest, return." Jack recalled Floatzel. 'As far as I'm concern, that Pikachu can use Surf so...' Jack put the Ball away and grabbed another one. "Garchomp, relentless assault!" Jack tossed the Pokeball.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

'Damn you Jack! You just cancelled Pikachu's electrical attacks. I guess it's no harm to...'

**BAM!**

As Ryan was thinking about what he should do next, Jack ordered Garchomp to use Earthquake, which caused massive damage to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ryan yelled.

"You should be paying more attention to the battle, Ryan!" Jack said. "Garchomp, finish this off with Brick Break!"

"Garrrrr-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he strikes Pikachu from above with one of his fins.

"Return Pikachu!" Ryan quickly pulled out a Pokeball and recalled Pikachu. Garchomp's attack hit the ground.

"I've never seen Ryan losing like this before." Jessica commented.

"Really Jessica? Never?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Looks like Jack is giving him the fight of his life."

"Definitely." Ash said.

"Spiritomb, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his next Pokeball.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb said ghostly.

'Not that Pokemon. Man, I hate that Spiritomb.' Jack thought.

"Spiritomb, use Hypnosis!"

"Spi-rit..." Spiritomb releases hypnotic waves at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge it!"

"Gar!" Garchomp jumped up to the air to avoid the waves.

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" A purple-black ball forms in front of Spiritomb's mouth. It then fires the ball at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge it and use Dragon Rush!"

"Gar!" Garchomp dodge the ball by jumping up. "Garrrrr-chomp!" Garchomp flies towards Spiritomb from mid-air and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. He charges towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, dodge and use Hypnosis!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb moved to the side to force Garchomp to hit the ground. "Spi-rit..." Spiritomb releases hypnotic waves at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge the waves and use Dragon Rush again!"

"Gar!" Garchomp quickly got up and dodged the waves. "Garrrrr-chomp!" Garchomp flies towards Spiritomb and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. He charges towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, dodge it!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb moved to the side to dodge Garchomp.

"Spiritomb, use Hypnosis!"

"Spi-rit..." Spiritomb releases hypnotic waves at Garchomp for the third time.

"Garchomp, dodge it!"

"Gar!" Garchomp jumped up to the air to avoid the waves.

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" A purple-black ball forms in front of Spiritomb's mouth. It then fires the ball at Garchomp, who was up on the air.

"Garchomp, let's finish this! Dragon Rush!"

"Garrrrr-chomp!" Garchomp flies towards Spiritomb from mid-air and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. He collided with the Shadow Ball, which was quickly destroyed. Garchomp continues with his attack.

Ryan was too shocked to give any orders, let alone know what's happening.

"HIT IT!" Jack shouted.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared as he slamed into Spiritomb, causing a small black cloud of smoke to appear.

"SPIRITOMB!" Ryan shouted.

When the small black cloud of smoke started to fade, it revealed Spiritomb with swirls for eyes.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Humph. Return Spiritomb." Ryan recalled Spiritomb.

"Yaaay! Daddy wo-" Sophia was cut off by Jessica.

"If I were you, I wouldn't cheer." Jessica said.

"Why not Jessica?" Dawn asked.

"Ryan's getting angry right now. He doesn't like losing that much. Especially when his battling style isn't up to scratch."

"Jeez, what a pain in the ass."

"It's not his fault really. He was a Froniter Brain before. His whole attitude was born from that."

"I know that, but still."

Ryan pulled out a Pokeball. "Tyranitar, destroy!" Ryan tossed his Pokeball.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar roared.

"Garchomp, can you go on?" Jack asked Garchomp.

"Gar." Garchomp nodded.

"Okay then. In any case, use Brick Break!"

"Garrrrr-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he charges towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, destroy Garchomp with Ice Beam." Ryan said coldly.

"Tyyy-rannn-it-ar!" A light blue ball forms in front of Tyranitar's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of his mouth at Garchomp.

"There's no escape! Now!"

Jack smirked. "That's what you think! Garchomp, do it!"

Garchomp spinned as the Ice Beam approached him. He managed to maneuver himself to drift to the side.

"Excellent Garchomp! Now finish Tyranitar with Brick Break, maximum power!"

"Garrrr-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he strikes Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar!" Ryan shouted.

Tyranitar had swirls for eyes, indicating that he is out.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Wow. Jack has improved over the years." Jessica commented.

"Yeah. He has." Kate said.

"Really now Kate? By the way, how does it feel that you're dating a hunk?" Jessica teased, earning giggles from Ash and Dawn.

Kate was blushing. "W-we're not r-really dating..."

"Oh really now?"

"C-can you please drop this?" Kate whispered, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, I will."

"Pikachu, you're my last hope. Come on out!" Ryan tossed his Pokeball.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Garchomp, return!" Jack recalled Garchomp. "You deserve a good rest." Jack pulled out a Pokeball. "Come forth, Salamence!" Jack tossed the Pokeball.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

'Why? Why did he bring out a Pokemon that hasn't been in the battle yet?' Ryan thought.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Saaa-laaa-mence!" Salamance released a red-orange flame from her mouth at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squeaked, but not as loudly as before when he was being hit with Earthquake.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa!" Salamence flew up to dodge the attack. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges straight to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Rain Dance!"

"Pi!" Pikachu moved to the side to force Salamence to slash the ground. "Pi-ka!" Pikachu's body glows white and releases steam from his body, causing a large raincloud to appear above the battlefield. It now started to rain.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika pika pika..." Pikachu runs at Salamence. His body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and he charges towards Salamence. "Pi-ka!" Pikachu managed to successfully slam into Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence was pushed back by Pikachu's attack.

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges straight to Pikachu, slashing him.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was slashed by Salamence.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Surf!"

"Surf?" They, except Jack and Jessica, was surprised to hear that command.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu summons a huge wave that he rides on.

"Fine! We'll fight fire with fire! Salamence, cancel out Flamethrower and use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence stopped her Flamethrower and flew to Pikachu with her claws glowing white.

'What is he thinking? He should know better than use a head on attack against a move like Surf. Unless... Oh no.' Ryan thought as he knows what Jack is about to do. He had no choice but to stand there and watch.

"Now Salamence! Flamethrower and turn up the heat!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance released a red-orange flame from her mouth at the tidal wave, causing it to evaporate.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu squeaked as he fell off of the tidal wave.

"Pikachu!"

"Do it Salamence! Finish it!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence carried on with her Dragon Claw attack and charged at Pikachu. She hit Pikachu and slammed him to the ground, causing a small black cloud of to appear.

"Pikachu!" Ryan shouted.

When the small black cloud disappeared, it revealed Pikachu with swirls for eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winners ar-" Brock was cut off by Jack.

"We get Brock. There's no need to say anymore." Jack said. He looked at Ryan. From the outside, he looks like a normal person who just lost. But on the inside, he was absolutely crushed. Devastated. A close battle wasn't bad, it means that it was anybody's game. But to lose to somebody without knocking out one of their Pokemons... That was a different matter. He was a former Frontier Brain. He should've been able to give Jack a tough battle. Instead, he got swept by him.

Ryan sighed. "Return, Pikachu." Ryan recalled Pikachu.

"Ryan..." Jack started, but was cut off.

"Relax, I'm fine. It just shows that you've improved greatly over the two years."

"But Ryan, what happened? I swept you without a sweat."

"Guess I've been slacking off ever since I met Jessica." Ryan scratched the back of his head.

Jack felled to the ground, anime-style. "You kidding me, right?"

"Nope. It's true, right Jessica?"

"Yep." Jessica said. "Ever since we got marry, he kinda went downhill. And I mean downhill."

"So yeah, I lost to a improved Jack anyway. Well done."

"Thanks Ryan, but I don't feel that I won fair and square as you weren't a hundred percent ready for this battle." Jack said.

"Sure you did. You beat me because you really believe in yourself and your Pokemons."

"Wait, that's not..."

"Listen Jack, you won. And that's that."

Jack sighed. "Alright. I accept that this battle is mine, but please, for the sake of your reputation as a former Frontier Brain, please get back into shape."

Ryan smiled and gave Jack a thumbs up. "No problem Jack."

"That's the cousin I know."

"Well! That was interesting." Jessica said.

"What do you mean Jessica?" Ryan asked.

"It was interesting to see you losing to Jack so easily. I mean, you may have slacked off, but two years isn't enough to kill your fighting spirit."

"I guess I've really lost interest in battling because there's really no one to battle these days."

"Well you thought wrong. You now have a point to prove."

"What kind of point?"

"The point in everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want to prove to me that you're the same person I met eight years ago. And that I made the right decision to marry you."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't think training alone will help at all."

"Exactly. Training alone obviously won't help."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Beat Jack, stupid."

"Ooooooh."

"Prove to me that I belong with you, instead of Jack..." Jessica walked up to Jack and kissed him on the cheeks, causing him to blush.

Kate and Sophia was fueling with jealously over the kiss Jessica gave Jack, while Ryan is fueling with anger instead. The others noticed this and chuckled.

"Don't stop training now Jack." Jessica winked at him, causing him to blush more. "Okay?"

"O-okay." Jack stuttered.

"Okay, okay. Just stop it Jessica." Kate interrupted the moment. "He's not interested in you."

"How do you know? Could it be... You and Jack are already in love with each other?" Jessica teased, causing Kate to blush.

"No no no no, i-it's not like that!" Kate quickly denied.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"P-please stop Jessica... You're embarrassing me."

"I am? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere with your love life." Jessica continued to tease.

"Please... Can you drop it?"

"Okay, okay. I will. For now."

"Anyway, everybody must be hungry." Brock changed the subject. "How about we go out to a restaurant nearby? I hear it was good."

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" They said.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Jack said.

"Why daddy?" Sophia asked.

"I have to do something very important."

"What important thing?"

"I have to talk to someone."

Ryan cocked a eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Are you going to talk to that girl of yours?" Ryan teased.

Jack slightly blushed. "Shut up Ryan. You know who I'm going to talk to anyway."

"Really? I don't know..."

"Ryan. I swear..."

"Okay, okay. Relax."

"Thank you. Anyway, I'll be going now."

"Where're you going to?" Kate asked.

"In the Pokemon Center. Where else do you think I'll be going?"

"Oh."

With that, the group went off to the restaurant that Brock recommended. While Jack went inside.

* * *

**(Inside the Pokemon Center...)**

Jack went to the video phone booth. He pressed a few buttons and waited as it started to ring.

"Hello?" A old man appeared on the screen.

"Hey Uncle Kevin. It's me, Jack." Jack said.

"Oh Jack. How are you?" Kevin asked. Kevin had blonde short hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"I'm fine. I just finished a battle with Ryan."

"Ryan? My son?"

"Yeah."

"So, did you beat him like you said you would one day?"

"Of course, although I feel that I didn't beat him properly today."

"I expected something like this to happen."

"What? You knew this will happen?"

"Yes. Ever since he got married, he's seriously lost interest in battling."

"That's what he said to me."

"Yeah. And he calls himself a Willows. I tell you one thing, even when I got married, I never lost the hunger for a good battle."

Jack grinned. "Man, you are just like my dad. Always determined to beat anyone who's a worthy opponent."

"I could say the same thing about you. You definitely have your father's determination, along with your mother's loving and caring side."

"You're right about that. Too bad they're gone."

"Yeah. It was truly sad to see them die just like that."

"Yeah." Jack quickly changed his facial expression from happy to upset.

Kevin noticed and quickly got back on topic. "Anyway, a win is a win."

"I know that. I just don't feel like I've won anything since Ryan wasn't at his best."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure he'll get back up on his fe-" Kevin was pushed off his seat.

"Ahh! Uncle Kevin!"

"Hiya Jack!" A girl shouted.

"Grace! I told you thousands of times not to do that to your uncle!" Jack scolded Grace.

"Sorry brother." Grace apologized. Grace was Jack's brother. Grace had brown long hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a brown sheath dress.

"Jeez, when will you ever learn?"

"I said I was sorry." Grace pouted.

"Whatever sis. Anyway, what was so important that you have to knock uncle off his seat?"

"I was wondering where you are. I kinda miss you."

"Relax sis. I'm alright. There's no need to worry."

"I know that, but you're the only one that was close to me when... They died." Grace frowned.

"Now come on Grace. That was ten years ago, you couldn't do anything. You were only a baby that time."

"But I wish I could've done something."

"Please Grace... Don't cry. I'm begging you."

"Okay. I won't cry."

"Uhh..." Kevin was getting back on his two feets.

"Hey Uncle Kevin. Sorry I pushed you off the seat."

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it." Kevin said.

"Anyway, where are you now brother?"

"I'm at Daybreak Town now."

"Cool! You're there for the contest right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"You're so lucky!"

"You know, if you went on a Pokemon journey yourself, you'll be able to go see the contests there instead of the t.v."

"I know. That's why I needed to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"I want to travel with you Jack."

Jack cocked a eyebrow. "You want to travel with me?"

"Yes Jack. I've decided to do so."

"Grace. It's not that I have any problems with you travelling with me, it's just that you'll be relying on me a lot and that can be a burden."

"I won't be a burden to you, honest."

"She's right about that part Jack." Kevin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I took her to Johto just a few months ago and she did fine on her own."

"Wait. Are you telling me that she was all alone for the entire journey?"

"Yeah. I had some businesses to attend to in Johto and she decided to go travelling Johto on her own."

"I see. So that's what motivated you to join me on my travels."

"That's right. So can I?"

"Well, okay. I don't really see anything wrong with that."

"Can I come now?"

"I'd rather if you didn't."

"Why? I wanted to see the contest there."

"Just trust me. Things had been rough around here."

"Aww... I really wanted to see the contest, and you as well."

"Well, it's gonna have to wait."

"When can I go?"

"You can go to Sunyshore City now and wait for me there."

"Sunyshore City?"

"That's where me and my friends are heading to next."

"Okay. See you at Sunyshore City when you get there. Bye!"

"Bye." He hung up the phone and the screen went black.

Jack sighed. 'Guess Grace is going to be travelling with me and the others... Why do I get this feeling that Arceus is toying with me or something like that?' Jack thought as he stood up and went to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria and ate there.

* * *

**(At midnight...)**

'Is this how my life is? Is this the life I should live? My parents are dead. The only person that's close to me is Grace, my sister.' Jack thought. 'How do they expect me to live like this? Mom... Dad... Why did you guys have to go?' Tears started to fall down from Jack's eyes.

Kate was stirring around in her bed. She slightly opened her eyes, only to find Jack missing from his bed. She notcied that the glass door leading to the balcony was opened slightly. She got off of her bed and walked to the glass door. She saw Jack, crying silently. She slided the door, grabbing the attention of Jack. He turned around, only to turn back around to hide his tears.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Kate asked him.

Jack wipe away his tears. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Jack said.

"Why were you crying?"

"Just thinking about my parents. That's all." What about your sister? Dumbass...

"Oh."

"Life has been difficult since they left. If it wasn't for my uncle, I would've died by now."

"Don't say that Jack!"

Jack turned around. "I know... Maybe I shouldn't have said that." He looked at Kate. Her beautiful blonde hair... Her dark-blue eyes... She was beautiful alright.

"Jack..." Kate suddenly embraced Jack. He didn't pushed her back or anything. He just did the same. It was almost like Jack was expecting this to happen.

"Kate..." He took in the scent. HER scent. He pulled her away. "Kate... There's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ever since I met you, that fateful day, I knew that you were special to me."

Kate was listening very carefully at what Jack said, although she knew what Jack was about to say.

"You're perfect in my eyes. Your hair, eyes, face and everything about you is perfect. I feel happy when I'm around. No. Not just happy. I feel all kinds of emotion, like comfort, happiness, joy and many other ones."

"What are you trying to say?" Kate asked.

"What I'm trying to say is, there's this emotion I'm feeling right now." Jack smiled at her. "That emotion... Is love."

Kate widen her eyes. "Are you..." Jack put his finger on her lips.

"Please Kate... Let me get this out." Jack let her lips go. "Kate... I love you."

Kate's eyes widen even more. Even though she knew what was coming up, she still was shocked to hear those three little words come out of Jack's own mouth.

"I completely understand if you don't feel the same way and would like to leave the group because of this." Jack started to go back to his bed, but Kate grabbed his wrist.

"Jack... I love you too."

"What? You do?" Jack was taken by surprise.

"Yes Jack. Ever since I met you... Ever since you made that promise to me... It really touch me."

Jack slightly widen his eyes. "I-I never thought you felt like that for me."

"Well, you thought wrong. I was lucky that you wouldn't even taken."

"I could say the same thing about you."

They both chuckled. They both then looked into each other's eyes. Jack cupped her cheek using his hand and leaned forward. Kate did the same and also leaned forward. As they leaned closer to each other, their cheeks started to heat up, and then, their lips brushed against each other. All their feelings, were explained in one kiss. The simple kiss, turned into a passionate one as the new lovebirds fought by leaning more than the other half, showing how passionate they were. Kate's arms went to up Jack's neck, pulling him closer, while Jack's arms went around her back, also pulling her closer.

They parted for air after thirty seconds, still keeping their arms in their positions. Kate smiled to Jack as he touched her forehead with his. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling from the contact their foreheads are making. Everything was going to be alright for Jack after all. Or is it?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes:** Well, Jack and Kate are now together. That's more like it! The battle is intended to be a sweeper for Jack. The reason for this is within the story. See if you can figure it out what it is, although it shouldn't be that difficult. Anyway, sorry if the battle was short. I tried my best to improve and this was it. Don't worry though, I will improve even more, the more I write about battles. Well, reviews please and goodbye! See you on Saturdays for now on!


	12. Author's Note 2

**This note is a response to Twilight- The Moon Spirit's review:**

**1.)** Yes, Jack might be a bit dense in the field of Aura (blame me for this), but the reason why Jack didn't sense Ash's Aura is because I'm following what the anime does, or what I think it does. You know, the usually 'do this for a couple of episodes and then drop this idea' thing. They assume that people are going to forget about Aura or whatever other ideas they put in the anime after a couple of episodes, especially towards young children who are the main audience of the anime. That's what I'm doing. In other cases, although I do know that Ash can use Aura, I'm just putting that idea out... Or I simply forgot to include it at the start. However, everything will change in the sequel. Aura will get into the driving seat of the plot, if you know what I mean.

**2.)** Yes, I am focusing on Jack too much, thanks for pointing that out, but this story, and the sequels, was intended to be based around Jack anyway at the very start, so it can't be helped. Don't worry about Ash and Maria, I will focus on them later on... Probably.

**3.)** Don't worry again, Maria will get a Pokemon, on the next chapter, although the capture of the Pokemon won't be shown. Sorry, but there was a time skip in that chapter and you'll probably won't be able to see it until later chapters, so... Yeah. That's the reason. Again, don't worry, ***Spoiler Alert*** possibly on chapter 19, you'll probably see a capture or two for Maria and a battle. ***Spoiler Ended***

* * *

**Now, onto the second reason for this author's note. I've now reinforced the idea of putting other people's OC into my sequel (The Path To Destiny 2). So, anybody that wants a part in my sequel, feel free to tell me through reviews or whatever you like. Now, I'm real strict when it comes to information about anything. When I'm viewing applications for the sequel, I want it to be laid out properly. This is the way I would preferred it to be laid out:**

**(Required information, mention it)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Class: **(e.g. Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon Coordinator ect.)**

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothes:

Hair & Eye color:

Pokemon on Hand: **(Note: Six is the maximum. I'm sure you all know about this, right?)**

_Name_, _Gender_

(Pokemon's attack)

(Pokemon's attack)

(Pokemon's attack)

(Pokemon's attack)

*Additional information about character:

**(Optional information)**

Last Name:

Region:

Hometown:

Interests:

Achievements:

Details about Pokemons: (This has to be under the said Pokemon)

**(Forbidden information, don't, under any circumtances, mention it.)**

Relatives. Only one OC is to be mentioned.

Background story. This is to prevent restrictions of any kind on my sequel.

**_* = This could be treated as a optional information. This isn't really necessary but feel free to add it if needed._**

* * *

**Okay, obviously, this is the way I would prefer it to be lay it out. You can use any other methods as long as it's clear to understand. If not, I'll have to get you to write it my way. Obviously, don't write the forbidden ones or throw crap at me. Do that, and your application WILL be cancelled. Simple as that. Also, you can alter this method and shorten it if you can and want to. I don't mind it.**

**If you're still confused about this lay out, check my profile. It has the method all laid out. (Please, don't mention the ones that are forbidden.)**

**Applications are accepted until the 23th of December, 2010, 23:59 GMT 0. Applications sent after this date will not appear in the sequel, but will be kept in preparations for the future sequels or other future ****stories.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this and if you know someone who's interested in this kind of thing, tell them. Anyway, this is Executioner55. Goodbye for now.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Note #1: Time skip! The group will be at Sunyshore City after the Daybreak Contest, which Dawn won, allowing her to enter the Grand Festival. Also, Maria will have already caught a Pokemon, a Cyndaquil, during the journey to Sunyshore City. Cyndaquil will be introduced into the story later on in a future chapter.**

**Note #2: Four new characters will be introduced in the story!**

**Misty: 12**

**May: 12**

**Gary: 12**

**Drew: 12**

**Note #3: This note is for Twilight- The Moon Spirit. I have a few questions regarding your application:  
****1) One of your Pokemons, Ditzy (Lopunny), has a attack called Switheroo. I'm going to have to ask you to explain it in detail, as I have no idea how it's used. Sorry for this. Don't worry, I've no problems with stuff like this.****  
2) I notice that you put only four Pokemons into your party. That's completely fine with me, but if you want to add any of the new Pokemons from the Isshu region, search it on Bulbapedia (They are still in their Japanese names, nothing I could do about it), tell me and I'll include it in your party. This is optional, you don't have to do it if you don't feel like doing it.  
3) And last but not least, I just want to say that I love your Pokemons' moveset (And along with the other stuffs, obviously). It was really surprising, to me. I would never really thought of the moves you've chosen. Nevertheless, it's great. Well done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I, however, own all of my OC characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - What! The Gym Is Closed!**_

* * *

**(At Sunyshore City...)**

The group is now at Sunyshore City after Dawn's sucessful victory at the Daybreak Contest, earning her fifth ribbon, allowing her to enter the Grand Festival. Jack and Kate had been holding hands for the entire journey to Sunyshore City, acting all lovey-dovey with each other. The others had found out, after the contest, that they were now offically dating. Let's just say that they were shocked that they are dating now, end of story. Sophia had taken this as sad news instead of a good news. This is because that she was afraid that Jack is going to leave her and be with Kate. Jack had assured her that will never happen, not in his lifetime. Sophia took his words for it and forgot about the 'daddy is going to leave me for Kate' thing afterwards. Ryan and Jessica had to depart, sadly. It was for his training. Nevertheless, they wished the new couple good luck in the future.

"Sunyshore City. The home of Ash's next gym battle." Jack said.

"That's right!" Ash said, getting pumped up.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu punched his fist into the air, getting pumped up himself.

"Don't get too pumped up you two. Let's go to a Pokemon Center first before we check out the gym." Brock said.

"Okay, let's go then! Hurry!" Ash grabbed Maria's arm inpatiently and dragged her to the Center.

"Wait daddy! Hold on!" Maria shouted.

"That Ash. He really needs to learn to slow down." Dawn said as she continued to walk to the Center.

"Pip-lup." Piplup agreed with Dawn.

"Come on Sophia." Jack said as he offered his hand to Sophia.

Sophia held Jack's hand. "Okay daddy."

"Let's go." Kate said. They, including Brock, walked to the Center.

'Sis... I hope you're in the Pokemon Center.' Jack thought.

* * *

**(At the Pokemon Center...)**

"Finally! We're here!" Ash exclaimed.

"Daddy! Next time, don't run like that! You nearly pulled my arm off." Maria scolded Ash.

"I'm just in a hurry to get my gym battle."

"The gym isn't going anywhere anytime soon daddy."

"I know. I'm sorry about dragging you like that." Ash apologized.

Maria sighed. "It's okay daddy. By the way, can you crouch down for a moment?"

"Umm... Okay, I suppose I can. What for?" Ash asked as he crouched down.

"This." Maria quickly stood on her tippy-toes, leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips, causing him to blush and widening his eyes in shock.

Maria pulled away. "That's your punishment for dragging me here." Maria smirked. She was also blushing, slightly.

"Uh... O-okay..." Ash was gobsmacked. He drifted his mind off to space to think of the reasons why Maria did something so bold like that, even though she has already explained why.

"Hey Ash! Maria!" Dawn shouted as she finally caught up with them. "Ash, you really need to slow down."

"I know. Sorry about that." Ash apologized.

"Damn it Ash!" Jack and the others were now arriving. "Slow down for Arceus' sake! You're like a Rapidash!" Jack scolded him.

"I'm sorry." Ash apologized for the third time. 'Why do I get this feeling that I'm being bullied?' Fake tears started to roll down from Ash's eyes in his mind.

"Anyway, let's get in-"

**BAM!**

As Jack walked inside, he was tackled to the ground by someone.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed as she crounched down, along with Sophia who immediately crounched down beside Jack the second he fell down, beside him.

Jack lifted his head and rubbed the back of his head. He looked down at the person. Apparently, the person happens to be a girl and it seems that the girl is embracing him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You should watch where you're going!" Jack yelled at the girl.

"I'm sorry. I just miss you so much." The girl said.

Jack realized who the girl was and he couldn't believe that he just yelled at her.

Kate, along with Sophia, doesn't look too impressed with this girl embracing Jack. "What do you think you're doing? He's mine!" Kate shouted at her.

The girl looked up and Kate and got up. "What are you talking about? He's not yours!" She shouted back.

"Ladies, ladies please." Jack got up. "Stop fighting over me already. I starting to get pissed off by this fighting thing."

"Then tell me who this girl is."

"I'll explain everything when we get inside." Jack walked inside, sighing heavily. "Arceus, why are you torturing me?"

* * *

**(Inside the Pokemon Center...)**

After Brock's attempt to hook up with Nurse Joy was ruined by Croagunk's Poison Jab, they gave their Pokeballs, Pikachu and Piplup to Nurse Joy. They sat down on the nearby sofas.

"Now Jack, please explain who this is." Kate said.

"Okay. Everyone, I'll like you all to meet my sister, Grace." Jack introduced.

"Sister?" They exclaimed.

"Yep! That's right!" Grace said as she jumped on Jack's lap.

"Grace? Could you please act more like a mature girl and get off of me?"

"Why bro? Don't you miss me?"

"Yes, I do miss you, but I just don't want anybody to get the wrong idea about us. So please."

"Okay." She got off of Jack and sat beside him.

"You had a sister? How come I, or anybody from the team, didn't know anything about this?" Kate asked.

"Nobody knew about this except relatives of mine."

"Why?"

"It's for safety reasons of mine. I wanted to keep Grace safe while I'm gone."

"Yeah, the best years of my life." Grace sarcastically said as she nodded.

"Ha ha, very funny. Unless if you want to end up like mom and dad, you bet-" Jack suddenly stopped as he realized what he just said. He immediately looked at Grace. Tears now threatened to fall from Grace's eyes. He quickly embraced her. "I'm sorry Grace." Jack whispered to her ears, gently. "I didn't mean to say that. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Jack. I'll get used to it eventually." Grace sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Jack tighten his embrace.

Sophia was feeling kinda left out for no reason whatsoever. She went over to Jack and embraced him, which suprised Jack.

Jack pulled away from Grace and looked at Sophia. "Sophia? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to be close to you." Sophia said, tighten her embrace.

"Bro? Who is she?" Grace asked, feeling a little jealous.

"She's Sophia, my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah." He pulled away from Grace. "Don't get the wrong idea. She's my adopted daughter."

"Okay. I understand." Grace nodded her head. 'Note to self: ask Jack why he adopted her.' Grace made a mental note.

'I wonder if you forgot that I'm a Aura Guardian?' Jack asked Grace via Aura.

'Ah crap. I completely forgot about that.' Grace thought.

'I thought so. Anyway, I'll tell you later.'

'Okay.'

"So Jack." Kate said. "Can you tell us why you wanted to keep Grace safe? I'm sure she's a strong girl."

"She's actually a strong girl if you've seen what she does to our uncle." He was refering to the 'pushing uncle off his seat'. Stop getting dirty thoughts people!

Grace scratched the back of her head. "Come on Jack, I was just excited to see you that time."

"I don't think seeing me excites you enough to push Uncle Kevin off his seat."

"Heh heh. I guess you're right about that, but come on, I only get to see you a few times in a year."

"I know that, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you constantly push him."

"Okay, I'll try and not push uncle the next time."

"Whatever. Anyway, do you guys want to know more? Don't be afraid to ask."

"I have one." Dawn said. "I know this might be painful for you to answer but, what happen to your parents?"

Grace immediately stiffened up and clinged onto Jack's arm as to response that she's uncomfortable with that particular question.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer my question." Dawn quickly said in response to Grace's action.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to answer that question." Jack said.

"But Jack!" Grace exclaimed as a tear fell down from her eyes. "I don't want to hear what happens again..." Dawn was feeling horrible now for asking that question.

"Grace. I told you, that was ten years ago. You couldn't have done anything nor will I."

"But still!" More tears fell from her eyes as Grace buried her face in Jack's chest. "I really miss them..." She sobbed.

Jack sighed. "Okay, if it makes you feel any better, I won't answer it." Jack stroked her hair.

"T-thanks."

Jack turned to Dawn and mouthed: "I'll tell you later."

Dawn nodded.

"Can we go to the gym now?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Brock said.

They went to Nurse Joy to get their Pokemons and headed to the gym.

* * *

**(At the gym...)**

"WHAT! THE GYM IS CLOSED!" Ash shouted.

Indeed, the gym is closed. The Gym Leader of Sunyshore City isn't here.

"Look, there's a note." Dawn said. There was a note on the left side of the wall.

"It says that the Gym Leader, Volkner, is not here at the moment. He is currently away for personal reasons. Sorry for any inconvenience." Brock read from the note.

"Aww man! I was hoping to get the Beacon Badge!" Ash said.

"Guess it's going to have to wait." Jack said.

"Awww!"

"Don't worry daddy. I'm sure there's something else to do here." Maria said.

"Like what?"

"We could always go to the beach." Jack recommended.

"Yeah, the beach!" Dawn exclaimed.

"The beach sounds great!" Kate said.

"I agree with Jack!" Grace said.

"So what do you say Ash?" Jack asked.

"Okay. There's nothing better to do anyway." Ash said.

"Woo hoo! I got to get me a swimsuit." Dawn said.

"Oh no... Does that mean..."

"Let's go shopping!" Dawn dragged Ash by the arm.

"No! No please! Help meeeeeeeeee!" Ash screamed.

"Wait for me, guys!" Maria shouted as she ran after them.

Kate shooked her head. "What's up with guys and shopping? It's not like shopping is going to kill anybody."

"It's not the shopping, it's you girls." Jack absent-mindedly answered.

"What was that?" Kate pulled out a huge mallet out of nowhere and gave Jack a 'you're dead' stare.

Jack gulped. "Umm... N-nothing."

"Don't tell us lies bro." Grace said as she pulled out a baseball bat out of nowhere.

Sophia followed suit and pulled out a slightly smaller mallet from nowhere. "Tell us daddy. What did you say?" Sophia asked.

"Come on girls, you aren't seriously going to kill me, right?" Jack grinned, but that grin quickly disappeared as the three girls grinned evilly, as to tell Jack that they are serious about it. He took this as a cue to run away as far as his legs can carry him. He ran as fast as lightning, leaving his trail in a form of dust.

"Come back here Jack!" The three girls shouted as they chase after him.

Brock smiled. 'Ash and Jack are one lucky bastards, having girls around them.' Brock started to walk, only to stop as he hear someone calling him.

"Hey Brock!" Someone shouted.

Brock turned around to find none other than Misty and Gary walking towards him.

"Misty! Gary! What are you guys doing here?" Brock asked. Misty ran towards him and hugged him.

"Well, I was doing some researches near Sunyshore City when Misty suddenly came out of nowhere." Gary explained.

"I see. Misty, why are you here?"

Misty pulled away from Brock. "I've decided to come here for a break." Misty said.

"Really now Misty? Did you really come for that? Or did you come for Ashy-boy?" Gary teased.

Misty blushed. "N-no... Of course not."

"Whatever. Anyway, where is Ash?"

"He's being dragged to the mall." Brock said.

"Really? By who?"

"A friend of ours." Brock said as he walked to the mall, with Gary and Misty following him.

* * *

**(With Ash, Dawn and Maria...)**

"Wait Dawn! Please! I'm begging you!" Ash begged.

They were at the mall. Dawn was still dragging Ash with Maria right behind them.

"Oh Ash. We're only shopping for new swimsuits." Dawn said.

"But it's shopping Dawn! Shopping!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys, I suppose."

"We've already got swimsuits so why are we going to buy some more?"

"What about me daddy?" Maria asked. "Do you expect me to go to the beach, naked?"

"No." Ash sighed. "Great. Now there's a reason to go shopping."

"Exactly. So come on!" Dawn took Ash to the swimsuit store.

* * *

**(At the swimsuit store...)**

Dawn and Maria search for the perfect swimsuit for themselves while Ash was standing there with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What is up with girls these days?" Ash said to himself. "All they do is shop, nag and whatever else they do best." (A/N: Don't hang me for this comment, ladies. I don't generally think that women are like this, but most men do.)

"Pi-ka pi-ka." Pikachu said.

"Hey Ash." Dawn said. "What do you think of this?" Dawn showed Ash the light blue bikini.

Ash blushed when Dawn showed him the bikini. "Uhh... I-it looks good on you."

Dawn blushed at his compliment. "You think so?"

"Yeah. It matches your hair." Ash complimented.

Dawn blushed even more. "Thanks Ash." She gave him a hug, which he returned.

'Ash is so sweet. I've got to confess to Ash, but how? I know! Jack will help. After all, he did offer to help if I needed it.' Dawn thought. (A/N: Chapter 4, check it out if you can't remember the offer.)

'Dawn is so beautiful in that bikini. Now that I think about it, she always had been beautiful. I wonder if Dawn feels the same way I do. Maybe I should ask Brock or Jack to help me.' Ash thought.

They pulled away and stared in each other's eyes.

'Those brown eyes of his... Those determined eyes... It's amazing that his eyes are so irresistible.'

'Those blue eyes of hers... That crystal blue eyes... Her eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever lay my eyes on.'

The two slowly leaned forward each other. They were about to kiss, but Maria ruined the moment by coming over to them.

"Daddy?" Maria said.

The two quickly step back from each other and looked away to hide their blush.

"Daddy, what were you doing?"

Ash looked at her. "N-nothing."

Maria didn't believe him for a second. She knew that Ash was about to kiss Dawn. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her, but she wouldn't mind if they did hook up. This is because that Jack and Kate are dating now and hadn't left Sophia. She was also afraid that Ash will leave her when he found somebody he loves, but knew that Ash would never abandon her. She decided to tease them instead of pushing the matter further.

"Really? Are you sure that you weren't about to kiss each other?" Maria teased, causing them to blush even more.

"Of course not!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Really? I could've swore that I saw you two leaning forward to each other."

"Come on Maria. Please stop doing what you're doing now." Ash begged her.

"Oh... Okay. For you daddy."

"Anyway, did you find anything you like?" Dawn asked her.

"I did." Maria showed them the light green bikini.

"Looks good on you." Ash complimented.

"Yeah, it matches your eyes." Dawn agreed.

"Pi-ka pi-ka." Pikachu agreed with Ash and Dawn.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup also agreed with the others.

"Thanks you guys." Maria hugged them both.

"So Ash. Did you find any swimsuit you like?"

"Why would I buy one if I already got one?"

"It's just in case yours gets robbed. We wouldn't want you to run around naked if it gets robbed, right?"

Ash sighed. "Fine. I did happened to find one I like."

"Good. Where is it?"

"Over there."

Ash took them to the spot he found the swimsuit he liked. He grabbed the swimsuit, which was a orange trunks.

"Here. I like this one." Ash said as he showed them the trunks.

"Okay Ash, whatever you say."

Unknown to them, Jack was nearby. Jack saw them and walked over to them, while keeping a eye out for Kate, Sophia and Grace.

"Psst! Hey guys." Jack whispered, scaring the shit out of Ash, Dawn, Maria, Pikachu and Piplup.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squeaked loudly in surprise.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup did the same as Pikachu.

"Ahhh! Jack! Don't pop out like that!" Dawn scolded Jack.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to do that."

"What are you doing, sneaking around like that?" Ash asked.

"I'm hiding from Kate, Sophia and Grace."

"Why?"

"They have mallets and a baseball bat. They're trying to kill me man!"

"Why?"

"I stupidly told them that the only reason guys hate shopping is because of girls." That answer earned him a slap at the back of his head, courtesy of Dawn.

"You're real smart now, aren't you?" Dawn sacastically asked.

"Actually, I am real smart." Jack cheekily replied.

Dawn shooked her head. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway, are you guys finish shopping?"

"Almost. We just have to pay."

"Alright."

"Ash? Dawn? Is that you guys?" Someone said.

They turned around to find May and Drew.

"May!" Dawn said as she ran over to give her a hug.

"Dawn! It's so good to see you again!" May said as she returned the hug.

"Hey there Drew." Ash said.

"S'up Ash." Drew said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Since the Grand Festival in Johto doesn't start until a few weeks later, we decided to take a break from Coordinating." May explained.

"Oooh, I see."

"What about the Grand Festival here in Sinnoh?"

"It starts after all the remaining contests are done with."

"I see. If you're here, that means you've got five ribbons, right?"

"Yep." Dawn took out her ribbon case and showed May her ribbons.

"Nice. Take a look at mine." May took out her ribbon case and showed it to Dawn.

"Awesome!"

May noticed two new faces in the group. She started with Maria.

"What's your name?" May asked Maria.

"Maria." Maria said.

"That's a cute name." May turned to Jack. "What's your name?"

"The name's Jack. Nice to meet you May." Jack said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." May shook his hand.

"Now, have you seen three girls with mallets and a baseball bat?"

"No, why?"

"There're looking for me."

"There he is girls!" Kate shouted.

"Aww crap!" Jack ran away from them.

"Come back here Jack!" Kate and Grace ran after him.

"You guys go on without me." Sophia said as she walked to the group and put her arm on Maria's shoulder.

"Are you okay Sophia?" Maria asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Who are you?" May asked Sophia.

"I'm Sophia, Jack's daughter."

May and Drew widen their eyes. "Jack's your father?" Drew asked.

"Yep! He's a great daddy!" Sophia told them.

"Hey Ash, isn't Jack a bit too young to... You know." May said.

Ash knew what she meant. "Don't jump to conclusions. Sophia is Jack's adopted daughter." Ash said.

"Oh. What about Maria?"

"I'm with daddy!" Maria said as she clinged onto Ash's arm.

"You're with..." May stopped for a moment and corrected herself before she even made a mistake. "Did you adopt her?"

"Yep. Glad to see that you didn't jump to conclusions this time."

"Argh... This is so messed up." (A/N: May's right. This chapter is seriously messed up. *Laughs nervously* Sorry about that.)

"Why is that?" Dawn asked.

"We're standing here talking in a store."

"Right. We'll meet you in the coffee shop." Dawn grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him to the counter to pay.

"Right. Come on Drew, let's check out the swimsuits."

"Okay." Drew said.

* * *

**(With Brock...)**

"So Brock. Where's Ash and the others?" Misty asked.

"Uh... Since we're going to the beach in a few days, I think they would be in the swimsuit store." Brock said.

Brock, Misty and Gary was just outside the mall.

"Okay. I can't wait to see Ash." Misty went inside the mall.

"Do you think she wants to confess to Ash?" Gary asked Brock.

"I'll have to say yes." Brock said.

"This might be a problem if Ash loves someone else."

"Yeah. I have a hunch that Ash does love someone."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"My guess is Dawn."

"Dawn huh?"

"Yeah. It was pretty obvious that Ash loves Dawn."

"Really? I never noticed that."

"Yeah, you probably didn't notice because you didn't travel with us."

"Yeah. So Ashy-boy finally grew up."

They walked into the mall.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Finally, a chapter that doesn't have a battle! I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing... Anyway, this chapter is messed up, well, to me it is. Anyway, this is chapter 11. Review and... Ah, screw it. I hate repeating the same thing over and over again. It ticks me off... Probably. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 12

**Note #1: Two new characters to be introduced!**

**Lyra: 12**

**Khoury: 12**

**Note #2: WARNING! In this chapter, I'll be bashing Misty for the next few chapters. Anybody who's a Pokeshipper who is reading this story (I doubt that Pokeshippers will be reading this story anyway), I strongly advise you to leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Jack, I Need Your Help**_

* * *

**(With Ash, Jack and co...)**

Ash, Jack, Dawn, Sophia and Maria were the coffee shop, enjoying their drinks. Ash, Maria and Sophia had the chocolate milkshake. Dawn had the strawberry milkshake and Jack had coffee. There was also a blueberry smoothie and hot chocolate on the table.

Ash looked at the two unoccupied drinks. "Jack?" Ash said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Why is there a blueberry smoothie and hot chocolate on the table?"

"Those are for Kate and Grace when they eventually find me."

"You expect them to find you here?"

"Yep. That's the plan."

"Somethimes Jack, you really are strange when it comes to something like this."

"That's what eight years of travelling can do to you. It's like you can predict everything."

"Uh huh. Yeah, whatever you say. Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Please. Running away from Kate and Grace is like chasing a man on a wheelchair."

"O... Kay..."

Jack turned his attentions to Sophia and Maria. "How are you girls doing? Do you like your chocolate milkshakes?"

"Yep! It's tastes great!" Sophia said.

"I agree!" Maria said.

"Good to hear that."

"What about you Dawn? How's yours?" Ash asked.

"My one is great. Thanks for asking." Dawn said.

"Good to hear th-" Jack was suddenly cut off when two hands was on his shoulders.

"So, you think you can run away from us?" It was Kate and Grace. Kate still has the mallet and Grace still has the baseball bat.

"Yeah bro. There's no point running away. We'll always find you." Grace said.

"It's about time you got here. I was getting worry." Jack said.

"You were expecting us?" Kate asked.

"Of course. It's like reading a book you already know the ending to."

"Are we really that predictable?" Grace asked Kate, to which she shrugged.

"Will you shut up and sit down?" Jack said. "I ordered your favourite. Kate, yours is the blueberry smoothie and Grace, yours is the hot chocolate."

"Yaaaaay! I can't believe you remember my favourite! Thanks bro!" Grace said as she hugged Jack and sat down.

"How did you remember mine?" Kate asked.

"Come on, you're my girlfriend. How can I forget?"

Kate slightly blushed and sat down beside Sophia. "Thanks Jack."

"My pleasure. Happy to make you satisfied."

"Jack?" Dawn said.

"Yes Dawn? What is it?"

"Can I talk to you later?"

"What's it about?"

"It's personal."

"Oh. Okay."

Jack started to use Aura to communicate with Dawn. 'Dawn. What is it that you need to talk about?'

Dawn was shocked at first to hear Jack, but then remembered that he can use Aura to talk to someone. 'It's about that offer that you made back at the forest.'

'Aaaah. That offer. It's about time you gave me a response to my offer.'

'Yeah. So can you help?'

'Sure I can. All I need to do is get Ash on his own.'

'How are you supposed to do that? Remember, May and Drew are coming here.'

'I know that. It doesn't mean I have to do it now. I'll do it whenever I see fit.'

'Okay.'

"Hey guys!" It was May and Drew.

"Hey May! Hey Drew!" Dawn said.

May sat down beside Dawn, while Drew sat down beside Ash.

"So May, I'm surprised that you came her." Jack said.

"Why are you surprised?" May asked.

"I thought that you'd go back to Petalberg City in Hoenn."

"How did you know that I come from Petalberg City?"

"I battled your father, Norman, six years ago."

* * *

**(Flashback, six years ago...)**

"Slaking, let's win this!" Norman said.

"Sla-king!" Slaking yelled.

"Gabite, just hang in there!" Jack said.

"Ga!" Gabite shouted. Gabite was exhausted from the battle, as with Slaking as well.

"Slaking, finish this off with Focus Punch!"

"Slaaaa-king!" Slaking's fist glows white. Then, it charges towards Gabite.

"Gabite, counterattack with Dragon Rush, full power!"

"Gaaaa-bite!" Gabite's two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and he flies towards Slaking.

The attacks made contact with each other, causing a explosion. Black clouds of smoke filled the battlefield. Once the smokes cleared, it revealed Gabite barely standing, while Slaking has swirls for eyes.

"Yes! Gabite, you did it!" Jack exclaimed in joy.

"Ga-bite." Gabite said as he breathed in and out heavily.

"Alright, return." Jack recalled Gabite. "Take a nice long rest."

"Well done Jack. I admit defeat." Norman said as he recalled his Slaking.

"Thanks Norman. You did great as a Gym Leader."

"Thanks Jack. Now, I'll present you with the Balance Badge." Norman gave the badge to Jack.

"Thanks. I'll be going now. It was nice battling you and meeting your family."

With that, Jack waved goodbye and head to the next city/town.

**(Flashback ended...)**

**

* * *

**

"Oooh, so you're that Jack from six years ago." May said.

"Yeah. Your dad was tough, I'll give him that." Jack said.

"You know Jack. I used to have a huge crush on you." May winked.

"Really now? Remember the fact that you were only six years of age when I first battled your dad and we didn't really meet person-to-person."

"I know that. It was the way that dad described you is what made me fall in love with you."

"You can keep it as a crush for as long as you want," Kate interrupted. "But you're not taking my Jack away from me." Kate said as she clinged on Jack's arm.

"That's right." Grace did the same, only on the other arm.

Sophia shooked her head. "You two are so childish." Sophia commented.

"Says the seven year old girl who partically jumps onto her daddy whenever the times seems right to her." Kate said.

"Now, now. Let's not fight over me." Jack said. "I'm sure May has moved on, right?"

"Yep. But I'm not dating anyone right now though." May said.

"See? I told you two she moved on."

"Whatever you say." Kate said as she let go of Jack's arm. Grace did the same.

"Ash? Dawn? Is that you?" Someone said.

They turned around to find Khoury and Lyra standing there.

"Dane? Ash?" Lyra said.

"Lyra! Khoury!" Ash said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn said.

"We're here on a break from my gym battles." Lyra said.

"Oh." Ash said.

"Oi, oi. It sounds like you're not pleased to see us Ash."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that."

"Ash, are they your friends?" May asked.

"Yeah. This is Lyra and Khoury. They're from the Johto region." Ash introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Khoury said.

"This is Jack, Kate, Grace and Sophia." Ash said.

"On behalf of them, it's nice to meet you two." Jack said as he held out his hand.

"Same here." Khoury shook his hand.

"Me too." Lyra shook his hand as well.

"I think I should tell you the details." Jack said. "Kate is my girlfriend, Grace is my sister and Sophia is my adopted daughter."

"Okay. Thanks for the details."

"This is May and Drew. They come from Petalberg City and... Where do you come from Drew?"

"LaRousee City." Drew said.

"Okay. LaRousee City."

"Uh huh."

"This is Maria, Ash's adopted daughter."

Lyra and Khoury widen their eyes when they heard that Maria is Ash's adopted daughter.

"Why did you adopt her?" Lyra asked.

"Funny story. She was the one who suggested that idea." Ash said.

"Yep! That's right." Maria said.

"Okay..."

* * *

**(With Brock...)**

"So, where is Ash?" Misty asked.

"If there're not in the swimsuit store, they must at somewhere else." Brock said.

"Hey." Gary said. "I found Ash. He's in the coffee shop."

"About time we found him." Misty walked to the coffee shop.

"I hope, by Arceus, that Ash isn't in love with her."

"I just hope that there isn't going to be a ruckus in the coffee shop."

* * *

**(With Ash and co...)**

"So, how's your drinks guys?" Ash asked everybody.

"It's great." May said.

"Same here." Drew said.

"Ash Ketchem!" It was Misty, shouting.

"I remember that voice..." Ash said as he turned around.

"Ash! It's me! Misty!" Misty still shouting. Some of the customers turn to look at her.

"Misty!" Ash said, standing up.

Misty gave Ash a almost bear hug. Brock and Gary was just walking in.

"Ash, it's been so long!" Misty was still shouting.

"I know Misty, can you let go now?" Ash was being crushed by her.

"Sorry, sorry." Misty let go of him. "So, how have you been?" Misty was STILL shouting.

"Keep your voice down, will ya?" Jack said, slightly pissed off by Misty's loud voice. "You're making an ass of yourself."

Misty looked at Jack. "What's your problem?" Misty asked, a little angrily.

"You're embarrassing yourself and us by shouting. All I ask is to keep your voice down at the very least."

"You're not the boss of me. I'll do whatever I want."

"Teenage girls. No wonder why people of my age hates most of them."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"No, unlike you." Misty cheekily hit back.

"Great comeback. Is that the best you can do? I've heard better comebacks from children."

"You go bro!" Grace cheered.

The others sweatdropped.

"I'm not wasting my time and breath with you anymore. I have other businesses to take care of."

"Really? I'm a waste of time and breath? You're a waste of space."

"I'm a waste of space?"

"That's right. All you're doing is using up oxygen and spreading carbon dioxide. You are polluting the world. We don't need someone like you." (A/N: This phrase is from the anime: Shuffle!. Goggle search it, watch the anime, whatever. The person who uses this phrase is a girl called Nerine.)

"You bastard..." Misty started, but was stopped by Brock.

"We don't want to make any scene here, Misty." Brock said. "Just calm down, alright?"

"Fine." Misty sat down on one of the spare seat.

"Humph." Jack turned his attentions to Sophia. "How are you doing Sophia?" Jack asked in a soft tone.

"I'm fine daddy. What about you?" Sophia asked.

"I'm good."

"So Ash, you busy at the moment?" Jack asked Ash.

"Well, not real-" Ash was cut off.

"I was actually going to take Ash somewhere." Misty interrupted.

'Uh oh. I think Misty means that she wants to go somewhere private and confess to Ash. But she made a mistake in butting in.' Gary thought.

"Was I talking to you?" Jack slightly narrowed his eyes at Misty.

"You are now." Misty cheekily said.

Jack slammed the table with his hands, making everyone jump. "Listen to me and listen good. I was not talking nor will I ever talk to you. So butt out of my conversation with Ash."

"You going to make me?"

"I've done things in the past I'm not proud of. Do not force me to unlease my fury on you." Jack gave her a warning.

"Go on then. Do it." Misty leaned forward until she was face to face with Jack. "Do it. I dare yo-"

Bad choice on Misty's end as Jack slapped her face, full force, causing her to fall to the ground. Everyone in the coffee shop was watching them.

"You're lucky it's only a slap, I could've easily punch you. Consider yourself lucky. And I told you, I'm not afraid to unlease my fury on anybody."

"Jack... Please stop before this get any worser." Kate pleaded.

"Daddy, please. Don't hurt her anymore." Sophia pleaded as well.

"Bro, stop what you're doing. It isn't worth it." Grace said.

Jack sighed, then smiled a smile that could melt anyone from the inside. "You three are right." Jack sat back down.

"Hey Misty, you alright?" Gary asked.

"I'm fine. That was until he slapped me!" Misty shouted.

Jack stayed slient.

"What? Are you now ignoring me because you're scared?"

Jack still remained silent, but was starting to get irritated.

"Well?"

"Misty, come on. How far are you going to push it?" May asked.

"As far as I want!"

"Do me, and everyone, a favor and shut the fuck up!" Jack suddenly snapped, scaring everyone.

"Are you going to make me?" Misty snapped back.

"Umm... I hate to interrupt whatever is going here but you two are causing a disruption in my shop." The manager said. "I'll have to ask one of you to leave."

"Humph. It's about time you kick him out." Misty said.

"Actually, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave young lady."

"What! Me! Why me?"

"You're the one who is the cause of all this. Of course he's going to kick you out of his shop." Jack pointed out.

"Well, actually, it was the customers' choice to kick her out, not me." The manager pointed out.

"Humph. Whatever, this joint is shit anyway." Misty said as she walked out of the shop.

"And keep your filthy mouth to yourself, you ungraceful cow!" Jack shouted at her. He turned his attention to the manager. "Don't listen to her. This is the best coffee shop I've ever been to."

"Thanks for the kind words. Although, I could care less about what she said."

Jack grinned. "Can I have a chocolate milkshake while you're here?"

"Sure thing, coming right up." The manager went back to his counter.

Jack sat back down and rubbed his forehead as a headache is now killing him.

"Are you alright daddy?" Sophia asked as she walked over to Jack.

Jack picked her up and put her on his lap. "I'm fine. Just a little headache."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thanks for being concern." Jack embraced her.

Sophia embraced him.

"Anyway, Jack. I'm not busy at the moment." Ash said.

Jack pulled away from Sophia. "That's good."

"Why is that good?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but what about Dawn? I thought she wanted to talk to you."

"She does, but I think she already found her answer."

Ash tilted his head. He was confused at what Jack said, but decided to leave it.

"Hey Dawn." May said. "Why don't we leave Ash and Jack alone and we go back to the Pokemon Center?" She suggested.

"Okay. What about you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Okay, we'll come with you." Kate replied on behalf of the others.

"Yeah." The others said.

They got up and left Ash and Jack alone.

"Ah crap, I can't believe I fell for that trap." Jack said.

"What trap?" Ash asked.

"They left us with the bill."

"What? Aw man! I hope you have some money because I don't even have any."

"Relax, I do. And what the hell do you mean that you don't have any money?"

"I don't carry any money with me. Brock is the one that does."

"Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"It's about Dawn."

"Dawn? What about her?"

"How do you feel about Dawn?"

"Well, she's a great friend."

'Arceus, how dense is this boy?' Jack thought. "I meant how do you feel about Dawn as more than a 'great' friend?"

"Oooh." Ash slightly blushed in realization. "I see what you mean now."

"Finally you understood."

"Yeah. Anyway, how do I feel about her... Well, to start off, she's a amazing person."

"How amazing?"

"Well... Everything about her is perfect. She's beautiful, caring, supportive, fun to have around and so many other things." Ash blushed again. "I always liked that hair of hers, and those crystal blue eyes. There are the most beautiful things I have ever lay my eyes on."

"Uh huh. So that's what you think of her when she's around."

"One chocolate milkshake for my good friend." The manager popped out of nowhere as he placed the milkshake on the table.

"Thanks mate. By the way, how much do I owe you for the entire bill?" Jack asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, it's on the house."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Just being nice, that's all."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The manager went back to his counter.

"That was really nice of him." Ash said.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's continue."

"Okay. Dawn is one of the best people I've ever met in my travels."

"Umm... I see. Now, on to my next question. How do you feel when you're around Dawn?"

"Uhhh... I get this... feeling in my stomach for some reason."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. That's what I don't know."

'Boy... This is one dense boy.' "Ash. It's love."

"L-love? Are you sure?"

"Well, either I'm sure of it or it's just your stomach rumbling."

"Hey! Enough of those jokes about my eating habits!"

"Sorry." Jack chuckled. "Anyway, take it from a guy who just confess to the girl he loves just a few days ago."

"Ah. So, it's love?"

"Yes Ash. Those words you just used to describe her, is proof that you love her. Trust me, that's somewhat similar to the way I love Kate."

"Okay. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, if you love her, you would go to her now, talk to her in private, confess and kiss her."

"W-wait, kiss?"

"That's right. This is what happens when two people confess their love for each other, as long as they don't get interrupted. Or if the other person doesn't love the person back."

"But either way, I've never kissed a girl before."

"Don't worry too much about it, your instincts will most likely take over and they'll guide you. Unless if you were to do something that kills the mood and whatnot."

"Okay. Should we go now?"

"Yeah. Thank Arceus that the manager was nice enough to put it on the house."

"Why is that? Don't tell you don't have any money."

"Yeah. I left it at the Pokemon Center."

"Lucky..."

Jack and Ash stood up and walked out of the shop.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Well, there you have it. Chapter 12. A short chapter, my apologizes for that. I want to comment on the fact that while I did make Misty a freaking bitch and whatever, I don't really hate her. I just... Well... Don't like her. Simple as that, I guess. Hey, when you're a PearlShipper, these things tend to happen and I want to make it clear that I have **full respect for all Shippings.** I don't partically hate all of them, I just don't see the point in these partically Shippings, then again, same thing could be said in other people's opinions. Anyway, this is chapter 12. Review and blah blah blah, see y'all next week.


	15. Chapter 13

**Note #1: Yes, a handicap battle (no, not a disability battle. Get that out of your mind.). A two-on-one battle it is. This battle format or whatever, is closely linked to the games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - Handicap Battle! Grace & Sophia Vs. Misty!**_

* * *

**(With Dawn, Kate and co...)**

"So Grace, tell us a little about yourself." Kate said.

"What do you want to know?" Grace asked.

The girls, plus Drew, Gary and Brock, were at the Pokemon Center lobby, sitting on the sofas.

"What did you do when Jack went on his travels?"

"Well, I normally help around Uncle Kevin's mansion."

Gary, Drew, May, Lyra, Khoury and Misty dropped their jaws.

"Wait, your uncle's mansion?" May asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We never knew your uncle is rich." Gary said.

"Guess Jack forgot to mention it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame him. He's really modest about this kind of thing." Kate said.

"Yeah, I think everyone noticed that." Lyra said.

"Anyway, I also train Jack's Pokemons." Grace said.

"Jack's Pokemons? You train them?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. He catches a lot of Pokemons in a region on his travels and he sends them over to us."

"I see. I have to go to Solaceon Town someday."

"You should. You'll be surprised at the amount of Pokemons there."

"It's a deal!"

"Is there anything else that you do?" Kate asked.

"Well, apart from those two, cooking and some other stuff, no. Not really."

"Okay."

"I've got a question, aren't you bored that you're always stuck in the mansion?" Brock asked.

"No, there's always something to do. I do sometimes get bored of being stuck in the mansion but I mostly take the time I have to train all of Jack's Pokemons."

"Does he know about this?"

"Of course! I would never do anything like that without Jack's approval even though he asked me to do it."

"Seriously, you should learn to do anything without his approval and live your own life." Misty commented.

"Really? I don't want to anger him like you did." Grace narrowed her eyes at her.

"Humph. Whatever."

"Seriously, what's your problem with Jack? I know that he slapped you and all, but it was you that provoked him in the first place."

"Me? He's the one who started everything." Misty sternly said.

"In Jack's defences Misty, you were the one who did started it by shouting like a crazy bitch." Gary pointed out. "No offence Misty."

"Come on Gary, you're not going to take his side, are you?"

"Hey, I was just pointing out the facts."

"No wonder why Jack hates your guts Misty." Grace said.

"And you know why?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He hates you because, one, you dress like a whore, two, you're a crazy bitch, three, you're a whiny cow and four, you're particularly a man." Grace listed off.

* * *

**(With Jack and Ash...)**

Jack and Ash was nearly at the Pokemon Center.

"So, you feeling confident?" Jack asked Ash.

"Sort of." Ash nervously said. He was still nervous about the thought of confessing to Dawn.

"Just relax. All you have to do is just be honest with your feelings with Dawn."

"Yeah, you're right, but what if she doesn't have the same feelings for me?"

"Don't worry about that. If that happens, it happens. You'll just have to learn to accept rejection."

Ash sighed. "You know, I don't think I could live without her. I'll probably die if she's not beside me." Ash looked up at the skies.

Jack smiled. 'Ash, you don't really know anything about Dawn's feelings, do you? If you have been more observant, you would've notice that Dawn feels the same way you do through her actions.'

"Tell me Jack," Ash suddenly said, snapping Jack back into reality. "What did happen to your parents?"

"Well, I think they died when a gang assassinated them."

"An assassination?"

"Yeah. They found several bullets in their chests."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm suspecting that they were killed when a gang drive-by them."

"That's insane. Why would they assassinate your parents?"

"Either my parents were wanted people or they were killed during a gang war."

"Umm... That's some nice guesses."

"Thanks, but my guesses are as good as anyone's."

"I guess you're right."

"Okay, let's stop using the word guess, it's annoying me now."

"Alright."

They were now at the front door of the Pokemon Center. The door slided open and they walked in. Only to find Misty getting ready to slap Grace. Jack immediately took action and ran towards Misty and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack asked angrily.

"Let go of me!" Misty shouted.

"Why? So you can slap Grace? Not a chance."

"Jack! Thank Arceus you're here!" Grace exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" Ash asked.

"That little bitch is calling me a whore, bitch, cow and a man!" Misty snapped.

"Well I wouldn't blame her you fucking cow!" Jack spatted furiously.

"Get away from me! You're starting to piss off!"

"Everyone, shut up!" Sophia shouted.

Everyone turned to Sophia. Even though Jack did expect someone to tell them to shut up, he never expected to be Sophia to do that.

"Sophia..." Maria said.

"Why are you guys fighting for? Can't we all just get along?" Tears fell down from her face.

"Sophia..." Jack walked over to Sophia and embrace her. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Sophia sobbed on Jack's chest.

"You see what you did?" Grace shouted at Misty.

"Me? You should say that to yourself!" Misty shouted back.

"Argh! That's it! I've had enough of you! Let's settle this with a battle!"

"If it's a battle you want, then a battle you'll get!" Misty accepted her challenge.

"Give a rest will you!" Jack shouted. "Grace, you shouldn't have even gotten involved in this."

"But Jack! She was-"

"I don't bloody care what this cow is doing or saying! She can say or do what she likes, see if I care!"

"Daddy... Please, stop..." Sophia looked at Jack.

"Alright," Jack whispered softly to her ear. "I'll stop for you." Jack patted her head.

"Tsk. Your little brat here is star-" Brock quickly jumped towards Misty and covered her mouth.

"Ssssssh! Are you trying to make everything worse for yourself? You have absolutely no idea what will happen if you call Sophia a little brat!" Brock whispered to her.

"What? He said he doesn't even care what I say or do. what's the worst that could happen? Is Jack going to slap m-" Misty was cut off by a powerful slap, courtesy of Jack. Misty fell down to the ground.

"Call my daughter a little brat once more. I dare you." Jack challenged her.

Misty was now trembling with fear. She looked at everyone for help, however, no one seems to have the courage to stand up to Jack when he's in this kind of temper.

"I want to battle too!" Sophia suddenly shouted, standing up.

"What? You want to battle?" Jack asked. Everybody was amazed at Jack's sudden change of attitude.

"Yeah, I want to end this stupid fight!"

"Well," Jack sat down on the sofa. "It's not up to me. It's up to the cow and Grace." Everyone turned to the two girls.

"It's fine with me. We can team up together." Grace said.

"Fine. I'll beat you both with my hands tied behind my back." Misty said.

"Looks like they agreed. Good luck Sophia and Grace." Jack said.

"Thanks daddy." Sophia said.

"Thanks." Grace said.

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"This will be a two-on-one handicap battle!" Brock announced. "Grace and Sophia will be using two Pokemons each, while Misty will be using four Pokemons due to the handicap rule." (A/N: I don't think this rule exists. I was refering to the games where the players can use up to six Pokemons while the in-game opponents can use whatever the amount the creator gave them.)

"So Jack, what Pokemon does Grace use?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it's actually whatever Pokemon I have at the mansion." Jack said.

"Really? So, whatever Pokemon belongs to you..."

"Belongs to her." Jack finished off. "In certain circumstances." Jack added.

"Wow. She is so lucky."

"Yeah. Can you adopt me?" Ash joked.

"You're joking me right?"

"Of course I am. I already have a mom."

"In addition, substitutions are allowed. Are all trainers ready?" Brock asked.

"Yes." Grace, Sophia and Misty said simultanously.

"Okay then. BEGIN!"

"Staryu, Politoed, come on out!" Misty tossed her two Pokeballs.

"Star-yu!" Staryu yelled.

"Poli-toed!" Politoed shouted while clapping.

"Chikorita, I choose you!" Sophia tossed her Pokeball.

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita yelled her name.

"I choose you, Blaziken!" Grace tossed her Pokeball.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken yelled his name.

"Chikorita, use Tackle attack!" Sophia ordered.

"Blaziken, use Brick Break!"

"Chi chi chi..." Chikorita launches itself at Staryu.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken karate chops Politoed from above.

"Staryu, use Double-Edge! Politoed, use Mega Punch!"

"Star-yu!" Staryu spins and slams into Chikorita at full force, colliding with Chikorita.

"Po-li-toed!" Politoed charges towards Blaziken and the two attacks made contact with each other.

The four Pokemons flew backwards, due to being equally matched with their attacks.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita swings her head and razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf on her head at Staryu.

"Staryu, counter it with Swift!"

"Star-yu!" Staryu fires multiple white stars from the gem in the center of its body to counterattack Chikorita's Razor Leaf.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Politoed.

"Politoed, counterattack with Water Gun!"

"Po-li-toed!" Politoed releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Blaziken's Flamethrower.

Chikorita's Razor Leaf was stopped by Staryu's Swift, while Blaziken's Flamethrower was having a dual with Politoed's Water Gun. Water Gun was slowing advancing towards Blaziken. Sophia saw that Blaziken was losing the dual.

"Chikorita, use Light Screen!"

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita's eyes glow yellow and a golden box surrounds her and Blaziken's body.

Blaziken's Flamethrower proves no match for Politoed's Water Gun, luckily, thanks to the Light Screen Sophia's Chikorita put up, the attack was cut in half.

"Staryu, use Double-Edge!"

"Star-yu!" Staryu spins and slams into Chikorita at full force.

"Chi-ko!" Chikorita was hit by Staryu's Double-Edge and she flew backwards.

"Chikorita!"

"Politoed, use Body Slam on Chikorita!"

"Po-li-toed!" Politoed jumps and throws itself on Chikorita.

"Chi-ko!"

"Chikorita! Are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"Chi... Ko." Chikorita was hurt and battered from the attacks.

"Chikorita..." Tears started to fall down on Sophia's face as she couldn't take in the pain of seeing Chikorita hurt.

Grace saw the tears on Sophia's face. She was now enraged. "What kind of trainer are you? Making a young girl cry! And you call yourself a Gym Leader!" Grace furiously shouted.

"Please! This is a battle. I will do anything to win!" Misty shouted.

Chikorita turned around and looked at Sophia. She saw tears on her face. Chikorita's eyes was now blazing and showed determination to win for Sophia. Suddenly, Chikorita started to glow. She was evolving! As she was glowing, she started to grow in height.

"Bay-leaf!" The glowing stopped and revealed the newly-evolved Bayleaf.

"I don't believe it. Chikorita evolved into Bayleaf!" Ash exclaimed.

"Bayleaf..." Sophia said as she wiped away her tears.

"Bay! Bay!" Bayleaf shouted, probably telling her to give a order or something.

"Bayleaf! Go!"

"Baaaaay..." Bayleaf charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of her mouth.

"Whoa! That's Energy Ball!" Kate pointed out.

"Leaf!" Bayleaf fires it at Staryu, hitting it directly.

"Staryu!" Misty shouted. Staryu's center core has no light, indicting that it's knocked out.

"Staryu is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Return Staryu!" Misty recalled Staryu. "Starmie, you're up!" Misty tossed her next Pokeball.

"Star-mie!" Starmie said.

"Politoed, use Headbutt! Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

"Bayleaf, use Energy Ball on Politoed!"

"Po-li-toed!" Politoed sticks its head out and rams straight forward to Bayleaf.

"Star-mie!" Starmie creates a blue ball of energy in front of its core and then fires it at Blaziken.

"Baaaay-leaf!" Bayleaf charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of her mouth and then fires it at Politoed, scoring a direct hit.

"Po-li-toed!" Politoed was sent flying backwards.

"Return Blaziken!" Grace recalled her Blaziken. The Water Pulse slided by. "Meganium, I choose you!" Grace tossed out her next Pokeball.

"Me-gan-i-um!" Meganium shouted her name, as she ran towards Jack.

**BAM!**

Meganium slammed into Jack, knocking him off his seat.

"Argh! Meganium!" Jack scolded Meganium. "Keep that up and you'll be worser than Grace!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Grace shouted.

"Meganium, get back into the battlefield." Jack told her, which she did.

"Starmie! Get up and use Ice Beam!"

"Star-mie!" A white ball is formed in front of Starmie's core. Light blue beams are then fired from the ball at Meganium.

"Dodge it and then use Leaf Storm, Meganium!"

"Meg!" Meganium dodged the move by jumping to the side and then the large flower on Meganium's neck start to glow light green, and she releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the flower at Starmie.

**BAM!**

The attack hit Starmie, cracking its core.

"Yes! Direct hit!"

"Starmie! Are you alright?"

Starmie's was feeling exhausted. It took all of its strength to just stand up. Bayleaf was awed by Meganium's Leaf Storm. She decided to copy her.

"Baaaaaay..." The leaf on Bayleaf's head start to glow light green.

"Is that..." Gary started.

"It is..." Khoury said.

"It's Leaf Storm!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Leaf!" She releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from her body at Politoed.

**BAM!**

Politoed was hit and knocked back towards Misty. It had swirls for eyes, indicting that it was unable to battle.

"Politoed is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"This is a interesting battle." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I have to admit it. This is the first time I've seen Misty getting cornered by a little girl." Ash said.

"That Bayleaf of Sophia's is so cute!" Lyra commented.

"I agree!" May said.

"Politoed, return." Misty recalled Politoed. "Corsola, let's go!"

"Let's go Bayleaf!"

"Bay..." Bayleaf suddenly fell down with swirls for eyes. She was probably too exhausted to go on.

"Bayleaf is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Bayleaf, return." Sophia recalled Bayleaf. "You take a good rest. Lucario, I choose you!" Sophia tossed her next Pokeball.

"Urgh!" Lucario grunted.

"Meganium, use Solarbeam!" Grace ordered.

"Me-gaaaaaan..." Meganium started to gather energy in the flower around her neck from the sun.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon! Starmie, use Recover to heal yourself!"

"Cor-so-la!" Corsola's whole body glows white and its points all the horns on its body toward Meganium.

"Star-mie!" Small circles surround Starmie's body, healing all the damage on its body.

"Lucario, help out Meganium with ExtremeSpeed!"

"Urgh!" Lucario becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as he charges into Starmie, stopping its Recover, and then charges into Corsola at a fast speed, stopping its Spike Cannon.

"Damnit!"

"Now Meganium! Solarbeam!" The flower glows white and she fires a white beam from her mouth towards Starmie.

"I-um!" The flower glows white and Meganium fires a white beam from the flower around her neck.

"Starmie, dodge it!"

It was too late, or Starmie didn't have the energy to dodge. The Solarbeam hit Starmie directly, causing it to fly back.

"Starmie!"

When Starmie hit the ground, it revealed Starmie's core has no light.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Starmie, return!" Misty recalled Starmie. "You're my last hope Corsola!"

"Cor-so-la cor!" Corsola shouted.

"Corsola, use BubbleBeam!"

"Cor-so-la!" A ball forms in Corsola's mouth and it releases a steam of blue bubbles from the orb towards Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge it and then use Aura Sphere!"

"Urgh!" Lucario dodged the attack by jumping up into the air. While he was in the air, Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Corsola, scoring a direct hit.

"Cor-so-la..."

"Corsola, hang in there!"

"Meganium, finish the battle with Frenzy Plant!"

"Me-gan-i-um!" Meganium's body glows light green and she stomps on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and to strike Corsola.

"Dodge it Corsola!"

"Cors!" Corsola jumped up into the air.

"Good! Now use Spike Cannon!"

"Cor-so-la!" Corsola's whole body glows white and its points all the horns on its body toward Meganium. It then fires multiple white spikes from its horns at Meganium.

"Quick Meganium, dodge it!"

It was too late. The white spikes was too fast for Meganium to dodge as she got hit by them. She fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Meganium is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"That was interestingly weird." Jack commented.

"What was 'interestingly weird' Jack?" Maria asked. If you're wondering why she asked, the others were too busy talking to each other. Don't ask.

"Well, you see Maria. That was my Meganium and I know for a fact that she's tougher than that."

"Maybe she's exhausted?"

"Yeah, that might be it. She was probably exhausted."

"Yeah."

"Return Meganium." Grace recalled Meganium. "Nice job. You did a awesome job. Blaziken, come on out!" Grace tossed her Pokeball.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken shouted.

"Blaziken, use Brick Break!"

"Lucario, back Blaziken with Close Combat!"

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken karate chops Corsola from above.

"Urgh!" Lucario moved in on Corsola and repeatedly punched and kicked it at a fast speed.

Corsola was getting beat up by the two Pokemons until Corsola fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Corsola is unable to battle! The winners are Sophia and Grace!" Brock announced.

"Yay! We did it!" Sophia shouted in joy.

"Yes we did Sophia. We did it, together." Grace said.

"Well done you two." Jack congratutated them. "You've battle amazingly."

"Thanks daddy!" Sophia ran to Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thanks bro!" Grace gave him a thumbs up.

"Return Corsola." Misty recalled Corsola. "You've done well against me." Misty told them.

"Thanks Misty."

"I'll admit defeat."

"Tough luck Misty. You did great too." Ash complimented.

"Thanks Ash."

"Now. With the battle over, let's go to a restaurant just round the corner." Drew recommended.

"Sure." They said.

"Not me. I have some other things I have to do." Misty said.

"Aww, that's too bad." May said.

"I know, but I have to do it." Oh really, is it really that or you just don't want to be there?

"Okay then, we'll let you go do your business." Gary said.

"Okay, I see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Misty." They said.

"Daddy, I hope that you don't overdo it at the restaurant." Maria told Ash.

Everyone dropped to the ground and started to laugh.

"Ah come on sweetie, you know I can't promise you that." Ash said.

Everyone started to laugh harder.

"Just promise that you wouldn't embarrass us there."

"Okay, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay." Maria embrace Ash, which he gladly return.

"Alright guys." Jack stood up. "Let's stop laughing and get a move on."

"Okay." They said.

The group started to walk to the restaurant that was recommended by Drew.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Well, this battle couldn't get any worser, in my opinion. *Sighs* I really don't have anything to comment in this chapter. Anyway, see you on the next chapter, I guess.


	16. Chapter 14

**Note #1: Time skip! The restaurant scene is going to be skip. Don't complaint, nothing good will happened there. Trust me. Anyway, it'll be nightime. The group will be sleeping. Well, some of them.**

**Note #2: Three new characters to be introduced!**

**Deacon: 29 (A/N: This is the name of the man in Chapter 1 who caught Sophia and tried to being her back to the cave, which was a underage brothel, I guess. Use your imagination.)**

**Chris: 28 (A/N: This is one of Deacon's men.)**

**Douglas: 28 (A/N: Same as the above description.)**

**Note #3: Before the three characters above are named in the story, there will be called Man #1 (Deacon), Man #2 (Chris) and Man #3 (Douglas).**

**Note #4: This chapter will answer all questions relating to Jack's parents, most likely. So this chapter will suit you, reviewer Kingsley1376.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I, however, own all of my OC characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - This Will Be Your Last Breath!**_

* * *

**(At nightime, in a warehouse...)**

"Boss." Man #3 said. "When will we initiate the plan?"

"It won't be long." Man #1 said.

"Okay boss."

"Boss, the plan can be initiate at your command." Man #2 said.

"Good. Initiate the plan at once."

"Roger that." Man #2 and #3 said.

"I will have my revenge on you, Jack..."

* * *

**(In the Pokemon Center...)**

"Hey Kate, are you done in the bathroom yet?" Jack asked.

"Why? Do you need to use it?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate. What else could I do in there?"

"I don't know. Do you want to do dirty things to me? If you know what I mean." Kate asked seductively.

Jack blushed heavily and looked away from the door. "What is wrong with you? I'm not that sick of a person."

Kate opened the door to reveal her, wearing a very revealing nightgown. "Come on Jack, you know you want to."

"Come on Kate." Jack blushed even more as he slowly backed away from Kate. "Let's be sensitive here. Sophia's sleeping here. What if we wake her up?"

"We won't." Kate scooped down to grab Jack's manhood.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Come on Jack. I really want you to get inside me."

Jack pushed her hand off his manhood and took a step back.

"Please Jack." Kate got closer to him and gave him the puppy-eyes.

"That look is going to get you nowhere, like I said before."

"Please Jack. Can you do this for me?"

"No Kate. Please try and understand. I'm not going to have sex with you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm scared that I won't be able to satisfy you." Jack admitted. "And it is my first time and all..." Jack whispered that last part.

"Oh Jack." Kate sighed. "Okay, I won't push you into something that you won't do."

"Thanks for understanding." Jack embraced and kissed her.

The kiss soon turned into a passionate kiss as the couple threw themselves on Jack's bed.

"You are such a good kisser." Kate said.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jack said.

* * *

**(Outside the Pokemon Center...)**

"All set boss." Man #2 said.

"Good." Man #1 said.

"Ready whenever you are." Man #3 said.

"Alright. Start it now."

"Roger." Man #3 pulled out a remote control and pressed it.

**BOOM!**

A bomb just went off and caused a huge explosion, despite the size of the bomb. It destroyed some of the walls and fire started to appear at the side of the Center.

"What will happen now boss?" Man #2 asked.

"Everyone will evacuate the Pokemon Center. That's when we strike." Man #1 said.

"Okay."

As man #1 had expected, everybody in the Pokemon Center started to evacuate the building and headed to the battlefield.

"Get ready. When you see Jack, notify me."

"Roger." Man #2 and #3 said.

* * *

**(Inside the Pokemon Center...)**

"What the hell is going?" Khoury said.

"No time to explain! Just get out of here!" Jack shouted.

"Okay!" Khoury, Lyra, May, Drew and Misty ran towards the exit.

"Kate! Get Sophia and the others and get out of here!"

"What about you?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to see if there's anybody else here!" Jack kicked a door down. Nobody. He tried a another one.

"Okay!" Kate ran to her room to get Sophia and head for the exit.

Jack repeatedly kicked the doors down to see if there's anybody in the rooms. He reached the last door and kicked it down. He found a young boy, curled up in a ball. He hurriedly picked him up and dashed towards the exit. However, the way that he took to get to the room where the boy was is now blocked off. Jack tried to find a alternative route. Luckily, there was a window nearby. He quickly ran over to the window and jumped through it, just in time before the ceiling collapsed.

"Are you alright kid?" Jack asked him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The kid said.

"Good. Let's get you to your mom."

"Okay."

Jack took the kid to the battlefield to locate her mom, although that was unnecessary as his mom just ran over to her son and embraced him, thanking Jack for saving him.

"Thank you for saving my son!" The mom said as she hugged her son.

"No problem at all." Jack said.

* * *

**(In the bushes nearby...)**

"There's Jack boss." Man #2 said.

"Okay. Give me the knife." Man #1 said.

"Here." Man #3 handed the knife over to Man #1.

"Time to get this show on the road. You two go grab Jack and hold him so he won't try any moves."

"Roger."

The two men got out of the bushes and charged towards Jack, grabbing him.

"What the? Let go of me!" Jack tried to break free, but to no avail.

"We've got him boss! Do it now!" Man #2 said.

"Eat this Jack!" Man #1 jumped out of the bushes and into the air.

He threw the knife, that man #3 gave him, at Jack. The knife stabbed Jack in the stomach, leaving Jack wide eyed. The two men let go of him, letting him fall to his knees. They walked back to their boss.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouted.

"Jack!" Kate, Grace and the others shouted.

"Revenge is so sweet." Man #1 said.

"W-who... A-are you?" Jack asked, while struggling.

"Call me Douglas, or Doug for short." Doug said. Doug had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown ragged up robe.

"I'm Chris." Chris said. Chris had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the same robe as Doug.

"And I'm Deacon. You may remember me from our little encounter back two weeks ago." Deacon said. Deacon had black hair and auburn eyes. He was wearing the same kind of robe as his two henchmen are, except it's not ragged up and it's coloured black.

"Deacon... So you're the guy I supposedly knocked out." Jack looked at him.

"That's right. I was lucky enough to wake up before Officer Jenny showed up."

"Damn... I... Should've..." Jack was struggling with the knife in the stomach.

"Save your breath. Has this will be your last breath!" Deacon shouted.

"You got me. You did it." Jack couldn't help but to grin. "I'm impressed."

"You should be." Deacon grinned.

Jack took a deep breath. "I may... Have a knife... In my stomach... But do you... Honestly think... That... You can kill me?"

"Of course I do. That knife there, is full with Arbok venom. It has enough venom to kill you."

"You coward... To use... Such tactics... You're a disgrace..."

"Say what you want. You'll die either way."

"Damn you..." Jack held the knife, pulled it out and threw it on the ground. "You won't get away with this..." Jack fell to the ground.

"Sure we will. Come on you two. Let's leave Jack to suffer here."

"Roger that." Chris and Doug said.

They left Jack to suffer on the ground.

"Jack!" Kate ran over to him and dropped to her knees beside him. "Jack, please! Wake up!"

"Daddy!" Sophia ran over to Jack as well and dropped her knees on the opposite side of where Kate is.

The others, except for Misty, Lyra, Khoury and Grace, ran towards Jack.

"Kate..."

"Jack!"

"Listen to me... I'm not going to leave you, Grace, Sophia or anybody." Jack breathed heavily.

"But Jack, you were stabbed and you have venom inside you." Tears started to fall from Kate's eyes.

"Relax... I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Call my uncle... Tell him that I have venom inside me. He'll know what to do. And make sure that when I wake up, I'm in a bed..." Jack started to close his eyes.

"Jack! No! Please!"

"Call... My... Uncle..." Jack was now unconscious.

Sophia buried her face in Jack's chest and cried. Kate got up and ran to Grace.

"Grace! What's your uncle's number?"

"It's 555-0123. Is Jack going to be alright?" Grace asked worryingly. (A/N: Random default number. Sue me.)

"Sure he is." Kate ran inside to the Pokemon Center, where the lobby was still the same despite the fact that a bomb went off. She went to where the video phone booth is. She dialled the number and waited.

The screen suddenly showed a man. "Hello? Can I help you?" It was Kevin.

"Hi! Are you Jack's uncle?" Kate asked, trying to pace herself. Like what they say, a calm mind makes good choices.

"Yes I am. What seems to be the matter?" Kevin asked.

"Jack was stabbed with a knife containing Arbok venom."

Kevin widen his eyes. "I see. So Jack was right when he predicted that this will happen one day."

"What! He knew this was going to happen?"

"Yes. He just didn't know when."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, Jack had requested for supplies of antidotes. Just do whatever it takes to keep Jack alive." The screen went black. Kate rushed out of the Pokemon Center.

"What did my uncle tell you?" Grace asked. She was beside Jack with Sophia, Brock and Nurse Joy. Everybody else was watching them.

"He told me to do whatever it takes keep him alive." Kate said.

"How can he do this!" Sophia shouted. "My daddy is dying! I can't live without him!"

"Sophia..." Grace rubbed her back.

'Whatever you doing now Jack's uncle, you better hurry up.' Kate thought.

* * *

**(In Jack's subconscious...)**

Jack was standing on the sidewalk on a sunny day.

'Why am I standing on a sidewalk? How did I get here? Where am I?' This are some of the thoughts that Jack was thinking.

'Wait a minute... I remember this place.' Disbelief crossed Jack's face. 'It can't be... No way...'

Jack had stopped walking to look at the kid in front of him. That kid... Was none other than himself. The younger Jack was eating a ice cream.

'Why is my younger self doing here?' He still couldn't believe that was him. He decided to talk to him.

"Hey kid."

No answer.

"Yo. I'm talking to you."

No answer.

'What is going here? Why can't he hear? Oh right. I'm probably in my own subconscious.' Jack looked around the area. 'Why do I get this feeling that something bad is about to happen?'

Then, it hit him. He knew what was going to happen. He looked to his left and saw a car coming. He turned around, to find his parents' house. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was exactly what he had feared. Suddenly, a car was quickly approaching his parents' car. The car drove past them and did a sharp forty-five degrees turn to stop his parents' car. Once the person driving in the car did that, there wasn't only one person in the car. There was three of them, who looks very familiar through Jack's eyes. One had black hair, another had blonde hair and the last one had brown hair. They got out of the car. They had guns in their hands. They walked towards his parents' car and pointed the guns at them, signalling them to get out of the car. His parents got out of the car with their hands on their head.

"What do you want?" His dad asked.

"What do you think? We're here to kill you." The man with the black hair said.

"Why?"

"You tried to mess with us. You're going to have to pay the price."

"And that's by dying?"

"That's right."

"First of all, I don't even know what I even did."

"Don't lie to us. You know what you did."

"I don't. What the hell are you talki-"

"Don't you fucking lie to us!" He pointed his gun towards his face.

"I don't know what you're even talking about!"

"Shut up! You know what you did! Don't try to deny it!"

"Just tell me what I did!"

"Fine. You are the one that called the cops on us, didn't you?"

"What? As far as I'm concern, I've never call the police in my entire life."

"That's it! I've heard enough of your lies! Boys!"

They pointed their guns at him and Jack's mom.

"What are you doing? Why are you aiming her?"

"Because... She deserves to die along with you!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

They fired their guns at Jack's parents, who fell down to the ground. Jack and his younger self was staring at the scene in horror. His parents was killed in front of his own eyes. Suddenly, Jack felt that time had stopped. He looked at his younger self. He wasn't breathing, although he has fully inhaled. He knew that time had stopped now. He walked over to the gang. Once he was there, he took a look at their eyes. He was suprised to see that the black hair man had auburn eyes, the blonde hair man had blue eyes and the brown hair man had brown eyes. No doubt in his mind that these three guys are none other Deacon, Chris and Douglas.

Anger started to fill in Jack's mind. He couldn't believe that the three men that had killed his parents, was the same ones that had almost killed him. Suddenly, everything started to turn black. This is a sign that Jack is about to die.

* * *

**(In reality...)**

"Where is he?" Kate was starting to lose her patience.

"Relax Kate. He'll be here." Grace told her.

"It's been twenty minutes! Any longer now and he'll die!" Kate was shouting.

"Don't you think I know that!" Grace shouted. "Just relax and he'll be here."

"Okay..."

"Do you think he's alright for the time being?" Khoury asked Nurse Joy.

"I can't be sure but judging by his facial expression, he seems to be angry." Nurse Joy said.

"That's weird." Lyra said.

"Yeah. I mean, he's unconscious yet he's angry? This doesn't make sense." Drew said.

"Yeah, I agree." May said.

"Let's not talk about what's weird and what's not weird." Brock said.

"Yeah, let's focus on keeping Jack alive here." Gary said. "Ash, Dawn, could you get some wet towels?"

"Sure." Ash and Dawn said as they went to get wet towels.

"Talk about diasater. How am I going to get on with my work with the Pokemon Center at this state?" Nurse Joy said.

"At least the fire was put out and repairs are immediately starting." Khoury said.

"Yeah, at least it is."

* * *

**(With Kevin...)**

"Arcanine, can you move a bit faster?" Kevin asked.

"Ar!" Arcanine nodded.

"Alright then, use ExtremeSpeed and step on it!"

"Ar!" Arcanine becomes surrounded by white and clear as he charges towards his destination at a fast speed.

'Don't worry Jack. We're almost there!'

* * *

**(In Jack's subconscious...)**

'They were the one... They killed my parents... They will suffer at the hands of me! I will not forgive them for this!' Jack thought angrily.

Jack was surrounded by blackness. There was nothing there except himself.

'Mom... Dad... I miss you so much...' A tear slipped from his face.

* * *

**(In reality...)**

A tear slipped from Jack's face. Grace noticed this.

"Guys... Guys!" Grace exclaimed.

Everybody gathered around Jack.

"What is it Grace?" Maria asked.

"A tear just fell from his eye."

"What?" Kate said as she took a closer look at Jack's face. There was indeed a tear.

"What does this mean?" Sophia asked.

"He's still alive." Kate smiled. "He's still alive."

* * *

**(In Jack's subconscious...)**

'Mom... Dad... Before you two died, I made you a promise...'

* * *

**(Flashback, ten years ago...)**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jack ran over to his dying parents.

"J... Jack..." His dad started to say.

"No! Please don't die!" Tears started to fall down his face.

His dad smiled. "Jack... Take good care... Of Grace... She's in... Your hands... Now."

"Daddy..."

"He's right... You have to... Take good... Care... Of... Grace." His mom said.

"Mommy..."

"Son... You are... Big boy now... So please... Promise me... That you'll... Take good... care of... Grace..." His dad started to close his eyes, indicting that he's going to go to a better place now.

"NO! DADDY! NO!"

"Jack..."

"Mommy! He's gone!" Fresh tears started to roll down his face.

"Come here... Jack."

Jack crawled over to his mom.

"Jack... Your dad is right... You're a big... Boy now... You have to... Take care of Grace..."

"Mommy... I promise to you and daddy that I'll keep Grace safe, even if I have to sacrifice my own life!"

"That's good to hear... But... You don't... Have to sacrifice... Your own life." His mom chuckled.

"I know."

"Jack... My wonderful son... I guess it's... Time for me to leave..."

"Mommy..."

"Sometimes Jack... You have... To let... People go." She smiled.

"I understand."

"Goodbye Jack..." She slowly close her eyes, indicting that she was gone.

"Goodbye mommy... I'm keeping that promise to you and daddy."

**(Flashback ended...)**

* * *

'I've been keeping that promise for ten years now... I'm still going strong. There's no way I'm going to leave Grace. No way...'

Suddenly, a light started to appeared in front of Jack.

'There's no way am I leaving Grace, Kate, Sophia and everybody!'

The light started to glow brighter.

'I refuse to die! I will live!'

The light blinded Jack.

* * *

**(In reality...)**

"Ar!" Arcanine roared as he landed from his jump.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kevin apologized.

"Took you long enough!" Kate said.

"No time! Do you have the antidote?" Grace asked.

Jack started to open his eyes.

"Yes, it's right here." Kevin pulled out the antidote from his bag.

Jack heard his uncle's voice. He knew why he's here. "I assume that you're here because I was poisoned?" Jack asked as he got up, surprising everyone.

"Jack!" Kate shouted as she embrace him.

"Hey! I'm still hurt here!"

"Sorry." Kate quickly pulled away.

"Uncle, pass the antidote."

"Here." Kevin threw the antidote to Jack. He caught it.

"Thanks." Jack took the lid and drank it.

"How do you feel daddy?" Sophia asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "I feel fine for now."

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Sophia embrace him.

"Need I remind you that I still have a wound here?"

"Sorry." Sophia quickly pulled away.

"You should get some rest Jack. Let the antidote do its work." Kevin said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice."

"Jack?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"If you'll allow me, I would be able to stitch that wound for you if you like."

"That will be much appreciated Nurse Joy."

"Follow me then."

Jack followed Nurse Joy to the Pokemon Center. They went to one of the available rooms to stitch Jack's wound.

* * *

**(After a few minutes...)**

"There we go. We're done now."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome. Now, all there is to do is to have a x-ray on your body to see if there's wound inside your body."

"Okay."

They went to the x-ray room to get a x-ray done.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Well, chapter 14. Well, I hope this clears up anything that involves Jack's parents. If not, ask me and I'll try to explain it without any spoilers. Well, I don't have much to say anymore. See you all next week... Wait. Here's something I forgot to mention. Don't forget about your applications for a chance to be in my sequel. That's something I forgot to mention. Anyway, for now, later! See y'all next week!

**Question: Out of curiosity, would you guys rather read a sequel or a new story? Just asking.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Note #1: Minor time skip! It will kick off in the morning!**

**Note #2: Here it is... The moment you Pearlshippers have all been waiting for... PEARLSHIPPING! That's right, this chapter is all about PearlShipping... Sorta. Read on to see what happens.**

**Note #3: I'll tell you readers one thing, I love the feeling when the pressure of exams are over. My ones were over just yesterday. I feel so proud of myself for getting through a whole week of hell. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15 - Confession Time!**_

* * *

As the beautiful sun started to rise, Jack slowly opened his eyes. He felt a pair of arms... No, three pairs of arms embracing him.

'Why is there three pairs of arms around me?' Jack thought.

Jack tried to maneuver himself so he can get out of bed, but whatever he did, it seems that the three people tighten their embrace whenever he moves.

'No use trying to get out of bed now. Who's sleeping here anyway?'

Jack looked at the people in his bed to find Sophia, Grace and Kate. Jack smiled as he patted their heads.

'If people see this, they'll say that I'm living every guy's dream. Having three girls around me. Kinda reminds me of my womanizering past.' Jack silently chuckled.

'But they're wrong. These girls are my life. I could never imagine a life without any of them.'

The door opened to reveal Nurse Joy with a tray. She smiled at Jack, to which he smiled back. She walked over to the bedside table and placed the tray, which contains a glass of water, food, a couple of medicines and the antidote. That's right, the antidote. The amount that Deacon put in that knife was double the amount used to kill a person. Although Jack did drank the antidote last night, it was just enough to suppress the venom for a few hours.

"Good morning." Nurse Joy mouthed.

"Good morning to you." Jack mouthed back.

Nurse Joy walked out of the room. Jack decided to wake the girls up as he can't feel his legs anymore.

"Hey." Jack shook Sophia first. "Sophia, get up."

Sophia got up and rubbed her eyes. "Daddy?" Sophia said.

"Yeah, it's me. Help me to wake up Grace and Kate."

"Okay." Sophia started to shake Kate. "Kate, wake up."

"Grace, wake up."

"Five more minutes..." Grace and Kate said sleepily. "Five more minutes..."

"Daddy, I don't think this will work for them." Sophia said.

"You're right. Guess I'll have to use force." Jack said as he pushed Grace and Kate off his bed, landing on the ground.

"OW!" Grace and Kate exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Well, you three were crushing my legs."

"Really? We were?"

"Yes. I'm surprised to see you three sleeping in my bed."

"Now why were you surprised?" Kate asked.

"Despite the size of the bed, you three, including me, managed to stay on the bed without any of us falling to the ground. Until now."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Grace said.

"Hey, I had to get you two to wake up somehow and it seems that the best way was to knock you off the bed."

"Whatever."

Jack sat up and grabbed the antidote. He opened the lid and drank it.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"Antidote dear."

"Antidote? I thought the venom already died out." Kate said.

"Silly Kate. Did you honestly think that by drinking antidote, you can make the venom go away?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I mean, isn't that supposed to happen?"

"Yes, that is supposed to happen, but since the dose was double the amount, I have to take double the amount of antidote to counterattack it." Jack explained.

"Double the amount?"

"Yes. The antidote I took last night did nothing but suppressed the venom."

"Are you going to be alright?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, the antidote should eliminate the remaining venom."

"Wait." Kate started. "You said that the antidote you took last night only suppressed the venom and now you're saying that this antidote is eliminating the remaining venom. What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Kate, for crying out loud, use your brain. Since the dose was doubled, it'll take two antidotes doses to kill the venom. I did say that the first antidote only suppressed the venom, but that doesn't mean that the antidote wasn't fighting the venom."

"Oooh, now I see."

"Took you long enough, but I don't blame you. I did specifically requested for the antidotes from my uncle."

"Oh yeah, your uncle said that you expecting this to happen. How?"

Jack widen his eyes. He was remembering what he saw in his subconscious. He quickly shook it off. "Like I said before, I've been traveling for eight years now. I can predict things, although I actually did expected Deacon to stab me with the poisoned knife one day."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Hey bro. Why were you crying when you were unconscious?" Grace asked.

"About that... I was just having a flashback, I guess."

"What kind of flashback?"

"It's... Best if you don't know."

"It's about mom and dad, right?"

Jack looked at her wide-eyed. "How did you..."

"It was obvious. I've never seen you cry at anything before except for me or our parents."

"I see."

"Don't worry Jack. Like you said before, it's in the past."

"Yeah." Jack grabbed the glass of water. "Where's Deacon, Chris and Doug?"

"What do you think?" Kate asked. "They obviously got away."

"They did? Damn."

"Why?"

"Just asking." He drank the glass of water.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and opened it. It was Dawn.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Grace asked.

"I came to see Jack." Dawn said.

"Why?" Kate asked, a bit suspicious.

"I need to talk to him about something. Something personal."

"Oh okay."

"Jack?"

"It's about Ash, isn't it?" Jack said.

"Shhhhh!" Dawn hoped to Arceus that nobody heard that, obviously the inevitable happened.

"You like Ash?" Grace said.

"W-well... Yeah." Dawn slightly blushed.

"I knew it! It was so obvious!" Kate chimed.

"Now's not the time to get excited." Jack said.

"Yeah, you two should really grow up." Sophia said.

Grace and Kate glanced at Sophia.

"Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Does Ash like me?"

"Well..." Jack was debating to himself if he should tell Dawn that Ash loves her or not. An idea suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sophia, come over here for a minute."

"Okay." Sophia got closer to Jack.

"Do you know where Ash is?" Jack whispered to her.

"Yeah, why?" Sophia asked.

"Get Ash here as fast as you can."

"Okay." Sophia ran out of the room to get Ash.

"Where is she going?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I told her to get my uncle so I can talk to him." Jack lied.

"Uh huh. Can you answer my question?"

"Okay, well... He said that he needs to think about it a bit more."

"Oh, he did?" Dawn frowned.

"It's not what you think. Being a dense boy, can you blame him?"

Dawn chuckled. "I guess not."

'Sophia better hurry up or I'll mess up!' Jack thought.

* * *

**(With Sophia...)**

"Ash!" Sophia shouted as she barged into Ash's room.

"Sophia? What is it?" Ash asked.

"My daddy needs you!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I guess you can say that. Now come on!" Sophia grabbed his arm and dragged him to Jack's room.

"Whoa! Slow down!"

* * *

**(With Jack...)**

"Did he say anything else?" Dawn asked.

"Well, he did say that he like you, but he didn't specify if it was as a friend or something else." Jack said.

"Oh. Didn't you ask him?"

"I tried, but he won't tell me."

"Oh."

"I can't believe you have a crush on Ash!" Kate squeaked.

"Why can't you believe it?"

"I always thought that you had a crush on Jack and would like to date him. Not that I would let you."

"I admit that I do have a crush on Jack." Dawn admitted.

"You do?" Jack said. "Maybe I should dump Kate and date you instead." Jack teased Kate.

"What?" Kate shouted. "Are you serious?"

"Oh man! It's so easy to mess with your head, I'll tell you that!" Jack laughed.

"You are so mean!" Kate hit him in the chest.

"Ow, that really hurt." Jack sarcastically said.

"Humph!" Kate turned around, trying to avoid looking at Jack.

Jack looked at Grace and nodded at her, signalling her to 'accidentally' push Kate to him. Grace got the message and carefully threw herself at Kate, so she could make it look like she tripped over something.

"Whoa!" Grace 'tripped' and pushed Kate.

"Hey, what are yo- Whoa!"

As expected by Jack, she fell backwards towards him. Jack caught her, bridal-style.

"Hey there." Jack said, smiling.

"Hey." Kate was blushing.

They stared into each other's eyes and leaned forward to each other. Their lips brushed against each other. Jack licked Kate's lower lip, signalling her to open her mouth. She granted him entrance and their played with each other.

Grace cleared her throat. "Alright, alright, break it up. I think me and Dawn have seen enough already." Grace said.

Jack broke the kiss. "Sorry about that. We got carried away." Jack said.

"Not that we're complainting." Kate said.

"Heh heh." Jack chuckled.

Suddenly, the door was swung open.

"Daddy! We're here!" Sophia said.

"What is going on here?" Ash asked.

"Ash. Good to see you still in one piece from Sophia's insane dragging."

"Daddy!"

"Hey, don't try to deny the fact that you dragged Ash here."

"Okay, I'll admit it."

"Anyway, what is it that you need me for?" Ash asked.

"Wait a minute. I thought you asked Sophia to get your uncle here." Dawn said.

"I lied."

"You bastard!"

"How can you blame me? I was only stalling for time."

"Stalling for time? For what?"

"What do you think?" He pointed at Ash.

Dawn widen her eyes. She knew what Jack had been planning all along.

"Could you guys please wait outside?" Jack asked Grace, Sophia and Kate.

"Okay." They said as they walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Now, how should we start this conversation? Ash? Dawn?"

"You had this all planned out, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"You can say that. Considering the fact that I was actually smart enough to think of this plan on the spot."

"I'll never forgive you for this."

"I'm sure you will. Now, who should start off first?"

Ash and Dawn looked at each other.

"I'll start off." Ash said. Ash had gotten the idea of Jack's plan. He grabbed Dawn's hand and looked at her, straight in the eyes. "Dawn, you've been one of my best friends... No. You've been the best friend I ever have." Ash started. "But lately, something has been bugging me. I didn't know what it is, but whatever I look at you, it just seems that a feeling starts to build up in my stomach. But at the time, I just can't take my eyes off you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life." Ash said.

"Ash..." Dawn was stunned at what Ash had said.

"Please Dawn... Let me finish." Dawn nodded. "Okay. Everything about you is perfect. You're beautiful, caring, supportive, fun to have around... There's so many things about you that are indescribable. That's what makes you so perfect."

Dawn was now speechless. The dense Ash she once knew so much about was now gone.

"Everything... Your ocean blue hair... Your crystal blue eyes... Those are some of the things that make you perfect."

'He's seriously abusing the word 'perfect' here.' Jack thought.

"That's when I knew it. After talking to Jack..." He looked at Jack, who waved at him, causing him to grin and shook his head. "I knew that this feeling... Was... L-love." Ash blushed at the word 'love'.

"Ash..."

"I love you Dawn. So what do you say?"

"Ash. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes Ash. Everything about you is amazing."

'Ugh... Here we go again with the describing. I never thought that this would be so depressing.' Jack thought.

"I feel the same way about you. You're determined, caring, supportive, courageous, fearless to the point of reckless and pretty much everything." Dawn said.

'Man... If she doesn't hurry up and kiss him, I swear I'll force her!'

"There's so much things about that I like... No. Love about you." Dawn started to blush.

Ash smiled at her. He couldn't believe that Dawn actually felt the same way.

"I've always like that smile of yours. It always seems to cheer me up whenever I feel down. It also makes me happy to see you smile like that. That messy hair of yours... It kinda bugs me that you won't tamed it."

Jack giggled a bit, causing Ash to look at him with a 'stop giggling' expression. Jack stopped and Ash turned his attentions back to Dawn.

"But that's what makes you, you." Dawn smiled. "Your eyes... Your face... I can't even describe it. There is no words to use to describe it."

Here we go, Ash and Dawn started to lean forward to each other. Jack looked away from them, no, not in disgust but to give them some privacy. As they leaned closer to each other, their faces started to burn up. They closed their eyes and before they knew it, their lips were pressing against each other. The kiss was a passionate one, as Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, while Ash's arms snaked around her back and as the two leaned toward more that the other, showing how passionate they were. They broke the kiss after thirty seconds.

"I love you Ash." Dawn said.

"I love you too Dawn." Ash said.

"Well, you know what they say, all's well that ends well." Jack said.

"Yeah." Dawn rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm glad we got out everything." Ash sat down on the chair with Dawn sitting on his lap.

"It took you long enough." Jack grinned. "Anyway, I have to tell you something, Ash."

"What is it?"

"Your friend, Misty. She's in love with you."

Ash widen his eyes. "What? Really?"

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're kidding me!" Dawn said.

"Yes, it's true. I'm surprised that you never even noticed it, Ash."

"Of course I never notice. I never felt for her in that way."

"Really Ash? Now, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"As much as I hate Misty, she'll be crushed when she hears about you two dating."

"Oh." Ash and Dawn frowned. They were so suck into each other's feelings, that they forgot to consider other people's feeling.

Jack noticed them frowning. "Hey now, don't frown. It's great that you two got together, you should be happy."

"But what about Misty? We'll feel bad if she's sad about us being together."

"Don't worry about that. I'll deal with that." Jack got off his bed.

"Are you sure you should be out of the bed?" Dawn asked in concern.

Jack smiled. "Thanks for being concern, but I think I'll be able to manage."

"Okay, whatever you say."

They walked out of the room, where they found Grace, Sophia and Kate.

"Daddy!" Sophia hugged Jack.

"Hey Sophia." Jack hugged her back. He looked at Kate. "Kate, do you know where the others are?" He asked her.

"At the cafeteria." Kate said.

"Thanks. Alright, shall we go?"

"Let's." Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's arm.

"Yeah. Let's." Grace wrapped her arms around Jack's other arm.

"Hey! No fair!" Sophia said. "I want to wrap my arms around daddy's as well!"

"Too bad! You're too late!" Kate playfully stuck her tounge out at Sophia.

"Daddy!"

"Relax Sophia, you've got a special place."

"Huh?"

Jack crouched down, signalling Sophia to get on his back.

"Yaaay!" Sophia jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

Jack stood up. "There, everyone's happy."

"Yep! Let's go." They walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**(In the cafeteria...)**

"Where is daddy, Brock?" Maria asked Brock.

"I think he's with Jack since Sophia barged into our room and took Ash."

"Oh. Why did she take daddy?"

"Beats me. Probably because Jack wanted to talk to Ash."

"I see."

"Hey, by the way, have any of you seen Dawn?" May asked.

"She told me that she went to talk to Jack." Lyra said.

"Yeah, that's right." Khoury said.

"Did you ask her why?"

"I did, but she said it was personal."

"Personal huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, there they are." Khoury pointed to Jack and the others.

Grace and Kate had their arms wrapped around Jack's, while Sophia was on his shoulders. Ash and Dawn were holding each other's hands. They looked at Ash and Dawn with a shocked expression on their faces.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I wonder what they are looking at?" Ash asked.

"They're looking at you two because you're holding hands, genius." Jack said.

"Oh." Ash and Dawn blushed at the attention they are attracting.

"I can't believe it!" May squealed.

"Me too!" Lyra joined in.

"Nice going Ash! You finally grew up!" Gary congratulated.

"Yeah Ash!" Drew agreed.

"Well done Ash." Khoury congratulated.

Brock smiled at the new couple, although he was jealous that Ash got a girl before he did, but that didn't matter. As long as they're happy, he's happy. However, Misty, on the other hand, was extremely mad that Dawn took Ash away from her. Her one and only love, was taken by a filthy slut, in her own words.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the congratulating, let's sit down." Jack said.

They sat down on the available seats.

"Anyway, what do you guys want?" Jack asked.

"Anything you're having daddy." Sophia said.

"Same here." Kate said.

"Ditto." Grace said.

"What about you Ash? Dawn?"

"Anything she's having." Ash said as he stared dreamily into her eyes.

"Anything he's having." Dawn said as she stared back at him.

Jack was getting piss off now. "You're not really helping here."

"What?" Ash broke out of his trance. "Don't worry about me. I'll get it myself."

"Okay, I suppose you know what your girlfriend needs?"

Misty slightly flinched at the word, 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now come on, I'm staving."

"Same here." Ash and Jack walked to the food stand.

"Oh my Arceus! I can't believe you and Ash got together!" May squealed.

"I know right? And it's all thanks to Jack." Dawn said.

"Jack?" Misty asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah. I asked him to talk to Ash to see if he loves me or not, however, that didn't matter."

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"He didn't even tell me anything."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want to ruin it for you or Ash." Kate said.

"Maybe. I'll have to ask him."

Misty stood up. She wasn't going to listen to her talking about what happened anymore.

"Misty?" Brock said.

"I'm going for a walk." Misty said as she head for the exit.

"What's wrong with her?" Khoury asked.

"I think it's best if we don't answer, right Brock?" Gray asked Brock.

"Yeah." Brock said.

Jack came back with at least four trays stack on top of each other, surprising everyone with his balancing skills.

"Next time." Jack started as he put the trays on the table. "You guys, beside Sophia, are getting your own breakfast."

"Hey! That's not fair! How come Sophia isn't going to her own breakfast next time?" Grace asked.

"Unlike her, you two can get your own."

"Come on Jack, can't you carry on getting our breakfast?" Kate asked.

"Depends on my mood. Anyway, it seems that someone left just now. Who was it?"

"Misty." Drew said.

"I see. I'll talk to her after breakfast."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Yes! PearlShipping rules! Seriously, I feel refreshed after doing this chapter. Jack playing Cupid. I have absolutely no shame in doing this kind of thing. My advice people, don't let anyone help you with love. It just ruins the tradition, if there is one. Anyway, sorry if the get together part, or whatever the hell you guys call it, is messed up. Yeah. Again, Misty acts like a total bitch and whatnot. I just hate Misty, right? I absolutely cannot see any reasons why she was made. Seriously though, it's a bunch of bullshit. I watched the original series when I was young, and I knew that Misty was a annoying bitch. All she did was fight with Ash, which is irritating in some way. Kids these days just want to see the freaking battles and listen to the freaking epic music. I'm no different. Anyway, give me your thoughts on this chapter and see you on the next chapter. Bye!

**Poll: Of all the attacks available in the Pokemon World, which is your favourite?**

**My one is Draco Meteor. Gotta love Ash's Gible.**

**P.S I'll be doing a poll from now on. So, get your thinking caps on. Of course, I'm not forcing people, so answer in your own free will. By the way, not all polls will relate to Pokemon.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Note #1: Minor time skip! The group will be at the Pokemon Center lobby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 - I Can't Lose This Battle! Jack Vs. Kate!**_

* * *

As the group was resting up after their breakfast, Sophia, along with Maria, decided to talk to the people within the group that they didn't know much about.

"May? Drew?" Maria said.

"Yes Maria and Sophia? What is it?" May asked.

"What do you two do?"

"Well, we take part in contests as Coordinators, like Dawn."

"Oh, like Dawn." Sophia pointed out.

"Yeah, like Dawn."

"Which region are you two competing in?" Sophia asked.

"Johto now. We've competed in Hoenn and Kanto before."

"Is it interesting to be a Coordinator?"

"Well, to us, it is." Drew said. "But I think it's a matter of opinion on this."

"Okay. Thanks for telling us that."

"No problem."

Sophia and Maria walked over to Lyra and Khoury.

"Lyra? Khoury?" Sophia said.

"Yes? What is it?" Khoury asked.

"What do you two do?"

"Well, I'm a Pokemon Breeder."

"And I'm a Pokemon Trainer!" Lyra said.

"Is that so? Where do you guys come from?" Maria asked.

"We come from Johto."

"Oh. I see. Thanks for telling us that."

"No problem."

"Hey Sophia, do you think that there's something going between Lyra and Khoury?" Maria asked Sophia.

"You think so too? Thank Arceus, I thought I was the only one." Sophia said.

Sophia and Maria moved on to Gary, who was on his laptop.

"Gary?" Sophia said.

"Yes, what is it you two?" Gary asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm conducting researches."

"What kind of researches?"

"Pokemons in the Sinnoh Region and their habitats."

"Oh. Why did you become a Pokemon Researcher?"

"I'm following my grandfather's footsteps."

"Who's your grandfather?"

"Professor Oak."

"Wait. THE Professor Oak?" Maria repeated.

"That's right."

"Oh my Arceus! I can't believe you're the grandson of Professor Oak!"

Gary sweatdropped. "Not everyday do I get somebody so excited about something like this."

"Okay, I think we shouldn't bother you anymore." Sophia said as she dragged Maria away from him.

They walked back to Jack, Grace, Ash and Dawn, whom was talking about something.

"Daddy?" Maria said.

"What is it Maria?" Ash asked.

"When are we going to the beach?"

"Yeah, when are we going to the beach?" Sophia asked.

"Well... What do you say Jack, Dawn?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I don't mind."

"Same. I think tomorrow will be the best day to go to the beach." Dawn said.

"Alright, it's settle. Tomorrow it is."

"Now, what were you saying?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah, I was curious to what you would do after the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"I really haven't decided yet, but I'm most likely going to a new region."

"I see. What about you Dawn?"

"I don't know yet. I'll decide on that after the Sinnoh League." Dawn said.

"Alright. How are you doing Sophia?" Jack turned his attention to Sophia as he lifted her onto his lap.

"I'm fine daddy." Sophia said.

"I've been wondering this, but what do you want to be when you're older?"

"A Pokemon Trainer."

"That was a quick reply, but very nice. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, What about you Maria?"

"Same. I want to be a Pokemon Trainer as well."

"I see. Any particular reasons?"

"Well, someone has to be a rival for Sophia, so I figure that I'll be a Pokemon Trainer."

Jack, Dawn and Ash chuckled.

"That certainly is interesting. Looks like you already have a rival Sophia." Dawn said.

"I can't wait to see your first battle together." Ash said.

Just then, Misty walks into the Pokemon Center. She looked at Ash with a sad expression.

"Hey Jack. There's Misty, are you going to talk to her?"

Jack turned around. "Alright." Jack stood up and walked to Misty.

Misty saw that Jack was walking towards him and she quickly turned around and walked away from him.

"Misty." Jack said.

Misty stopped and turned around. "What do you want?" Misty asked.

"I want to talk to you in private."

"Where?"

"Just outside will be fine."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

They went outside to the battlefield and sat down on the bench.

"What do you want with me Jack? I'm not in the mood."

"Misty. I know that you're mad that Dawn took Ash away from you."

Misty widen her eyes. "H-how did you know?"

"It was obvious."

"It was?" Misty sighed as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Yeah. Anyway, I know that it's heartbreaking for you to find out that someone you love, loves someone else."

"No you don't. You don't know how heartbreaking it is." Misty fought back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

Jack sighed. "Of course I do. I had a similar situation before. Except it has nothing to do with love."

"Then what is it?"

"I... Lost them."

"You... Lost them?"

"Basically... They died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Since I mention it, I might as well tell you all about it."

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"No, I should. It's better if I get it off my chest."

"Okay, if you wish."

"Okay. My parents died when I was just eight years old, while Grace was just two."

"Oh dear. That must be hard for Grace."

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, They died because someone killed them when they were coming home. They were killed in front of my own eyes."

Misty widen her eyes even more.

"I'll never forgive them for this."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes. I know who they are. I knew them through my subconscious."

"Subconscious?"

"Yesterday, when I was unconscious, I was somehow in my subconscious. There, I had experience a flashback."

"A flashback?"

"Yes. I had again seen my parents dying, right before my own eyes. It was horrible, but at least I know who did it."

"Who did do it?"

"Do you remember the three guys who tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, it was Deacon, Chris and Doug, was it?"

"Yeah, those were the guys that killed my parents."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm certain that it was them."

"Oh my Arceus... And we let them escape!"

"Don't blame yourself or anybody else. Everyone didn't know a thing about them."

"Including you?"

"Yeah, I didn't know until I had the flashback."

"Oh. What are you going to do if you meet them again?"

"Well, I'll rip their hearts out for killing my parents, trying to kill me and rape Sophia." Jack was getting angry just thinking about them.

"They tried to rape Sophia?"

"Yeah, I found her on the ground with Deacon when we met. It sickens me that people will do this sort of thing."

"Yeah. It's completely wrong."

"Anyway, getting back to the main topic. I know how you feel when you heard that Ash was with Dawn, but please, try to be happy for them. Maybe someday, you'll find somebody that loves you."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Thanks for being co-operative." Jack stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going back inside. By the way, don't tell anybody this. Keep everything we've talked about to yourself." Jack walked back to the Pokemon Center.

'Thank you Jack. You've really helped me get through a brick wall. Maybe you're not really that bad after all.' Misty thought.

* * *

**(Inside the Pokemon Center...)**

"Hey." Kate said. "Where's Jack?" (A/N: The reason why she didn't know where Jack is because she was away from the group at the time where he took Misty. Let's hope everyone knew that, otherwise, you're going to get such a smack right across your face.)

"He's talking to Misty." Ash said.

"Why?"

"There was a little issue that needs to be resolved."

"O... Kay?"

Just then, Jack enters into the Pokemon Center.

"There you are Jack!" Kate shouted to him.

"Huh? You were looking for me?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Why were you talking to Misty?"

"There was a issue regarding with Ash and Dawn being together."

"Uh huh. Is it fixed?"

"Yep! Sure is."

"Alright, in any case, I challenge you to a battle!" Kate suddenly challenged Jack.

Everyone looked at Kate with a shocked expression.

"Wait what?" Jack wasn't certain if he heard that right.

"You heard me! I challenge you to a battle!"

"Why on Earth do you want to battle me?"

"No reason. I just want to beat you, that's all." 'Let's hope he doesn't figure out that I'm lying.'

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Unfortuately for Kate, she forgot that Jack can use Aura. She slapped herself mentally.

"Okay, I was lying."

"I knew it. Now, tell me why you wanted to battle me."

"I wanted to battle you because I want you to accompany me to the mall."

"Thank Arceus you told me that because I'm not going to the mall."

"Fine. Then let's see who wins. I win, you go to the mall with me. You win, I'll go by myself."

"You're on." Jack grinned.

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"Alright, this will be four on four Pokemon battle, as Jack said earlier." Brock announced.

"You know Kate, you can still back out before you lost big-time." Jack said.

"No way, you're going to the mall with me."

"We'll see about that."

"In addition, substitutions are allowed. Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes." Jack and Kate said simltaneously.

"BEGIN!"

"Metagross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Me-ta!" Metagross yelled its name.

"Ninetales, come on out!" Kate tossed her Pokeball.

Ninetales came out of the ball and howled.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging at Ninetales.

"Ninetales, dodge and then use Flamethrower!"

Ninetales dodged the move by jumping swiftly away from Metagross and opens her mouth and a orange flame is released from her mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, use Psychic to intercept!"

"Me-ta-gross!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and the 'X' on Metagross's face glows light blue and it took control of Flamethrower, firing it upwards to the skies.

"Ninetales, use Iron Tail!"

Ninetales' tails glow bright white and then jumped up into the air, readying her attack.

"Metagross, counterattack with Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it went straight towards Ninetales, colliding with Iron Tail.

Both Pokemons refused to give up as their respective attacks collided with each other.

"Metagross, don't give up!"

"Come on Ninetales, you can do it!"

The Pokemons heard their trainer's plead and push themselves to the limit. The attacks became too powerful for them and it caused a explosion, making them fly backwards.

"Metagross!"

"Ninetales!"

The Pokemons got up slowly.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower!"

Ninetales opens her mouth and a orange flame is released from her mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge and then use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumps into the air, dodging the attack, and then strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Ninetails, try and dodge it!"

Ninetales jumped up into the air as high as she can.

"Metagross, knock Ninetales down with Psychic!"

"Me-ta!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and covers Ninetales, slamming her to the ground.

"Ninetales!"

"Finish it off with Earthquake!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross jumps into the air again and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield, with the shock waves hitting Ninetales.

"No! Ninetales!"

Ninetales fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Ninetales is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Yay daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on bro, you can whoop her!" Grace said.

The others was looking at them, sweatdropping.

"Ninetales, return." Kate recalled Ninetales. "Now, Lopunny, you're next!" Kate tossed her next Pokeball.

"Lo-punny!" Lopunny said.

"Metagross, return." Jack recalled Metagross, which surprised everybody. "Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel said.

"Lopunny, Thunderbolt!"

"Lo-pun-ny!" Lopunny's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks and she releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, take it heads on with Waterfall!" That order shocked everyone.

Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges straight towards the Thunderbolt.

'Is he crazy? He knows that electric moves does major damage on a water type... So what is he up to?' Kate thought.

The Thunderbolt hit Floatzel, shocking him, but it seems that it didn't do much of an effect as Floatzel kept up his Waterfall and was still charging towards Lopunny.

"What the?" Kate said.

"Impressed? Floatzel will show you his true power!" Jack said.

"What? It didn't do much of a effect? That's impossible." Gary said.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like this." Khoury said.

"Aren't water-types weak to electic-types attacks?" Maria asked.

"Yes, water-types are weak against electic-types. But this doesn't fit the bill with Jack's Floatzel." Brock said.

"But! Types aren't everything in a battle." Ash added.

"That is true." Lyra said.

"Floatzel, continue using Waterfall!"

"Lopunny, get ready to dodge!"

"Lo!" Lopunny got into position.

'Foolish choice. Unlike any other Floatzels, my Floatzel was trained to anticipate moves. Let's see how she gets out of this one.' Jack thought.

As Floatzel got closer, he was preparing for a jump.

"Now!" Kate shouted.

Just as anticipated, Lopunny jumped up into the air. Floatzel quickly jumped up as well, surprising everybody.

"Combine Waterfall with Brick Break, Floatzel!"

Floatzel's fins began to glow white. The two attacks Floatzel was using started to merge together in his fins as he strikes Lopunny, slamming her down to the ground.

"Lopunny!"

Lopunny was sent crashing down to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

"Lopunny!" Kate shouted again.

The cloud of smoke faded, revealing Lopunny still standing, but exhausted.

"Impressive. I underestimated your Lopunny." Jack said.

"You sure did. Now, Lopunny, use Attract!"

"Lo!" Lopunny winks at Floatzel and multiple yellow hearts are released from her body at Floatzel. The hearts hit Floatzel and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Great. Just what I need, my Pokemon turning into me!" Jack said, earning a giggle from everyone.

"Lopunny, now's your chance! Thunderbolt!"

"Lo-pun-ny!" Lopunny's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks and she releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Floatzel.

The electric move worked this time as Floatzel was being electrocuted.

"Damnit Floatzel! Snap out of it!" Jack shouted.

The hearts on Floatzel's eyes are now gone as he had snapped out of it.

"Good! Now use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel's fins on his arms glow white and he charges towards Lopunny.

"Lopunny, maximize Thunderbolt!"

"Lo-pun-ny!" Lopunny unleased her full power on Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel has now stopped in his tracks.

"Floatzel, just hang in there and keep up the Brick Break!"

"Float... Zel!" Floatzel suddenly got a burst of energy and immediately continued his charge.

"Oh no..."

"Float-zel!" Floatzel striked Lopunny and it caused a explosion due to the full power Thunderbolt being connected to Brick Break.

"Lopunny!"

"Floatzel!"

The smoke cleared and revealed Floatzel and Lopunny with swirls for eyes.

"Floatzel and Lopunny are unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"It's a double knock-out!" Drew exclaimed.

"This is the best battle ever!" Lyra screamed.

"Floatzel, return." Jack recalled Floatzel. "You've been awesome."

"Lopunny, return." Kate recalled Lopunny. "You've done your best."

"Nice job Kate. That was a impressive round."

"Thanks. Same goes for you."

Jack smiled. "Alright, Dragonite, go!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Milotic, I choose you!" Kate tossed her next Pokeball.

"Mi-lot-ic!" Milotic said.

"Dragonite, start things up with Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-gooooo-niteeeee!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Milotic from them.

"Milotic, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

"Mi-lot-iiiiiic!" A white ball forms in front of Milotic's mouth. She then releases multiple white beams with light blue outlines at Dragonite's Thunderbolt.

The two attacks collide with each other, causing a explosion. Smoke filled the battlefield.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and attempted to rushed towards Milotic in the smoke.

"Milotic, jump up into the air!"

"Mi!" Milotic jumped up into the air and out of the smoke.

"Gotcha! Dragonite, now!"

Dragonite rose from below and smashed into Milotic.

"Mi-lot-ic!" Milotic screamed in pain as she started to drop down to the ground.

"Milotic!"

Milotic hit the ground, but wasn't out yet.

"Dragonite, Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-goooooo-niteeeeee!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Milotic from them, sucessfully hitting Milotic.

"Milotic!"

Milotic was screaming over the immense pain the Thunderbolt is creating.

"Milotic, try and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Miii-looot-ic!" Milotic opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge but keep the Thunderbolt intact!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite swiftly dodged the attack by flying up into the air, while still keeping the Thunderbolt intact.

"Milotic, keep use Dragon Pulse!"

"Miii-looot-ic!" Milotic opens her mouth and several turquiose energy balls appears and she then fires the balls at Dragonite.

"Dodge them all Dragonite!"

Dragonite dodged the balls while still keeping the Thunderbolt up.

'Damn! That Milotic is tough! However, Dragonite won't last if I don't end this.' "Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite flies at Milotic, back flips in the air, then charges at Milotic, her body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

"This is your chance! Ice Beam!"

"Mi-lot-iiiiic!" A white ball forms in front of Milotic's mouth. She then releases multiple white beams with light blue outlines at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and continue your assault!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite moved around, dodging the Ice Beams.

"Milotic, just keep firing the Ice Beams!"

"Let's finish this Dragonite!"

Dragonite increased her speed, still dodging the attacks.

"Now! Use Thunderbolt on yourself!"

"Oh no." 'How can I be that stupid not to figure out what he was about to do? He did this with Tim's Staraptor.' (A/N: True story. Check chapter 8 ^_^.)

"Dra-goooo-niteeeeeee!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

Dragonite collided with Milotic, causing a explosion. Once the smoke subsided, it revealed Milotic with swirls for eyes.

"Milotic is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Milotic, return." Kate recalled Milotic. "Nice job. You did your best."

"Yay! Daddy's winning!" Sophia cheered.

"How does he do it?" Khoury asked.

"Beats me." Drew said.

"Froslass, I choose you!" Kate tossed her next Pokeball.

"Fros-lass." Froslass said.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and rushed towards Froslass.

"Froslass, Ice Beam!"

"Frosss-lass!" A light blue ball forms in front of Froslass's face. She then fires light blue beams from the ball at Dragonite.

"Crap! Dragonite, cancel out your attack and dodge the move!"

"Dra-go... Nite!" Dragonite stopped her assault and tried to dodged the move by flying upwards, but was too late.

"Dragonite!"

Dragonite was frozen solid as she hit the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Dragonite, return." Jack recalled Dragonite. "Take a good rest."

"So Jack." Kate started. "Do you still think you'll win?"

"Of course I do."

"Me-ta!" Metagross yelled its name.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Meta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging at Froslass.

"Froslass, dodge and then use Ominous Wind!"

"Fros-lass!" Froslass waves her arms and releases a purple wind at Metagross.

"Metagross, continue your assault!"

Metagross continued its assault as it charges through the Ominous Wind, unaffected by the attack.

"What the?"

"Metagross, attack!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross repeatedly striked Froslass with its arms.

"Froslass!"

"Metagross, finish it off with Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it striked Froslass.

"Froslass!"

Froslass was sent back to Kate with swirls for eyes.

"Froslass is unable to battle! The winner is Jack!" Brock announced.

"YAAAY! Daddy won!" Sophia cheered very loudly.

"Nice going bro!" Grace cheered.

"Froslass, return." Kate frowned as she recalled Froslass. Jack noticed her being sad.

"That was an amazing battle Jack." Drew said.

"Thanks." Jack looked at Kate. She started to walk away.

'Kate...'

* * *

**(Time skip... Outside of the mall...)**

Kate was feeling down after losing the match against Jack, but more so that she didn't get to go with Jack.

'Why do men hate the mall? Is it really because of women... What the hell am I thinking? Of course it's not women!' Kate thought.

She went inside the mall.

'Where is the swimsuit store?'

"Hey there. Are you lost?" A man, around his mid-twenties, asked.

Kate turned around. "Uhh... No, I'm not."

"Come on, I'll tell you where it is if you're lost."

"No, it's really okay. I know where I'm going."

"I know that you're lost." The man grabbed her wrist. "Just tell me where you're going."

"What do you think you're doing?" Kate slapped his hand away.

"I'm just telling you that if you're lost, I'll take you there."

"And I told you that I'm not. Can you please leave me alone?"

"I'm not that easy lady. You're coming me whether you like it or not." He grabbed her wrist again.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kate tried to force him to let go.

"No way. Not when there's a opportunity to do someone young like yourself."

"D-do me?"

"That's right. Now come on!" The man dragged Kate.

**BAM!**

"You should watch where you're going pal." The man was hit at the side of his head.

The man fell to the ground. "Who do you think you are?"

People are now looking at the scene.

"You shouldn't be messing with somebody's girlfriend mate." It was Jack.

"G-girlfriend?"

"That's right. You picked the wrong girl to mess with." Jack grabbed his shirt collar. "And now, you're going to pay." Jack hit him hard on the stomach.

"OW!"

"Listen to me pal, and listen good. Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it."

"H-hey mate, I-I didn't know."

"Wrong answer." Jack punched him again.

"AAAHHH!"

"You shouldn't even mess with women even if they don't have a boyfriend."

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry lady!" The man apologized to Kate.

"That's good to hear, but if I find you messing around with a girl, I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Y-yeah." The man got up and ran as fast as he could.

Jack turned around. "Are you alright Kate?"

Kate quickly embrace Jack, surprising him.

"K-Kate? Are you okay?"

"Oh Jack. I can't believe you came."

"Well, you better start believing it."

"Oh Jack." She tighten her embrace.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you love me." He pulled her away. "I love you too." Jack smiled.

They leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss.

Kate broke the kiss. "Come on, let's go to the swimsuit store."

"Alright."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Well, sorry for the battle. It was short at the end. I know. I'm just tired of writing these battles with stupid conditions. Wait, if I'm tired of writing battles with stupid conditions, why did I bother with this chapter? Oh way. Anyway, guys just seem to go wherever the woman tells them to go. Seriously, women are very manipulative nowadays, no offence ladies. Just pointing out the facts. This was chapter 16. Tell me how it was and goodbye!

**Poll: What is your favourite all-time singer/band (name both if you can't resist the temptation)?**

**Mine's Pendulum. Gotta love the music they produce, and their amazing concerts.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Note #1: Time skip! I'm skipping the rest of the day (Which is the previous chapter) and moving forward one day (Wow. What a skip. *Rolls eyes*). This will take place at the beach.**

**Note #2: Two characters will be taken off from the story: Misty and Gary. I have no use for them anymore! Just kidding. I just don't want to many characters right now.**

**Note #3: This chapter is a bunch of crap thrown together. It has no real plot advancement. Sorry, I don't know what happened, but this is the way it turned out. I could say that this chapter might be for comic relief or just to kick away the tension of the upcoming chapters, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 17 - Fun On The Beach!_**

* * *

As Ash, Khoury and Drew relax under two umbrellas, Dawn, May, Lyra, Maria and along with a few of their Pokemons were having fun in the water. Brock, on the other hand, was somewhere on the beach, trying to flirt with any girls that come by.

"You know what? This is actually quite relaxing." Ash said, enjoying the relaxation. Ash was wearing his orange trunks he had bought in the store two days ago.

"I know. It's amazing." Drew said. Drew was wearing his dark green trunks.

"Too bad Misty and Gary had to go for their businesses." Khoury said. Khoury was wearing his yellow boardshorts.

"Yeah, it's too bad." Ash said.

"By the way, do you know where Jack is? He's really missing out on the fun. Not to mention the hot babes." Drew stared at the girls, who was splashing water at each other.

"I think he's still at the Pokemon Center and Drew. I don't think Jack's interested in girls that are much younger than him."

"Really? How long is he going to be there?"

"I know, but I think he's dealing with some issue."

"What kind of issue?"

"No idea."

"Hey Ash!" Dawn shouted. Dawn was wearing her light-blue microkini she bought two days ago. She had her hair tied into a ponytail. "Are you coming into the water or what?"

"Alright." Ash stood up. "I'm coming!" Ash ran to the waters.

"Wait! Ash, don't!"

Ash did a cannonball onto the water. (A/N: Don't ask how he did it. Use your imagination.)

"Ugh! Ash! Don't do that!" Dawn scolded him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist the temptation."

"Daddy is silly." Maria said. Maria was wearing the green one-piece swimsuit she bought two days ago.

"Hey come on, don't be like that."

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't." Lyra said. Lyra was wearing her white string bikini.

"Uhh... Okay, I have no reason."

"I thought so."

"Same here." May said. May was wearing her red tankini.

"Come on now. Stop treating me like this."

"Okay, okay. We'll stop... For now." Dawn said.

"Ugggh, whatever."

The girls giggled at Ash.

* * *

**(At the Pokemon Center...)**

"Alright, I think we're done here." Jack said. Jack was wearing his black tight t-shirt and his black trunks.

Jack, Kate, Grace and Sophia were currently at their room. Jack was fixing their hairs as they didn't want to look like, 'the laughing stock of the beach', in their own opinion.

"Thanks Jack!" Kate embraced him. Kate was wearing her blue and white two-piece tankini and white sunglasses.

"No problem Kate, anything for you and the others."

"How did you get so good at fixing hairs daddy?" Sophia asked. Sophia was wearing her pink two-piece bikini and pink sunglasses.

"It's a hobby for me."

The girls giggled at his response.

"It's his hobby all right." Grace said. Grace was wearing her purple two-piece bikini and purple sunglasses.

"Sure is. You should tell them about the times I fixed your hair." Jack started to walk out of the room.

The girls grabbed their respective cover-up, which matched their swimsuits, and followed Jack.

* * *

**(At the beach...)**

"Hey there Brock. Any luck with the ladies?" Drew asked.

"No. And it's all because of Croagunk!" Brock said. Brock was wearing his dark gray trunks.

"Croa." Croagunk croaked.

"You know, you could've just let Croagunk stay at the Pokemon Center." Khoury suggested.

"I could, but let's not be mean to Croagunk."

"Fine, whatever you say."

"Hey Brock, there's another chance." Drew pointed at the two girls coming in their direction.

"If you'll excuse me." Brock walked up to the girls.

"I can't wait to see him get hit by Croagunk."

"Same here. So wish we have a camara." Khoury said.

"Hello there ladies." Brock started to flirt with the older girl. "Might I interest you with a walk around the beach with me?" Brock grabbed her hand.

"Uhh..." The girl was surprised.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Brock's left shoulder. Brock looked over his shoulder and saw Jack. Uh oh.

"What do you think you're doing Brock?" Jack asked.

"I'm... Just flirting with this girl here." Brock stuttered.

"That... Girl... Is... My... Girlfriend... Brock." Jack was getting angry.

Brock looked at the girl he was flirting with carefully and realized it was Kate he was trying to hit on. Crap.

"I didn't know Jack. Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Really? You're not?"

"No. In fact, I got someone to do it for me."

Jack stepped aside and Croagunk took his place. Croagunk was readying his Poison Jab.

"If I were you Brock, I'd run away from Croagunk."

Brock took his advice and ran away as far as he could, with Croagunk hot on his tail.

"That'll teach him a lesson not to mess with someone's girlfriend."

"Oh Jack, must you always be so overprotective of me?"

"Yeah, if I'm not careful, things like this will happen."

"Well, I thank you for being concern for my well-being, but I think I can take care of myself."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it."

"Come on daddy! Let's go into the water!" Sophia suggested.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a second to take off my t-shirt."

Jack and Sophia walked over to where Drew and Khoury was lying down.

"Alright there lads. How you two doing?" Jack asked Drew and Khoury.

"Absolutely brilliant." Drew said absent-mindedly.

"Definitely brilliant. It's a treat to relax on the beach like this." Khoury said.

"Good to hear that." Jack took off his t-shirt, while Sophia took off her cover-up. "Come on Sophia, let's get into the water."

"Okay!" Sophia practically dragged Jack to the water.

Unaware to Jack, the nearby girls, including Kate, excluding Grace and Sophia, were looking at his well developed body.

"Oh my Arceus... He is so hot!" A girl squealed.

"This is fun!" Sophia said, splashing water at Jack.

"Sure is sweetheart." Jack said, splashing water back at Sophia.

"Hey Jack?" Ash said.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I was wondering this. Did you notice that all the nearby girls are looking at you?"

"Huh?" Jack looked around the beach and saw that the nearby girls were looking at him. "I wouldn't blame them. I am pretty good-looking."

"You can say that again." Lyra said, staring at him.

"Ditto." May said, also doing the same thing.

"Come on girls, not you too."

"Yeah, Dawn's the only one that's not looking at Jack, right Dawn?" Ash turned to Dawn, who was staring at Jack's body. "DAWN!"

Dawn snapped out of her trance. "What?"

"Why are you staring at him?"

"Come on Ash, I was only staring at him. I'm not planning to cheat on you with Jack."

"Humph, sometimes, you're really unpredictable."

"Relax Ash, I'm not planning on stealing Dawn away from you. After all, I am the one that got you two together, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Jack pulled out a Pokeball. "Floatzel, come on out!" Jack tossed the Ball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Why do you have Floatzel out now rather than earlier?" May asked.

"There's a reason why."

"There he is girls! That's Jack!" A woman shouted.

"That's the reason. My fanclub." Jack pointed at the women.

"Get him!" All the women charged towards Jack.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a giant tidal wave and rides on it, forcing the screaming women to flee from the attack.

Jack laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! Oh man! Keep up the good work Floatzel!"

The giant tidal wave crashed down and hit the women, along with Drew, Khoury, Kate and Grace.

Jack laughed even harder, who was joined by Sophia, Ash, Dawn, May, Maria and Lyra.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" Ash said, unable to keep his laughter under control.

"It was a magnificent performence by Floatzel! We have to give him a ten out of ten!"

"Float-zel!"

"Okay, everybody, come on out!" Jack tossed all his other Pokeballs.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled.

"Alright, you guys can make yourselves comfortable." Jack told his Pokemons.

"We're not finish with you yet Jack!" The women shouted.

"Jack! You're dead! Look what you did to my hair!" Kate shouted.

"Same here!" Grace shouted.

"Great. Just what I need, my girlfriend and my sister trying to kill me."

"If I were you Jack, I would run now." Maria said.

"You're right Maria. Salamence!"

Salamence looked at Jack.

"Salamence, I need your help! You too Dragonite!"

"Sa-la-mence!"

"Dra-go-nite!"

"How's about a ride you two?" Jack asked Sophia and Maria.

"Okay!" They quickly said.

Salamence and Dragonite flew to Jack. Jack put Sophia and Maria on Salamence's back, then Jack climbed onto Dragonite's back.

"If you want me, you're going to have to catch me first! Go now Salamence!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence took flight.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite followed suit.

"Oh no you don't! Go, Pidgeot!" The women threw their Pokeballs.

"Pi-dge-ot!" The Pidgeots screamed their name.

The women got onto their Pokemon's back. "Follow them!"

"Pi-dge-ot!" The Pidgeots took flight and chased Jack, Sophia and Maria.

The others sweatdropped.

"Wow. Who would've thought they're crazy enough to chase him?" Drew said.

"Yeah. Well, he did say that it was his fanclub. I suppose they're crazy enough to do it." Khoury said.

"Crazy." Drew stood up. "Time to get into the water."

"I'll join you." Khoury stood up as well.

"What are you, a homosexual?"

* * *

**(With Jack, Sophia and Maria...)**

"This is turning out to be fun day, isn't it you two!" Jack shouted to Sophia and Maria.

"Yeah! It sure is! I've never flew on a Pokemon before!" Maria shouted back.

"Me too!" Sophia shouted.

"Well you're gonna have to stop saying that! Because you're doing it now! Ha ha!"

"Come back here Jack!" The women shouted.

"How are we supposed to lose them daddy!" Sophia asked.

"I've got an idea!" Jack closed his eyes. 'Garchomp, Metagross, can you hear me?' Jack was using Aura.

* * *

**(At the beach...)**

Garchomp and Metagross suddenly jerked up when they heard a voice, surprising Grace and Kate, who was lying down under the umbrellas, tending to their hairs.

"Hey Garchomp and Metagross, something wrong?" Kate asked them.

'Garchomp, Metagross, I need your help. Come to me.' Jack said via Aura.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp flew up to the air and flew away from the beach.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross put its legs inside its body and flew up into the air, following Garchomp.

"I wondered where they're going." Grace said.

"Don't know."

* * *

**(With Jack, Sophia and Maria...)**

"Daddy, what's the plan!" Sophia asked him.

"You find out soon enough!" Jack shouted.

"Okay!"

"There's no escape! Just give up!" The women shouted.

"Me, giving up? Ha! Don't make me laugh! The fun is about to start!"

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp has arrived on the scene.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross was behind him.

"Finally! We have a even match!"

"What the?"

"You two better hold on tight!"

"Okay!" Sophia and Maria held onto Salamence's neck.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor! Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Garrrr-chomp!" Garchomp's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside his chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his mouth. He fires the ball at the skies and which then explodes into many orbs, aiming at the Pidgeots.

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards at multiple Pidgeots.

"Dodge it!" The women told their Pidgeots.

"Pid-ge-ot!" The Pidgeots dodged the orbs and Metagross' attack.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-goooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at the Pidgeots from them.

"Pid-ge-ot!" A few of the Pidgeot was hit by the attack, but managed to keep flying.

"Pidgeot, use Whirlwind!"

"Pid-ge-ot!" Pidgeot flaps its wings and a strong gust of wind is created from them.

"Counterattack with Flamethrower Salamence!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at the Whirlwind.

The Whirlwind was gone, thanks to Flamethrower.

"Feel the power of the Dragon Trio! Draco Meteor!"

"Garrrrrrrr..." "Draaaaa-goooooo..." "Saaaaaa-laaaaaaaaaa..." Garchomp's and Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside his and her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his and her mouth. While Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth.

"Chomp!" "Nite!" "Mence!" The trio fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at the Pidgeots.

"Crap! Everybody, retreat!" The woman shouted.

The women escaped the attacks and flew away.

"Aw! And the fun was about to start!" Jack said.

"Silly daddy." Sophia said.

"I agreed." Maria said.

"Alright, let's go back. I think we've had enough fun here."

"Okay."

* * *

**(At the beach...)**

"Oh Ash!" Dawn shouted to Ash.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Come here you!"

Dawn went over to Ash, who was talking to Brock about what happened a few minutes ago, and embraced him.

"What's up Dawn?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you, that's all."

"Ash, you lucky son of a bitch! Why can't I get a girl?" Brock was getting jealous.

"How are we supposed to know that? Why don't you ask Jack?"

"No way, he'll kill me."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see what happen earlier?"

Ash shooked his head. "No. What happened?"

"I accidently hit on Kate and... You'll get the point."

"Aw dude, how could you not tell that was Kate?"

"Look at her! She's totally different and smoking hot!"

Ash looked at Kate. He was right, she is smoking hot like Brock had described her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, staring at another girl?" Dawn pulled away from Ash and put her hands on hips.

"Relax Dawn," Ash looked at Dawn. "No way is she more beautiful than you."

Dawn blushed. "Thank you Ash."

'Yeah right Ash. You know that Kate is hotter than Dawn, but whatever.' Brock thought.

Just then, Jack, Sophia, Maria and his Pokemons returned from Jack's problem with the ladies.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came back." Kate said.

"What's up everybody?" Jack said.

"I tell you what's up. It's going to be your face."

"Now Kate. Come on, you know that I didn't mean to mess yours and Grace's hair, not that is matters." Jack whispered the last part.

"Then why did you do it in the first place then?" Kate and Grace ignored the last bit and walked over to him.

"I had to do it. I'm not about to get clobber by mad women that wants me to be their girlfriend. Not when I have a beautiful girlfriend right here." Jack walked closer to Kate.

"Your compliments won't do anything this time."

"Really?" Jack stopped. They were face to face to each other now. "What about this?" Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kate's.

"Ooooooooh." They said.

Jack pulled away from Kate. "Will a kiss make you forgive?" Jack grinned.

Kate smiled. "Of course. I can never stay mad at you. For now." Kate embraced Jack.

"How nice that you two made up, but what about me?" Grace asked.

"Well, can you forgive me?"

"Ummm... Of course, just this once though." Grace went over to him and embraced him.

"Daddy?" Sophia said.

"Yeah. What's up Sophia?"

"Can I catch this Pokemon?"

"Huh? Pokemon?" Jack pulled away from Grace and Kate and walked over to Sophia. "Hm? Why is a Seadra doing here?"

"I don't know, while you talking I found this Seadra. She really likes me a lot."

"Well, if she wants to be a part of your team, be my guest and catch it."

"Yay! I'm going to catch!"

"You'll need a Pokeball." Jack pulled out a Pokeball from nowhere. "Here." He hands it to Sophia.

"Thanks daddy. Seadra, do you want to come with me?"

Seadra nodded.

"Okay then. In you go." Sophia tapped the Pokeball on Seadra's forehead and it converted her in a form of energy, pulled her into the center of the ball and the ball closed, shaking three times and then stopped, signalling that Seadra was caught. "Alright! I just caught Seadra!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu! What the heck? You're supposed to said that when I catch a Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Pika pikapi." Pikachu scratched the back of his head.

"Well done Sophia, you got another Pokemon on your team." Jack congratulated.

"Thanks daddy!" Sophia hugged Jack.

"There he is!" The group of women came back.

"Here we go again! Abomasnow!"

"A-bo-ma?" Abomasnow stood up.

"Use Blizzard on them!" Jack pointed at his fanclub.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at the women.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The women screamed as they started to run away from the attack.

Everybody fell to the ground, laughing their ass off.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Well, this is chapter 17. Sorry if it's crap. It's like my worst chapter so far. Anyway, remember, there's still time to give in your applications for my sequel. Check out the Author's Note 2 to see how to send in your application. Please, no crap thrown at me. Please. Last thing I need is that. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.

**Poll: What is your favourite character in Pokemon, besides Ash?**

**Lance is my favourite character. I love Dragon types users, which explains why I have three Pokemons of the same type in my party.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Note #1: Time skip! I'm skipping the beach scene because there's only so much I could do, well, for me that is. *Whispers* God I hate these fillers. *Clears throat* Anyway, sorry for any inconvenience. This will take place on the next day.**

**Note #2: All characters introduced in chapters 11 & 12 will leave the story as there is too many for me to handle. Seriously. The stress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18 - Head To Head! Team Aura Vs. Team Venom!**_

* * *

As the group head for Lake Valor after leaving Sunyshore City, there seems to be a problem with a certain team on their journey...

"Hee hee ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The group laughed.

"Team Rocket!" The gang said.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jessie asked, starting up their motto.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." James continued.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth jumped in.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace." Jessie said, doing a weird pose.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place." James exclaimed, doing a different pose but similar to Jessie's.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" Jessie shouted her name.

"And it's James!" James exclaimed proudly.

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" Meowth proudly announced.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"... We're Team Rocket..."

"... In your face!" The trio said simultaneously.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet popped out, finishing the motto.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"We want him!" Jessie said as she pointed at Jack.

"Me?" Jack pointed at himself. "Haven't you already learnt your lesson? You know what'll happen if you mess with me."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We need to talk." James said.

"What could we possibly talk about?"

"It's about these three guys."

"Three guys?" Jack was now getting interested.

"Yeah, those scumbags keep getting in our way of our plans." Meowth said.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"All we want from you is to take them down for us."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. Especially for you three pathetic bunch."

"Why you little..." Jessie was about to murder him but James stopped her.

"Maybe this little information will make you reconsider."

"I'm all ears."

"The three guys are in a group called Team Venom."

"Team Venom huh? Never heard of them."

"Yeah, that's what we said. It seems that this team just came out of nowhere."

"Anyway, get on with the details. We don't have time."

"Okay, the leader is called Deacon. Do you know him?"

Everybody froze when James mention Deacon. Jack, however, had been expecting to hear Deacon's name eventually. Although the 'expecting' part isn't normal. Jack immediately started to stiffen his shoulders, with his eyes blazing with rage.

"Deacon huh? Where is he?"

"He told us to tell you that he's in the old abandon warehouse nearby. He also said that if you're planning to see him, you'll come alone."

"I see. So that's his plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Kate asked.

"I ask everybody here not to interfere with me or Deacon and his hencehmen."

"What? But Jack! They're going to kill you, aren't they?" Kate was getting worry.

"Yes. I know that they might try that, but it won't work this time if it happens."

"But..."

"No more buts. I know what I'm doing."

"But Jack..." Kate ran to him and embraced him. "I don't want to lose you. You almost died last time." Tears threatened to fell down from Kate's eyes.

"Kate..." Jack stroked her hair. "Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise."

Kate pulled away and looked at his eyes. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. I'll never leave you, Grace, Sophia or anybody else."

"Oh Jack."

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kate's lips.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this romantic stuff." Jessie interrupted. "I think it's best that you get a move on."

Jack pulled away from Kate. "You're right." He started to walk away from the group.

"Daddy..." Sophia whispered to herself.

Jack stopped. "Grace."

"Yeah, bro?" Grace said.

"I need you to come with me."

"What? Why?"

"It's time that you know how are parents really died."

"How are parents... Really died?" Grace was confused.

"Yes. You're old enough to know now."

"Jack..."

"Please Grace..." Jack turned around. "You need to know what really happened."

"Okay..." Grace walked up to Jack.

"Everybody, if anything goes wrong, just stay out of the way. I only ask of this request."

"What? Are you insane? How can we stay out of the way?" Ash asked.

"Relax. Do you honestly think that I'll go into a battle without a plan?"

"I know that, but what I mean is, what'll happen if something was to put your life on the line or whatever?"

"Well, if I were to calculate here, Grace will be pretty much wrecked after hearing what really happened to our parents, leaving me to protect her from any life threatening situation."

"But Jack! Isn't that suicide?" Kate exclaimed.

"It might sound like that, I know. I told you, I won't die. I'm not allowing the bastards to get away this time."

"But Ja-" Brock put his hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Kate. If that's what Jack want to do, then we'll have to go with it." Brock said.

"But Brock!"

"Just trust him. I'm sure he knows what to do. Right Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I told you, I've got plans, so relax."

"See Kate? I told you that he knows what he's doing."

Kate sighed sadly. "Okay... I understand."

"Okay, we'll be off."

Jack grasped Grace's hand and took her to the warehouse.

* * *

**(In the warehouse...)**

"Hey boss, Jack's approaching the warehouse." Chris said.

"Okay, get ready. I know that Jack is going to bloody kill us." Deacon said.

"Roger that."

"Doug, I need to ask you a question?"

"What is it boss?" Doug asked.

"Have we met Jack before? Long before he and his team caught us?"

"Ummm..." Doug scratched his chin. "Not that I know of it. Why did you ask?"

"I see. I just have this nagging feeling that we've seen Jack before. What about you Chris?"

"No boss. I've only met Jack once, and that was outside the Pokemon Center where he was supposed to die after you threw that poisonous knife at Jack."

"Umm... Alright, but why do I get this feeling that I've met Jack before?"

"Does it really matter?" Doug asked.

"It doesn't really matter." Chris said. "Once Jack is out of the picture, we'll take over this world."

"Yeah. Where's Jack now?"

"Still approaching the warehouse. His sister is also with him as well."

"His sister?"

"Yes. It seems that Jack is taking her with him."

"Hmm... It doesn't matter, just as long as we take out Jack."

"Yeah. I'm going to go prepare." Doug got up and walked out of the room.

"Alright."

* * *

**(With Jack and Grace...)**

"Jack?" Grace said.

"Yeah Grace?" Jack said.

"The guys that killed our parents... Is it Deacon and his henchmen?"

"Yes. It was them. There're the ones responible for our parents' death."

"So, it really was them?"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I only found out about this just recently."

"Recently? How recently?"

"Three days ago."

"Three days ago? That's when you were almost killed by that poisonous knife."

"Exactly. At that moment, when I lost my conscious, I entered my subconscious and had a flashback on that day where our parents died."

"Really? Oh my Arceus..."

"Yeah. It was horrible."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Grace. I'll explained everything in due time."

"Okay..."

"I know you're sad Grace, but it's time to avenge our parents. I will not let those fuckers get away this time."

"Yeah. It's time that justice is handed out. I'm counting on you."

"Yeah." Jack fidgeted in his pockets.

* * *

**(At the log cabin...)**

"Okay guys, we got orders from Jack that he wants us to infiltrate the warehouse near his location." Jim said.

"Roger that. When will we strike?" Diana asked.

"Until he gives the order to do so via Aura through me. Until then, we have to get into position."

"Okay. What is the target?" Noah asked.

"A team called Team Venom. This team consists of three members called Chris, Doug and their leader, Deacon."

"Okay. Which one do we need to put to justice?" Adam asked.

"All three of them."

"What is their crimes?" Laura asked.

"For the murder of Jack's parents and attempted rape on Jack's daughter, Sophia. They have also raped countless children before."

"They will suffer in our hands for what they did!" Emily exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah! We agree!" Noah shouted on behalf of the others.

"Okay, okay. They will be put to justice when we catch them, but for now, we will await our next order. Now, move out!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

**(With Jack and Grace...)**

"This is it. The warehouse. Are you ready Grace?" Jack asked Grace.

"Yeah. Let's go inside." Grace said.

"Alright." Jack opened the door and walked inside with Grace.

The inside of the warehouse was very dark as there is no light.

"Hello Jack..."

Suddenly, the lights came on and there they stood, Deacon, Chris and Doug.

"We've been expecting you." Deacon said.

"Glad to be expected. At least I didn't have to knock." Jack jokingly said.

"Heh. Your humor always amuses me Jack. It seems that you don't even care that you're going to die, along with your sister."

"You think that we're going to die, but you're wrong. We have absolutely no intentions of dying today."

"Ha! Don't make us laugh!" Doug exclaimed.

"Doug, keep quiet!" Chris scolded him.

"Apologies."

"There's no need for that. All that matters is Jack's death." Deacon said.

"You haven't change over the years, haven't you?" Jack asked Deacon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you care about is taking over the world, isn't it?"

"Well, it seems we have a psychic in the warehouse!"

"No no no. You see, I'm not a psychic, I'm a Aura Guardian."

"Aura Guardian? Ha! Nonsense! There are no such things as Aura Guardians anymore!" Chris laughed.

"Of course there is. I'm a descendant of an Aura Guardian."

"Lies! Prove it to us!" Doug shouted.

"Sure." Jack puts one hand out and fires a blue ball of energy at the nearby barrel.

**BOOM!**

The barrel was destroyed by the Aura Sphere. The trio was staring at the now destroyed barrel with a shocked expression.

"No way..." Doug said in disbelief.

"He really is a Aura Guardian." Chris said.

"Like that matters, it won't change anything." Deacon said.

"Of course it won't. It's similar to the way you three killed our parents." Jack said.

"What? We killed your parents? Don't throw shit at us."

"Really? You don't remember? I thought you had a nagging feeling that you remembered me from somewhere, Deacon."

"What? How did you know that?"

"I told you. I'm a Aura Guardian."

"Wait a minute..."

* * *

**(Flashback, ten years ago...)**

"What do you want?" Jack's dad asked.

"What do you think? We're here to kill you." Deacon said.

"Why?"

"You tried to mess with us. You're going to have to pay the price."

"And that's by dying?"

"That's right."

"First of all, I don't even know what I even did."

"Don't lie to us. You know what you did."

"I don't. What the hell are you talki-"

"Don't you fucking lie to us!" He pointed his gun towards his face.

"I don't know what you're even talking about!"

"Shut up! You know what you did! Don't try to deny it!"

"Just tell me what I did!"

"Fine. You are the one that called the cops on us, didn't you?"

"What? As far as I'm concern, I've never call the police in my entire life."

"That's it! I've heard enough of your lies! Boys!"

They pointed their guns at him and Jack's mom.

"What are you doing? Why are you aiming her?"

"Because... She deserves to die along with you!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**(Flashback ended...)**

**

* * *

**

"So that's why I have this nagging feeling. We killed your parents back ten years ago." Deacon said.

"How can we forget?" Doug asked.

"My guess is as good as yours." Chris said.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Jack roared. "You killed our parents for no reason at all!"

"What? It was your father's fault!"

"Don't throw this fucking lies at me, you bastards! You shot my parents without giving them even a chance to explain themselves!"

"What? How would you know that? If your parents haven't interfered with our plans, they wouldn't have died!"

"What evidence do you have? I want to fucking see it! NOW!"

Deacon gulped. Obviously, he wasn't expecting things to go this far. He quickly looked at Doug and Chris for any kind of support. But to no avail.

"Well? Where's the evidence?"

"I don't need evidence to prove that your fath-"

"Don't give me that kind of shit! I want evidence now!"

"Chris." Doug said. "Didn't we have stuffs in the briefcase that might be evidence?"

"Oh yeah, that might be it." Chris said as he opened the case, to reveal sheets, pens, folders and pictures. "Boss! Here's the evidence!" Chris handed the folders and pictures.

"Yes. Here!" Deacon placed the pictures in the folders and threw it to Jack. "This should prove everything!"

Jack picked up the folders and began to read them.

"Well? Didn't I tell you?" Deacon asked.

Jack wasn't paying attention as he continued to scan through the folders. After he had read the last folder's content, he threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"These are all lies." Jack coldly pointed out.

"What?"

"The evidences you have here, do not match up with the evidence that I have collected."

"What? You have evidence yourself?"

"That's right. Although I didn't know that you were responible for the murder of my parents, you had left too much evidences in the past."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two years after I formed my team, I started to collect anything building up to the deaths of my parents. Your fingerprints, hairs and blood have been an enemy to you for too long now. Your past crimes have really helped me a lot. Although I couldn't find any details of you three or any pictures, I knew that one day, we'll meet somehow. And now, look at where we are! Looks like the path to destiny has betrayed you three!"

Deacon was too shocked to say anything. So was Chris and Doug. Chris couldn't believe that his backup plan didn't work as he planned.

"Damn it..." Chris said.

"I'll admit it," Deacon started, "We killed your parents without any reason at all. We killed them out of our own amusement."

Jack started to feel his blood boil for the first time during this conversation.

"Your parents are nothing but scums! They deserved to die like that!"

"SHUT UP!" Grace furiously roared. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Jack turned around to Grace. "Grace..." Jack was shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Has the ice queen finally been awaken?" Doug cheekily asked.

"Doug!" Deacon yelled at him.

"What? I'm only having a bit of a fun."

"Just shut up you idiot!"

"NO! YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

"Grace, calm down." Jack told her, but she wasn't listening.

"YOU ROBBED MY PARENTS' LIFES, YOU ROTTEN BASTARDS! YOU ROBBED MY CHILDHOOD! I NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Grace! Calm down!" Jack grabbed her.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down!"

"LET GO OF ME! NOW!"

**SLAP!**

Jack slapped Grace, causing her to fall down. Jack couldn't bare the thought that he had just slap Grace.

Grace placed her hand on her face. She couldn't believe that Jack, her own brother who had never slapped her before, just slapped her. Tears started to roll down her face from her eyes.

"You idiot!" Jack shouted at her. "Why did you suddenly lose control of yourself and acted without thinking?"

"J-Jack..." Grace was too scared to say anything else.

"You stupid idiot..." Jack dropped to his two knees and embraced Grace.

"J-Jack..."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to slap you." Tears started to roll down from Jack's eyes. "I really didn't mean to."

"Jack..."

"Enough with this bullshit!" Deacon roared.

Jack quickly wiped away his tears and turned around, with his facial expression suddenly changed from sad to furious. He stood up. "You'll pay for everything. I will put you in your place."

"Then bring it!"

"It's time to finish this business! Go, everybody!" Jack tossed all his Pokeballs.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow shouted.

"If it's a battle you want, then a battle you'll get!"

Deacon, Chris and Doug tossed all of their Pokeballs.

All their Pokemons roared their names. Their team consists of eighteen Pokemons: Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem, Ursaring, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Mightyena, Exploud, Hariyama, Arggon, Drapion, Rhyperior, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Dusknoir.

"There's no chance for you!"

"That's what you think." Jack closed his eyes and started to use Aura.

* * *

**(With Jim and others...)**

Jim opened his eyes. "Okay team! We got orders to enter the warehouse! Move!" Jim shouted.

"Let's go!" Adam shouted as he rushed towards the warehouse with the others following him.

* * *

**(With Ash and others...)**

"What is going on inside?" Kate asked.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it's a major thing." Brock said.

"Yeah, I agree." Ash said.

"What should we do daddy?" Maria asked.

"I say we should wait and see what happens."

"Are you crazy? For all we know, Jack and Grace could be dead by now!" Kate shouted.

"Shut up twerpette! You'll ruin everything!" Meowth shouted.

"Both of you, just shut up!" James shouted.

"Whatever."

"CHARGE!" Someone roared.

"Who the hell was that?" Dawn asked.

"FOR JUSTICE!"

"TEAM AURA WILL DEFEAT TEAM VENOM!"

When the so called, Team Aura, showed up, the others recognised them as Jim, Adam, Emily, Noah, Diana and Laura.

"So that's his plan!" Kate said as she stood up. "Come on everybody! Let's join them!"

"Right!" The others got up and joined Team Aura.

* * *

**(With Jack and Grace...)**

"Just give up Jack! There's no chance you can escape!" Deacon shouted.

"That's what you think!" Jack shouted back.

**BANG!**

The door was knocked down to reveal everybody.

"Nice work team. Right on time." Jack told them.

"No problem Jack." Jim said.

"What the? What is this?" Chris demanded to know.

"Your worst nightmare!" Adam shouted.

"That's right!" Emily said.

"You think reinforcements will save you from destiny! Ha!"

"It'll save me from destiny! But not you! Garchomp, Dragonite and Salamence! Draco Meteor! Floatzel, Surf! Metagross, Psychic! Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at the Pokemons.

"Garrrrr-chomp!" Garchomp's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside his chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his mouth.

"Dra-gooooo-nite!" Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his mouth.

"Saa-laaaaa-mence!" Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth.

The dragon trio fired their ball at the Pokemons.

"Me-ta-gross!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and the 'X' on Metagross's face glows light blue and it took control of all the attacks.

"NOW!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled as it fired all the attacks at the Pokemons.

**BOOM!**

All of Team Venom's Pokemons were down on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"What the? Impossible!" Deacon shouted.

"It's over Deacon! You've lost!" Noah shouted.

"Ugggh..."

"Boss! What do we do?" Chris asked.

"Yeah boss!" Doug said.

"We surrender."

"WHAT?"

"We have no choice. There's no escape."

"Boss..."

"Let's just face our punishments and hope to Arceus that we don't get the death penalty."

"Your wish is our command boss."

"We surrender Jack. You won."

"Humph. Arrest them. And see to it that they won't be coming out for a long time." Jack said.

"Roger that." Jim said as he, Adam and Diana went over to them and arrested them.

"Pathetic." Noah commented.

"Yeah." Jack agreed with him.

"Oh Jack!" Kate went over to Jack and embraced him.

"Wait a minute... I can't believe it! You and Kate are together!" Emily squealed.

"I can't believe it either!" Laura joined in.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain everything about us later." Jack said.

"Are you alright daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jack looked at Grace. "Grace? Are you alright?"

No response.

"Grace?"

Grace turned around.

"Grace? Are you okay?"

"Jack..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I won't drop too much of this. I can't do that to my readers, right? Anyway, the deaths of Jack and Grace's parents are maybe fully explained here. The parents' thing is going to end here. I won't drag it on anymore. Anyway, Team Venom. How's that for a team name? Okay... Maybe it's crap, or it's just me. In other cases, review and see you next week! Bye!

**Poll: Would you like me to do a 'Did you know...' about each of the chapters and something about generation V (5) starting from chapter 20?**


	21. Author's Note 3

**Guys, I have some good news... And one bad news.**

**The bad news is:**

**1) Remember that I said that OCs will appear in the sequel? Yeah, here's the kicker: I'm going to cancel that. Plain and simple. Sorry, but the layout of the story didn't suit the idea of puting other OCs besides my ones. Sorry.**

**The good news are:**

**1) The production of The Path To Destiny 2: Cruel Intentions is going very well, with the chapters already laid out. Expect 20 chapters in the sequel.**

**2) Also, the production of The Path To Destiny 3 is going fairly well, expect 30 or more chapters in this story. These two stories are expected to be finished before February 2011. However, each story will be published after its prequel is finished.**

**3) Another thing, my other story, besides The Path To Destiny stories, Conference Nightmares, is expected to start in the next month or two. Check my profile. You'll need to check it every now and again after my current story is finished as my OC lists will frequently change over the period of The Path To Destiny stories.**

**4) Instead of puting OCs in my sequel, I'll be puting them on my other story, Conference Nightmares. See how compromising works? Although I think compromising has nothing to do with this... Oh well.**

**5) Conference Nightmares has no connections to The Path To Destiny whatsoever, so this story will be publishing into the site whenever I feel it's ready, along with all its chapters (which will be uploaded on random days, random times ect... So keep an eye out for it.)**

**6) Remember that I said that The Path To Destiny was going to finish on 30 April, 2011? There might be a chance that it will finish earlier than said date. The new date will be 26 March, 2011.**

**Anyway, so yeah, that's the story. Which has been bugging me for the past two weeks. Well, see you next week, hopefully if I didn't lose my readers.**


	22. Chapter 19

**Note #1: Welcome... To the pre-Battle arc. I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter.**

**Note #2: A few captures and a battle. What more could there be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 19 - Spark Of A New Rivalry! Sophia Vs. Maria!**_

* * *

"Jack..." Grace fainted and was about to fall to the ground.

"Grace!" Jack quickly went over to Grace and caught her before she hit the ground. "Grace! Grace! What's wrong with you? Answer me!"

"What's the matter with Grace, Jack?" Kate asked.

"Damn... Not again... We need to go back to the log cabin, now!"

"Pi-ka pi!" Pikachu squealed.

"What the? Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Team Rocket laughed.

"Team Rocket!" The group (Minus Team Aura, Sophia and Maria) shouted.

"You twerps! I can't believe you let your guard down!" Meowth said.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"No way twerp!" James shouted back.

"We don't have time for your bloody games!" Jack roared, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"What's your problem?" Jessie asked.

"You're my problem!"

"What's up with him James?"

"Beats me."

"Carry Grace for me Dawn."

"Okay." Jack handed Grace to Dawn.

"I've had enough of your games Team Rocket!"

"Oh really?"

"Don't you dare even talk back to me." Jack said coldly, sending shivers down on everyone's spine.

Team Rocket gulped.

"Give back Pikachu or else."

"H-h-h-here..." Meowth released Pikachu from the cage.

"Pi-ka pi!" Pikachu ran back to Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash hugged Pikachu once he was in Ash's arms.

"Now... With Pikachu back into Ash's possession, it's time to send you back." Jack's Aura suddenly became visible and it rose upwards from his body.

"What the..." The others were astonished to be able see Jack's Aura, let alone being so big.

"Send us back?"

"That's right..." Jack put his hands together. "I'm going..." A blue ball of energy started to appear in Jack's hand. "TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT INTO HELL!" Jack fired the the ball at Team Rocket.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM!**

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AAAAAAGGGGGGAIIINNNN!"

**Ping!**

Jack was having a problem with breathing right now after that rather powerful Aura Sphere.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Kate asked as she walked to him.

That proved to be a bad choice as Jack suddenly engulfed himself using Aura Shield.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Jack screamed as he released the power of the Aura Shield in the form of waves, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Jack!" Kate shouted.

The furious attack stopped and revealed Jack.

"Kate..." Jack weakly said as he fell on his knees.

"Jack!" Kate quickly stood up and caught Jack.

"When I wake up, I want you, Sophia and Grace to be beside me." Jack slowly closed his eyes.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! Jack!"

"Kate, Kate, Kate," Emily tried to calm Kate down. "Come on, let's take them both back to the log cabin." Emily said.

"Okay."

* * *

**(At the log cabin...)**

"Here Kate, put this on their foreheads." Diana said as she handed Kate two ice packs.

"Thanks Diana." Kate said as she put one of the ice pack on Grace's forehead, then put the other one on Jack's forehead.

"What do you think happened to them?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Jack looked like he had a problem with breathing before he attacked us."

"Oh dear. I wonder if he's alright." Laura said.

"I'm sure he's alright."

"Whatever you say. Does anyone know what happened to Grace?"

Everyone shooked their heads.

"No. This is the first time I've ever since this happening to her." Dawn said.

"I see, by the way, who is she anyway?"

"Grace is Jack's little sister." Brock said.

"Little sister?" Jim repeated. "That's impossible, any information regarding Jack or any of us was all in the team's records."

"Apparently, he managed to get away with revealing that little information." Kate pointed out.

"I see. Do you know why he didn't mention it before, Kate?"

"He said it was for safety reasons of his."

"Okay. I'll accept that." Jim walked over to Jack. "How long do you think they're going to be out like this?"

"I would say about half an hour more for Jack, however, Grace on the other hand, I have no idea." Adam said.

"Let's not be too hasty here Adam." Emily said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, we can't exactly pinpoint the time where these two will wake up."

"I know that, but we've known Jack for good couple of years now."

"Don't you think that we know that Adam?" Noah asked. "What she really means is, for all we know, Jack could stay like this for days, while Grace could wake up now."

It was like a wish come true as Grace started to slowly regain consciousness.

"I see. I get what you mean now."

"Anyway, we should be on our guard if anything happens." Jim said.

"Got that."

"Okay, you guys just make yourselves at home for the time being."

"Okay." Brock said.

Sophia and Maria was looking at Grace with interest.

"Daddy?" Maria said.

"Yes Maria, what is it?" Ash asked.

"I think we saw Grace moving."

"What? Are you serious?"

Everybody moved to Grace and looked at her.

"Yeah, we just saw her moving her eyes." Sophia said.

Grace started to slowly open her eyes. She couldn't make out where she was as her eyes was blurry at the moment.

"Yeah, Grace is starting to wake up!" Diana exclaimed.

Grace rubbed her eyes and saw everybody. "Hey guys, where are we?" Grace asked.

"We're at Jack's log cabin right now." Emily said.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's right beside you." Laura said.

Grace looked to her left and saw Jack sleeping peacefully there. "How long was I out?"

"About thirty-five minutes." Noah said. "We were kinda surprised to see you wake up so fast."

"This doesn't happen to me very often."

"How does it happen, might I ask?"

"Well... It usually happens when I'm really sad, I think."

"Sad? What could possibly make you so sad at that time?" Adam asked.

"Well," Grace grabbed the ice pack and put it on the bedside bed. She got up in a sitting position. "I just want to live a normal life with Jack. That's all. But people wanting to kill, kidnap, use him of his powers... It's making me really sad. What if something were to happen to Jack? I wouldn't know what to do. He's the only person who's ." Tears threatened to fall from Grace's eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you..." Jack suddenly said, surprising everyone.

"Jack?" Kate said.

"I'm not going to leave you..." Jack said again.

"Jack?" Kate said again.

No response.

"What the heck?" Emily said.

"Yeah... What was that about?" Laura asked.

"I think he's talking in his sleep." Jim said. "And he's having a really bad nightmare, judging by the looks of it."

"Grace..."

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Brock asked.

"No... No... I won't let this happen again."

"What?" The group was getting confused.

* * *

**(In Jack's mind, flashback, eleven years ago...)**

"Aww, look at Jack's little sister." A boy said.

"Give her back to me!" Jack said.

"No way Jack, we're keeping her." Another boy said.

"You can't! She's my sister!"

"Too bad!"

"Give... Her... Back... To... Me... Now..." Jack threatened coldly.

"Or what Jack? Are you going to hurt me?"

Jack suddenly engulfed himself using Aura Shield.

"What the?"

"UGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Jack screamed as he released shockwaves from the shield.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boys was knocked back by fifty metres. The boy holding Grace, threw her up into the air.

"Grace!" Jack, using what he learned in his martial arts classes, caught Grace without a sweat.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Grace cried.

"There, there Grace. I promise you, nothing like this will ever happen again." 'And I promise myself that this will never happen again... What the heck was that power anyway?'

**(Flashback ended.)**

* * *

"No... Grace..." Jack was sweating by now.

"What the heck is going on with him?" Jim asked worryingly.

"Don't worry Jim. It's natural for him." Grace said.

"What?"

"He's just having a nightmare, that's all."

"How can you be sure?" Adam asked.

"Well... Jack and I decided not to mention this, but..." Grace sighed. "I think since it's only us here, I supposed it's alright."

"Mention what? What are you talking about?" Diana asked.

"Since Jack's a descendant of an Aura Guardian, so am I."

"What?" The group screamed.

"How can you be an Aura Guardian?" Emily asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Since Jack and I are related by blood, we both are descendants of Sir William, the Aura Guardian."

"Come to think of it, how can we not know that?" Noah said.

"It was really easy to figure it out once you think about it." Grace smiled.

"Grace!" Jack shouted as he suddenly shot straight up into a sitting position, scaring everybody.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed as she embraced him.

"Hey! What the?" Jack said. "Oh... It's you Kate."

Kate pulled away from him. "What kind of welcome is that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry about that. You just scared the crap out of me."

"I scared the crap out of you? You scared the crap out of everyone here, right guys?"

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"Come on guys, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, give him a break." Grace said.

"Hey Grace, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Alright, I guess I have to be the one to drop the bomb." Jim said.

"What do you mean by that Jim?"

"Jack, what the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Oh! About that... It's something that happened to Grace and I, eleven years ago."

"What happened to me?"

"It's nothing really. Just a group of boys that wanted to keep you as theirs."

"What?"

"Arceus! I tell you one thing. The one thing I hate the most, is a flashback playing over and over again. Man! It's annoying!"

"Then? What happened to you?"

"Oh yeah... Well... It involves me releasing my Aura powers on the boys that tried to keep you."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. Lucky, no one was hurt."

"That's a relief."

"Was that really it? The nightmare was that?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Yep!"

"That nightmare was enough to make you look like a freak."

"Heeey. I love my sister very much, so you wouldn't understand my feeling when I had that flashback or whatever you want to call it."

"Aww, do you really love me that much bro?"

"Of course."

"Aww, thank you Jack!" Grace embraced him, to which he returned.

"Jeez, you two seem to get along well." Kate pointed out with jealousy in her voice.

"Relax Kate, I'm sure Jack loves you even more than me."

"Wait wait, hold up. That's a understatement. I love you, Kate and Sophia equally. And that's that."

"Thank you for clearing that up Jack." Kate embraced him.

"Yeah daddy." Sophia walked over to him and embraced him.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but Jack needs to answer a few questions of ours, if he doesn't mind." Jim said.

"Sure, I'll answer a few questions." Kate, Sophia and Grace pulled away from Jack.

"Okay, I'll start off by asking you this. What the heck happened back at the warehouse?"

"Ah. That incident. Well, you see, that was one of my special moves."

"Well, I know that already. I just want to kno-"

"Hey! We don't know about it!" Sophia said.

"Yeah!" Maria joined in.

Jim sighed. "Jack, go on ahead and explain it."

"Okay. Simply, it's a attack and defensive move."

"What?" Sophia and Maria was confused.

"To simplify it even more, I can use it to protect myself and use it as a attack afterwards if I needed it to."

"Oh. But when you used it that time, it wasn't within your own will, right?" Brock asked.

"Exactly. I just simply lose control of myself."

"That was my next question. How did you lose control of yourself?" Jim asked.

"Well, both me and Grace suffer from emotional distress."

"Emotional distress?"

"Well, not the normal one, to tell you the truth."

"Explain."

"Well, to start off, both of us don't have the same type of emotional distress, meaning, we don't get distressed at the same thing. Grace gets distressed when something shocks her to the core. Although this alone will not cause her to lose control of herself, however, if you were to, say for example, add insult to injury, that's when she loses control of herself and goes on a... Rampage, I suppose? By the way, it's really the kind of rampage people would expect. She justs goes on a verbal rampage."

"Verbal rampage?" Adam said, confused at what Jack means.

"Basically, she will start to shout uncontrollably. But she won't use violence as a mean to protect herself."

"So that's why." Grace said.

"Exactly Grace."

"Umm... I'm sorry for going off topic here, but since Grace can use Aura, then why doesn't she train like you Jack?" Ash asked.

"What? Are you serious Ash? Grace trains with me everyday before sunrise."

"Really? By the way, how do you guys train?"

"Well, we start with a ten minute meditation, then we start battling each other using martial arts. Later on, we let our Pokemons join in for further training."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. There really isn't much to our training routine."

"Okay."

"Onto the next question," Jim interrupted. "What about you? What will happen if you emotionally distressed?"

"Well, to start, I get distressed when something makes me mad. And yes, I do tend to get violent when I'm distressed. However, it will depend on how mad I am."

"Huh?"

"Basically, if you were to destroy something very valuable to me, say for example, my home, I would get mad, but not to the point that I'll get distressed over it since it can be replaced. However, if something like what happened at the warehouse with Team Rocket happened, I will lose control of myself and start to become violent. In addition, say for example, I'm almost dying or whatever, the power I usually have when I'm emotionally distressed will most likely kick in and take over, causing me to lose myself."

"Wait. You're basically saying that it could be a good thing and a bad thing." Laura said.

"Well. If you put it that way, yeah. I guess it could be a good or bad thing. But mostly leaning to a bad thing."

"But wait Jack, what about the Aura Shield?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, that happens when I'm close to fainting or the power generated from my sudden increase of Aura started to overflow, causing me to immediately react to this by releasing it in a form of a attack. Of course, this takes action after the emotional distress has crept in."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's this complicated."

"So basically, Grace uses words to rampage and you use physical or special contact to rampage." Diana said.

"Yeah. By the way, I forgot to mention this. Usually when I use some of my Aura powers during when the distress takes place, it's also indication that I've too much Aura inside me and it needs to be released before a certain period of time is reached."

"But what about Grace?"

"Grace? Well, since she hasn't fully utilise her Aura powers, she doesn't need worry about this."

"Okay."

"Onto my next question." Jim said.

'This is going to take so long.' Jack thought.

* * *

**(At the field...)**

After explaining everything about what happened between Jack and Kate, Grace, and his past, the group (Minus Team Aura, excluding Jack and Kate.) were at the field, where most of the wild Pokemons around the area were roaming.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouted as she ran up to Jack.

"What is it Sophia?" Jack asked.

"Can I catch a few Pokemons?"

Jack smiled. "Sure you can, but you'll have to battle it first."

"Okay! Can I have some Pokeballs daddy?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute..." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out six Pokeballs. "Here you go Sophia."

"Thanks daddy!" Sophia embraced him.

"You're welcome. Now, go have fun catching Pokemons."

"I will daddy!" She ran off.

"It seems that Sophia is having lots of fun." Maria commented.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Jack, can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want to catch a Pokemon too."

"You want to catch a Pokemon too? Well, I have no problem with you catching one if you wanted to, but what about your daddy?"

"I'm sure he's fine with it if I caught a Pokemon."

"Well, if you say so." Jack reached into his pocket again and pulled out a Pokeball. "Here."

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome." Jack continued his stroll around the field.

"Umm... Jack?"

Jack turned around. "What is it Maria?"

"Could you... Maybe teach me how to catch a Pokemon?"

"Uhh... Sure, but I think your daddy should do that."

"But... I want you to teach me." Maria slightly blushed.

Jack smiled at Maria. "Alright, I'll teach you."

"Thanks."

"Okay, what Pokemon do you want?"

"Ummm..." Maria looked around at the Pokemons. "Oooh! That one!" She pointed at a wild Skitty.

"A Skitty huh? Well, call out your Pokemon."

"Okay, Cyndaquil, come on out!" Maria tossed her Pokeball.

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil shouted his name.

"If you want to catch a Pokemon, you're gonna have to weaken it in battle first." Jack explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. Okay, don't hold back!"

"I won't!"

"Good luck!"

"Okay. Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil ignites the flame on his back and he releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Skitty.

"Skit-ty!" Skitty was hit by Cyndaquil's Flamethrower.

"Alright! Direct hit!"

"Don't celebrate yet Maria! Pokemons around this area is said to be the toughest!" Jack told Maria.

"Skit-ty!" Skitty started to charged towards Cyndaquil with a Tackle attack.

"Cyn-da!" Cyndaquil was slammed by Skitty.

"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil ignites the flames on his back and he somersaults in the air, turning into a fire wheel and rolling into Skitty.

"Skit-ty!" Skitty dodged the attack by moving to the side, forcing Cyndaquil to hit the ground.

"Cyn-da!" Cyndaquil felt the recoil of hitting the ground.

"Skit-ty!" Skitty opens her mouth and creates a black and purple ball in front of her mouth. Skitty then fires it at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use Dig!"

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil digs into the ground using his frontlimbs.

"Skit?" Skitty looked around for Cyndaquil.

"Cyn-da!" Cyndaquil suddenly came back up and slammed into Skitty.

"Skit-ty!" Skitty fell to the ground.

"Alright Maria, throw the Pokeball at Skitty now." Jack said.

"Okay, go Pokeball!" Maria tossed the Pokeball.

The ball hit Skitty on the forehead and it converted her in a form of energy, pulled her into the center of the ball and the ball closed, shaking three times and then stopped, signalling that Skitty had been captured.

"Yay!" Maria ran to where the Ball is and picked it up. "I just caught a Skitty!"

"Congratulations Maria! You just caught your first Pokemon!" Jack congratulated.

"That was pretty amazing." Ash suddenly appeared and said.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was watching the entire battle."

"Oh, listen Ash, I'm sorry that I'm the one that properly taught Maria how to catch a Pokemon, not you."

"It's alright, chill. I'm just glad to see that Maria caught her first Pokemon. And what do you mean by properly?"

"Well, in my own opinion, I think at that time, Cyndaquil was caught by fluke. Anyway, I'll leave you two to chat. I'm going to check on Sophia."

"Okay."

Jack walked to where Sophia was, who was currently battling a Rapidash.

"Lucario, use Earthquake!" Sophia ordered.

"Ugh!" Lucario hit the ground at full force, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield, landing a direct hit on Rapidash.

"Rap-id-ash!" Rapidash squealed in pain.

"Go Pokeball!" Sophia tossed the Pokeball.

The ball hit Rapidash on the forehead and it converted her in a form of energy, pulled her into the center of the ball and the ball closed, shaking three times and then stopped, signalling that Rapidash had been captured.

"Yes! Gotcha!"

"Nice job Sophia! You caught Rapidash!"

"That's not all. I caught a Mareep as well!"

"Really? Let's see it!"

"Okay! Mareep, come on out!" Sophia tossed her Pokeball.

"Ma-reep!" Mareep squeaked.

"How cute. It's definitely a good Pokemon for Sophia."

"Thanks daddy. Here." She gave Jack the remaining Pokeballs. "I think I've had enough of Pokemon catching for today."

"Okay."

"Hey Sophia!" Maria called out as she ran towards Sophia.

"What is it Maria?" Sophia asked.

"Let's have a battle!" Maria suggested.

"You want to have a battle?"

"Yes! Let's see who's stronger!"

"You're on! Can we battle daddy?"

"Fire ahead. It'll be interesting to see who wins this battle." Jack said.

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

"Alright, this will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle!" Jack announced. "Surely, I don't have to explain the rules, right?"

"No, we are understand the rules." Maria said.

"Yeah." Sophia said.

"Hey Ash." Brock said.

"Oh hey." Ash said.

"What's going here?"

"A battle between Maria and Sophia."

"Really now? This could be interesting." Brock sat down beside Ash.

"Alright, so, are both of you ready?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"BEGIN!"

"Lucario, I choose you!" Sophia tossed her Pokeball.

"Ugh!" Lucario grunted.

"Cyndaquil, I choose you!" Maria tossed her Pokeball.

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil shouted his name.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Ugggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use Flamethrower!"

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil jumped up to dodge the ball. "Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil ignites the flame on his back and he releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Lucario.

"Lucario, use ExtremeSpeed!"

"Ugh!" Lucario becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as he dodges the attack and charges into Cyndaquil at a fast speed.

"Cyn-da!" Cyndaquil was hit by Lucario.

"Cyndaquil, use Dig!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" As soon as Cyndaquil reached the ground, he digs into the ground using his frontlimbs.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere on that hole!"

"Ugggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at the hole, created by Cyndaquil.

"Now!"

"Cyn-da!" Cyndaquil suddenly came back up and slams into Lucario.

"Ugh!" Lucario drop to the ground.

"Flamethrower, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil ignites the flame on his back and he releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Lucario.

"Uggggh!" Lucario was hit by Flamethrower.

"Lucario, use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario hit the ground at full force, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Cyn-da!" Cyndaquil was hit by the shock waves.

"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil ignites the flames on his back and he somersaults in the air, turning into a fire wheel and rolling towards Lucario.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Ugggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil and Lucario's Aura Sphere collided with each other, with Aura Sphere exploding on contact.

"Cyn-da!" The power of Aura Sphere was strong enough to send Cyndaquil flying backwards.

"Cyndaquil, use Rollout!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil curls himself into a ball and rolls towards Lucario.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Ugggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil collided with Aura Sphere, but this time, Cyndaquil deflected the ball away and continued his charge towards Lucario.

"Ugh!" Lucario was hit by Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, follow it up with Flamethrower!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil ignites the flame on his back and he releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Lucario.

"Ugh!" Lucario was hit by Flamethrower.

"Lucario!"

"Ugh..." Lucario was struggled to get up to his feets.

"Cyn... Da..." Cyndaquil was exhausted. After all, this is his first battle.

"Lucario, use Close Combat!"

"Ugh..." Lucario was still struggling, but carried out his order. "Ugh!" Lucario moved in on Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use Dig!"

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil digs into the ground using his frontlimbs to dodge Lucario.

"Lucario, use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario hit the ground at full force, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Cyn-da!" Cyndaquil was forced back to the surface by Lucario's Earthquake.

"Now, use Close Combat!"

"Ugh!" Lucario moved in on Cyndaquil and repeatedly punched and kicked him at a fast speed.

"Cyn-da-quil!"

"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!"

"Cyn... Da... Quil!" Cyndaquil ignites the flames on his back and turns into a fire wheel.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Ugggg..." Lucario stopped his attacks on Cyndaquil and did a backflip. Lucario puts his hands together and starts charging up energy for his attack.

"Go Cyndaquil!"

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil, who still had his Flame Wheel up, rolled towards Lucario.

"Ugggh!" Lucario finished charging up energy and fires a blue ball of energy from his hands at Cyndaquil.

**BOOM!**

Lucario had fired the ball a bit too close for comfort as it exploded right in front of him and Cyndaquil in a matter of two seconds after firing it.

"Uggggh!" Lucario was sent flying backwards by the explosion.

"Cyn-da-quil!" Cyndaquil was also sent flying backwards by the explosion.

"Lucario!"

"Cyndaquil!"

Both Pokemons was on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Lucario and Cyndaquil are unable to battle! It's a double knock-out!" Jack announced.

"Lucario, return." Sophia recalled Lucario.

"Cyndaquil, return." Maria recalled Cyndaquil.

"Wow. They're both equally matched." Brock commented.

"Definitely." Kate, along with Dawn, Grace, Adam, Laura and Diana, said.

"Whoa!" Ash jumped off his seat. "When did you all get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

"Okay..." In an instant, almost like magic, Ash was somehow under Dawn's spell, even though she did nothing but wrap her arms around his neck.

"Okay, we don't want to see a romatic scene here." Brock interrupted the moment.

"Why Brock? Jealous?" Ash teased.

"Shut up Ash."

"Alright, alright. Enough with the fighting." Jack said. "Now. That was what I call, a intense battle."

"Thanks daddy." Sophia said.

"Thanks Jack." Maria said.

"You two were great in battle, despite it being your first battle as opponents. But remember, there's always room for improvement, don't ever forget that."

"Okay." They both said.

"I hope your rivalry develops nicely."

* * *

**(Later on, in the living room...)**

"Hey Maria." Jack said.

"Yeah Jack?" Maria said.

"I've got a gift for you." Jack gave Maria a box.

"What's that Jack?" Dawn asked.

"Why don't you let Maria tell you?"

"Uhh... It's..." Maria opened the box and saw a Pokeball. "A Pokeball?" She looked at Jack.

"Why don't you release the Pokemon inside the Ball?"

"Okay." She picked up the Pokeball and tossed it.

"Ee-vee!" It was a Eevee.

"Wow! A Eevee!"

"That's right. Consider it a gift for being Sophia's friend."

"Thanks Jack!" Maria hugged Jack.

"Hey, no need to thank me."

Maria pulled away. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem."

"JAAAAAAAAACK!" Kate screamed.

"Ugh! What now?" Jack roared.

"I need you to fix my hair!"

"Ugh!"

The others giggled at the scene.

'When do I ever get a break?' Jack thought.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Looks like Kate's hair has the last say! *Laughs* Anyway, you might be inclined to ask me this question: _"Why did Maria ask Jack to help her catch a Pokemon if she already has one herself? I mean, shouldn't she know how to catch one?". _Well, yes. That's the most logically explanation there, but if you read the text properly, you'll quickly find out that she wasn't properly taught how to catch a Pokemon. The reason for this is up to your imagination. I'm not going to bother with the reason here 'cause I've too much stuff to do as of now. In other news, this chapter was considered, by me, the pre-Battle arc. The reason is simple: the next chapter (which I will put up later) is where the battles begin, a.k.a, the Lily of the Valley Conference. Well, yeah. That's it for this chapter, see y'all in the next one.

**Poll: What is your favourite generation of the five generations and name a game from that generation? For those who don't know the generations: First: Blue, Red, Green and Yellow. Second: Gold, Silver, Crystal. Third: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Firered and Leafgreen. Fourth: Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heartgold and Soulsilver. Fifth: Black and White (as of now).**

**Ultimately, the new generation, Generation V. I won't explain why as to avoid spoilers for anybody who wants to be surprised at some of the new features. (By the way, which will be featured in the sequel. *Wink Wink*)**


	23. Chapter 20

**Note #1: Major time skip! I've decided to skip the Grand Festival and Ash's Sunyshore City gym battle (Please refer to the anime). The group will be at the Lily of the Valley Conference, where the top sixteen trainers (in the next chapter) had been decided already. It will be full battles all around (except for the preliminaries rounds), for Jack and his opponents that is. Other battles that does not feature OC characters will not be shown. Again, please refer to the anime. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Note #2: Just to make things clear, this will be the last preliminary round.**

**Note #3: This will take place at night, just before the day the Suzuran Conference starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 20 - Time To Battle! Jack Vs. Connor!_**

* * *

Jack was standing at the balcony, thinking about which Pokemons he should use against Connor.

'Maybe I should use Rhyperior... Nah. I think I should use my regular Pokemons for the rest of the tournament.' Jack thought.

"Hey Jack." Kate whispered as she stepped out into the balcony.

"Hey Kate." Jack whispered back.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I was thinking about which Pokemons I should use."

"Really? I think you should use your regular Pokemons."

"You think so too?"

"Yeah. You'll probably win the entire tournament."

"Thanks for that. You're right, I should use my regular Pokemons."

"Yeah, let's get back to bed. You need to rest up before tomorrow starts."

"Okay."

* * *

**(The next day...)**

"Hey Jack... Jack, wake up." Kate said.

"Ugh... I feel like I've had a hangover or something." Jack said.

"Sure you do. Now get up."

"Well, it was worth a try." Jack got off his bed and walked to the bathroom.

"You better start concentrating Jack or you'll end up losing."

"Jeez, how many times have I heard that before?"

"Shut up. I need you to fix my hair."

"Sure, come into the bathroom."

"Okay." Kate walked into the bathroom, only to find a shirtless Jack brushing his teeth. She stared at his body.

Jack looked at Kate. 'Great. She's looking at me again. Wait a minute... Maybe I can have a little fun.' Jack thought as he spit out the toothpaste. "Hey Kate."

Kate snapped out of her trance. "What is it?"

"Like what you see?" Jack rinsed his mouth and spit it out.

"Uh huh." Kate nodded.

"Tell you what." Jack grabbed a towel. "I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If I win the tournament and beat the Elite Four, we'll have some quality time together, if you know what I mean."

A blush smacked Kate's face.

"But if I lose, you can forget about it." Jack grinned.

"You better not lose Jack Willows! Or I'll kill you!" Kate screamed.

Jack put up his arms defensively. "Whoa! Relax! I'm not going to lose that easily!"

"Yeah, you better not!"

"Alright, alright." Jack smiled at how cute she was being. "I promise you that I won't lose... But I can't guarantee you that I'll win though."

"I know that, but at least put up a good effort to fight to the end."

"Okay. For you. Let's hope I'll win the entire tournament."

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

**(Time skip, at the Lily of the Valley Conference...)**

"Now! The battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows of Solaceon Town versus Connor of Solaceon Town!"

Jack and Connor stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, which will be a swamp battlefield. (A/N: Imagine Lucy the Pike Queen's battlefield.)

"Go on daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on Jack, you can beat him!" Grace cheered.

"Trainers! Are you ready?" The referee asked Jack and Connor.

"Yes." Jack and Connor said simultanously.

"BEGIN!"

"Now, Charizard, destroy!" Connor tossed his Pokeball.

Charizard came out of his Pokeball and let out a huge roar.

"Alright, Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard's claws glow white and he charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, get ready to dodge and then use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel got into position.

As Charizard approaches and attempted to slash Floatzel, Floatzel jumped to the side and the fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Charizard with one of his fins. Charizard let out a roar, signalling that he was in pain.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard releases a red-orange flame from his mouth and aimed it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, counterattack with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Charizard's Flamethrower.

The two attacks collided with each other, with Floatzel winning the dual as he continued his charge towards Charizard.

"Charizard, fly up and then use Flamethrower!"

'Excellent! Just as predicted.' Jack thought.

Charizard started to fly up into the air, but he was quickly brought down as Floatzel had anticipated the move and jumped up, smashing into him.

"Charizard!"

Charizard fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

"Charizard! Get up and use Flamethrower!"

Charizard got up and releases a red-orange flame from his mouth and aimed it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Charizard with one of his fins and strikes him.

Charizard roared in pain as he fell down to the ground once more.

"Charizard, get up and use Flare Blitz!"

Charizard got up and cloaks himself in fire and charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, intercept with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Charizard.

Floatzel and Charizard collided with each other, causing a explosion, sending Floatzel and Charizard backwards.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!"

Once the smoke cleared, Charizard releases a ball of fire from his mouth at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall, once more!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Charizard.

Floatzel collided with Charizard's Blast Burn, causing him to be razed by a fiery explosion on contact.

"Yes! Direct hit!" Connor shouted.

"Are you sure now?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Float!" Floatzel was somehow up in the air.

"What the? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible! Floatzel, go!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel dived down towards Charizard.

Charizard roared in pain after being hit by Floatzel.

"Charizard!"

"Floatzel, finish this off with Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Damnit! Charizard, return!" Connor recalled Charizard.

"Already Connor? I thought you had more to show me." Jack added salt in the wound with that comment.

"Shut up Jack!" Connor shouted. "Alakazam, destroy!" Connor tossed his next Pokeball.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam yelled his name.

"Alakazam, use Confusion!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam's eyes glow red and shoots black waves of psychic energy towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped up to dodge the attack.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and releases a multicolored beam from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Surf!"

"Float!" Floatzel moved swiftly to the side to avoid the beam. "Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Alakazam, intercept with Psychic!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and he becomes surrounded in a blue Aura. Floatzel's Surf then becomes frozen and under Alakazam's control.

"Floatzel, jump off the wave and use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped off the wave and the fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Alakazam from above with one of his fins.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam yelled in pain.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and releases a multicolored beam from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel did a side flip to dodge the attack.

"Alakazam, use Confusion!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam's eyes glow red and shoots black waves of psychic energy towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, move as close as you can to Alakazam while dodging the attacks!"

"Float!" Floatzel ran towards Alakazam while swiftly dodging the oncoming black waves.

'What the heck is he thinking?' Connor thought.

As Floatzel got closer and closer to Alakazam, he started to grin evilly.

"Alright Floatzel! Use Crunch!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel bites down on Alakazam's head.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam screamed as he started to run around the battlefield.

The whole audience was laughing out loud at the hilarious scene. Even Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia was trying so hard to hold their laughters.

"Enough of this! Alakazam, use Psychic!"

"Oh no you don't! Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Alakazam with one of his fins.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam screamed in pain.

"Damn it! Alakazam, return!" Connor recalled Alakazam.

"Connor, Connor, Connor. I see that you weren't training at all." Jack added insult to injury.

"Shut up Jack!" Connor shouted. "Hippowdon, destroy!" Connor tossed his next Pokeball.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon yelled his name.

"Hippowdon, use Earth Power!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon's outline flashes yellow and he slams his legs into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travels towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and then use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped up into the air and surrounds himself with water, diving down towards Hippowdon.

"Crap! Hippowdon, dodge it!"

It was too late. Floatzel was too fast as he crash landed down onto Hippowdon.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon screamed in pain.

"Hippowdon, get up and use Earthquake!"

"Hip..." Hippowdon got up. "Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon got up on his hind legs and then striked the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Floatzel, jump up!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to avoid the shock waves.

"Hippowdon, get ready to use Crunch!"

"Hip!" Hippowdon ran to where Floatzel is going to drop down.

"Floatzel, take the hit!"

"Float!" Floatzel started to drop down to where Hippowdon is. He used his arm as a mean to protect himself. "Float!" Floatzel felt the power of the attack.

"Hippowdon, don't let go!"

"If you think that going to happen, you're sadly mistaken! Floatzel, use Crunch!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel bites down on Hippowdon's head.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon yelled in pain as he let go of Floatzel's arm as the pain from Floatzel's attack was too intense for him.

"Floatzel, now's your chance! Push Hippowdon back with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and slams into Hippowdon.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon was pushed back to Connor.

"Hippowdon, use Earth Power!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon's outline flashes yellow and he slams his legs into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travels towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, jump up!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up into the air.

'Arrrgh! This isn't going anywhere! I'll have to retailate!'

"Float!" Floatzel landed on the ground.

"Hippowdon, use Superpower!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon's body becomes surrounded in a light blue Aura. He then charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, take it head on with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Hippowdon.

"Hip-pow-don!"

"Float-zel!"

The two Pokemons collided with each other, holding themselves in their positions.

"Damnit Hippowdon! More power!" Connor shouted.

"Floatzel, just hang on a bit longer!" Jack shouted.

"Hip... Pow... Don..."

"Float... Zel..."

"Uggggh! Hippowdon! More power!" Connor roared.

"Power won't do you good! Floatzel, jump up and combine Waterfall with Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel's fins began to glow white. He jumped up and the two attacks Floatzel was using started to merge together in his fins as he strikes Hippowdon from above, landing a direct hit, causing a cloud of black smoke to appear.

"Hippowdon!"

The cloud of black smoke started to faded. Once it faded, it revealed Hippowdon with swirls for eyes.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Well done Floatzel!" Jack congratulated his Pokemon.

"Float!" Floatzel gave him a thumbs up.

"Return Hippowdon." Connor recalled Hippowdon. "Pathetic as usual."

"Go Jack! Kick his ass!" Grace shouted.

"Gooooooo daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on Jack! You can do it!" Kate shouted.

"Looks like Jack has he's own fans." Brock said.

"Yeah, he should does." Dawn said.

"Gooooooo Jack!" The women shouted.

Kate, Grace and Sophia looked at the women.

"Who the hell are they?" Grace asked.

"Don't know. Jack's fanclub perhaps?" Kate said.

"Never mind them. Just as long as daddy's winning." Sophia said.

"Destroy Alakazam!" Connor tossed his next Pokeball.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam yelled his name.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and he becomes surrounded in a orange aura. He then releases a invisible blast towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge the attack and use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped up to the air and his fins began to glow white. Floatzel started to dive down towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and releases a multicolored beam from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, spin it!"

"Float!" Floatzel started to maneuvered himself so he can start to twirl to his left, which he managed to do so.

"Alright Floatzel! Hit it!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel striked Alakazam from above with one of his fins.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam screamed before falling down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!" The referee announced.

"Go on Jack! Whoooooooa!" Grace screamed.

"You rock daddy!" Sophia shouted.

"Jack, you are awesome!" Kate shouted.

"How crazy can they get?" Ash asked.

"No idea." Brock said.

"Return Alakazam." Connor recalled Alakazam. "You are as pathetic as Hippowdon."

"Floatzel, can you go on?" Jack asked Floatzel.

"Float." Floatzel nodded.

"Okay."

"Charizard, destroy!" Connor tossed his last Pokeball.

Charizard came out of his Pokeball and let out a huge roar.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard's claws glow white and he charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel dodges the attack by swiftly jumping backwards and then surrounds himself with water and charges towards Charizard, landing a direct hit.

Charizard let out a loud roar, signalling that he's hurt.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz!"

Charizard cloaks himself in fire and charges towards Floatzel.

"Alright, time to end this. Floatzel, use Waterfall, maximum power!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Charizard.

The two Pokemons collided with each other. Both Pokemons are equally matched as they held their positions.

"Charizard, you better not lose!" Connor shouted.

"Floatzel, just concentrate on focusing your power into the Waterfall!" Jack shouted.

It seems that Floatzel is winning the dual as he is pushing Charizard back.

"DAMNIT CHARIZARD! USE YOUR FULL POWER!" Connor roared.

Charizard suddenly got a burst of energy as his ability, Blaze, activated and started to push back Floatzel.

"Floatzel, you can do it! I believe in you!"

Floatzel suddenly got a burst of energy through Jack's encouragement and started to overpower Charizard.

"Floatzel! Do it!"

"Float... Zel!" Floatzel smashed through Charizard and knocked him to the ground.

"What the?"

"Floatzel, finish this off with Brick Break!"

The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Charizard repeatedly with his fins.

"No! Charizard!"

Floatzel continued to hit Charizard.

"Alright Floatzel, enough! Stop your attack!"

Floatzel stopped his attack and stood up. Charizard's eyes was replaced with swirls.

"Charizard is unable to battle! The match is settle! Jack is the winner!" The referee announced.

The crowd cheered Jack on as he had pretty swept the floor with just one Pokemon.

"Return Charizard." Connor recalled Charizard and walked away.

'Maybe one day... He'll beat me.' Jack thought as he smiled.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: ***Sweatdrops and nervously laughs* Umm... I can explain about this chapter. I can definitely say that this battle was not up to scratch. I don't know why, but it seems that way. The 'unbeatable' idea or the 'sweeper' (which I now call it) is present in this battle. Now, for those who are a bit slow, thanks to my vocabulary, what I mean is that this battle was all about Jack dominating the battle. The opponent doesn't stand a chance against him. *Sighs* I feel so ashamed in doing this. Anyway, this will most likely be the second last time you'll see this. Trust me, the next time you see something like this, I'll have a pretty good reason why. Alright, again, sorry for this below average chapter (in my own opinion), the next few chapters, I will not disappoint you readers. It will be intense... Well... In most cases. Anyway, see you next week!

**Poll: Would you like me to spoil your little minds with rich information about Generation V or not in the next few chapters? The choice is yours to pick.**

**So, yeah, things have been rough for me. Arceus, I honestly feel like crap now for reason but don't worry, this is my problem, not yours. Anyway, by default, since no one gave a damn about my question on chapter 18, I'll be doing a 'Did you know...' thing starting from this chapter, so, here we go.**

**Did you know: That this chapter was supposed to have a sex scene? You would have noticed the cut after the second paragraph, or whatever the hell you call it, if you know about this. The reasons for this are: 1) The scene just wasn't good enough for my standards. 2) It was really short. Literally. 3) I really see no point in it as of now, as I did a few months ago. And 4) This chapter was supposed to introduce the battles, so, yeah. In other words, it's supposed to be crap. Yeah. I said it.**


	24. Chapter 21

**Note #1: Time skip! There will be time skip in the next couple of chapters (This will suit you people that just wanted to see the battles, as for the others, go suck a lemon.). By the way, no other battles, except for Jack and his opponents, will be mentioned. I've decided to not show, or even bother to mention it, any of the other battles that might be necessary/unnecessary to show. The effort is absolutely killing me. In addition, I will not mention who the main characters will face against as well. Please refer to the anime. They are the one who decides who faces who. I'm the one who gets to decides on which OC faces which OC. **

**Note #2: This will take place with Jack and Tim ready to battle, a full battle that is.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21 - Battle Of The Genius'! Jack Vs. Tim!**_

* * *

"The battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows against Tim!"

Jack and Tim stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, which will be a crater battlefield. (A/N: Think of the moon.)

"Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes." Jack and Tim said simultanously.

"BEGIN!"

"Crawdaunt, I choose you!" Tim tossed his Pokeball.

"Craw-daunt!" Crawdaunt yelled his name.

"Dragonite, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Crawdaunt, use Dark Pulse!"

"Craw-daunt!" Crawdaunt points his claws at Dragonite and fires two beams of purple and black circles from the insides of his claws at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite flew up into the sky. "Dra-goooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Crawdaunt from them.

"Dodge it and use Crabhammer!"

"Craw-daunt!" Crawdaunt's claws glow white and he jumps up to Dragonite.

"Dragonite, wait for the right moment and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!"

'What? I know that he has something plan out but this is insane.' Tim thought.

"Craaaaw-daunt!" Crawdaunt attempted to hit Dragonite with his claws.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite grabbed Crawdaunt's claws, cancelling his attack.

"What the?"

"Do it Dragonite!"

Dragonite threw Crawdaunt to the ground, then Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Crawdaunt to the ground.

"Crawdaunt!"

Crawdaunt hit the ground, followed by Dragonite slamming down on Crawdaunt, full force.

"Oh no! Crawdaunt!"

"Craw... Daunt..." Crawdaunt slowly stood up.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-goooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Crawdaunt from them.

"Dodge it Crawdaunt and use Crunch!"

Crawdaunt jumped to the side. "Craw-daunt!" Crawdaunt charged towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite flies past Crawdaunt, back flips in the air, then charges at Crawdaunt, her body becoming surrounded by white streaks in the process.

"Crawdaunt, dodge and use Dark Pulse!"

"Craw!" Crawdaunt sidestepped to allow Dragonite to fly past him. "Craw-daunt!" Crawdaunt points his claws at Dragonite and fires two beams of purple and black circles from the insides of his claws at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite turned around and her body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She charges towards Crawdaunt, avoiding the beams along the way.

"Crawdaunt, dodge and use Crawhammer!"

"Craw!" Crawdaunt jumped to the side to dodge Dragonite. "Craw-daunt!" Crawdaunt's claws glow white and he jumps up to Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite flies past Crawdaunt, back flips in the air, then charges at Crawdaunt, her body becoming surrounded by white streaks in the process.

"Crawdaunt, dodge it and use Crunch!"

"Craw!" Crawdaunt jumped up to avoid Dragonite's Aerial Ace.

"That's no use! Dragonite, hit Crawdaunt!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite immediately flew up to where Crawdaunt was and smashed into him.

"Craw-daunt!" Crawdaunt screamed as he fell down to the ground.

"Crawdaunt!"

"Alright Dragonite, finish this off with Draco Meteor!"

"Dra-gooooo..." Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Nite!" Dragonite fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt, you have to get up and dodge it!"

Crawdaunt couldn't get up as he was hurt from Dragonite's attacks.

**BOOM!**

The orbs hit Crawdaunt, causing a huge cloud of black smoke to appear on the battlefield.

"No!"

Once the black smoke had faded it away, it revealed Crawdaunt with swirls for eyes.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Crawdaunt." Tim recalled Crawdaunt. "You did your best Crawdaunt."

"Go on Jack! Win it!" Kate shouted.

"One, two, three, four! Who do we appreciate? Daddy, daddy! Yaaaaaay daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Sock him Jack!" Grace shouted.

"What the?" Brock said as he looked at Kate, Grace and Sophia.

"What is wrong with them?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know." Ash said.

"Weavile, I choose you!" Tim tossed his next Pokeball.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile yelled his name.

"Dragonite, take a rest!" Jack recalled Dragonite. "You deserve it."

"What is he thinking? He was on a roll!" Grace shouted.

"Calm down Grace. He just doesn't want to rely on Dragonite all the time now." Kate said.

"He relied on Floatzel yesterday though!"

"Oh yeah... Maybe he was showing off?"

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

The crowd went wild over Floatzel, due to his outstanding performance against Connor yesterday.

'I've got to be very careful now. This is the same Floatzel that totally knocked out Connor's Pokemons. This is going to be a tough match.' Tim thought.

"Let's get started! Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges toward Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge it and use Swords Dance!"

"Weav!" Weavile jumped away from Floatzel, causing him to hit the ground. "Wea-vi-le!" Weavile's claws glow purple, and they grow longer.

"Use Faint Attack Weavile!"

"Weav!" Weavile walks up to Floatzel and points somewhere to the side.

"Don't let your guard down Floatzel!"

"Float!" Floatzel's eyes stick to Weavile.

"Weav! Weav!" Weavile continued to point to the side.

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Weavile to the ground.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile hit the ground, face first.

"Weavile!" 'Damn! Floatzel is strong if he didn't fall for Weavile's Faint Attack. I guess I'll have to withdraw Weavile.'

"Floatzel, finish this off with Brick Break, once more!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white.

"Return Weavile!" Tim recalled Weavile.

"Float?"

"Magnezone, I choose you!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone said robotically.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone, Thunderbolt!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zoooone!" Magnezone's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and continue your assault!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged Magnezone's Thunderbolt by skillfully moving around while still charging towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone, get ready to dodge Floatzel's Waterfall!"

"Mag-ne-zone!"

'Hasn't he already learnt that he can't dodged Floatzel? Then again, I don't think anybody knows that Floatzel can anticipate his opponent's next moves.' Jack thought.

"Dodge now!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone flew upwards.

"Float!" Floatzel anticipated the move and jumped up, smashing into Magnezone, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Magnezone from above.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone screamed, robotically, in pain.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Magnezone, use Thunderbolt!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zoooone!" Magnezone's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body at the wave.

"Floatzel, jump off of the wave and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel backflipped off the wave. "Float-zel!" Floatzel then surrounds himself with water and charges towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone, dodge and use Flash Cannon!"

"Mag!" Magnezone flew to the side to avoid Floatzel. "Maaaag-nnnne-zone!" Magnezone creates a silver ball of energy from its two dark-gray horse-shoe magnets and then a silver energy beam is fired from the ball at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Brick!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to dodge the beam. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Magnezone from above.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone was hit by Floatzel.

"Magnezone, use Lock-On!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone's whole body glows red and it releases a red ring at Floatzel from its body. The red ring shoots at Floatzel and grows smaller when it reaches Floatzel, turning into a red target that sticks to Floatzel.

'Uh oh. If he used Lock-On, I know what he's going to do next.' Jack thought.

"Magnezone, use Zap Cannon!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zone!" Magnezone releases a huge amount of electicity in a form of a ball at Floatzel from its magnet tips.

"I knew it! Floatzel, get away from the attack!"

"Float!" Floatzel started to run away from the electical ball, however, thanks to Lock-On, the ball started to follow Floatzel's every step.

'Damn it! What am I supposed to do? Wait a minute. I could used that Zap Cannon as a weapon against Magnezone! I just have to get Floatzel to get close to Magnezone.' Jack thought. "Floatzel, go to where Magnezone is!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel started to charge towards Magnezone.

'What is he thinking? He knows that if the ball gets anyway near Floatzel, the ball will paralyze him.' Tim thought.

"Floatzel, now!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped onto Magnezone's back.

"Oh no!"

The ball approached Magnezone and before the ball hit it, Floatzel jumped off its back. It cause a small black of smoke to appear, but it quickly disappeared.

"Magnezone!"

Magnezone was paralyzed, thanks to its own Zap Cannon.

"Floatzel, finish this off with Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Magnezone, knocking it to the ground.

"Magnezone!"

Magnezone had swirls for eyes.

"Magnezone is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee announced.

The crowd went crazy over Floatzel's victory. It was a splendid battle after all.

"Return Magnezone." Tim recalled Magnezone. "Nice try buddy. You did great."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Go on Jack!" Kate and Grace cheered.

"Staraptor, you're up!" Tim tossed his next Pokeball.

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor shouted his name.

"Return Floatzel." Jack recalled Floatzel, which earned him a round of awes. Looks like they wanted Floatzel to keep on battling. "Dragonite, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared, then gave a smirk to Staraptor, which angered Staraptor.

'Staraptor against Dragonite... Let's hope it's not a repeat of what happened last time.' Tim thought.

* * *

**(Flashback, a couple of weeks ago...)**

"Dragonite, Aerial Ace on Staraptor!" Jack ordered.

"Dra-gooooo..." Dragonite flies at Staraptor, back flips in the air, then charges at Staraptor, her body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

"Staraptor, hit Dragonite head on with Aerial Ace as well!" Tim ordered.

"Staaaaa..." Staraptor flies at Dragonite, back flips in the air, then charges at Dragonite, his body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

Just as both Pokemons were about to collide, Jack ordered Dragonite to do something.

"Dragonite! Use Thunderbolt on yourself!" Jack ordered.

"Dra-goooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

"Oh shit! Staraptor, dodge it!" Tim shouted.

It was too late. Both Pokemons collided, creating a small explosion with smoke covering everything. Once the smoke subsided, it revealed Staraptor with swirls for eyes.

**(Flashback ended...)**

* * *

'This time is different. I won't fall for that tactic again.' Tim thought. "Staraptor, use Sky Attack!"

"Staaaa-rap-tor!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and he flies towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, take it head on with Aerial Ace!"

Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Staraptor.

'Oh no... Is he about to do it again?' "Staraptor, pull up!"

"Star!" Staraptor stopped his attack and flew up.

'I knew this will happen.' Jack smirked. "Dragonite, turn around and use Thunderbolt!"

Dragonite stopped her Aerial Ace and turned around. "Dra-gooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Staraptor from them.

The beam of yellow electricity hit Staraptor.

"Staaaaaaar!" Staraptor screamed in pain.

"Staraptor!"

"Dragonite, keep it up!"

"Drag!" Dragonite increased the power.

"Staraptor, snap out of it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Star!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as he flies towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew sideways to dodge Staraptor. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite turned around and her body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She charges towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge!"

"Star!" Staraptor moved to the side to allow Dragonite to fly past him.

"Dragonite, dodge with Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite flies past Staraptor, back flips in the air, then charges at Staraptor, her body becoming surrounded by white streaks, dodging Staraptor in the process.

"Staraptor, dodge and use Sky Attack!"

"Star!" Staraptor flew to the side to avoid Dragonite. "Staaaa-rap-tor!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and he flies towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!"Dragonite cleverly did a full revolution (a 360 degrees turn) to dodge Staraptor. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite turned around and her body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She charges towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

"Star!" Staraptor moved to the side to dodge Dragonite. "Star!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as he flies towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge the attack!"

"Drag!" Dragonite stopped using Thunderbolt and flew upwards to dodge Staraptor's Aerial Ace.

"Staraptor, follow Dragonite!"

"Star!" Staraptor flew up towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, keep dodging Staraptor!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite flew away from Staraptor.

"Staraptor, don't let Dragonite out of your sight!"

"Star!" Staraptor followed Dragonite so he can hit it.

'Didn't expect this to happen. Oh well, I guess I'll have to finish it.' "Dragonite, turn around and use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite turned around and her body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She charges towards Staraptor.

"Take it head on with Brave Bird!"

"Starrrrr-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAP-tor!" Staraptor pulls in his wings and dives down at Dragonite like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, he pulls out his wings, his body becomes surrounded by a blue aura as he charges towards Dragonite.

'Excellent. Dragonite knows how to deal with this.' Jack smirked.

"Dra-gooooo-niiiiite!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

Tim's eyes widen in shock. 'Oh no... I fell for that trick again...'

Both Pokemons collided, with the result this time, creating a huge explosion with smoke covering the entire battlefield. Once the smoke subsided, it revealed Staraptor with swirls for eyes.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" The crowd cheered.

"Return Staraptor." Tim recalled Staraptor. "Sorry Staraptor, it was my fault."

"That's my daddy!" Sophia shouted.

"Come on Jack! You rock!" Grace shouted.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Kate chanted, who was soon joined in by the crowd.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" The crowd chanted.

"Altaria, I choose you!" Tim tossed his next Pokeball.

"Al-ta-ri-a!" Altaria yelled her name.

Jack looked at Dragonite. She was breathing heavily. She was exhausted after the attack. Then, she dropped down on one knee, surprising the audience. As she couldn't take anymore of the excruciating exhaustion, she fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Altaria is the winner!" The referee announced.

Jack sighed, but it was more of a happy sigh than a disappointed sigh. "Dragonite, return." Jack recalled Dragonite. "You done a great job. Take a good rest."

"What the hell even happened? Dragonite was barely even hurted, let alone hit." Kate commented.

"That maybe true, but remember that Jack's Dragonite did go through a lot in the tournament." Brock said.

"Abomasnow, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow shouted his name.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!"

"Aaaaal-taaaaa-ri-a!" Altaria's body becomes surrounded in red flames and she flies towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Altaria.

"Dodge it Altaria and continue with Sky Attack!"

"Al!" Altaria dodged the blizzard with her swift movement and moved closer to Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge Sky Attack and use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow jumped to the side as Altaria attempted to hit Abomasnow.

"Altaria, turn around and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Al-ta-ri-a!" Altaria turned around and opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of it. She then fires the ball at Abomasnow.

"Do it Abomasnow!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Altaria's Dragon Pulse.

The two attacks connected with each other and caused a explosion. Smoke started to cover the battlefield.

"Altaria, use Draco Meteor!"

"Aaaaal-taaaaa-ri-a!" Altaria puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appears inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appears in front of her beak. She then fires the ball into the sky and the ball explodes, releasing multiple orange spheres onto the battlefield.

"Abomasnow, block it!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow got ready to block the orange spheres.

The orange spheres hit the ground in every spot. The smoke started to fade away. Once the smoke was gone, it revealed Abomasnow still standing.

"Just as expected. Abomasnow is still standing." Tim said.

"Good job Abomasnow!" Jack said.

"A-bo-ma-snow." Abomasnow said.

"Alright, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Altaria.

"Altaria, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Al!" Altaria moved to the side to dodge the beams. "Al-ta-ri-a!" Altaria opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of it. She then fires the ball at Abomasnow.

"Abomsnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Altaria.

Dragon Pulse and Energy Ball clashed together, causing a explosion.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!"

"Aaaaal-taaaaa-ri-a!" Altaria's body becomes surrounded in red flames and she flies towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Altaria.

"Altaria, dodge it and swap to Dragon Rush!"

"Al!" Altaria flew to the left to dodge the beams. "Al-ta-ri-a!" Altaria's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge it and use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow jumped up and fired a blizzard from his mouth at Altaria.

Blizzard made contact with Altaria and she was hit, causing her to be frozen in a block of ice.

"Altaria!"

"Abomasnow, Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Altaria.

"Back it up with Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Energy Ball, freezing it.

"What the..."

The frozen Energy Ball hit the frozen Altaria, destroying the block of ice holding Altaria and hurting her in the process.

"Al-ta-ri-a!"

"Altaria!"

Altaria fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Abomasnow!" The referee announced.

"Return Altaria." Tim recalled Altaria. "You were awesome. Thanks for fighting beside me."

"Return Abomasnow." Jack recalled Abomasnow, which surprised everybody. "You deserve a rest."

"Weavile, I choose you!" Tim tossed his next Pokeball.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile yelled his name.

"How about a little reunion? Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Floatzel! Floatzel! Floatzel!" The crowd chanted.

"Weavile, Ice Punch!"

"Wea-vi-le!" One of Weavile's hands glows bluish-white and then he charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Weavile.

The two Pokemons hit each other. Weavile's Ice Punch reigns supreme as his attack froze Floatzel's fin.

"Floatzel, attack Weavile with Brick Break again!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel attacked Weavile with his other fin.

"Intercept with Ice Punch, Weavile!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile's hand again glows bluish-white and made contact with Floatzel's Brick Break, freezing Floatzel's other fin.

"Excellent job Weavile!" Tim shouted.

"Weav!" Weavile chimed happily.

"Nice job Tim." Jack said. "But unfortuately for you, you fell for my plan."

"What? What plan?"

"Observe. Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel's fins started to glow white and he strikes Weavile with his frozen fins, landing a direct hit on Weavile's head while breaking the ice holding Floatzel's fins.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile fell to the ground, face-first.

"Weavile!"

Weavile started to stand up slowly.

"Come on Weavile! Stand up! Please!"

"Weav... I-le!" Weavile shouted.

"Good Weavile!"

"Impressive. Your Weavile is a worthy opponent." Jack said.

"Of course he is! Weavile, use Brick Break!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile's hand glows white and he jumps up and attempts to karate-chop Floatzel from above.

"Floatzel, counterattack with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and jumps up towards Weavile.

They connected with each other, with Floatzel overpowering Weavile.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile dropped to the ground.

"Weavile!"

Weavile's eyes was replaced by swirls.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee announced.

The crowd went wild as Floatzel adds another win under Jack's care.

"Weavile return." Tim recalled Weavile. "You put up a great fight Weavile. I'm proud of ya."

"Nice job Floatzel." Jack said.

"Float." Floatzel said.

"Arcanine, you're my last hope!" Tim tossed his last Pokeball.

"Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine roared.

"Floatzel, I'm sticking with you!" Jack said.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel shouted.

"Arcanine, use Heat Wave!"

"Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine opens his mouth and a white flame is created in it. Arcanine then releases a round orange flame at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges through Arcanine's Heat Wave.

"Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine screamed in pain.

"Arcanine! Use Flamethrower!"

"Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed!"

"Ar!" Arcanine becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as he charges towards Floatzel at a fast speed.

"Floatzel, whatever Arcanine is about to do, don't let your guard down!"

"Float!"

"Arcanine, jump!"

"Ar!" Arcanine jumped to where Floatzel is.

'Guess Floatzel has to take a hit. Hope he can survive the hit.' Jack thought.

"Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine smashed into Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel fell off the wave.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!"

"Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, block it!"

"Float!"

The red-orange flame hit Floatzel as he crashed to the ground.

"Floatzel!"

"Float..." Floatzel slowly stood up.

"Arcanine, finish this off with Flare Blitz!"

"Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine cloaks himself in fire and charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall, full power!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Arcanine.

The two collided with each other. Both Pokemons stood there ground as they are both equally matched.

"Arcanine, you can do it!" Tim shouted.

"Floatzel, concentrate everything you've got and put it all on your attack!" Jack shouted.

Arcanine's Flare Blitz grew bigger, while Floatzel's Waterfall grew bigger as well.

"Floatzel!"

"Arcanine!"

"GO!" Jack and Tim shouted simultaneously.

Both Pokemons pushed themselves to the utmost limit. This, however, caused a huge explosion, causing a huge black smoke to cover the entire battlefield.

"FLOATZEL!"

"ARCANINE!"

"What the heck? We can't see anything!" Kate shouted.

"What's going on?" Grace shouted.

"It doesn't matter! Who won the round?" Sophia shouted.

The smoke started to fade away.

"Who won the battle?" Someone shouted.

The smoke completely cleared, and it revealed Floatzel and Arcanine on the ground.

"It's settle! Floatzel and Arcanine are un-" The referee was about to announce, but Floatzel and Arcanine was slowly getting back up to their feets. The crowd went wild over this.

"Floatzel..."

"Arcanine..."

Floatzel and Arcanine got to their feets, but could barely even stand. Floatzel looked at Arcanine and grinned. Arcanine did the same. Both Pokemons were breathing heavily after their dual.

"Arcanine, it's okay." Tim said. Arcanine looked at his trainer with a confused look. "You did your best." Tim smiled.

"Same goes for you Floatzel, you did your best. I'm real proud of you. Good job." Jack said.

And that about did it. Floatzel and Arcanine fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"It's offically settle! Floatzel and Arcanine are unable to battle! The winner is Jack!" The referee announced.

The crowd erupted as Jack was the victor of a awesome match.

"Return Arcanine." Tim recalled Arcanine. "Great job Arcanine." Tim had just lost the match, yet he finds himself smiling for no reason at all.

"Return Floatzel." Jack recalled Floatzel. "You over-did yourself, but I'm proud that you fought to the very end."

"Hey Jack!" Tim called out.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Next time we battle." Tim walked up to him. "I'm going to win." Tim held out his hand.

Jack grinned and grabbed his hand. "You can try Tim. You can try." They shook hands.

Tim started to walk away from Jack.

'Someday... We'll battle.' Jack thought.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **How did you like my first full Pokemon battle? Is it good? Is it crap? Give me your thoughts. I'll be seeing you very shortly in the next day, as mentioned before in my last author's notes, I'll be putting up two chapters every week, until it reaches chapter 30. I just want to get this story over and done with for some reason. Anyway, as for now, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter. Later!

**Poll: What Pokemon battle theme, from either the games or the anime, do you like the most?**

**Did you know: That in this story, it only took me one day to write one chapter? This chapter was an exception as this was my first real full Pokemon battle. Yeah, it's tough to write a full six-on-six Pokemon battle. Trust me.**


	25. Chapter 22

**Note #1: Apologies for late update, I was so suck into my sequel, I completely forgot about this. Anyway, it's here so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 22 - Battle For Vengeance! Jack Vs. Daniel!**_

* * *

"The battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows versus Daniel!"

Jack and Daniel stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, which was a safari-based battlefield.

"Are both trainers ready?"

Jack and Daniel nodded.

"BEGIN!"

"Rhyperior, out!" Daniel tossed his Pokeball.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior roared.

"Abomasnow, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior's hand glows red and charges towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior, knocking Rhyperior back and canceling his move.

"Rhyperior, again! Hammer Arm!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior's hand glows red and charges towards Abomasnow again.

"Fine! Abomasnow, Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior, knocking Rhyperior back and canceling his move again.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Two light blue rings surround Rhyperior's body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle Rhyperior's body. Rhyperior's eyes then glow light blue and he fires the stones at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow moved to the side to dodge the stones. "A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Rhy!" Rhyperior jumped to the side to avoid the beams. "Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him and fired it towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior's Dragon Pulse.

"Rhyperior, Hammer Arm!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior's hand glows red and charges towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed straight towards Rhyperior and slams his arm down onto Rhyperior's attacking hand.

Both Pokemon are now having a duel to overpower each other.

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow came out the victor as he sent Rhyperior backwards.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Two light blue rings surround Rhyperior's body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle Rhyperior's body. Rhyperior's eyes then glow light blue and he fires the stones at Abomasnow.

"Dodge it Abomasnow and use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped to his left to dodge the stones. "A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior's body and legs were frozen, making him unable to move.

"Rhyperior, try to break free!"

"Rhy!" Rhyperior tried to break the ice by smashing it with his hands, but wasn't sucessful.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Rhyperior, freezing the rest of his body.

"Rhyperior!"

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed straight towards where Rhyperior is and slams his arm down onto Rhyperior, breaking him free from the ice in the process.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior flew backwards.

"Rhyperior!"

"Rhy..." Rhyperior started to stand up.

"Abomasnow, Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Rhyperior.

"Dodge it Rhyperior and use Rock Wrecker!"

"Rhy!" Rhy jumped to his right to dodge the beams. "Rhhhhy... Per-i-or!" Rhyperior puts his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow was knocked back a few steps.

"Abomasnow, retailiate with Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and charged towards the now tired Rhyperior.

"Rhy!" Rhyperior was hit and knocked to the ground.

"Finish this off with Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior, causing a small explosion with black smoke filling the air.

"Humph."

The smoke faded and revealed Rhyperior with swirls for eyes.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Abomasnow is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Rhyperior." Daniel recalled Rhyperior.

"Nice job daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Hmmmm..." Ash was in deep thought.

"Something on your mind, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing."

Dawn knew something was on Ash's mind but decided to not press it any further.

"Magmortar, out!" Daniel tossed his next Pokeball.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar yelled his name.

"Abomasnow, return!" Jack recalled Abomasnow. "Take a break for now." Jack pulled out his next Pokeball. "Metagross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled its name.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!"

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar puts his arms in front of him and fires two red-orange blasts of fire from his arm cannons at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge and use Psychic!"

"Me-ta!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and covers Magmortar, hurting him.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar fell down on the ground on one knee.

"Magmortar, use Lava Plume!"

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar causes an explosion around him, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and hit Metagross with flames.

"Metagross, use Psychic to intercept!"

"Me-ta-gross!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and the 'X' on Metagross's face glows light blue and it took control of Lava Plume.

"Throw it back towards Magmortar!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross used his Psychic power to throw the Lava Plume at Magmortar.

The attack hit Magmortar, but didn't do much of a effect as Magmortar was a fire type.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!"

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar puts his arms in front of him and fires two red-orange blasts of fire from his arm cannons at Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, dodging the flame, and attempting to hit Magmortar repeatedly with its arms.

"Magmortar, dodge and use Lava Plume!"

"Mag!" Magmortar sidestepped to avoid Metagross. "Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar causes an explosion around him, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and hit Metagross with flames.

"Metagross, use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Magmortar, use Heat Wave!"

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar puts one of his arms in front of him and creates a ball of orange fire in his mouth. He then releases a wind of flames at Metagross from the ball.

'If this keeps up, he's going to dominate the match.' Jack thought. "Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it went straight through Magmortar's Flamethrower.

"What? Impossible!" Daniel yelled.

"Nothing is impossible! Do it Metagross!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross punched Magmortar, making a golden meteor-shaped come out of the white light on Metagross's hand.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar was knocked to the ground.

"Metagross, use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar was hit again, sending him back a few feet.

"Magmortar, stand up and use Flamethrower!"

Magmortar slowly stood up.

"Earthquake again, Metagross!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumps into the air again and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar fell to the ground.

"Meteor Mash to finish off!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it went towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar, get up!"

"Now Metagross!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross punched Magmortar, making a golden meteor-shaped come out of the white light on Metagross's hand.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar screamed in pain.

"Magmortar!"

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, hitting Magmortar repeatedly with its arms.

"Magmortar!"

Metagross kept on hitting Magmortar with no remorse.

"Stop Metagross! Enough!" Jack shouted.

Metagross stopped his attack, revealing Magmortar with swirls for eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Magmortar." Daniel recalled Magmortar.

"Return Metagross." Jack recalled Metagross. "Take a breather. You deserve it."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"This is getting interesting." Brock commented.

"I agree." Grace said.

"Drapion, out!" Daniel tossed his next Pokeball.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion yelled his name.

"Dragonite, I choose you!"

"What?" The others shouted.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Kate, isn't Dragonite tired yesterday?" Sophia asked Kate.

"Dragonite was tired yesterday, but I don't know what Jack's thinking about." Kate said.

"Is he trying to make Dragonite unable to battle for the rest of the tournament?" Dawn asked worryingly.

"I think we should keep on watching the battle to see what happens next." Grace suggested.

"What the? But Dragonite's supposed to be unable to particiate this battle!" Daniel pointed out, angry and surprised to see Dragonite.

"Tsk. You definitely underestimated my Pokemons Daniel, especially Dragonite." Jack said. "Besides, that was nothing but a simple act of slight exhaustion."

"What? Are you telling me that Dragonite was barely even exhausted, even after all that battling?"

"Well, not exactly. She was tired alright, but she made a quick recovery."

"Tsk. Either way, it won't make a difference! Drapion, use Cross Poison!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion crosses his arms above his head and his hands and pincers start to glow purple. He jumps towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Drago-nite!" Dragonite flew upwards, forcing Drapion to hit the ground. "Dra-gooooo-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Drapion from them.

"Drap-i-on!"

"Drapion, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion fires globs of brown sludge at Dragonite from his mouth.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Staraptor flies at Drapion, back flips in the air, then dives down at Drapion, her body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

"Take it head on and use Aqua Tail!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion's tail glows light blue and he spins it around, a spiral of water spiraling around his tail. He then flips around to face Dragonite.

'Excellent!' Jack thought. "Thunderbolt Dragonite!"

"Dra-gooooo-niiiiite!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

"What the? This is the same tactic you used against Tim!" Daniel shouted.

"Exactly! And you fell for it!" Jack shouted.

"Drago-nite!"

Both Pokemons collided with each other, causing a small cloud of smoke to appear, with Dragonite flying back up after the collision.

"Drapion!"

The smoke faded away to reveal Drapion still standing.

"Drapion, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion fires globs of brown sludge at Dragonite from his mouth.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!" Dragonite avoided the attack by moving to the side. "Dragoooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She charges towards Drapion.

"Drapion, dodge it!"

"Drap... I-on!"

Drapion tried to dodge it, but Dragonite was too fast as she hit Drapion head on.

"Drapion!"

Drapion was on the ground, but he was not out.

"Drapion, return!" Daniel recalled Drapion.

"Too strong for you huh, Daniel?"

"Shut up Jack! Sceptile, out!" Daniel tossed his next Pokeball.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile shouted his name.

"Dragonite return!" Jack recalled Dragonite. "Take a rest." Jack pulled out his next Pokeball. "Abomasnow, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep!" Sceptile dodged the beams by jumping up. "Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. Sceptile then attempts to slice Abomasnow from above.

"Dodge it Abomasnow and use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped to the side as Sceptile hit the ground. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow grabbed Sceptile's neck and fires a blizzard from his mouth at him, freezing Sceptile's head.

"Sceptile!"

Sceptile fell to the ground, but he was not out.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. He first hits his head, breaking the block of ice. He then stood up and charges towards Abomasnow and slices him with his attack.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow was hit by the attack and he fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! Sceptile is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Abomasnow." Jack recalled Abomasnow. "Take a nice rest. Salamence, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Sceptile.

"Scep..." Sceptile blinked a couple of times after the attack and let out a puff of smoke.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower again!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Sceptile.

"Dodge it Sceptile and use Leaf Storm!"

"Scep!" Sceptile dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile's whole body starts to glow light-green as leaves started to appear out of nowhere. The leaves then spiral around Sceptile in a tornado-like fashion, then he points his hands at Salamence and the leaves fire at her like a cyclone.

"Salamence, take it head on with Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges towards Sceptile's Leaf Storm.

"What the hell?"

Salamence and Leaf Storm hit each other, holding themselves in place.

"Come on Salamence, you can do it!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence broke through the Leaf Storm and headed straight towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge!"

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was hit by Salamence's Dragon Claw.

"Sceptile!"

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Sceptile return!" Daniel quickly recalled Sceptile. 'Damn... He's impossible to beat. I can't even find a useful tactic to use against his Pokemons.'

"Trainer, please send out one of your remaining Pokemons." The referee said.

"Sorry. Drapion, come back out!" Daniel tossed his Pokeball.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion yelled his name.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges towards Drapion.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion crosses his arms above his head and his hands and pincers start to glow purple. He charges towards Salamence.

The two Pokemons made contact with each other as their claws and hands/pincers hit each other, trying to overpower each other.

"Drapion, full power!"

"Salamence, come on, don't lose!"

Salamence started to overpower Drapion, but Drapion made a quick turn around as he overpowered Salamence.

"Salamence, try to use Flamethrower!"

"Sa... La... Mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Drapion.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion didn't move but the Flamethrower was hurting him.

"Drapion, just hang on a bit longer!"

"No use!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's Flamethrower got bigger and hotter.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion canceled out his Cross Poison.

"Now's your chance Salamence! Hit Drapion!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence took the opportunity and hit Drapion, full force.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Drapion is unable to battle! Salamence is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Drapion." Daniel recalled Drapion.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Floatzel! Floatzel! Floatzel!" The crowd chanted for Floatzel to be in the battle.

"Mamoswine, out!" Daniel tossed his next Pokeball.

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine yelled his name.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Beam!"

"Ma-mo!" A light blue ball forms in front of Mamoswine's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Salamence.

"Salamence, intercept with Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Mamoswine's Ice Beam, melting it.

"Mamoswine, Stone-Edge!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Three light blue rings surround Mamoswine's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Mamoswine's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge and use Draco Meteor!"

"Sa!" Salamence flew up to the skies to dodge the attack. "Saaaaa-laaaaa..." Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Mence!" Salamence then fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, intercept with Blizzard!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine opens his mouth and fires a blizzard from his mouth at Salamence's Draco Meteor.

"No way you're intercepting this attack! Salamence, back up Draco Meteor with Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Mamoswine's Blizzard.

Salamence's Flamethrower went past Draco Meteor and melted Mamoswine's Blizzard and continued towards Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, dodge the attacks!"

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine jumped to the side to avoid the Flamethrower, but couldn't avoid Draco Meteor as the falling orbs hit Mamoswine, one by one, causing smoke to cover Mamoswine. "MA-MO!"

"Mamoswine!"

The smoke started to clear, and revealed Mamoswine still standing, but breathing heavily.

"Mamoswine!"

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges towards Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Beam!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" A light blue ball forms in front of Mamoswine's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge the Ice Beam, but keep going!"

"Sa-la!" Salamence dodged the beams by moving around while still heading towards Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, use Stone-Edge!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Three light blue rings surround Mamoswine's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Mamoswine's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Salamence.

"Dodge it!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence continued to dodge Mamoswine's attack and advanced towards Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, use Blizzard!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine opens his mouth and fires a blizzard from his mouth at Salamence.

"Salamence, don't bother dodging anymore! Take it head on!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flew straight into Mamoswine's Blizzard and continued his advance.

"What the?"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence slashes Mamoswine with her claws.

"Ma-mo!"

"Mamoswine!"

Mamoswine fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Salamence is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Mamoswine return." Daniel recalled Mamoswine.

Jack noticed Salamence breathing rather heavily. "Salamence, you take a nice rest." Jack recalled Salamence. Jack pulled out his next Pokeball. "Dragonite, you're up again!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Sceptile, out!" Daniel tossed his next Pokeball.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile yelled his name.

"Dragonite, it's time. Don't hold back anymore." Jack said.

"Dra-go-nite." Dragonite looked at Jack and nodded.

'Don't hold back? What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean that he was only playing with his opponents all along?' Daniel thought.

"Daniel. Once Dragonite is in her zone, there's no way you'll win."

"Dra-go-nite." Dragonite looked at Sceptile with a serious expression.

"We'll see about that. Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. Sceptile then charges towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, you know what to do."

"Drag." Dragonite nodded.

Sceptile sliced Dragonite, only her Dragonite to grab hold of the leaves on Sceptile's wrist.

"What the?"

"Scep? Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile attempts to slice Dragonite with his other wrist. Only for Dragonite to grab hold of it as well.

"What?"

"Dragonite, show them your strength!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite threw Sceptile into the skies. "Dra-gooooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then flew upwards to Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Dragonite.

Dragonite slapped the ball away and continued his attack.

"Argggh... Do it again Sceptile!"

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him again. He then fires the ball at Dragonite.

Dragonite slapped the ball, this time, the ball was slapped towards Sceptile.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was hit by his own Dragon Pulse.

"Sceptile!"

"Finish it Dragonite!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite smashed into Sceptile, then threw him to the ground.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was falling to the ground faster than a ton of bricks.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite went after Sceptile. Surprisingly, Dragonite had already reached to where Sceptile is.

"Scep!" Sceptile fell to the ground.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite had once again smashed into Sceptile.

"Scep... Ti-le." Sceptile had swirls for eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Dragonite return." Jack recalled Dragonite. "Sorry for getting you to release your power like that in a battle."

To say that everybody was surprised wasn't right. Everybody was gobsmacked that Dragonite can be THAT powerful.

"Return Sceptile." Daniel recalled Sceptile.

"Metagross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled its name.

"Electivire, out!" Daniel tossed his last Pokeball.

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Electivire yelled his name.

"Metagross, starts things up with Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Electivire.

"Electivire, Fire Punch!"

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Both of Electivire's hand turns red. His hands then bursts into flames and he charges towards Metagross.

"Me-ta!" Metagross suddenly flew past Electivire.

"What the?"

"You know what they say..."

Metagross started to turned back around to Electivire.

"What goes around, comes around!"

Electivire turned around.

"Me-ta!" Metagross slammed into Electivire, knocking him down.

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Electivire yelped in pain.

"Me-ta!" Metagross repeatedly hit Electivire with Bullet Punch.

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt!"

"Eeeeee-leeeeec-tttttti-vi-rrrrrrre!" Electivire releases two bolts of lightning from the two horns on his head at Metagross.

It didn't have much of a effect on Metagross, thanks to being a part steel type.

"Metagross, switch to Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross stopped his assault. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it strike Electivire.

"Electivire, block it!"

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Electivire put his two hands in front of him.

"Meta!" Metagross hit Electivire's hands, causing a electical sparks to appear from Electivire's hands.

"Just hang on Electivire!"

"Metagross, come on!"

Metagross was starting to lose its strength, but it kept going with the assault.

'If this keeps up, Metagross will surely faint. I'll have to swap tactics.' "Metagross, stop your attack and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta... Gross!" Metagross started to overpower Electivire.

"What are you doing Metagross? Stop your attack and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross overpowered Electivire and hit him square on the face. It jumped up, away from Electivire, and striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Electivire screamed in pain.

'So that's Metagross' plan. It wants to finish its attack and then use Earthquake. Amazing. I never even thought about that before. Or rather it's stubborness.' Jack thought as he sighed.

"Electivire!"

"Alright Metagross, finish this off with another Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"E-lec-ti-vi-re!" Electivire was thrown back to a few feet and was fell to the ground.

"Electivire!"

"E... Lec... Ti... Vi... Re." Electivire tried to get up, but fell back down with swirls for eyes.

"The match is settle! Jack is the winner!" The referee announced.

The crowd went wild, but not as wild as yesterday because Floatzel wasn't in the battle.

"Daddy rules!" Sophia shouted.

"You can say that again!" Grace said.

"I wonder why Floatzel wasn't in the match?" Ash wondered.

"Float." Floatzel suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" The group was scared to death by Floatzel.

"Floatzel, I swear. You do that again, you'll land yourself with a punch right on the face courtesy of my Lopunny." Kate threatened.

"Float-zel." Floatzel sweatdropped as he put up his hands to defence himself.

"Hey look!" Someone shouted. "It's Jack's Floatzel!"

"Float?"

Jack looked to at where everybody was staring at. "Floatzel, get out of here! You're gonna get mobbed!" Jack shouted.

"Float!" Floatzel took Jack's warning and ran off.

"Come back here Floatzel!" The crowd chased Floatzel.

"Man. Return Metagross." Jack recalled Metagross.

"Trainer." The referee said. "I'll assume that you have a substitute Pokemon in the place of your Floatzel?"

"Of course. I have a few substitute Pokemons if one of my regular Pokemons gets injured or just needs to rest." Jack explained.

"Okay. I see now."

"Return Electivire." Daniel recalled Electivire. "Jack."

"Daniel."

"Next time we meet. I will be stronger, and I will defeat you."

Jack smirked. "Okay. I'll be waiting for our next battle in the future."

Daniel nodded and walked away.

'Next time... Now, I better go save Floatzel from getting injured.' Jack ran after the crowd.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Well, how do you think I did in this battle? To be honest, I think I've could've done better, but you know what they say, there's always room for improvement. By the way, does Daniel have a slight resemblance to Paul, in terms of attitude? What do you think? Anyway, this is chapter 22, and I'm signing out. See y'all week! FYI, there'll be two chapters next week for those who think I'm taking a day off, just because it's Christmas! However, it will possibly be on a Thursday... Either way, keep an eye out for it. Later!

**Poll: Do you have a rival at something, e.g. in a subject, sport, game ect?**

***Spoiler Alert!***

**Did you know: That the new games, Pokemon Black and White, features a triple battle function? You can now battle with three Pokemon! Isn't this awesome? Of course, you'll be seeing this in the upcoming sequels.**

***Spoiler End!***


	26. Chapter 23

**Note #1: This is it... The battle you've all been waiting for... It's Jack Vs. Ash! Who will win? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 23 - Battle For The Chance Of A Lifetime! Jack Vs. Ash!**_

* * *

"The battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "The winner will win the tournament and will have a chance to battle the Elite Four and the Champion, Cynthia, providing if they beat the Elite Four. It will be Jack Willows of Solaceon Town versus Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"So this is it huh?" Jack said.

"Yeah. Me and you. In a battle for the chance to battle the Elite Four and Cynthia." Ash said.

"I have to say, I never expected you to beat that Darkrai trainer."

"That was a hard battle, but now, I'm here."

"Yeah." Jack held out his hand. "Good luck and may the best trainer win."

"Yeah." Ash grabbed his hand and shook it. "Same to you."

Jack and Ash walked to their respective sides and stood there. The battlefield was a rock battlefield.

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Go on Ash!" Dawn shouted. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered. Sophia was wearing a cheerleading outfit. Must have gotten the idea from Dawn.

"Come on daddy!" Maria shouted.

"Beat him Jack!" Kate shouted.

"Yes." Jack and Ash said simultanously.

"BEGIN!"

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel yelled his name.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash tossed his first Pokeball.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile yelled his name.

"Floatzel, open this battle with Crunch!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel charged towards to bite down on Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep!" Sceptile jumped backwards to force Floatzel to bite the ground. "Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. Sceptile then charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel quickly did a back flip to force Sceptile to hit the ground. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Bullet Seed!"

"Scep!" Sceptile jumped up to dodge Floatzel's attack. "Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile shoots many glowing yellow seeds from his mouth at Floatzel from above.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and jumps upwards to Sceptile, while being hit by the Bullet Seeds.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was hit by Floatzel despite the fact that Floatzel was hit by the Bullet Seeds. He was send back down to the ground.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile landed on the ground. "Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. Sceptile then charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel landed on the ground and quickly side-stepped to dodge Sceptile's Leaf Blade. "Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped onto Sceptile and bites his head.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile screamed in pain.

"Sceptile!"

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he repeatedly strikes Sceptile.

"Scep-ti-le!"

"Sceptile, shake Floatzel off!"

"Scep!" Sceptile jumped up and started to shake his head in a attempt to shake off Floatzel.

"Floatzel, drop down!"

"Float!" Floatzel stopped his attack and drop down to the ground, landing gracefully.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. Sceptile dropped down to strike Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped to the side to dodge Sceptile's Leaf Blade. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and slams into Sceptile.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was knocked back by Floatzel, smashing into one of the rocks.

"Sceptile!"

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Sceptile, use SolarBeam!"

"Sceeeeep..." Sceptile starts gathering sunlight in his tail. His tail starts to glow white, indicating that Solarbeam is ready. "Ti-lllllle!" He fires a white beam from his mouth at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped off of the tidal wave to dodge the attack.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!"

"Sceeeeeep..." Sceptile's whole body starts to glow light-green as leaves started to appear out of nowhere. The leaves then spiral around Sceptile in a tornado-like fashion. "Tile!" He points his hands at Floatzel and the leaves fire at him like a cyclone.

"Floatzel, dodge it and finish with Brick Break combined with Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to dodge the attack. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he surrounds himself with water. The two attacks starts to merge with each other.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. He jumped up towards Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel starts to drop down and striked Sceptile.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile striked Floatzel.

Floatzel and Sceptile hit each other, with neither of them being able to overpower one another. The power generated from the two attacks was far too much as it caused a huge explosion. Both Pokemons started to fall down to the ground.

"Floatzel!"

"Sceptile!"

Floatzel and Sceptile fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Floatzel and Sceptile are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Sceptile, return." Ash recalled Sceptile. "You did your best."

"Floatzel, you return as well." Jack recalled Floatzel. "Take a good rest."

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Don't give up Ash!" Dawn shouted.

"Come on daddy!" Maria shouted.

"Staraptor, I choose you!" Ash tossed his next Pokeball.

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor shouted his name.

"Dragonite, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

"Star!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as he flies towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew up to dodge the attack as Staraptor swoop low to hit Dragonite. "Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Staraptor from them.

"Staraptor, dodge it!"

"Star!" Staraptor quickly dodged the attack by spinning it.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge it and use Wing Attack!"

"Star!" Staraptor dodged Dragonite by spinning past her. "Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor's wings shine, then glow white. He then charges towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Staraptor from them.

"Staaaaaaar!" Staraptor screamed in pain as Thunderbolt successfully hit him.

"Dragonite, keep it up!"

"Drag!" Dragonite increased the power of Thunderbolt.

"Staraptor, try to use Aerial Ace!"

"Star... Rap-tor!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as he flies towards Dragonite, with Thunderbolt still in usage.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!" Dragonite stopped her attack and flew upwards to dodge Staraptor. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge it and use Close Combat!"

"Star!" Staraptor moved to the side to dodge the oncoming Dragonite. "Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor charges towards Dragonite and starts to repeatedly kick, peck and hits Dragonite with his wings at a fast speed.

"Drag!" Dragonite was hit repeatedly by Staraptor.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Staraptor from them at close-range.

"Staaaaaaar!" Staraptor screamed in pain as Thunderbolt was electrocuting him.

"Staraptor, use Wing Attack!"

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor's wings shine, then glow white. He then attempts to strike Dragonite.

"Dragonite, block it and get away from Staraptor!"

"Drag!" Just as Staraptor was about to hit Dragonite, Dragonite blocks the attack with her arms. She then quickly flies away from Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Star!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as he flies towards Dragonite.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Staraptor.

Dragonite and Staraptor clashed with each other, then draws back, then clashed into each other.

"Staraptor, use Close Combat!"

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor charges towards Dragonite and starts to repeatedly kick, peck and hits Dragonite with his wings at a fast speed.

"Block it!"

"Drag!" Dragonite starts to counter Staraptor's attack as they come at her.

"Keep it up Staraptor!"

"Dragonite, get away from Staraptor!"

"Drag!" Dragonite pushed Staraptor away from her and flies away.

"Staraptor, it's all or nothing! Brave Bird!"

"Starrrrr-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAP-tor!" Staraptor pulls in his wings and dives down at Dragonite like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, he pulls out his wings, his body becomes surrounded by a blue aura as he charges towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Staraptor.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt on yourself!"

"Dra-go-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then quickly release it onto herself.

"Oh no! Staraptor, pull up!"

It was too late for that. Both Pokemons collided, creating a huge explosion with smoke covering the battlefield. Once the smoke faded away, it revealed Staraptor with swirls for eyes, while Dragonite was standing on her feets.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Staraptor, return." Ash recalled Staraptor. "Take a nice long rest."

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on Ash!" Dawn shouted. "Don't give up now!"

"The odds are really stacked on Ash huh?" Brock said.

"Yeah, there's no way he can beat Jack." Grace said.

"Now now Grace. You can't say that." Kate said.

"Why not?"

"Ash could make a comeback and win this."

"Oh. I see your point."

"Gible, I choose you!" Ash tossed his next Pokeball.

"Gib-le!" Gible yelled his name.

"Dragonite, I'm sticking with you!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Gible, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Gib-le!" Gible opens his mouth and a turquiose ball of energy appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!" Dragonite moved to the side to dodge the ball. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Gible.

"Gible, dodge by using Dig!"

"Gib-le!" Gible back flips into the air and dives underground to dodge Dragonite.

"We won't be trick easily with that move! Dragonite, Thunderbolt the ground!"

"Dra-gooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite flew up to the skies and started to charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto the ground.

"Gib-le!" Gible was forced back to the surface as Thunderbolt practically caused a small, short earthquake.

"Dragonite, now's your chance! Use Aerial Ace!"

"Drago-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Gible.

"Dodge it with Dig again!"

"Gib-le!" Gible back flips into the air and dives underground again to dodge Dragonite.

"Dragonite, fly up to the skies!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew upwards to the skies so Gible won't have a chance to attack.

"Gible, get back up!"

"Gib-le!" Gible rises from underground.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!"

"Gib-le!" Gible opens his mouth and a turquiose ball of energy appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Gible, making contact with Gible's Dragon Pulse, but it seems that it didn't do much damage as Dragonite continued to charged towards Gible.

"Gib-le!" Gible was hit by Dragonite and was sent flying backwards.

"Gible! Are you alright?"

"Gib!"

"Alright, then use Rock Smash!"

"Gib-le!" One of Gible's hands glow white and he charges towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Drag!" Dragonite dodged Gible by moving to the side, forcing Gible to hit one of the rocks. "Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she slams into Gible.

"Gib-le!" Gible was sent flying backwards again.

"Gible, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Gib...!" Gible opens his mouth and a turquiose ball of energy appears in front of him.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace again!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she charges towards Gible.

"Le!" Gible fires the ball at Dragonite.

"Drag!" Dragonite patted the ball away and continued charging towards Gible, slamming into him.

"Gib-le!" Gible was knocked backwards.

"Gible, use Draco Meteor!"

"Giiiiiib..." Gible's body glows orange and an orange ball of light forms inside his body. Then, Gible opens his mouth wide and a huge orange orb appears inside him. "Le!" He then fires the orb into the sky where it explodes, releasing multiple smaller spheres at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, stand your ground!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

The falling spheres hit the battlefield and Dragonite, although everybody couldn't see it as smoke covered the entire battlefield.

"Alright! Direct hit!" Ash shouted.

"Oh really?" Jack said. "Take a closer look."

The smoke faded away to reveal Dragonite still standing after the attack.

"What?"

"Dragonite, show Ash what a real Draco Meteor is!"

"Dra-gooooo..." Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Nite!" Dragonite fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Gible.

"Gib-le!" Gible screamed as the falling orbs started to hit Gible, one by one, causing smoke to cover Gible.

"Gible!"

The smoke faded away to reveal Gible on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Gible is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Gible, return." Ash recalled Gible. "Take a good rest."

"Dragonite, return." Jack recalled Dragonite. "You deserve a nice rest."

"Wow. Ash is really getting destroy by Jack." Kate commented.

"You can say that again." Grace said.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Ash isn't do well in this battle." Dawn said with a sad tone.

"Yeah. Daddy isn't doing well." Maria said.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash tossed his next Pokeball.

"Bui bui!" Buizel said as he crossed his arms.

"Abomasnow, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"Buizel, use Water Gun!"

"Bui!" Buizel releases a spiral of water from his mouth at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Buizel's Water Gun, freezing it.

"Buizel, use SonicBoom!"

"Bui-zel!" Buizel's two tails glow white and he flips around, sending a large white shockwave at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge it and use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow dodged the large white shockwave by moving to the side. "A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Buizel.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!"

"Bui!" Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Abomasnow's Ice Beam, freezing itself.

"What the?" Jack was surprised at the very least.

"How do you like this? I call it a Ice Aqua Jet." Ash said.

"Impressive, but it doesn't matter. Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Buizel.

"Bui bui!" Buizel was stopped in his tracks as Energy Ball hit him, causing Ice Aqua Jet to disappear.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Buizel is and quickly slams his arm down onto Buizel.

"Bui bui!" Buizel screamed in pain.

"Buizel, use Ice Punch!"

Buizel got up. "Bui-zel!" Buizel's hand glows bluish-white and then he punches Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma." Abomasnow said.

"Bui?" Buizel was surprised that Abomasnow didn't even felt that.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Buizel.

"Bui bui!" Buizel was hit by the Energy Ball at close-range.

"Buizel!"

"Abomasnow, jump up and use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped up. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Buizel.

"Buizel, get up and dodge it!"

"Bui..." Buizel started to get up. "Bui bui!" Buizel managed to dodge the attack by jumping to the side.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Buizel.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!"

"Bui!" Buizel moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Bui bui!" Buizel releases a spiral of water from his mouth at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Buizel's Water Gun, freezing it.

"Buizel, use SonicBoom!"

"Bui-zel!" Buizel's two tails glow white and he flips around, sending a large white shockwave at Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow was hit by the attack.

"Buizel, use SonicBoom, once more!"

"Bui-zel!" Buizel's two tails glow white and he flips around, sending a large white shockwave at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, take it head on with Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he dives down to where Buizel is and quickly slams his arm down onto Buizel.

"Bui bui!" Buizel screamed in pain.

"Buizel!"

"Bui bui..." Buizel had swirls for eyes.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Abomasnow is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Buizel." Ash recalled Buizel. "You did your best."

"Abomasnow, return." Jack recalled Abomasnow. "Take a good rest."

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Oh man. Daddy's losing." Maria said.

"I know." Dawn said.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash tossed his next Pokeball.

Charizard came out of his Pokeball and roared.

"Salamence, I choose you!" Jack toseed his next Pokeball.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard releases a red-orange flame from his mouth and aimed it at Salamence.

"Salamence, fight fire with fire! Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Charizard.

The two Flamethrower clashed together and exploded.

"Charizard, use Steel Wing!"

Both of Charizard's wings glow white and he charges towards Salamence with them.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa!" Salamence dodged the oncoming Charizard. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Charizard and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Charizard, dodge and use DragonBreath!"

Charizard moves to the side to dodge the attack. He then opens his mouth and releases a green and yellow beam of air at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence dodged the attack by spinning as she processes to charge towards Charizard with her glowing white claws.

"Charizard, dodge it and use Steel Wing!"

Charizard jumped to the side to dodge the oncoming Salamence. Both of his wings then glow white and he charges towards Salamence with them.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Charizard and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

The two Pokemons clashed together, with neither of them with any intentions of losing out to the opposition.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Salamence and Charizard both releases a red-orange flame from their mouth at each other, which caused a explosion, forcing them to cancel their moves and backing away from each other.

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw!"

"Charizard, use DragonBreath!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges towards Charizard.

Charizard opens his mouth and releases a green and yellow beam of air at Salamence.

"Salamence, go straight through it!"

"Sa!" Salamence went straight Charizard's DragonBreath and continued her charge towards Charizard.

"What the?"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence slashed Charizard.

Charizard roared in pain.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard releases a red-orange flame from his mouth and aimed it at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Charizard and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

Charizard roared in pain again as Salamence slammed into him.

"Charizard, use Overheat on the ground!"

Charizard's body turns red. He then releases a white fire with a red-orange flame sprialing around it from his mouth at the ground.

"This move huh! Salamence, fly up!"

"Sa!" Salamence flew up to dodge the red-hot field.

"Charizard, get up close to Salamence and use DragonBreath!"

Charizard flew up to Salamence and opens his mouth and releases a green and yellow beam of air at Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence yelped as she started to drop to the ground.

"Salamence!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to finish it off!"

Charizard releases a red-orange flame from his mouth and aimed it at Salamence.

"Salamence, your last resort! Use Draco Meteor!"

"Saaaaaa-laaaaaa..." Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Mence!" Salamence then fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Charizard.

The falling orbs hit Charizard, one by one, causing smoke to cover Charizard as he dropped to the ground.

"Charizard!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence was hit by Charizard's Flamethrower from eariler.

"Salamence!"

The last orb fell on Charizard as the smoke started to faded away, revealing Charizard still standing, along with Salamence as well.

The whole crowd was silent. They were waiting to see who will be going down.

Both Pokemon smirked at each other as they breathed heavily. However, they weren't smirking anymore as both of them fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Salamence and Charizard are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

The crowd gave a round of applause.

"Return Charizard." Ash recalled Charizard. "You were great."

"Salamence, return." Jack recalled Salamence. "Take a long rest."

"Yeah for daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on Ash! Don't give up! Fight till the end!" Dawn shouted.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked his loyal Pokemon.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu said as he jumped to the battlefield and got on all fours.

"Metagross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled its name.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Pi pi pi pi pi-ka!" Pikachu runs at a fast speed towards Metagross and then hits it.

"Me-ta-gross." Metagross said as the attack did nothing to Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu dodged Metagross by side-stepping. "Chuuu-Pika!" Pikachu's entire tail glows white and he attempts to hit Metagross with it.

"Metagross, dodge and use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumped backwards to force Pikachu to hit the ground. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it charged towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Psychic!"

"Meta!" Metagross dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Me-ta-gross!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and covers Pikachu.

"Piiiii-ka!" Pikachu was getting hurt by Metagross's Psychic.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Metagross.

The attack hit Metagross, but it doesn't seen to do much a effect as Metagross didn't even flinch.

"Metagross, slam Pikachu down to the ground!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross used its Psychic power and slammed Pikachu to the ground.

"Now use Earthquake!"

"Meta-gross!" Metagross jumped up and then striked the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was hit by the shock waves.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Pikachu, while Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit Metagross with not much effect.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu jumped up to dodge Metagross. "Chuuu-Pika!" Pikachu's entire tail glows white and he attempts to hit Metagross with it.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it charged towards Pikachu.

Metagross and Pikachu collided with each other, with Metagross easily overpowering Pikachu as it hit him.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was thrown back to where Ash is.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?"

"Pi... Ka."

"Metagross, use Psychic!"

"Me-ta-gross!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and covers Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was getting hurt again by Psychic.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Pi pi pi pi pi-ka!" Pikachu runs at a fast speed towards Metagross and then hits it.

"Metagross, hit Pikachu with Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, striking Pikachu to the ground.

"Pi-ka-chu!"

"Metagross, use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross jumped up and then striked the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was hit by the shock waves and was thrown back to Ash.

"Pikachu, it's now or never! Use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu got up. "Pika pika pika..." Pikachu runs at Metagross. His body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and he charges towards Metagross.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

"Meta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it charged towards Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!"

Both Pokemon clashed together, generating sparks every so often.

"Don't give up Pikachu! You can do it!" Ash shouted.

"Metagross, come on! I know you can do it!" Jack shouted.

"Pi-kaaaaa..." Pikachu was struggling to overpower Metagross.

"Me-ta-gross..." Although Metagross was also struggling to overpower Pikachu, it was having a much easier time than Pikachu.

As Pikachu was starting to lose his power, Metagross took this opportunity to overpower Pikachu with all of its remaining strength.

"Me-ta!" Metagross overpowered Pikachu and slammed him to the ground.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu screamed in pain as smoke covered Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"

The smoke faded away to reveal Pikachu with swirls for eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The match is settle! Jack is victorious and will face the Elite Four!" The referee announced.

"Return Metagross." Jack recalled Metagross.

Ash walked over to where Pikachu is. "Are you alright Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pi-ka." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry. You did great out there."

"Ash." Jack said.

"Jack." Ash said.

Jack smiled. "Nice battling. It definitely impressed me."

"Thanks Jack. Again, you never fail to impress me."

"Thanks."

"Good luck in your next battles with the Elite Four."

"Thanks Ash. You did very well." Jack held out his hand. "Just remember that making it here is a very hard thing to do. You should feel proud of yourself."

Ash stood up and grabbed Jack's hand and shook it. "I know that."

Jack nodded and walked away.

'Jack... Good luck in beating the Elite Four.' Ash thought.

'The Elite Four... I'll beat them. One way, or another.' Jack thought.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Thus ends a epic battle. It's sad. But, I have more planned out for you readers: The Elite Four and The Champion arc. Look out for it in the next few chapters. By the way, **all applications send in to me via reviews to appear in one of my stories, will not be accepted anymore as it's already past the time. Anymore applications and I will burn them.** See you all in a few hours! Later!

**Poll: Give me your honest opinions, is the battles now a mass improvement compared to previous battles?**

***Spoiler Alert!***

**Did you know: That in Pokemon Black and White, you're only allowed to catch the Pokemon native to the Unova Region until you have the National Pokedex? Well, there goes my plan. (Throws paper into the bin)**

***Spoiler ended!***


	27. Chapter 24

**Note #1: As of now, all battles that will take place will be five-on-five for the Elite Four, while it will be a six-on-six for the Champion battle. All Pokemons that belong to the Elite Four and the Champion will be based on their respective parties in Pokemon Platinum (post-National Pokedex).**

**Note #2: Each battlefield will correspond to the type each Elite Four member uses, e.g. Flint will be a fire-based battlefield. The battlefield in this chapter will be a meadow (grass) battlefield.**

**Note #3: Aaron's Vespiquen will not have any of its signature moves, as they all require Combees to use the attack.**

**Note #4: The time skips will stop in this chapter as the battles will be one after the other, or simply, they all take place in one day, excluding the final battle, similar to the games in some way.**

**Note #5: Folks, my deepest apologies for not uploading this chapter yesterday, I was so suck into my sequel (I'm on chapter 16, just finishing the final touches today.) I forgot about this. Again, sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 24 - Round One! Elite Four Bug Battle! Aaron Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"The battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows of Solaceon Town versus Aaron of the Elite Four!"

The crowd went wild, especially Grace, Sophia and Kate.

"Hello Jack. I've been meaning to battle you after your impressive victories over the other Trainers." Aaron said.

"Thank you Aaron. I appreciate the compliment." Jack said.

"I can't wait to get this battle started." Aaron held out his hand.

"Me too." Jack grabbed his hand and shook it. "Let's hope that it's gonna be one hell of a battle."

"Yeah."

Both Trainers walked to their respective side and stood there.

"This will be a five on five battle. Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Aaron and Jack said simultaneously.

"BEGIN!"

"Yanmega, I choose you!" Aaron tossed his first Pokeball.

"Yan-me-ga!" Yanmega yelled his name.

"Salamence, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"I'll let you have the first move, Jack!" Aaron said.

"Alright, but you might regret it at the end!" Jack said. "Salamence, Flamethrower!" Jack ordered.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Yanmega.

"Yanmega, dodge it and use Air Slash!"

"Yan!" Yanmega dodged to the side. "Yan-me-ga!" Wind currents spiral in front of Yanmega, forming a ball of wind that he launches at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa!" Salamence flew up to the skies. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges downwards to Yanmega.

"Yanmega, Double Team!"

"Yan-me-ga!" Yanmega glows white, then creates multiple copies of himself.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence sliced one of the copies of Yanmega.

"Salamence, just concentrate on finding the real one!"

"Sa!" Salamence looked around her to find the real one.

"Yanmega, use Bug Buzz!"

"Yan-me-ga!" Yanmega's copies started to disappear as his wings started to glow multicolored.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Yanmega, catching him by surprise.

"Yan!" Yanmega fell to the ground.

"Yanmega! What just happened there?" Aaron couldn't believe that Salamence used Flamethrower that quick after Yanmega used his attack.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges straight to Yanmega.

"Yanmega, use Bug Buzz!"

"Yan-me-ga!" Yanmega's wings started glow red. His wings then vibrate and red soundwaves come out of them, creating a siren-like sound which hurts Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!"

"Salamence, counterattack with Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Yanmega.

"Yanmega, dodge it and use Air Slash!"

"Yan!" Yanmega flew up to dodge the flame. "Yan-me-ga!" Wind currents spiral in front of Yanmega, forming a ball of wind that he launches at Salamence.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies at Yanmega and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Yanmega, dodge it!"

"Yan!" Yanmega moved to the side to dodge Salamence.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges straight to Yanmega.

"Yanmega, dodge it again!"

"Yan!" Yanmega flew upwards, causing Salamence to miss her attack.

"Salamence, Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies at Yanmega and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Dodge it and use U-Turn!"

"Yan!" Yanmega dodged the oncoming Salamence. "Yan-me-ga!" Yanmega began to turn white as he charges towards Salamence. (A/N: Using U-Turn will not send Yanmega back to his Pokeball or whatever.)

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence turned around and charged towards Yanmega.

The two collided with each other, with Salamence easily overpowering him, knocking him to the ground.

"Yanmega, use Air Slash!"

"Yan-me-ga!" Wind currents spiral in front of Yanmega, forming a ball of wind that he launches at Salamence.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Yanmega's Air Slash, extinguishing the ball of wind. (A/N: In real life, the wind will extingish the fire, or will blow out the fire. But this is my story, so whatever. Science is so pathetic.)

"Yan-me-ga!" Yanmega was hit by Flamethrower. He was being brought down to the ground by Flamethrower.

"Yanmega!"

Yanmega was down on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Yanmega is unable to battle! Salamence is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Yanmega return." Aaron recalled Yanmega.

"Yeah daddy!" Sophia shouted.

"Go on Jack! Beat Aaron!" Grace shouted.

"Heracross, I choose you!" Aaron tossed his next Pokeball.

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross yelled his name.

"I'm sticking with you, Salamence!"

"Sa!"

"Heracross, use Stone Edge!"

"He-ra-cross!" Three light blue rings surround Heracross's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Heracross's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Sa!" Salamence dodged to the side to avoid getting hit by the stones. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamance releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Heracross.

"Dodge it Heracross and use Megahorn!"

"He-ra!" Heracross flew up to the skies. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross's horn glows bright white and he charges towards Salamence with his horn.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la!" Salamence flew up to the skies. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Heracross.

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross was hit by the red-orange flame.

"Heracross!"

Heracross was knocked back a few feets.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies at Heracross and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Heracross, dodge and use Close Combat!"

"He-ra!" Heracross flew up to dodge Salamence. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross charged towards Salamence and repeated hit her with his fists, legs and horn at a fast speed.

"Sa-la-mence!"

"Salamence, use Flamethrower at close-range!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Heracross.

"He-ra!" Heracross stopped his attacks as he was hit by the flame and was sent flying backwards.

"Heracross, use Stone Edge!"

"He-ra-cross!" Three light blue rings surround Heracross's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Heracross's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge and use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa!" Salamence moved quickly to the side to dodge the stones. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges straight to Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Night Slash!"

"He-ra!" Heracross jumped to the air. "He-ra-cross!" Both of Heracross's arms glow purple. He then flies down and chases Salamence.

"Salamence, turned around and take Heracross head on!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence turned around and charged towards Heracross.

Both Pokemons clashed with each other. Heracross and Salamence was starting to lose their strength as their attack started to fade away.

"Salamence, keep it up!"

"Heracross, don't quit!"

"Sa-la-mence!"

"He-ra-cross!"

Both Pokemon tried to overpower each other, but just couldn't seem to break through.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Heracross from close-range.

"He-ra... Cross." Heracross let out a puff of smoke.

"Heracross!"

"Use Aerial Ace, Salamence!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies at Heracross and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Heracross, dodge it!"

Heracross shooked his head. "He-ra!" Heracross flew upwards to dodge.

"Oh no you don't! Salamence, follow Heracross!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flew up to where Heracross is and smashed into him.

"He-ra!" Heracross fell to the ground.

"Heracross!"

"Use Draco Meteor!"

"Saaaaaa-laaaaaa..." Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Mence!" Salamence then fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Heracross.

"Heracross, get up and dodge it!"

"He-ra..." Heracross slowly got up to his feet.

"Hurry Heracross!"

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross dodged the falling orbs just in time before it hit Heracross.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence suddenly came out of nowhere as she flies at Heracross and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Salamence is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Heracross return." Aaron recalled Heracross.

"Daddy rules!" Sophia shouted.

"Isn't this interesting? Aaron, one of the Elite Four, is getting cornered by Jack." Kate said.

"It could've been me doing that." Ash pouted.

"Oh shush Ash." Dawn said. "Besides, you got something better than Jack."

"What's better than not battling the Elite Four?"

"Me, silly." Dawn said as she leaned towards Ash and pressed her lips against his.

Brock shooked his head. "Oh, get a room you two." Brock said.

A blushing Dawn pulled away from a blushing Ash.

"Jealous Brock?" Kate teased.

"Oh shut up Kate."

Everyone giggled at him.

"Vespiquen, I choose you!" Aaron toss his next Pokeball.

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen yelled his name.

"Salamence, return." Jack recalled Salamence. "Take a good rest, you deserve it." Jack pulled out his next Pokeball. "Metagross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled his name.

"Vespiquen, Power Gem!"

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen puts her hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between her hands. She then raises her hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. She then throws the ball at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumped to dodged the oncoming ball. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Vespiquen.

"Vespique, Signal Beam!"

"Vesp-iq-uen!" The gem on Vespique's head glows white and she fires a rainbow colored beam from it at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross dodged the attack by spinning it, but still continued towards Vespiquen.

"No use... Vespiquen, dodge the attack!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross suddenly increased its speed (A/N: I know, it's impossible. But I'm not talking about the stat, speed.) and charged towards Vespiquen, hitting her.

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen was knocked to the ground.

"Vespiquen!"

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it went towards Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen, get up and use X-Scissor!"

Vespiquen quickly got up. "Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen's claws glow light blue and she swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at Metagross.

"Me-ta!" Metagross was hit by X-Scissor, but still kept going with its assault.

"What the?"

"Do it Metagross! Attack!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross striked Vespiquen, causing a golden meteor-shaped come out of the white light on Metagross's hand.

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen was striked back to Aaron.

"Metagross, use Psychic!"

"Me-ta!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and covers Vespiquen.

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen screamed in pain.

"Vespiquen, try to use Gust!"

"Vesp... Iq... Uen!" Vespiquen lifts her arms up and waves them down, creating a strong gust of wind and sending it at Metagross.

"That's no use! Metagross, finish this off with Bullet Punch!"

"Meta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Vespiquen.

'Now the right moment!' Aaron thought. "Vespiquen, use Power Gem!"

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen puts her hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between her hands. She then raises her hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. She then throws the ball at Metagross.

The ball exploded when it made contact with Metagross, causing Metagross to stop its attack.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Instead of using Meteor Mash, Metagross ignored Jack's order and used Bullet Punch instead.

'What is Metagross up to now?' Jack thought.

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen, let Metagross have another Power Gem!"

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen puts her hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between her hands. She then raises her hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. She then throws the ball at Metagross.

Jack suddenly realized what Metagross is about to do and smirked. 'So that's its plan! Well, its got it under control. I'll just let it do the job.'

**BOOM!**

The ball exploded on contact with Metagross and smoke appeared. Once the smoke faded away, Metagross was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Where did Metagross go?" Aaron asked.

"Vesp?" Vespiquen said.

"Aaron, you fell for Metagross' trap." Jack said.

"What?"

"Take a look at the skies." Jack pointed to the skies.

Everybody looked up to find Metagross approaching Vespiquen at top speed with a readied Meteor Mash.

"Do it Metagross!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross striked Vespiquen from above, causing a golden meteor-shaped come out of the white light on Metagross's hand.

"Vesp-iq-uen!" Vespiquen fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" The referee announced.

"But how? How did Metagross do that?"

"It's easy Aaron."

"How?"

"Well. It all traces back to your Vespiquen's Power Gem."

"What?"

"Before Metagross made contact with Power Gem, Metagross positioned himself so it can fly to the skies when it made contact with the ball using the speed of Bullet Punch, combined with the explosion. It also used the smoke from the explosion as a camouflage and a distraction so it can make its way up to the skies unseen." Jack explained.

"So during that time, it was actually making its own plans, rather than following your orders."

"Exactly."

"Vespiquen return." Aaron recalled Vespiquen. Aaron pulled out his next Pokeball. "Drapion, I choose you!" Aaron tossed his Pokeball.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion yelled his name.

"Alright, Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Drapion.

"Drapion, use X-Scissor!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion's pincers glow light blue and he swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and change to Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross moved to the side to dodge X-Scissor. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross stopped its Bullet Punch. Its hand then glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it striked Drapion.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion was knocked back a few feets.

"Drapion, use Aerial Ace!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion runs towards Metagross and his body becomes surrounded in white streaks. He jumps into the air, then drops down and tackles Metagross.

"Me-ta!" Metagross was hit by Drapion.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Drapion.

"Drapion, dodge it and use X-Scissor!"

"Drap!" Drapion moved to the side to dodge Metagross. "Drap-i-on!" Drapion's pincers glow light blue and he swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross strikes the ground with its legs, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion was hit by the shock waves.

"Drapion, use Ice Fang!"

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion's fangs glow light blue and he releases two light blue beams of energy from his fangs at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross had dodged the move by jumping up, but that didn't stop the beams from hitting one of Metagross' legs, freezing it. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross strikes the ground with its legs, breaking the ice on its leg and sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Drap-i-on!" Drapion was hit by Earthquake.

"Drapion!"

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Meta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Drapion.

"Drap-i-on!"

Metagross striked Drapion to the ground and repeatedly hit Drapion without stop.

"Drapion!"

"Meta!" Metagross continued to hit Drapion, with each hit stronger than the last one.

"Drapion!"

"Metagross, stop!"

"Meta!" Metagross stopped his assault on Drapion.

"Drapion!"

"Drapion is unable to bat-" The referee started to announce, but was stopped by Drapion.

"Drap..." Drapion started to stand up slowly.

"Drapion..."

"Drap... I-on..." Drapion was standing up, but soon fell down due to the hits Metagross gave him.

"Me-ta... Gross..." Metagross also fell down with swirls for eyes, surprising everyone.

"Drapion and Metagross are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Drapion, return." Aaron recalled Drapion.

"Metagross, return." Jack recalled Metagross.

"I feel sorry for Aaron." Dawn said.

"Why Dawn?" Maria asked.

"He's a Elite Four member, but he's being beaten to a pulp without even a sweat by Jack."

"I get what you mean there Dawn." Brock said.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Well, at least someone's happy that Jack's winning." Kate said.

"Yeah." Grace said.

"Scizor, I choose you!" Aaron tossed his last Pokeball.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor yelled his name.

"Salamence, come back out!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"Scizor, use Quick Attack!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor gets a white aura and charges towards Salamence at a high speed.

"Salamence, stand your ground!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared as she braced herself for the attack.

'What is he thinking?' Aaron thought.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor slammed into Salamence. However, it didn't do much of a effect as Salamence just stood there, emotionless.

"What the?"

"Sci?"

"Salamence, use Flamethrower."

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Scizor.

"Sci... Zor." The wide-eyed Scizor let out a puff of smoke.

"Scizor, use Night Slash!"

Scizor quickly shook his head. "Sci-zor!" Both of Scizor's claws glow purple. He strikes Salamence with his claws.

"Sa-la-mence." Salamence stood there, unharm.

"Impossible..."

"Salamence, time to release some of that power of yours."

"SA-LA-MENCE!" Salamence roared at the top of her lungs, scaring everybody. Remember, two days ago, they saw Dragonite releasing his powers against Sceptile. Now, they are about to see Salamence doing the same thing. One could hope that Salamence doesn't tear up the battlefield.

"Release some of that power? What do you mean by that?" Aaron asked.

"You obviously weren't paying attention to what happened to Daniel's Sceptile, were you?" Jack asked.

"I remember..."

* * *

**(First flashback, two days ago...)**

"Dragonite, it's time. Don't hold back anymore." Jack said.

"Dra-go-nite." Dragonite looked at Jack and nodded.

* * *

**(Second flashback...)**

"Dragonite, show them your strength!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite threw Sceptile into the skies. "Dra-gooooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then flew upwards to Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Dragonite.

Dragonite slapped the ball away and continued his attack.

"Argggh... Do it again Sceptile!"

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him again. He then fires the ball at Dragonite.

Dragonite slapped the ball, this time, the ball was slapped towards Sceptile.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was hit by his own Dragon Pulse.

* * *

**(Third flashback...)**

"Finish it Dragonite!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite smashed into Sceptile, then threw him to the ground.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was falling to the ground faster than a ton of bricks.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite went after Sceptile. Surprisingly, Dragonite had already reached to where Sceptile is.

"Scep!" Sceptile fell to the ground.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite had once again smashed into Sceptile.

"Scep... Ti-le." Sceptile had swirls for eyes.

**(Flashbacks ended...)**

* * *

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!" Jack ordered.

"Scizor, u-"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she strikes Scizor, sending him back to where Aaron is.

"Sci-zor!"

"Scizor!" 'That's impossible! How could Salamence move that fast?' Aaron thought.

"Sci... Zor..." Scizor started to get on his feet.

'Who knew that's the power of his Salamence? This is insane!' Aaron thought.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Scizor and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Scizor, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor's wings came out of his back and they glow white. Scizor then rapidly moves around the battlefield.

"Salamence, find Scizor first and then use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence started to look around for Scizor, but it prove to be a hard job as Scizor was moving around at blinking speed.

"Scizor, use Iron Head!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making him seem black and white, and he charges towards Salamence from behind.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence turns around and releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Scizor.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor was knocked back by Flamethrower.

"Scizor, use X-Scissor!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor crosses his scythes and they start to glow light purple. He then flies towards Salamence.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw! Then Draco Meteor!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges straight to Scizor.

Both Pokemons hit each other, scythes and claws respectively. Salamence easily won the fight as she overpowered Scizor.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor was hit by Dragon Claw and he fell to the ground.

"Saaaaaa-laaaaaa..." Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Mence!" Salamence then fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Scizor.

"Scizor, get up and dodge it!"

"Sci... Zor." Scizor couldn't get up because of Salamence's powerful Dragon Claw.

**BOOM!**

The falling orbs hit Scizor, one by one, causing smoke to fill the battlefield.

"Scizor!"

The smokes cleared to reveal Scizor with swirls for eyes.

"Sa... La... Mence..." Salamence fell to the ground with swirls for eyes due to exhaustion.

"The match is settle! Scizor and Salamence are unable to battle! Jack has defeated Aaron, the first of the Elite Four! He will move on to face Bertha after a short break!" The referee announced.

The crowd went wild.

"Return Salamence." Jack recalled Salamence. "Nice job. Take a good rest for now."

"Return Scizor." Aaron recalled Scizor and walked over to Jack. "Hey Jack."

"Yes Aaron?" Jack said.

"That was one hell of a battle you gave me. I've never been beaten like this before."

"Yeah. I expected that answer from you. After all, you're a Elite Four."

"Yeah. I will now concede defeat. But I think you came to see how great Bug-type Pokemon can be. I hope you also realized what you're up against in the Pokemon League. Battling is a deep and complex affair..." (A/N: Line taken from Bulbapedia. Pretty random huh? Especially with the Bug-type thing. So random.)

"I understand."

"Good." Aaron held out his hand. "I wish you luck on your other battles."

Jack grabbed his hand and shook it. "Thanks."

With Aaron beaten, only three more Trainers stands in his way for his battle against Cynthia. Will Jack be able to beat the next Elite Four, Bertha?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **The first battle against the Elite Four. What do you think? Am I being merciful against Aaron or what? Anyway, it was a awesome battle in my own opinion. Well, see you next week.

**Poll: When the new Pokemon games comes out in the English version, which one are you getting? Black or White?**

***Spoiler Alert!***

**Did you know: That TMs in Generation V has now unlimited uses instead of the one-use only TMs that has been around since Generation I? Brilliant! I don't have to use Action Replay to get unlimited TMs! Not that I always use it, I just need it to build up my teams.**

**Anyway, it should also be noted that if you, for example, use the TM containing Stone Edge and replace one of your Pokemon's attack (e.g Earthquake) and then use the TM containing Earthquake to replace the newly learnt Stone Edge (also to be noted that Stone Edge must not be already learnt by the Pokemon) to fill the PP of Earthquake, that won't work. According to Bulbapedia and to summarize what I had written, "When a Pokemon forgets a move in order to learn from a TM or HM, the move learned takes on the current PP of the move replaced by the new move. This is to prevent repeated usage of TMs and HMs for the purpose of PP restoration.". Example: Earthquake = 4PP, new learnt move: Stone Edge = Max PP: 5 (8 with max PP), current PP: 4.**

***Spoiler Ended!***


	28. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 25 - Round Two! Elite Four Earth Battle! Bertha Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"The next battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows of Solaceon Town versus Bertha of the Elite Four!"

The crowd went berserk. They just saw Jack tear apart Aaron.

"Hello there boy. It's nice to meet a youngster such as yourself challenging the Elite Four." Bertha said.

"It's not everyday you receive a compliment from a Elite Four. I've already got two." Jack said.

"Well, I wish you luck. You're going to need it." Bertha held out her hand.

"Thanks. I really need the luck to beat you." Jack grabbed her hand and shook it.

Both Trainers walked to their respective side and stood there. The battlefield was a water/desert battlefield.

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Bertha and Jack said simltaneously.

"BEGIN!"

"Whiscash, come on out!" Bertha threw her first Pokeball.

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash yelled her name.

"Abomasnow, you're up first!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"Whiscash, use Earth Power!"

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash's body glows gold, and the ground all around her starts to crack and shake.

"Abomasnow, jump up and use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jump up the air. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Whiscash.

"Whiscash, dodge it and use Zen Heatbutt!"

"Whis!" Whiscash dives underwater to dodge the move. "Whis-cash!" Whiscash dives back up. The top part of Whiscash's head glows blue and her head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. She then shoots at Abomasnow like a missile and slams her head into him.

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow was hit by the attack, but held onto Whiscash.

"What the..."

"Excellent! Use Energy Ball, once more!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Whiscash, sending her down to the ground.

"Whiscash!"

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed straight down to where Whiscash is and slams his arm down onto Whiscash.

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash screamed in pain.

"Whiscash, use Sandstorm!"

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash releases a sandstorm from her body at Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow was knocked back by Sandstorm.

"Asbomsnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Whiscash.

"Whiscash, use Sandstorm!"

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash releases a sandstorm from her body at Blizzard.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed straight down to where Whiscash is and slams his arm down onto Whiscash.

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash screamed in apin.

"Whiscash, use Aqua Tail!"

"Whis-cash!" A stream of water spirals around Whiscash's tail. She then jumps into the air and flips around.

"Abomasnow, freeze Whiscash's tail with Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Whiscash's tail, freezing it.

"Whiscash, break free by smashing your tail onto the ground!"

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash smashed the ground with her tail, breaking free from the ice block.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Whiscash.

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash was sent crashing down onto the water as the ball hit her.

"Whiscash, use Earth Power!"

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash's body glows gold, and the ground all around her starts to crack and shake.

"Abomsnow, jump up and use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped up to avoid the attack. "A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Whiscash.

"Whiscash, dodge it and use Aqua Tail!"

"Whis-cash!" Whiscash dived underwater again to dodge the attack. (A/N: The attack did not hit the water. Just wanted to make that clear.) "Whis-cash!" Whiscash dives back up. A stream of water spirals around Whiscash's tail. She then jumps into the air and flips around.

"Dodge it Abomasnow!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

'Damn it! Whiscash keeps dodging most of Abomasnow's moves! At this rate, the battle might take too long... Wait a minute, Whiscash keeps going underwater whenever Abomasnow uses a attack on her. Stupid! I should've thought about this sooner!' Jack thought. "Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

Abomasnow sensed his master's plan. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Whiscash.

"Dodge it Whiscash!"

"Whis!" Whiscash dived underwater once again.

"Excellent! It's going just has planned!"

"What?"

The blizzard hit the small lake, freezing it and Whiscash.

"Oh no! Whiscash!"

"Finish this off with Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at the small lake, causing it to break and for smoke to appear.

When the smoke had faded away, it revealed Whiscash back on the surface of the lake with swirls for eyes.

"Whiscash is unable to battle! Abomasnow is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Whicash, return." Bertha recalled Whiscash.

"Nice win Jack!" Ash shouted.

"Daddy is awesome!" Sophia shouted.

"Hippowdon, I choose you!" Bertha threw her next Pokeball.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon yelled her name.

"Hippowdon, use Earthquake!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon gets on her hind legs, then brings her front legs down hard, creating an earthquake.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam on the ground!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at ground, freezing it.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon fell to the ground due to it being slippery.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Hippowdon is and slams his arm down onto Hippowdon.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon screamed in pain.

"Hippowdon, use Earthquake!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon gets on her hind legs, then brings her front legs down hard, creating an earthquake.

"Abomasnow, jump up and use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped to dodge the attack. "A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon, dodge and use Stone Edge!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Three light blue rings surround Hippowdon's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Hippowdon's eyes glow light blue and the stones shoot at Abomasnow.

"Block it and then use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow readied itself for impact as the stones came charging towards him. The stones hit him, hurting him but not enough to knock him out. Abomasnow landed on the ground. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon, dodge and use Stone Edge once more!"

"Hip!" Hippodow moved to the side to dodge the Blizzard. "Hip-pow-don!" Three light blue rings surround Hippowdon's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Hippowdon's eyes glow light blue and the stones shoot at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard to counterattack!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Hippowdon.

Both attacks exploded on contact with each other, causing smoke to cover the entire battlefield.

"I can't see anything!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Same here!" Maria exclaimed.

The smoke started to disappear to reveal Hippowdon and Abomasnow, still in one piece.

"Hippowdon, use Stone Edge!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Three light blue rings surround Hippowdon's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Hippowdon's eyes glow light blue and the stones shoot at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge it and use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow slided to the side to dodge the attack. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Hippowdon.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon was knocked back a few feets.

"Hippowdon, use Earthquake to break the ice!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon gets on her hind legs, then brings her front legs down hard, causing the ice to break.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon, dodge it and use Yawn!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon opens her mouth and releases a clear bubble from it at Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the bubble.

'Abomasnow wasn't given an order. What's going on with these two?'

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Hippowdon.

"Dodge and use Earthquake!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon gets on her hind legs, then brings her front legs down hard, creating an earthquake.

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow was hit by the earthquake.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon, dodge and use Stone Edge!"

"Hip-pow-don!" Three light blue rings surround Hippowdon's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Hippowdon's eyes glow light blue and the stones shoot at Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow was hit by the stones.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon, dodge it and use Crunch!"

"Hip!" Hippowdon dodged the ball and started to run towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he charged towards Hippowdon.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon was smashed by Abomasnow's Wood Hammer.

"Hippowdon!"

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Hippowdon.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon was hit, then frozen by Ice Beam.

"Abomasnow, let's finish this with Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he charged towards Hippowdon, hitting her.

"Hip-pow-don!" Hippowdon was knocked back to where Bertha is, lying on the ground.

"Hippowdon is unab-" The referee tried to announce, but was stopped by Hippowdon, who was slowly getting up.

"What? No way..." Jack said in disbelief.

"Dear child, don't assume for an instant that you've won." Bertha said. (A/N: Line taken from Bulbapedia and the game.)

"Hmmm..."

"Hip... Pow-don..." Hippowdon couldn't take it anymore and fell down to the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Oh dear. I guess I was wrong."

"Hippowdon is unable to battle! Abomasnow is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Hippowdon, return." Bertha recalled Hippowdon.

"Abomasnow, return as well." Jack recalled Abomasnow.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Again, he is totally dominating the battle." Kate said.

"Yeah. That's pretty much his game plan, dominating matches." Grace said.

"Really?" The others asked.

"Yep. There's no secret to it."

"Oh."

"Gliscor, I choose you!" Bertha tossed her next Pokeball.

"Glis-cor!" Gliscos yelled her name.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

The crowd went wild as they expected a awesome battle from Floatzel after witnessing some of his awesome battles.

"Popularity won't get you anyway. Gliscor, use Earthquake!"

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor jumped up into the air and then slammed her tail to the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield.

"Floatzel, jump and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped to the air. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and dives down towards Gliscor.

"Gliscor, dodge it and use Thunder Fang!"

"Glis!" Gliscor jumped up and glided with the air, causing Floatzel to hit the ground. "Glis-cor!" Gliscor's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity. She charged towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel did a backflip to avoid Gliscor's attack, who hit the ground. "Float-zel!" Floatzel bites down on Gliscor's head.

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor screamed in pain.

"Gliscor, shake Floatzel off!"

"Glis!" Gliscor started to take flight by gliding with Floatzel still biting on her head. "Glis-cor!"

"Floatzel, use Brick Break repeatedly!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Gliscor repeatedly with both of his fins.

"Glis!" Gliscor started to shake her head in a attempt to force Floatzel to let go.

"Float!"

"Floatzel, let go!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel let go of Gliscor's head and he fell down.

"Gliscor, now's your chance! Thunder Fang!"

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity. She charged towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it once you hit the ground!"

"Float!"

Floatzel managed to land on his feets.

"Glis!"

Floatzel quickly dodged Gliscor's Thunder Fang, causing her to hit the ground.

"Floatzel, hit Gliscor with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Gliscor.

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor was knocked back a few feets.

"Gliscor, use Thunder Fang!"

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity. She charged towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel moved to the side to let Gliscor glide past him. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he attempts to strikes Gliscor with one of his fins.

"Gliscor, dodge and use Ice Fang!"

"Glis!" Gliscor glided to the left to force Floatzel to hit the ground. "Glis-cor!" Gliscor's fangs glow light blue and she releases two light blue beams of energy from her fangs at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, move!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel quickly sidestepped to the right to let the beams hit one of the rocks, freezing it.

"Gliscor, use Earthquake!"

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor jumped up into the air and then slammed her tail to the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Gliscor, ignoring the shock waves.

"Gliscor, use Thunder Fang!"

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity. She charged towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and attack!"

"Float!" Floatzel sidestepped to let Gliscor glide past him. "Float-zel!" Floatzel quickly charged towards Gliscor, slamming into her.

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor yelped in pain.

"Gliscor, retaliate with Fire Fang!"

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor's mouth becomes covered in flames and she bites down on Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel yelped in pain as he was bitten.

"Floatzel, use Crunch!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel bites down on Gliscor's head.

Both Pokemons were biting each other, but was refusing to give up and bit harder.

"Gliscor, swap to Thunder Fang!"

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity.

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Gliscor repeatedly with both of his fins, like what he did earlier.

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor screamed in pain as she let go of Floatzel.

"Floatzel, now! Use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and attempts to slam into Gliscor.

"Gliscor, dodge and use Ice Fang!"

"Glis!" Gliscor glided backwards to force Floatzel to hit the ground. "Glis-cor!" Gliscor's fangs glow light blue and she releases two light blue beams of energy from her fangs at Floatzel.

"Dodge it and use Surf!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged the move by avoiding the beams. "Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Dodge it Gliscor!"

"Glis!" Gliscor jumped to air and glided with the wind.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and jumps up to Gliscor, slamming into him.

"Glis-cor!" Gliscor started to drop to the ground.

"Gliscor!"

Gliscor fell to the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Gliscor, return." Bertha recalled Gliscor.

"Go daddy! You rule!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on Jack!" Kate shouted.

"It's always surprising to see a Elite Four member getting cornered by a ordinary trainer." Grace said.

"Hey Grace." Someone said.

"Huh?" Grace turned to her left. "Uncle Kevin! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Jack battle the Elite Four." Kevin said.

"How did you get here?"

"By helicopter, obviously." Kevin sat down beside Grace. "By the way, who's winning?"

"Jack is." Brock said. "He's leading with three wins now."

"Okay. Thanks for the update."

"Golem, I choose you!" Bertha tossed her next Pokeball.

"Go-lem!" Golem yelled her name.

"Golem, use Earthquake!"

"Go-lem!" Golem jumps into the air and hits the ground, creating an earthquake.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Golem, ignoring the Earthquake.

"Golem, use ThunderPunch!"

"Go-lem!" Golem's fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and she charges towards Floatzel.

"Dodge it Floatzel and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged the attack by forcing Golem to miss his attack. "Float...!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and it started to combine with Waterfall. "Zel!" Floatzel striked Golem, face-first to the ground.

"Go-lem!" Golem screamed in pain.

"What is that?" Bertha asked, shocked to see a combined move.

"It's a combination of Waterfall and Brick Break. I would like to call it... Water Break." Jack said. (A/N: Crappy name, I know. You'll be seeing a few more different combined moves, e.g. Thunderbolt and Aerial Ace/Dragon Rush.)

"Water Break? I can't believe you combine such moves together. This is starting to get interesting."

"Water Break huh?" Kevin said.

"Have you seen Jack ever using it?" Grace asked.

"No. But I'm the one who invented that move."

"Really?" They said.

"Yep. I used to be a crazy combiner back in my days. Good times. Good times."

"You have to tell us some of your crazy combined moves later."

"Sure. I'll tell you all later."

"Golem, get up and use Sandstorm!"

Golem got up on her feets. "Go-lem!" Golem waves her arms from the ground up and releases a sandstorm at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge the Sandstorm and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged the Sandstorm and ran towards Golem. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Golem, right on the head.

"Go-lem!" Golem was hit by Floatzel.

"Golem, use Earthquake!"

"Go-lem!" Golem jumps into the air and hits the ground, creating an earthquake.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to dodge the attack. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he attempted to strike Golem from above.

"Golem, dodge it and use Fire Punch!"

"Go!" Golem sidestepped to force Floatzel to hit the ground. "Go-lem!" Golem holds out her fist and her hand turns red. Her hand then bursts into flames and she charges towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, move and then use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped to the side to avoid Golem. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Golem.

"Golem, dodge and use ThunderPunch!"

"Go!" Golem jumped up to dodge Floatzel.

"Go-lem!" Golem's fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and she attempts to strike Floatzel from above.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel backflipped to force Golem to hit the ground. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Golem.

"Go-lem!" Golem was smacked by the Floatzel.

"Golem, use Sandstorm!"

"Go-lem!" Golem waves her arms from the ground up and releases a sandstorm at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge the Sandstorm and use Brick Break once more!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged the Sandstorm and ran towards Golem. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Golem.

"Go-lem!" Golem was knocked down to the ground.

"Golem, get up again and use ThunderPunch!"

"Go... Lem..." Golem slowly got up to her feets.

"Floatzel, attack Golem with Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Golem, knocking her to the ground again.

"Go-lem!"

"Keep Golem on the ground!"

"Float!" Floatzel kept one feet on Golem's body.

"Golem, try to get up!"

"Go... Lem..." Golem was using what was left of her strength to try and get up. "Go-lem!" She successes in doing so.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel fell to the ground.

"Golem, use ThunderPunch!"

"Go-lem!" Golem's fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and she strikes Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel screamed in pain.

"Floatzel!"

"Keep it up Golem!"

"Go-lem!" Golem kept hitting Floatzel with ThunderPunch.

'At this rate, Floatzel will be down and out. I have to do something, but what?' Jack thought.

"Float-zel!"

An idea suddenly popped into Jack's mind. "Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water.

"Bad choice dear. Golem, finish Floatzel off!"

"Go-lem!" Golem was about to strike Floatzel.

"It's not my bad choice Bertha, it's yours."

"What?"

"Floatzel! It's now or never! Do it!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel grabbed onto Golem's hand, electrocuting himself.

'What is he up to?' Bertha thought.

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white.

"Floatzel, push Golem off you!"

"Float!" Floatzel hit Golem with one of his fins.

"Go-lem!"

Floatzel stood up. His fins started to merge with Waterfall, however, it started to spark every so often.

"What the?"

"Thanks for Golem's ThunderPunch, Bertha. Because of that, you've just increased the power of Floatzel's attack."

"What? So that was your plan all along."

"That's right. Floatzel, end this!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel striked Golem, who was on the ground. The attack caused smoke to fill the battlefield.

"Go-lem!" Golem screamed in pain.

The smoke started to cleared. Once the smoke faded away, it revealed Golem with swirls for eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Golem, return." Bertha recalled Golem.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Uhh... Should I ask why Sophia is wearing a cheerleading outfit?" Kevin asked.

"She got that idea from me." Dawn said.

"Uh huh. Anyway, looks like Jack is about to get serious."

"Serious?"

"Yep. Just look at his eyes and you'll see."

They looked at Jack. Kevin was right. They didn't even have to look at Jack's eyes to see that he was about to get serious.

"Rhyperior, I choose you!" Bertha tossed her last Pokeball.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior roared.

"Float..." Floatzel suddenly dropped to the ground with swirls for eyes due to fatigue after the usage of his combined attack and taking so much hits.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Rhyperior is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Floatzel, return." Jack recalled Floatzel. "You take a good rest."

"Abomasnow, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"Abomasnow, it's time. I'll need you to release your power."

"A-bo-ma-snow." Abomasnow nodded and narrowed his eyes at Rhyperior.

'Time to release his power? This happened with Aaron during their battle. What's going to happen, I wonder?' Bertha thought.

"Abomasnow, start things up with Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, use Ro-" Bertha couldn't finish her order as the Energy Ball hit Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior fell to the ground.

"What just happened?" Kate said.

"That was Abomasnow's Energy Ball." Kevin said.

"I've never seen a Energy Ball go that fast."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean 'exactly'?"

"That's Abomasnow getting serious."

"Oh. I see."

"Rhyperior, are you alright?"

"Rhy... Per-i-or!" Rhyperior got back up.

"Okay, Rhyperior, use Megahorn!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior's horn glows white and she charges towards Abomasnow with it.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior was knocked back and forced to cancel her attack.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

"Rhhhhy... Per-i-or!" Rhyperior puts his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, freeze it with Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the rock, freezing it.

"Grab it!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow caught the frozen rock.

"Abomasnow, throw it and use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow threw the rock at Rhyperior. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior couldn't do anything as she was still resting after her attack.

"Rhyperior, get up and use Avalanche!"

Rhyperior got up to her feets. "Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior formed a ball with her hands and threw it on the ground, causing a endless avalanche towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Rhyperior is, running through the avalanche that Rhyperior created, and slams his arm down onto Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior fell to the ground.

"Rhyperior, get up and use Earthquake!"

Rhyperior got up. "Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior striked the ground with her arms, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Abomasnow, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, dodge and use Rock Wrecker!"

"Rhy!" Rhyperior sidestepped to dodge the beams. "Rhhhhy... Per-i-or!" Rhyperior puts his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker, freezing it.

"Abomsnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior was hit by the ball as she had no choice but to get hit by it.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Rhyperior is.

"Rhyperior, now! Use Megahorn!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior's horn glows white and she charges towards Abomasnow with it.

"Oh no! Abomasnow, quick! Dodge it!"

"A-bo-ma... Snow!" Abomasnow was only a split second too late as he was slammed into by Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior striked the ground with her arms, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Abomasnow, jump up and use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow stood up and jumped up to the air. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior was hit and the attack froze Rhyperior's body and arms.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, dodge it!"

"Rhy!" Rhyperior jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by Energy Ball.

"Abomasnow, Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Rhyperior's legs.

"Rhy?" Rhyperior couldn't move now, thanks to Ice Beam.

"Alright, Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior was hit by the ball.

"Abomasnow, finish this off with Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Rhyperior is and slams his arm down onto Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, use Megahorn!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior's horn glows white and she charges towards Abomasnow with it.

Both Rhyperior and Abomasnow clashed together, however, it wasn't long until a explosion was made by the two and it caused smoke to cover the entire battlefield.

"Abomasnow!"

"Rhyperior!"

The smoke started to clear off.

"A-bo-ma..." Abomasnow has swirls for eyes.

"Rhy..." Rhyperior also has swirls for eyes.

"Rhyperior and Abomasnow are unable to battle! The match is settle! Jack will advance to the next Elite Four, Flint, after another short break!" The referee announced.

The crowd went mental. After all, they did see a epic match.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Impressive. Jack has really being training over the years." Kevin commented.

"Of course he has!" Kate exclaimed. "If it wasn't his determination to be the best of the best, he wouldn't be here right now!"

"You got that right Kate!" Grace exclaimed as she held up her hand for a hi-five, which Kate hi-fived her in response.

"Rhyperior, return." Bertha recalled Rhyperior and walked over to Jack.

"Return Abomasnow." Jack recalled Abomasnow. "Good job Abomasnow. Take a good rest for now."

"Nice battle Jack. It really got me excited." Bertha said.

"Thanks Bertha. You were definitely a worthy opponent, along with Aaron." Jack said.

"Well! Dear child, I must say, that was most impressive. Your Pokemon believed in you and did their best to earn you the win. Even though I've lost, I find myself with this silly grin!" (A/N: Line from Bulbapedia and from the game)

Jack smiled at her.

"I'll give the credit to you kid." Bertha held out her hand. "I wish you luck in the next battle."

"Thank you." Jack grabbed her hand and shook it.

Bertha walked away from Jack.

With Aaron and Bertha defeated, Jack is nearing his goal. Will he be able to beat the next Elite Four, Flint?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **This was a long battle, in my opinion. Maybe even a epic battle. Anyway, Happy New Year people! I hope that 2011 is going to be great! So, see you in the next chapter. Later!

***Spoiler Alert!***

**Poll: Do you think it's a good idea to only have new Pokemon on a region, with no way of getting the previous generations' Pokemon until you received the National Dex?**

***Spoiler Ended!***


	29. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 26 - Round Three! Elite Four Volcanic Battle! Flint Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"The next battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows of Solaceon Town versus Flint of the Elite Four!"

The crowd absolutely went mental. Jack had just pretty much beaten Bertha without a sweat.

"Yeah! I feel that burning desire of your's Jack! It's telling me that you really want to beat me!" Flint said.

"That's right Flint. I hope that luck is on my side and that I can beat you." Jack said.

"You can try Jack. You can try. Good luck." Flint held out his hand.

"Thank you." Jack grabbed his hand and shook it.

Both Trainers walked to their respective side and stood there. The battlefield was a mixture of a volcanic/crater field.

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Bring on the hot stuff!" Flint shouted, getting himself pumped up.

"Careful, it might just be too hot for you!" Jack followed suit.

"I'll take that as a yes. BEGIN!"

"Houndoom, burn the battlefield!" Flint tossed his first Pokeball.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom yelled his name.

"Floatzel, let's rumble!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel yelled his name.

"Floatzel?" The others exclaimed while the crowd went wild.

"Daddy? Isn't Floatzel supposed to be out of this match?" Maria asked Ash.

"Yeah, that's what Jack said." Ash said.

"That's true," Grace started, "but before the match, Floatzel was determined to fight in this battle so Jack just gave in and let Floatzel join the battle."

"But shouldn't Jack care more of his Pokemon's state? I mean, a job of a Pokemon Trainer is to maintain your Pokemon's health, am I right?"

"Yes Ash," Brock said, "that's true, but I'm sure Jack also has his reasons to let Floatzel compete in this match."

"Well, whatever."

"Houndoom, use Sludge Bomb!" Flint ordered.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom fires globs of brown sludge at Floatzel from his mouth.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Waterfall!" Jack commanded.

"Float!" Floatzel dodge the attack by jumping to the side. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom fires a beam of black and purple circles at Floatzel from his mouth.

"Head straight on Floatzel!"

"Float!"

'What?'

Floatzel and Dark Pulse made contact with each other, causing smoke to fill the battlefield.

"Float!" Floatzel came out of the smoke and and charged towards Houndoom, smashing into him.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom slide backwards.

"What the? How did Floatzel managed to get hit and still continued his attack?" Flint asked.

"Training Flint, training!" Jack shouted.

"I see! In this case, Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom opens his mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange flame is released from the ball at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom was hit by the huge wave.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom opens his mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange flame is released from the ball at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged to the side. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, move and use Dark Pulse!"

"Houn!" Houndoom moved quickly to the side to force Floatzel to hit the ground. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom fires a beam of black and purple circles at Floatzel from his mouth.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was hit by the beam of black and purple circles.

"Floatzel, retaliate with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Houn!" Houndoom sidestepped to let Floatzel run past him. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom turns around and fires globs of brown sludge at Floatzel from his mouth.

"Floatzel, dodge with Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on, causing the sludges to hit the waves instead of him.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom opens his mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange flame is released from the ball at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel jumped off the wave and surrounded himself with water and charges towards Houndoom, running into the flame totally unaffected by it.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom was slammed by Floatzel.

"Houndoom! Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom fires globs of brown sludge at Floatzel from his mouth.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged to the side. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Houn!" Houndoom jumped to the air. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom opens his mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange flame is released from the ball at Floatzel.

"Float!" Floatzel was hit by Flamethrower.

"Floatzel, retaliate with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Houndoom.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom was knocked back a few feets.

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!"

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom fires a beam of black and purple circles at Floatzel from his mouth.

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Houndoom.

Floatzel dodged the attack and continued his advance towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge it!"

"Houn-DOOM!"

It was too late. Floatzel had already reached Houndoom and striked him to the ground.

"Houndoom!"

"Finish this off with Water Break!"

"Water Break?"

"Float..." Floatzel started to surround himself with water and the fins on Floatzel's arms started to glow white. The two attacks started to merge together in his arms. "Float-zel!" Floatzel striked Houndoom, causing smoke to start appearing around the battlefield.

"Houndoom!"

The smoke cleared and it revealed Houndoom with swirls for eyes.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Houndoom, return." Flint recalled Houndoom.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Impressive." Kevin said.

"Nice going Jack!" Grace shouted.

"Hey Brock." Dawn said.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"What happens when you defeat a Champion of a region?"

"Well, you basically become the Champion of the region you won in."

"Oh."

"I'm surprised that you didn't know that Dawn." Kate said.

"I'm not really into Pokemon Leagues Kate."

"Same here, but I'm more knowledgeable than you when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"How come?"

"No reason at all. I guess it's common sense to know these stuff, right?"

"Whatever you say." Dawn was crying fake tears in her mind.

"Rapidash, burn the battlefield!" Flint tossed his next Pokeball.

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash yelled his name.

"Floatzel, starts things off with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Rapidash.

"Dodge it with Bounce!"

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash jumps high into the air, dodging Floatzel's attack. He then drops on to attack Floatzel with his legs.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel did a backflip to dodge Rapidash's attack. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Rapidash.

"Rapidash, dodge it and use Flare Blitz!"

"Rap!" Rapidash forced Floatzel to hit the ground by dodging to the side. "Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash cloaks himself in fire and charges at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, take it head on with Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Rapidash.

Rapidash and Floatzel clashed together as sparks are generated by their attacks.

"Floatzel, don't give up! Just keep going!"

"Rapidash, don't give up as well!"

The two Pokemons couldn't take anymore of the clashing as it caused a explosion, seperating the two and knocking them back to their trainers.

"Float-zel!"

"Rap-i-dash!"

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Rapidash, use Bounce!"

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash jumps high into the air, dodging Floatzel's attack. He then drops on to attack Floatzel with his legs, striking him off the wave.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel fell to the ground as he fell off the wave.

"Rapidash, use Flare Blitz!"

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash cloaks himself in fire and charges at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel sidestepped to allow Rapidash to run pash him. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Rapidash, slamming into him.

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash was knocked down to the ground.

"Rapidash, use Bounce!"

Rapidash stood up. "Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash jumps high into the air, dodging Floatzel's attack. He then drops on to attack Floatzel with his legs, striking him off the wave.

"Rapidash, dodge it and use Solarbeam!"

"Rap!" Rapidash dodged the oncoming tidal wave by jumping up to the air. "Raaaaap-iiiii..." Rapidash started to absorb the sun's energy.

"Floatzel, get ready to dodge and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped off of the wave and landed on the ground, preparing to dodge.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssh!" Rapidash unleased a white beam at Floatzel.

"Float!" Floatzel dodged the white beam by sidestepping it. "Float-zel!" Floatzel charged towards Rapidash, who was landing on the ground, and bited down on him.

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash screamed in pain.

"Rapidash!"

"Floatzel, use Brick Break repeatedly!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he strikes Rapidash repeatedly.

"Rap-i-dash!"

"Rapidash, use Bounce!"

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash jumped up high into the air, causing Floatzel to stop his assault on him.

"Floatzel, let go and land on the ground!"

"Float!" Floatzel let go of Rapidash's leg and dropped to the ground, landing on his feets.

"Rapidash, use Flare Blitz!"

"Rap-i-dash!" Rapidash cloaks himself in fire and charges at Floatzel from mid-air.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and jumped up towards Rapidash.

Rapidash and Floatzel clashed with each other once again, this time, Floatzel easily overpowered Rapidash and sent him flying down to the ground.

"Rapidash!"

Rapidash hit the ground with a loud thud. His eyes was replaced with swirls.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee is announced.

"Return Rapidash." Flint recalled Rapidash.

"Floatzel, you return as well." Jack recalled Floatzel. "You deserve a good rest."

"Yeah daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"I can't believe Floatzel can handle so much." Kate said.

"You should see Jack in training." Kevin said.

"He trains his Aura at every single opportunity he get in the day, as well doing it in the morning." Grace said.

"Really? He told us that he only trains his Aura in the morning with you." Maria said.

"That's a lie. He trains non-stop in a day. You just don't see him train like that."

"Flareon, burn the battlefield!" Flint tossed his next Pokeball.

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon yelled his name.

"Dragonite, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Flareon, use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Flar-e-on!" A blue fireball appeared in Flareon's mouth and he fires it at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew up to the skies to dodge the blue fireball. "Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Flareon from them.

"Flareon, dodge it!"

"Flar!" Flareon dodged the attack by moving to the side, away from the attack.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Flareon.

"Flareon, use Giga Impact!"

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon's body becomes surrounded by orange energy and he jumps up towards Dragonite, bursting into a purple orb that becomes surrounded by swirling orange streaks in the process.

The two Pokemons collided with each other, with Dragonite overpowering Flareon due to the terms in strength. (A/N: Giga Impact is obviously stronger than Dragon Rush. I know that.)

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon fell to the ground.

"Flareon, use Quick Attack!"

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon quickly got up and disappears, then reappears seconds later in front of Dragonite, slamming into Dragonite.

"Dra-go-nite..." Dragonite was knocked back a few feet.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Flareon from them.

"Flareon, dodge and use Overheat!"

"Flar!" Flareon moved over to the side to dodge the attack. "Flar-e-on!" Flareon's body turns a faint red and he releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Dragonite.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite was hit by the flame.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Flareon, slamming into him.

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon was knocked to the ground.

"Flareon, get up and use Giga Impact!"

Flareon stood up. "Flar-e-on!" Flareon's body becomes surrounded by orange energy and he jumps up towards Dragonite, bursting into a purple orb that becomes surrounded by swirling orange streaks in the process.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew upwards to dodge Flareon. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Flareon.

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon screamed in pain.

"Flareon!"

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Flareon from them.

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon screamed in pain again.

"Flareon, use Overheat!"

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon's body turns a faint red and he releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Dragonite.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite landed to the ground due to being hit by Overheat.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Flareon.

"Flareon, dodge it!"

"No use! Dragonite, go!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite increased her speed. She slammed into Flareon.

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon was knocked back to where Flint is.

"This situation... This is heating up! I'm blazing now!" Flint shouted. "Flareon, use Quick Attack!"

"Flar-e-on!" Flareon disappears, then reappears seconds later in front of Dragonite, slamming into Dragonite.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite was knocked back a few steps.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Flareon from them.

"Flareon, dodge it and use Giga Impact!"

"Flar!" Flareon moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Flar-e-on!" Flareon's body becomes surrounded by orange energy and he charges towards Dragonite, bursting into a purple orb that becomes surrounded by swirling orange streaks in the process.

"Dragonite, take it head on with Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Flareon.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt on yourself!"

"What?"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

"Go Dragonite!"

"Dra-go-nite!"

The two Pokemons clashed together, causing a explosion and smoke started to fill the battlefield.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite came out of the smoke.

The smoke faded away, revealing Flareon with swirls for eyes.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Flareon, return." Flint recalled Flareon.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"What was that move Uncle Kevin?" Grace asked.

"I think I should let Jack tell you all." Kevin said.

"I've got to say this Jack. That was a impressive move." Flint said.

"Thank you Flint." Jack said.

"What was that move?"

"A combination of Dragon Rush and Thunderbolt. I call it... Dragon Bolt."

"Dragon Bolt huh? Combining moves can be risky."

"I know that. I'm a bit of a risk taker."

Flint grinned. "Magmortar, burn the battlefield!" Flint tossed his next Pokeball.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar yelled his name.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!"

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar puts his arms in front of him and fires two red-orange blasts of fire from his arm cannons at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew upwards to dodge the attack. "Dra-go-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Magmortar from them.

"Magmortar, use Thunderbolt!"

"Mag-mor-taaaaaar!" Magmortar releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Dragonite's Thunderbolt.

The two Thunderbolts hit each other and exploded, causing smoke to fill the battlefield, but it quickly faded away.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Mag!" Magmortar dodged the attack by jumping up. "Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar puts his arms in front of him and fires two red-orange blasts of fire from his arm cannons at Dragonite from below.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Drag!" Dragonite quickly stepped away from the Flamethrower. "Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Magmortar from them.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar was hit by Thunderbolt as he fell to the ground.

"Magmortar, use Solarbeam!"

"Maaaaag-mooooor..." Magmortar started to gather energy from the sun. "Taaaaaar!" Magmortar fired a white beam at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!" Dragonite dodged the attack by flying up. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Magmortar.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar was hit and knocked down.

"Magmortar!"

"Mag..." Magmortar got up to his feets.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use Thunderbolt!"

"Mag-mor-taaaaaar!" Magmortar releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Dragonite's Thunderbolt.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Dragon Rush!"

"Drag!" Dragonite dodged the attack by flying up. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar, dodge and use Flamethrower!"

"Mag!" Magmortar sidestepped to let Dragonite fly past. "Mag-mor-tar!" Magmortar puts his arms in front of him and fires two red-orange blasts of fire from his arm cannons at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Magmortar's Flamethrower from them.

The two attacks hit each other, exploding on contact, causing smoke to cover the battlefield, but it quickly disappeared.

"Magmortar, use Hyper Beam!"

"Maaaaag-mooooor..." Magmortar starts to gather energy.

"Oh no! Dragonite, fly up!"

"Taaaaaar!" Magmortar shoots out an orange beam from his mouth at Dragonite.

"Drag!" Dragonite managed to dodge the attack by flying up, but not fully though as her tail was hit.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Magmortar.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

"What the? Again?"

"Dragonite, go!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite smashed into Magmortar, sending him down to the ground.

"Magmortar!"

"Dragonite, finish this off with Draco Meteor!"

"Drag..." Dragonite dropped to one of her knees, indicting that she's tired. But, she carried out her order. "Dra-gooooo..." Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Nite!" Dragonite fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Magmortar.

"Mag-mor-tar!"

The falling orbs hit Magmortar at a very high speed, causing smoke to fill the battlefield.

"Magmortar!"

The smoke started to clear after the last orbs fell on Magmortar. Once it cleared, it revealed Magmortar with swirls for eyes.

"Drag..." Dragonite fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes as well.

"Magmortar and Dragonite are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Magmortar, return." Flint recalled Magmortar.

"Dragonite, return." Jack recalled Dragonite. "Take a much needed rest."

"Daddy rules!" Sophia cheered.

"The combination of Aerial Ace and Thunderbolt." Kevin said.

"What's it call?" Grace asked.

"Aerial Bolt. A alternate move to substitute Dragon Rush."

"I see."

"That was a great battle Jack!" Kate shouted.

"That move Jack..." Flint said.

"It's called Aerial Bolt." Jack said. "A substitute for Dragon Rush."

"I see. You have some of the riskiest combinations I've ever seen."

"Just wait. You'll be guarantee to see more in the next battle."

"I sure can't wait. But you're going to have to beat me first."

"I'll accept that challenge."

"Infernape, burn the battlefield!" Flint tossed his last Pokeball.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape yelled his name.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel yelled his name.

'Why did he bring Floatzel back out?' Flint thought.

"Floatzel, let's show them what you can do with your power!"

Floatzel grinned, almost evilly. "Float!" Floatzel nodded and narrow his eyes at Infernape.

'So, finally. This is what happened to Aaron and Bertha with Salamence and Abomasnow (respectively). He also did this with one of the challengers, Daniel, with Dragonite. I better be careful from now on.' Flint thought.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Infernape.

"Infernape, use Ma-"

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape was hit by Floatzel's Waterfall.

"What the? How can Floatzel be that fast?"

"I'll let you in on a secret, Flint. You see, all my Pokemons... They've been holding themself back in battle."

"Holding themself back? What do you mean?"

"My Pokemons are so strong, that I have to set a limit for their power, just so I can fight fairly with my opponents."

"No way..."

"That's the way it is. Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Infernape, striking him.

"In-fern-ape!"

"Infernape, use ThunderPunch!"

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape's fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and he attempted to strike Floatzel.

"Floatzel, grab Infernape's hand!"

"Float!" Floatzel grabbed Infernape's hand, stopping his attack.

"What the?"

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Infernape.

"In-fern-ape!"

"Floatzel, use Crunch!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel bites down on Infernape's head.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape screamed in pain.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape's fist glow light blue and he punches Floatzel's stomach.

Floatzel stopped biting down on Infernape's head and didn't move a muscle afterwards. "Float."

"In-fern-ape?"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Infernape again.

"In-fern-ape!"

"Infernape, use ThunderPunch!" Infernape's fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and he attempted to strike Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge!"

"Float!" Floatzel quickly dodged the attack by jumping up, forcing Infernape to hit the ground.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

"IN-FERN-APE!" Infernape's eyes glow red, his flame on his head grows larger.

"Blaze has been activated!" Ash exclaimed.

"No way!" Dawn shouted.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape cloaks himself in fire and charges at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, take it head on Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Infernape.

Infernape and Floatzel smashed into each other, generating sparks occasionally.

"Go on Infernape!" Flint shouted.

"Floatzel, let's win this!" Jack shouted.

Both Pokemons tried to overpower each other, occasionally moving as they tried to overpower each other.

"Float... ZEL!" Floatzel overpowered Infernape with incredible strength.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape was shot up into the air.

"Infernape!"

Infernape landed on the ground, but was not out yet.

"Float..." Floatzel was exhausted after all the power he released.

"Come on Floatzel, hang in there." Jack said.

"In... Fern-ape..." Infernape slowly got up.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Infernape.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape cloaks himself in fire and charges at Floatzel.

As Floatzel and Infernape charge towards each other, their respective attacks started to fade away.

"What the?" Flint said.

"What's going on?" Jack said.

"Float..."

"In... Fern-ape..."

Infernape and Floatzel both dropped to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"The match is settle! Infernape and Floatzel are unable to battle! Jack will advance to the next Elite Four, Lucian, after a short break!" The referee announced.

The crowd went wild. They did witness a awesome battle.

"Daddy won!" Sophia shouted.

"Looks like Jack is closing in on the Champion." Kevin said.

"Yeah." Kate said.

"Infernape, return." Flint recalled Infernape and walked over to Jack.

"Return Floatzel." Jack recalled Floatzel.

"Nice battle Jack."

"Thanks Flint."

"Good luck in your next battle." Flint held out his hand.

"Thank you." Jack grabbed his hand and shook it.

Flint walked away afterwards.

With Aaron, Bertha and Flint defeated now, only the last Elite Four, Lucian, stands in his way of his battle against Cynthia. Will Jack be able to beat Lucian and have his battle against Cynthia?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **I'm going to be the first to say it: I'm totally abusing Floatzel. He has competed in the last two battle (including this), with both battles which he ended up fainting due to exhaustion. I'm so mean. Anyway, this is the third Elite Four battle. Next up is Lucian. Who'll win? It's really obvious actually, now that I think about it. Anyway, again, Happy New Year! See y'all next week!

**Poll: Are you all anxious for the sequel to arrive, which will have a darker storyline compared to this story?**


	30. Chapter 27

**Note #1: Since there is no probably battlefield for psychic types, the battlefield will be a rock battlefield by default.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 27 - Final Round! Elite Four Psychic Battle! Lucian Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"The next battle will now commence!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows of Solaceon Town versus Lucian of the Elite Four!"

The crowd went over the limit and screamed. Jack was becoming more and more of a superstar after his victory over Flint.

"Good to meet you Jack. You must be strong if you have reached here." Lucian said.

"Yeah. It's been a wild run, but I've reached here." Jack said.

"Well, good luck. Don't hold back." Lucian held out his hand.

"I won't." Jack grabbed his hand and shook it.

Both Trainers walked to their respective side and stood there. The battlefield was a rock battlefield.

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Lucian and Jack said simultaneously.

"BEGIN!"

"Mr. Mime, I choose you!" Lucian tossed his first Pokeball.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime yelled his name.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel yelled his name.

Grace and Kevin sighed while the others dropped their jaw.

"Isn't Floatzel supposed to be unable to participate in this battle?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but I guess Jack has different ideas, I suppose." Grace said.

"Seriously, it actually takes a idiot to do something like this." Kate said.

"I suppose so. I have to agree with you there."

"Same."

'I wonder if they know that I can hear them.' Jack thought.

"Float... Float... Float..." Floatzel was breathing heavily due to battling so much.

"Your Floatzel seems to be exhausted. Why don't you give him a rest?" Lucian suggested.

Floatzel immediately stiffen up at the thought of being recalled without even fighting. "Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily and in determination.

"Looks like Floatzel doesn't need a rest." Jack said.

"Very well. Mr. Mime, use Psychic!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime's eyes glow blue and his hands glow blue. Floatzel becomes outlined in blue and Mr. Mime controlled him with his mind.

"Float-zel!"

"Floatzel, snap out of it and use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel got out of Mr. Mime's control and charged towards Mr. Mine with the fins on Floatzel's arms glow white.

"Mr. Mime, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime forced Floatzel to hit the ground by jumping backwards. "Mr. Miiiiime!" Mr. Mime releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged the attack by backflipping. "Float-zel!" Floatzel charged towards Mr. Mime and bites down on his head.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime screamed in pain.

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Mr. Mime repeatedly.

"Mr. Mime, use Thunderbolt!"

"Mr. Miiiiime!" Mr. Mime releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at himself, causing Floatzel to be hit as well.

"Floatzel, keep using Brick Break!"

"Float!"

'What the? Why isn't Floatzel being affected by Thunderbolt?' Lucian thought.

"Floatzel, jump off of Mr. Mime!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel stopped his attack on Mr. Mime and jumped away from him.

"Mr. Mime, use Reflect!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime sticks his hand out and a round, blue barrier surrounds Mr. Mime.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Mr. Mime, use Psychic!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime's eyes glow blue and his hands glow blue. The wave becomes outlined in blue and Mr. Mime controlled it with his mind, stopping it.

"Floatzel, jump off and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel frontflipped off the wave and the fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he dropped to Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime, dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime forced Floatzel to hit the ground by moving to the side. "Mr. Miiiiime!" Mr. Mime releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel sidestepped to dodge the bolt. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime, dodge and use Thunderbolt again!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime jumped up to avoid Floatzel. "Mr. Miiiiime!" Mr. Mime releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge!"

"Float!" Floatzel backflipped to dodge the bolt.

"Mr. Mime, use Reflect!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime sticks his hand out and a round, blue barrier surrounds Mr. Mime.

"Floatzel, Water Break!"

"Float..." Floatzel started to surround himself with water and the fins on Floatzel's arms started to glow white. The two attacks started to merge together in his arms. "Float-zel!" Floatzel charged towards Mr. Mime and striked him, breaking the blue barrier in the process.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime was knocked to the ground.

"Mr. Mime, get up and use Psychic!"

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Mr. Mime back to the ground.

"Mr. Mime..." Mr. Mime had swirls for eyes.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Mr. Mime, return." Lucian recalled Mr. Mime.

"Yeah daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Jack is awesome!" Grace exclaimed.

"He maybe awesome, but there's a limit to his tactics." Kevin said.

"Huh?"

"If Jack keeps using tactics he hasn't used before in this tournament, he's going to lose in the long run."

"Oh..."

"Don't get upset Grace." Kate said. "I'm sure Jack will be alright."

"That's what you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He gets all his tactics from me. I'm the one who came up with all the tactics he uses."

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Alakazam, I choose you!" Lucian tossed his next Pokeball.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam yelled his name.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Energy Ball!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons together and a green energy ball appears in front of it. He fires it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, don't bother dodging it! Go straight through it!"

"What?"

"Float!"

Floatzel was hit by the Energy Ball and smoke started to fill the battlefield.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel came out of the smoke and charged towards Alakazam, slamming into him.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam was knocked back a few feets.

'What kind of Pokemon is Floatzel? He just won't go down! Even after all those battles...' Lucian thought.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Alakazam, dodge it and use Focus Blast!"

Alakazam got up. "A-la!" Alakazam dodged the wave by jumping up. "A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons together and creates a bright blue ball of energy. He then fires it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel did a back flip to dodge the attack. "Float-zel!" Floatzel charged towards Alakazam and bites down on his head.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam screamed in pain.

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he striked Alakazam repeatedly.

"A-la-ka-zam!"

'What the? How can a Pokemon use a attack without its trainer's order?' Lucian thought.

"Floatzel, Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself in water. Waterfall and Brick Break started to merge together. "Float-zel!" Floatzel striked Alakazam.

"A-la-ka-zam!"

"Alakazam, use Psychic!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and he becomes surrounded in a blue aura. Floatzel then becomes frozen and under Alakazam's control.

"Toss Floatzel away from you!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam used his Floatzel to throw away from him.

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and he becomes surrounded in a blue aura. Floatzel then becomes frozen and under Alakazam's control.

"Floatzel, break free and use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel broke free from Alakazam's control and as he charges towards Alakazam, his fins started to glow white.

"Alakazam, dodge and use Energy Ball!"

"A-la!" Alakazam forced Floatzel to hit the rock by moving to the side. "A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons together and a green energy ball appears in front of it. He fires it at Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was hit by the ball.

"Floatzel, use Crunch!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel charged towards Alakazam and attempts to bite down on his head.

"Alakazam, dodge and use Focus Blast!"

"A-la!" Alakazam sidestepped to avoid Floatzel. "A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons together and creates a bright blue ball of energy. He then fires it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it!"

"Float!" Floatzel quickly moved to the side to dodge the ball.

"Alakazam, use Energy Ball!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons together and a green energy ball appears in front of it. He fires it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel moved to the side to avoid getting hit by the ball. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charged towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, dodge it and use Energy Ball again!"

"A-la!" Alakazam forced Floatzel to hit the ground by dodging to the side. "A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons together and a green energy ball appears in front of it. He fires it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel dodged to the side. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, dodge it and use Focus Blast!"

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam jumped to the side. "A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons together and creates a bright blue ball of energy. He then fires it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charged towards Alakazam, smashing into Focus Blast which exploded on impact and caused smoke to appear but Floatzel came out of the smoke and continued his charge and slammed into Alakazam.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam was slammed to the ground with swirls for eyes afterwards.

"Float..." Floatzel fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Alakazam and Floatzel are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Return Alakazam." Lucian recalled Alakazam.

"Return Floatzel." Jack recalled Floatzel. "Take a much needed rest."

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Go on Jack!" Kate shouted.

"Jack's about to run out of tactics sooner rather than later." Kevin pointed out, but Grace had enough of this.

"No he's not!" Grace shouted at him.

Everybody turned to her.

"He's my brother! I know that he's going to win! He's still got a few tricks up his sleeves!"

'Grace...' Jack thought. 'Thanks for supporting me all the way. You're the one who always believes in me. I won't lose! I promise you that!' Jack's eyes started to blaze in determination.

"Metagross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Me-ta!" Metagross yelled its name.

"Espeon, I choose you!" Lucian tossed his next Pokeball.

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon yelled his name.

"Metagross, let's finish this off in style."

"Me-ta!" Metagross roared.

'Finish this off in style huh?' Lucian thought.

"Metagross, don't hold back! Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Espeon.

"Es-" Lucian couldn't finish his order.

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon was hit by Metagross and was knocked to the ground.

"Metagross, keep attacking!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross continued its assault on Espeon.

"Espeon!" 'Is this the full power of Metagross? No... It can't be. Even though Jack had told Metagross not to hold back, I'm getting this feeling that Metagross is still holding back on its power. In fact, this might be true for all his Pokemons.'

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it striked Espeon.

"Es-pe-on!"

"Espeon, get up and use Shadow Ball!"

Espeon got up. "Es-pe-on!" Espeon opens his mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Espeon then fires it at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross jumped up, avoiding the ball, and then strikes the ground from above, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon was hit by Earthquake.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Espeon.

"Espeon, dodge and use Psychic!"

"Es!" Espeon moved to the side to dodge Metagross. "Es-pe-on!" Espeon's eyes glow light blue and Metagross becomes outlined in light blue. Espeon then controlled Metagross.

"Metagross, break free and use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it striked Espeon.

"Espeon, dodge and use Signal Beam!"

"Es!" Espeon sidestepped to force Metagross to hit the rock. "Es-pe-on!" Espeon fires a rainbow colored beam from his mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumped backwards to dodge the beam. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross jumped up and then strikes the ground from above, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Es-pe-on!"

"Espeon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon opens his mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Espeon then fires it at Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Espeon and managing to avoid the oncoming ball.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

"Es!" Espeon runs at a fast speed away from Metagross.

"Metagross, use Psychic to stop Espeon!"

"Me-ta-gross!" The X on Metagross's face glows multicolored. A multicolored shadow reaches out from behind Metagross's body and the 'X' on Metagross's face glows light blue and it took control of Espeon.

"Espeon, break free!"

"Es..." Espeon was struggling to break free from Metagross's control.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it striked Espeon.

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon fell to the ground as he was hit by Metagross.

"Espeon, use Signal Beam!"

Espeon got up. "Es-pe-on!" Espeon fires a rainbow colored beam from his mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Espeon's Signal Beam unaffected.

"What?"

"Me-ta!" Metagross slammed into Espeon.

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon was knocked back a few feets.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack!"

"Es!" Espeon runs at a fast speed at Metagross.

"Metagross, stand your ground!"

"Me-ta!"

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon hit Metagross, but Metagross didn't move a muscle.

"What?"

"Metagross, slam Espeon away from you!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross used its head to hit Espeon away from it.

"Es!"

"Metagross, finish this off with Meteor Punch!"

"Meteor Punch?"

"Me-ta..." Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand, then its hand started to glow red as well, "Gross!" Metagross started to spin on its side, charging towards Espeon.

"Es-pe-on!" Espeon was hit by the attack and was knocked to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Go on Jack! I know you can win!" Grace cheered.

'Maybe I was wrong... Maybe he still got a few new tactics up his sleeves...' Kevin thought.

"Espeon, return." Lucian recalled Espeon. "That move... It was a combination, wasn't it?" Lucian asked Jack.

"Yes. A combination of Meteor Mash and Bullet Punch. Formed together to make... Meteor Punch." Jack said.

"Impressive. Now, Bronzong, I choose you!" Lucian tossed his next Pokeball.

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong yelled its name.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Bronzong.

"Dodge it and use Gyro Ball!"

"Bron!" Bronzong dodged the attack by moving away from Metagross.

"You forgot one thing, Lucian." Jack said.

"What?" Lucian said.

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong was hit by Metagross.

"What the?"

"What comes around, goes around!"

"Bronzong, use Gyro Ball!"

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong hold out its arms and white balls of energy appear at the ends of them. Bronzong then spins around quickly and it slams into Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumped up to dodge the attack. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross strikes the ground from above, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong was hit by the shock waves.

"Bronzong, counterattack with your Earthquake!"

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong slammed its own body on the ground, sending shock waves through the battlefield.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Bronzong, ignoring the shock waves.

"Bronzong, dodge it and use Gyro Ball!"

"Bron... Zong!" Bronzong couldn't dodge on time as Metagross slammed into it.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Bronzong.

"Bronzong, ddoge and use Earthquake!"

"Bron!" Bronzong moved to the side to avoid Metagross. "Bron-zong!" Bronzong slammed its own body on the ground, sending shock waves through the battlefield.

"Metagross, counterattack with Earthquake!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross strikes the ground from above, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Bronzong, use Gyro Ball!"

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong hold out its arms and white balls of energy appear at the ends of them. Bronzong then spins around quickly and it slams into Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge and use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross dodges Bronzong by moving to the side. "Me-ta!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Bronzong.

"Bronzong, use Psychic!"

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong releases a invisible blast towards Metagross, sending it back.

"Metagross, Bullet Punch again!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, repeatedly striked Bronzong.

"Bronzong!"

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it striked Bronzong, causing a golden meteor-shaped to come out of the white light on Metagross's hand.

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong screamed in pain.

"Bronzong, use Psychic!"

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong releases a invisible blast towards Metagross, sending it back.

"Metagross, finish this off with Meteor Punch!"

"Me-ta..." Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand, then its hand started to glow red as well, "Gross!" Metagross started to spin on its side, charging towards Bronzong.

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong was hit by Metagross and send to the ground.

"Bronzong!"

"Bronzong is unable to ba-" The referee tried to announce, but was stopped by Bronzong, who was getting up.

"Looks like it'll take more than that to knock out Bronzong." Jack said to himself.

"Bron-zong!"

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it charged towards Bronzong.

"Bronzong, dodge it and use Gyro Ball!"

"Bron!" Bronzong dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Bron-zong!" Bronzong hold out its arms and white balls of energy appear at the ends of them. Bronzong then spins around quickly and it slams into Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Meta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, smashing through the Gyro Ball and charging towards Bronzong.

"Bron-zong!" Bronzong was hit by Metagross and fell to the ground.

"Bronzong!"

Bronzong had swirls for eyes.

"Bronzong is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Daddy rules!" Sophia cheered. (A/N: I am running out of things to type for Sophia to cheer for. It's repeated crap.)

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Grace chanted.

"You go Jack!" Kate shouted.

"Return Bronzong." Lucian recalled Bronzong.

"You return as well Metagross." Jack recalled Metagross. "Thanks for everything. Take a good rest."

"This is interesting." Lucian said. "I've never seen a trainer like yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jack said.

"Humph. This is where the tables will turn."

"You wish."

"Gallade, I choose you!" Lucian tossed his last Pokeball.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade yelled his name.

"Salamence, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade's arms glow green as he charged towards Salamence.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Gallade.

"Gal... Lade." Gallade stopped his attack and let out a puff of smoke.

"Salamence, Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Gallade and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Gallade, dodge it and use Psycho Cut!"

"Gal!" Gallade dodged the oncoming Salamence by jumping to the side. "Gal-lade!" The blades on Gallade's arms glow blue, and he uses them to slice Salamence as he charges towards her.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges towards Gallade.

Gallade and Salamence made contact with each other, with Salamence overpowering Gallade very easily.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade was knocked back.

"Gallade, use Stone Edge!"

"Gal-lade!" Three light blue rings surround Gallade's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Gallade's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Sa!" Salamence dodged the attack by flying up. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Gallade.

"Gallade, dodge it and use Drain Punch!"

"Gal!" Gallade dodged the attack by jumping to the side. "Gal-lade!" Gallade's arm becomes surrounded by yellow streaks that spiral around his arm and his arm glows green. He then jumps upwards to Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it!"

"Sa!" Salamence dodged the attack by flying back down to the ground.

"Salamence, use Aerial Claw!"

"Aerial Claw? Another combination?" Lucian said to himself.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white as she flies towards at Gallade and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade was slashed and slammed into by Salamence.

"Gallade!"

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Gallade.

"Gallade, dodge it and use Stone Edge!"

"Gal!" Gallade dodged the attack by jumping to the side.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Gallade and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Gallade, dodge and then continue to use Stone Edge!"

"Gal!" Gallade dodged Salamence again by jumping to the side. "Gal-lade!" Three light blue rings surround Gallade's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Gallade's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Aerial Claw!"

"Sa!" Salamence dodged the attack by flying upwards. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white as she flies towards at Gallade and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade was hit by Salamence's attack.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade's arms glow green as he charged towards Salamence.

"Salamence, stop Gallade with Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Gallade.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade was burned by Flamethrower and he fell to the ground.

"Gallade!"

"Alright. Salamence, finish this off with Draco Meteor!"

"Saaaaaa-laaaaaa..." Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Mence!" Salamence then fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Gallade.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade was hit by the falling orbs, causing smoke to fill the battlefield.

"Gallade!"

The falling orbs continued to drop onto Gallade.

"Gallade!"

The last falling orb dropped onto Gallade. The smoke started to cleared. Everyone was anxious if Gallade survived the attack. The smoke completely faded away. It revealed Gallade with swirls for eyes.

"Gallade is unable to battle! The match is settle! The victory goes to Jack Willows of Solaceon Town who will face the Champion, Cynthia, tomorrow!" The referee announced.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" The crowd erupted as Jack had successfully beaten the Elite Four.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" The crowd chanted.

"Return Gallade." Lucian recalled Gallade and walked over to Jack.

"Return Salamence." Jack recalled Salamence. "You did a excellent job."

"Another combination?" Lucian said.

"That's right. The combination of Aerial Ace and Dragon Claw, making Aerial Claw." Jack said.

"Pretty good move." Lucian held out his hand. "Thank you for giving a battle I've never experience before."

"No." Jack grabbed his hand and shook it. "Thank you for battling me. I should be honored to be able to face the Elite Four."

Lucian smiled. "Good luck in your battle with Cynthia. You need every bit of your luck to beat her."

"Thanks for the advice. I at least have some information about Cynthia now." Jack chuckled. He was joined by Lucian.

"Alright. Later." Lucian walked away from Jack.

"Oh Jack!" Grace came out of nowhere and hugged him.

"Grace?" Jack said.

"You did it! I knew that you'll win it!"

"And it's all thanks to you."

Grace pulled away from Jack. "Huh?"

"Thanks to you, you gave me the little push I need to win this battle." Jack embraced her. "Thank you Grace. Thanks for supporting me all the way. You're the one who always believes in me, no matter what the situation I'm in, you always believe in me."

"Jack..."

"You're the best sister ever."

"Thank you Jack..." Grace started to blush. 'Jack has never said these sort of things to me, especially in public!' Grace thought.

"Jack! You did!" Kate exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouted as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Kate, Sophia. Thank you for supporting me all the way as well. I appreciate it."

"Jack." Kevin said.

"Yeah Uncle?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I never thought about you making new tactics for yourself."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't know."

"Congrats Jack!" Ash, Dawn and Brock congratuated Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" The crowd continued to chant his name.

'I'm only one day away from challenging Cynthia. I hope it's going to be a hell of a battle.' Jack thought.

* * *

**(At night...)**

"Everyone, come out." Jack tossed all of his Pokeballs.

Jack's Pokemons stretched their arms as they got out of their Pokeballs.

"Alright guys. It's time again to face another Champion." Jack said. "For this battle, I want everyone of you to get serious about this."

"Me-ta-gross." Metagross said.

"Float-zel." Floatzel said.

"A-bo-ma-snow." Abomasnow said.

"Dra-go-nite." Dragonite said.

"Sa-la-mence." Salamence said.

"Especially you, Garchomp. I saved you till last for a special reason. I'm sure you're itching for a battle huh?"

"Gar-chomp." Garchomp nodded.

"Don't worry, you're getting a major role in the battle, along with you all as well."

With Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian of the Elite Four all beaten by Jack, the only person standing in his way on the throne of the Champion's spot, is none other than Cynthia. Will Jack be able to beat Cynthia? Or will Jack learn his lesson in not to mess with a Champion?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Apologies for not doing the 'Did you know...' thing in the last two chapters, I only realized that now. Anyway,the Elite Four is finally done and gone with. Now, there's the Champion to deal with. I'll just like to tell you that this chapter as cause me nothing but trouble. Everytime I would finish editing this chapter, it will freeze and then a few seconds later, it will come up with: is not unavailable at the moment. Please try again later. For the love of God, it really pissed me off when that happened, but all's well that ends well. Anyway, in the next chapter. A epic battle is about to unfold...

**Poll: This is one week overdue, but, what is your New Years resolution?**

**Did you know: That I've already finished The Path To Destiny 2: Cruel Intentions just last week, on the 31st of December? What luck, huh?**


	31. Chapter 28

**Note #1: This is it... The epic full six-on-six Pokemon battle is finally here... The wait is over... Ah, screw this. It's Cynthia vs. Jack! Probably the most epic battle you'll see so far in this story.**

**Note #2: The chapter title of this chapter is not to be taken literally, to be more specific, Champion Mix-Up! It just represents that Cynthia uses a variety of Pokemons instead of being a one-type Pokemon user.**

**Note #3: The day before the battle begins, there will be a scene explaining the origins of Jack's combination attacks. This will be continuing on from the previous chapter. I'm guessing.**

**Note #4: The battlefield will just be a ordinary one. I'm not too bother about the type.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 28 - The Final Match! Champion Mix-Up! Cynthia Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"Daddy, you were so awesome!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Thanks Sophia." Jack said.

"No, you were like, a Pokemon Master! The Elite Four didn't even stand a chance against you!"

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"Jack, could you please shed the light for us and tell us about your crazy combo attacks?" Kate asked.

"Sure. Well, to start, I'm sure Uncle Kevin told you he invented the combo moves that you've seen today."

"Yep. He mentioned that alright."

"Good. That's out of the way. Now, the explanation part. Now, the combined attacks my Pokemons uses are powerful indeed, but of course, they are energy consuming attacks."

"Energy consuming attacks?"

"Yeah. Basically, if your Pokemon is not up to shape or whatever, your Pokemon's duration will dramatically decrease the longer the battle."

"So, meaningly, your Pokemon will be too weak to carry out your commands." Brock simplified.

"Well, yeah. It's simply like that."

"But wait," Ash was confused. "Your Pokemons used it several times in the four battles. So, I'm wondering, how can your Pokemons still be able to fight for so long?"

"Good point. Here's the answer, training, Ash."

"Training alone? I don't think that alone will help."

"Exactly. I don't do the normal training session you guys usually do when you train."

"How did you train your Pokemons?"

"I just train them the way I usually train myself. That's why you see all my Pokemons sometimes doing acrobats during battles."

"Wow. And your Pokemons was okay with it?"

"Well, yeah. Since I found them weird backgrounds, it was easy to get them to be so determine in their training."

"Weird backgrounds?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay."

"Hey Jack, I noticed something weird when you were battling the Elite Four." Kate said.

"What's it about?"

"You didn't use Garchomp for the duration of the tournament."

"Oh yeah. This is the way I operate. I usually save one of my Pokemons for the tournament."

"Save?"

"Yeah, basically I can keep them rested until I face the Champion."

"Wait. 'Until I face the Champion'? You sound like you've challenged other Champions before." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah. I've faced the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Champions before."

"WHAT?" Everybody, except Grace, Kate and Kevin, shouted.

"Take it easy, will ya? My poor ears..."

"You've faced other Champions before?"

"Yes. I'll explain it when I have the time. Right now, I'm going to bed."

* * *

**(Tomorrow...)**

"This is it! The match you've all been waiting off!" The referee announced. "It will be Jack Willows of Solaceon Town versus the Champion, Cynthia of Celestic Town!"

If there was a record for the most noisiest crowd ever, this crowd will definitely win. Jack had beaten the Elite Four yesterday so you wouldn't blame them.

"Hello Jack." Cynthia said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Cynthia." Jack said.

"To come this far in the tournament... It proves that you're the strongest contender for my spot as Champion."

"Yeah. It's been a tough battle getting here, but I made it all the way to you."

"Yes. Do you need to take a longer break so you can rest, along with your Pokemons?" Cynthia offered.

"No thanks Cynthia, but I appreciate the offer."

"Okay." Cynthia held out her hand. "Then I wish you the very best of luck."

"Thank you." Jack grabbed her hand and shook it.

Champion and Trainer walked to their respective side and stood there.

"Trainer Jack, are you ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Champion Cynthia, are you ready?"

"Yes." Cynthia said.

"Okay then! LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

"Spiritomb, battle dance!" Cynthia tossed her first Pokeball.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb yelled her name.

"Metagross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled its name.

"Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a purple wind from her mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, dodge it and use Dark Pulse!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" A ball of purple circles appears in front of Spiritomb's mouth. She then fires a beam of purple circles at Metagross from the ball.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross dodged the attack by jumping up. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it charged towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a purple wind from her mouth at Metagross.

"Me-ta..." Metagross was forced to cancel out its attack as the wind generated by Spiritomb was too strong to advance forward.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Silver Wind!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a wind with silver cresents from a white orb from her mouth at Metagross.

"Me-ta... Gross!" Metagross was almost yet again forced to cancel its attack, but this time, it pulled through and continued its advance towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, dodge and use Dark Pulse!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb floated to the side to avoid Metagross. "Spi-ri-tomb!" A ball of purple circles appears in front of Spiritomb's mouth. She then fires a beam of purple circles at Metagross from the ball.

"Metagross, dodge and use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumped up to dodge the attack. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it charged towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a purple wind from her mouth at Metagross.

"Me-ta!" Metagross was hit by the wind, canceling out its attack.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Silver Wind!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a wind with silver cresents from a white orb from her mouth at Metagross.

"Me-ta!" Metagross was hit by the wind.

"Metagross, don't give up! Keep going!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross broke through Spiritomb's attack and charged towards her, striking her to the ground.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was smashed to the ground.

"Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind!"

Spiritomb got up. "Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a purple wind from her mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge and use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross dodged the wind by jumping up. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross striked the ground from above, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was hit by the shock waves.

"Spiritomb, use Silver Wind!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a wind with silver cresents from a white orb from her mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge it and use Meteor Mash!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and it charged towards Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, dodge it and use Ominous Wind!"

"Spi-irt!" Spiritomb dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a purple wind from her mouth at Metagross.

"Metagross, dodge!"

"Me-ta!" Metagross moved to the side to dodge the wind.

"Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" A ball of purple circles appears in front of Spiritomb's mouth. She then fires a beam of purple circles at Metagross from the ball.

"Metagross, use Meteor Punch!"

"Me-ta..." Metagross's hand glows white and then a sillouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand, then its hand started to glow red as well, "Gross!" Metagross started to spin on its side, charging towards Spiritomb, ignoring the attack she used, but the attack was still hurting Metagross in some way.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was hit and sent to the ground.

"Spiritomb!"

Spiritomb had swirls for eyes, indicating that she's knocked out.

"Spirirtomb is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Spiritomb, return." Cynthia recalled Spiritomb.

"Nice job daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"That was a quick battle." Ash said.

"Yeah. I never thought that Cynthia would have any trouble beating Jack." Brock said.

"Are you implying that Jack could be beaten THAT easily be anybody?" Grace and Kate asked with their blazing eyes.

"Umm... No..."

"Good to hear." They turned back to the match.

'Close call... I could've been killed.' Brock thought.

"Roserade, battle dance!" Cynthia tossed her next Pokeball.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade yelled her name.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, charging towards Roserade.

"Roserade, dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

"Rose!" Roserade sidestepped to avoid Metagross. "Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hands together and forms a black ball of energy. Roserade then shoots it at Metagross.

"Metagross, use Earthquake!"

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross just managed to dodge the ball as it striked the ground from above, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Roserade, jump and then use Energy Ball!"

"Rose!" Roserade jumped up to avoid the shock waves. "Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Metagross.

"Me-ta!" Metagross was hit by the ball.

"Metagross!"

"Me-ta..." Metagross was on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Roserade is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Metagross, return." Jack recalled Metagross. "Take a good rest." Jack pulled out his next Pokeball. "Salamence, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence let out a huge roar.

"Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade fires globs of brown sludge at Salamence from her hands.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Sa!" Salamence flew up to the dodge the attack. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Roserade.

"Rose!" Roserade was hit by Flamethrower and was covered in black.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!"

Roserade quickly shook her body to shake off the black dirt. "Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence was hit by the ball.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Roserade and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Roserade, dodge and use Extrasensory!"

"Rose!" Roserade dodged the attack by jumping to the side. "Rose-rade!" Roserade's eyes glow a pale yellow and she releases a multicolored ray from her hands at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Aerial Ace, once more!"

"Sa!" Salamence dodged the multicolored ray by moving to the side. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Roserade and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Rose!" Roserade was hit by Salamence.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Roserade.

"Roserade, dodge and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Rose!" Roserade moved to the side to dodge the flame. "Rose-rade!" Roserade fires globs of brown sludge at Salamence from her hands.

"Salamence, dodge and use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa!" Salamence flew sideways to dodge the sludge. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges towards Roserade, slashing her.

"Roserade, dodge and use Extrasensory!"

"Rose!" Roserade sidestepped to allow Salamence to fly past her. "Rose-rade!" Roserade's eyes glow a pale yellow and she releases a multicolored ray from her hands at Salamence.

"Salamence, move!"

"Sa!" Salamence flew up to dodge the ray.

"Good! Now, use Flamethrower!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Roserade.

"Roserade, dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

"Rose!" Roserade jumped to the side to avoid the flame. "Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hands together and forms a black ball of energy. Roserade then shoots it at Salamence.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flew up to dodge the attack. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white and she charges towards Roserade, slashing her.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade was sent to the ground.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!"

"Rose..." Roserade got up. "Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Salamence.

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flies towards at Roserade's Energy Ball and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

Salamence made contact with the ball, causing a explosion and smoke to appear where the contact was made.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence came out of the smoke and continued to charge towards Roserade, slamming into her.

"Rose-rade!"

"Roserade, get up and use Extrasensory!"

"Rose..." Roserade slowly got up.

"Salamence, get ready to dodge the attack!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence got ready for the attack.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade's eyes glow a pale yellow and she releases a multicolored ray from her hands at Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence flew up to dodge the ray. "Sa-la-mence!" Salamence releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Roserade.

"Roserade! Dodge it!"

"Rose!" Roserade managed to dodge the attack on time.

"Salamence, use Aerial Claw!"

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence's claws glow white as she flies towards at Roserade and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade was slashed and slammed into by Salamence.

"Roserade!"

"Finish this off Draco Meteor Salamence!"

"Saaaaaa-laaaaaa..." Salamence puts her wings in front of her body and then holds them out and a orange light appeared inside of her chest. The rest of her body also glows orange. She then holds up her head and a orange ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Mence!" Salamence then fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Roserade.

"Roserade, use Shadow Ball!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hands together and forms a black ball of energy. Roserade then shoots it at Salamence.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade screamed in pain as the falling orbs hit Roserade.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence was hit by Roserade's Shadow Ball.

The falling orbs continued to hit Roserade until the last one hit Roserade. By now, smoke was covering the entire battlefield.

"Roserade!"

"Salamence!"

The smoke started to fade away. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Roserade and Salamence on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Roserade and Salamence are unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Wow." Sophia, for the first time in the tournament, could not cheer.

Grace remained silent, along with the others, as they are now seeing just a ordinary, in some cases, Trainer who's on the same waveline as a Champion.

'Jack has become this strong over the years. It's too bad that his parents aren't here to see this...' Kevin thought.

"Come on Jack!" Kate shouted. At least someone's still cheering for him.

'Even if Jack's parent's aren't here, I'm the one who represents them.' "Win it Jack!" Kevin shouted.

"Uncle?" Grace jumped a bit at her uncle's sudden outburst.

"Come on Jack! Make us proud!"

"Roserade, return." Cynthia recalled Roserade.

"Return Salamence." Jack recalled Salamence. "You take a nice long rest."

"Milotic, battle dance!" Cynthia tossed her next Pokeball.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic yelled her name.

"Abomasnow, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" A white ball is formed in front of Milotic's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, counterattack with your Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Milotic's Ice Beam.

The two Ice Beam attack hit each other, causing it to explode.

"Abomasnow, Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Mirror Coat!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic's body becomes surrounded in a glowing reflective substance.

The Energy Ball hit Milotic's Mirror Coat, and was bounced back towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, swallow the Energy Ball!"

"What?"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow swallowed the oncoming Energy Ball, causing a green aura radiating up into the air from his body.

"What is that?" Cynthia said.

"When Abomasnow swallowed the Energy Ball, he gained a temporary power-up to all his grass type moves." Jack explained.

"I see..."

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Milotic is and quickly slams his arm down onto Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic screamed in pain.

"Milotic, use Aqua Ring!"

"Abomasnow, Wood Hammer again!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose as he slammed his arm down onto Milotic again.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic screamed in pain, but managed to use her move as water droplets form around Milotic's body, and they combine together to create three rings of water that surround Milotic's body, healing her.

"Abomasnow, freeze Milotic with Blizzard at close-range!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Milotic at close-range, freezing her.

"Milotic!"

"Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose as he slammed his arm down onto Milotic, freeing her from being frozen but also hurting her in the progress.

"Mi-lo-tic!"

"Milotic, use Aqua Ring!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" A large ring of water appears around Milotic's body and expands, targetting at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the water, freezing it.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" A white ball is formed in front of Milotic's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, counterattack with Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at Milotic's Ice Beam.

The two Ice Beam attack hit each other, causing it to explode.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Mirror Coat!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic's body becomes surrounded in a glowing reflective substance.

The Blizzard hit Milotic's Mirror Coat and it bounced back to Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge and use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow moved to the side to dodge the blizzard. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Surf!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic summons a huge tidal wave that she rides on, dodging the ball.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Beam!"

"Energy Beam?"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Milotic. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Almost immediately, a light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Energy Ball, freezing it.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic was hit by the Energy Beam.

"Milotic!"

"Alright Abomasnow, finish this off with Wood Ball!"

"Wood Ball? What is up with this combinations?"

"A-bo-ma...!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth, while at the same time, the dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose. "Snow!" Abomasnow fired Energy Ball towards the skies. He then immediately jumps and hits the Energy Ball, increasing the power and speed of the attack.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic was hit again and fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Abomasnow is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Milotic, return." Cynthia recalled Milotic.

"Go on Jack!" Kevin shouted.

"Uncle..." Grace was starting to get scare of his uncle.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia now resumed her cheered.

'Energy Beam... The combination of Ice Beam and Energy Ball. Wood Ball... The combination of Wood Hammer and Energy Ball.' Jack thought.

"Lucario, battle dance!" Cynthia tossed her next Pokeball.

"Ugh!" Lucario grunted.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Psychic!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped sideways to avoid the blizzard. "Uggggggggh..." Lucario closes his eyes and then becomes surrounded in a blue aura. He opens his eyes, which was blue. Abomasnow becomes surrounded in light blue, indicating that Floatzel is now under Lucario's control.

"Abomasnow, break free!"

"A-bo-ma..." Abomasnow was struggling to break free from Lucario's control.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ugggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow was hit by the attack.

"Lucario, use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow was hit by the shock waves.

"Abomasnow!"

"A-bo-ma..." Abomasnow fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return, Abomasnow." Jack recalled Abomasnow. "You deserve nice long rest."

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel yelled his name.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Ugggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel moved to the side to dodge the ball. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Lucario.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ugggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Floatzel.

"Float!" Floatzel dodged the attack by moving to his left. "Float-zel!" Floatzel slammed into Lucario.

"Ugh!" Lucario fell to the ground.

"Lucario, use Psychic!"

Lucario stands up. "Uggggggggh..." Lucario closes his eyes and then becomes surrounded in a blue aura. He opens his eyes, which was blue. Floatzel becomes surrounded in light blue, indicating that Floatzel is now under Lucario's control.

"Floatzel, break free of Lucario's control and use Brick Break!"

"Float... Zel!" Floatzel broke free of Lucario's control. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he charges towards Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge it and use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped up to avoid getting hit by Floatzel. "Ugh!" Lucario hit the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Floatzel, jump up!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, deflect it with Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he hit the Aura Sphere, sending it back towards Lucario with even more power and speed.

"Ugh!" Lucario was hit by his own Aura Sphere.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ugggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Waterfall!"

"Float!" Floatzel moved to the side to dodge the ball. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario sidestepped to allow Floatzel to pass him. "Ugh!" Lucario hit the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Lucario, use Psychic!"

"Uggggggggh..." Lucario closes his eyes and then becomes surrounded in a blue aura. He opens his eyes, which was blue. Floatzel becomes surrounded in light blue, indicating that the wave is now under Lucario's control.

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel frontflipped off the wave as the fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he attempted to strike Lucario from above.

"Lucario, dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

"Ugh!" Lucario backflipped to force Floatzel to hit the ground. "Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel sidestepped to avoid the ball. "Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and dives down to where Lucario is.

"Ugh!" Lucario was hit by Floatzel.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Surf!"

"Float!" Floatzel did a back flip to dodge the ball. "Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Floatzel.

"Pat it away!"

"Float!" Floatzel slapped the ball away from him.

Cynthia widen her eyes in shock. "What?"

"Ugh!" The huge tidal wave fell onto Lucario.

"Lucario, use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped up and hit the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Floatzel, jump up and use Water Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to avoid the attack. "Float..." Floatzel started to surround himself with water and the fins on Floatzel's arms started to glow white. The two attacks started to merge together in his arms. "Float-zel!" Floatzel dropped down to where Lucario is and striked him on the head, knocking him down to the ground, first face.

"Lucario!"

"Ugh..."

"Lucario is unable to bat-" The referee tried to announced, but was stopped by Lucario who was slowly getting back up to his feets.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them at Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was hit by the ball.

"Floatzel!"

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was hit once again hit and he fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Floatzel." Jack recalled Floatzel. "Thanks Floatzel, you were awesome. Take a good rest."

The entire audience was absolutely gobsmacked to see their hero losing.

"Come on Jack! You can do better than that" Kevin shouted.

"Uhh..." Grace cocked a eyebrow. 'What's wrong with him? Yesterday, he was doubting Jack to make it to Cynthia, and now, he's cheering him? What is going on?' Grace thought.

'I don't really know whether to take that as a compliment or a insult.' Jack thought. Jack pulled out his next Pokeball. "Dragonite, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragontie let a a huge roar.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Lucario from them.

"Lucario, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ugh!" Lucario dodge the bolt by moving to the side. "Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Lucario.

"Ugh!" Lucario was slammed by Dragonite.

"Lucario!"

"Ugh..." Lucario was down on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Lucario, return." Cynthia recalled Lucario.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Togekiss, battle dance!" Cynthia tossed her next Pokeball.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss yelled his name.

"Togekiss, use Water Pulse!"

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Drag!" Dragonite dodged the attack by flying upwards. "Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Togekiss from them.

"Togekiss, dodge it and use Aura Sphere!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss gracefully dodged the attack by spinning. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and a blue ball appears in between them. Togekiss then fires it at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Togekiss, dodging the ball in the process.

"Togekiss, dodge it and use Psychic!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss dodged Dragonite by spinning. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss's eyes glow light blue and Dragonite becomes outlined in light blue.

"Dragonite, break free from Togekiss's control and use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite broke free from the attack. "Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Togekiss.

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

"To-ge-kiss!" Wind currents spiral in front of Togekiss, forming a ball of wind that he launches at Dragonite.

"Cut through it Dragonite!"

"Dra-go-nite!" The ball of wind proved useless as Dragonite cut through it and charged towards Togekiss.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss was hit by Dragonite and was sent crashing down to the ground.

"Togekiss!"

Togekiss hit the ground, but wasn't out.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!"

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and a blue ball appears in between them. Togekiss then fires it at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew up to dodge the ball. "Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Togekiss from them.

"Togekiss, dodge and use Air Slash!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss flew to the side to dodge the bolt. "To-ge-kiss!" Wind currents spiral in front of Togekiss, forming a ball of wind that he launches at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Togekiss, cutting through it.

"Togekiss, dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss flew sideways to let Dragonite fly past him. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and a blue ball appears in between them. Togekiss then fires it at Dragonite.

"Dragonite dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

"Drag!" Dragonite quickly descended to avoid the ball. "Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Togekiss.

"Togekiss, dodge and use Water Pulse!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss flew up to dodge Dragonite. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Togekiss's Water Pulse from them.

The two attack made contact with each other and exploded afterwards.

"Togekiss, use Water Pulse!"

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, deflect it with Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Togekiss, hitting the ball back to Togekiss in the process.

"Togekiss, dodge it!"

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss flew up to the skies to dodge Dragonite and his own Water Pulse.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-go-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Togekiss from them.

"Togekiss, dodge it and use Aura Sphere!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss dodged the attack by moving away from it. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and a blue ball appears in between them. Togekiss then fires it at Dragonite.

"No more games. Dragonite, use Dragon Bolt!"

"Dra-goooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and she charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself. She then charges towards Togekiss.

Dragonite clashed with the Aura Sphere, but still flew up to where Togekiss is.

"Togekiss, use Water Pulse!"

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts his wings together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, slap it back to Togekiss!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite slapped the ball back at Togekiss.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss was hit by his own attack.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite slammed into Togekiss, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Togekiss!"

Togekiss hit the ground, but still wasn't out.

"Dragonite, finish this with Draco Meteor!"

Dragonite flew back down to the ground. "Dra-gooooo..." Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Nite!" Dragonite fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Togekiss.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss screamed in pain as the falling orbs hit him, causing smoke to cover the battlefield.

"Togekiss!"

The last orb hit Togekiss and the smoke started to fade away in the process.

"Togekiss!"

The smoke cleared and revealed Togekiss with swirls for eyes.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Togekiss, return." Cynthia recalled Togekiss.

"Dragonite, return." Jack recalled Dragonite. "Take a good rest."

"Daddy is winning!" Sophia shouted.

"I can't believe it..." Kate said. "Jack's gonna be a Champion after he beats Cynthia."

"Providing if he can get past Cynthia's last Pokemon." Ash pointed out.

"Of course he's going to beat Cynthia!" Grace exclaimed.

"We'll just have to see." Brock said.

"Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia tossed her last Pokeball.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Garchomp huh?" Jack said as he pulled out his next and unrevealed Pokeball that he hadn't used in the tournament yet for a special reason. "Cynthia, you're going to be the first in this entire tournament to witness the power of this Pokemon."

'What? That's right... He only used five Pokemons so far in the entire tournament... Who is his last Pokemon?' Cynthia thought.

"Now. Witness the power of my last Pokemon!" Jack tossed his Pokeball. "Relentless assault!"

"GAR-CHOMP!" Garchomp let out a huge roar that sent shivers down on everyone's spine.

"A Garchomp?"

"That's right. My most powerful Pokemon on my team. I had not used it for one reason. And that is to face your Garchomp with my Garchomp, one hundred percent fit."

"So that's it? Then bring it on! Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Cynthia ordered.

"Garchomp, counterattack with your Brick Break!"

"Gar-ch-" Cynthia's Garchomp couldn't execute her attack as Jack's Garchomp already attacked her with his Brick Break.

"Gar." Jack's Garchomp said.

"Gar... Chomp." Cynthia's Garchomp fell to the ground.

"Garchomp!"

"Garchomp, use Brick Break!"

"Gar-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he strikes Garchomp.

"Garchomp, block it!"

"Gar!" Cynthia's Garchomp quickly crosses her fins together to block the oncoming attack.

Jack's Garchomp hit Cynthia's Garchomp's fins.

"Garchomp, retreat!"

"Gar!" Jack's Garchomp moved back to where Jack is.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!"

"Gar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp striked the ground, full force, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Garchomp, counterattack with Earthquake!"

"Gar-chomp!" Jack's Garchomp striked the ground, also at full force, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Garchomp, use Giga Impact!"

"Gaaaaar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp flies into the air and her body becomes surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Garchomp's body and she flies towards Jack's Garchomp with great force.

"Garchomp, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Gar!" Garchomp sidestepped to allow Cynthia's Garchomp to fly past him. "Gar-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he attempted to strike Garchomp.

"Gar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp was hit by Jack's Garchomp due to being unable to dodge after the usage of Giga Impact.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!"

"Gar-chomp!" Jack's Garchomp striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake now!"

"Gar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp striked the ground, full force, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!"

"Gaaaaar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp flies at Jack's Garchomp and the two appendages on her head glow light blue. Then, her body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush as well!"

"Gaaaaar-chomp!" Jack's Garchomp flies at Cynthia's Garchomp and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks.

The two Garchomps hit each other, with them staying in the position they're in.

"Garchomp, keep it up!" Jack said.

"Garchomp, don't give up!" Cynthia said.

The two Garchomps suddenly stopped their attacks and went back to their respective trainers.

"Garchomp, use Giga Impact!" Cynthia ordered.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Break!"

"Gaaaaar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp flies into the air and her body becomes surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Garchomp's body and she flies towards Jack's Garchomp with great force.

"Gaaaaaaa..." The fins on Jack's Garchomp's arms glow white. "Chomp!" Jack's Garchomp flies at Cynthia's Garchomp and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. However, the light blue aura with the same color streaks started to merge with Jack's Garchomp's fins, just like how Floatzel's combination attack, Water Break, is.

The two Garchomps clashed with each other again, this time, with Jack's Garchomp coming on top as his attack was by far stronger when combined.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia shouted.

"Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Jack ordered.

"Gar-chomp!" The fins on Jack's Garchomp's arms glow white and he charged towards Cynthia's Garchomp and striked her.

"Gar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp had no choice but to take the hit as she was recharging after the usage of Giga Impact.

"Garchomp!"

"Alright, Garchomp, use Dragon Break, once more!"

"Gaaaaaaa..." The fins on Jack's Garchomp's arms glow white. "Chomp!" Jack's Garchomp flies at Cynthia's Garchomp and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. However, the light blue aura with the same color streaks started to merge with Jack's Garchomp's fins.

"Gar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp fell to the ground.

"Garchomp, finish this off with Draco Meteor!"

"Gaaaaaaaar..." Jack's Garchomp's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside his chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his mouth. "Chomp!" Garchomp fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Cynthia's Garchomp.

"Gar-chomp!" Cynthia's Garchomp screamed in pain as the falling orbs hit Garchomp, causing smoke to cover her.

"Garchomp!"

The attack stopped as the final orb hit Garchomp. The smoke also started to fade away. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Garchomp with swirls for eyes.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! The match is settle! The Champion, Cynthia, has been defeated by Jack Willows and his team!" The referee announced.

"!" The crowd absolutely went ape-shit as Jack had beaten Cynthia. Seriously though, he may have beaten the Champion, but that's no excuse for screaming on top of their lungs.

"Garchomp, return." Cynthia recalled her Garchomp.

"You return as well Garchomp." Jack recalled his Garchomp. "You were the best. Take a much needed rest."

"Daddy won! Daddy won! Daddy won!" Sophia shouted in joy.

"Jack won! Jack won! Jack won!" Kate, Grace and Kevin shouted in joy as well.

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Mr. Goodshow asked via microphone.

Everyone piped down when Mr. Goodshow asked for their attention.

"Thank you. To start off, I would personally like to congratulate Jack Willows on his marvellous victory against the Sinnoh Region's Champion, Cynthia." Mr. Goodshow turned to Jack. "Well done Jack. You were simply the best in the tournament."

"Thank you for congratulating me, but don't you think that you should know that by now? I mean, you've already seen me battle against each Region's tournament, Elite Four and their Champion." Jack said.

"Oh yeah. Those were the best battles I've ever seen. Anyway, for your victory against Cynthia, you will be rewarded with the Winner's Trophy." A man with the Winner's Trophy walked to Jack and gave it to him. "You will enter the Hall Of Fame. And, you will be the new Champion of this Region."

The crowd applause as Mr. Goodshow finished his announcement.

"Is there anything you'll like to say Jack?" Mr. Goodshow asked Jack.

"There is." Jack walked up to the microphone. "Everybody, I have a important announcement." Everybody stopped clapping. "Although everybody is expecting me to perform as the new Champion of the Sinnoh Region... I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer of being the Champion."

Everybody started to mumbled as Jack announced that he's giving up the chance to be the Champion of Sinnoh.

"I know this comes as a great shock to all of you, but I have refused every single offer to be the Champion of a Region. Namely, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn... And now, Sinnoh. I have beaten their Champion as well, but I have decline the offer to be the Champion, including the chance of being a Frontier Brain in their respective Regions."

Everyone was shocked to hear that Jack has also beaten the Battle Frontiers of the Regions he had visited.

"The reason why I'm always refusing these kind of offers, is because the world is a big place. There's so many other trainer that are stronger than me. My objective is to beat them all and become the best of the best, alongside with all of my Pokemons as well. I want to gain the title of Pokemon Master. That is the reason why I'm refusing any type of offer that might stop me in my tracks."

Everybody was shocked for a moment, but that disappeared as they started to clap.

"Thank you for understanding everybody. I appreciate it!" Jack was about to walk away, but couldn't because he forgot to something. "If anyone wants to see me in action again, I'll be at the Battle Frontiers of this Region!" With that, Jack walked away.

The crowd applause Jack as he started to walked with Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia to the Hall Of Fame room.

'This... Is the way I wanted to be like. I will become a Pokemon Master...'

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes: **Thus, ends the Battle arc. It's so sad. I really enjoyed doing this. It's awesome. By the way, longest chapter I've ever written. Just over 8,000 words. I feel so proud of myself. The battle, I'll have to admit, was by far, the most impressive battle I've ever written, in my opinion. It was quite epic, I have to say. So anyway, that's it. This arc is over and done with. However, the story still continues. The Post-Battle arc is next. Obviously, the Frontier Brains are next. All will be explained, in the next chapter, Bye!

**No poll for this chapter, but I've a important announcement. This story is going on hiatus. I'm sorry, but as of now, I can't cope with the pressure of life being thrown straight at my face and the story. I'm not even going to bother explaining why I'm going on hiatus bacause I've no time. So, for now, I hope to see you readers in the very near future. Goodbye for now. Let's hope I'll come back within a month, although I highly doubt that will happen.**


	32. Author's Note 4

**Folks, guess who's back? That's right, I'm back! With a few announcements, good and bad, to make. What a surprise, huh?**

**1) Since I'm back to doing what I do best, I'll start off by releasing Ch. 29 – 34, I originally wanted to release three chapters, but since I'm extremely busy next week, this will cover next week's. Afterwards, the story will be wrapped up and will prepared the way for the sequel, which will be released on 1st April.**

**2) Since I want to write other stories that doesn't involve Pokemon, I will be calling it a day when the final sequel is finished. You can't always stick to the same thing, am I right? So, to get right to the point, there is only one thing to be noted: The stories, Conference Nightmares and The Path To Destiny 4, that has been written on my profile, will be cancelled.**

**3) Now, to talk about the cancellation. I don't want to drag the explanation so I'll try to make it as brief as possible. Yes, I may be cruel or whatever, but no one's perfect. I just simply want to get my main story over and done with. There, that should explain something. Anyway, the story Conference Nightmares is supposed to be a OC story filled with characters that was kindly sent to me by a few people two and a half months ago via reviews from my main story. Instead of writing a entirely different story, I'll be putting them in the final sequel, The Path To Destiny 3 (this isn't the title entirely, but if I reveal it, it might be considered as a spoiler). The final sequel originally contains 34 chapters, but this will change as a result of the cancellation. If you guys want to know, TPTD 4 contains 50 chapters, and CN contains 20 chapters.**

**4) This will be a heads-up for the future, in mid-May, I will probably not release any chapters due to being close to my exams. Gotta study for them shitty exams.**

**5) I would like to apologize to all you readers, who have been reading my story, for my sudden departure. Things have been really rough for the past month and a half. I'm not going to reveal something about my personal life, but I think you guys can guess what I'm talking about. Hopefully, this will not happen again and if it does, I'll make sure to notify you guys as soon as possible.**

**Alright, that should explain what I had planned. Now, onto the story:**

**1) The author's notes at the end of every chapter will not be present anymore. Reason is that I can't come up with things to say in every chapter now. The poll and 'did you know...' will not be present as well. I'm not doing them again anymore. However, the author's notes and the polls will appear when necessary.**

**2) Now, it seems that I've been neglecting my grammar and no one's notify me of this! Now, to tell the truth, I'm a bit of a Grammar Nazi so I tend to get piss off at the little things, a.k.a Pet Peeves. So, what I'm asking is that starting from the sequel, notify me of any typos, misplaced details, grammar issues ect. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames are not. Send me one and I'll smack you to the next century with a flame of my own. Don't piss me off. I'm in no mood to deal with internet trolls.**

**Well, I hope that covers up anything that you might need to know (let's hope that I didn't leave out anything). I would be heading off now, so, enjoy the six chapters. Oh, one more thing, you may notice that the next chapters might be a bit stupid in some way. I wouldn't blame you if you think like that, but since it's my story, the stupider the better! Obviously, that's not right. I know. Later!**


	33. Chapter 29

**A/N #1: Feel free to skip this chapter as there won't be any massive plot movement or whatever you call them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 29 - Next Destination, Battle Zone**_

* * *

**(In the Hall Of Fame room...)**

"Jack, please place your Pokeballs and Pokedex there." Cynthia said as she pointed to the machine.

"Okay." Jack walked over to the machine and placed his Pokeballs in the available six spots and his Pokedex beside them.

"I'm sure you know what will happen next, am I correct?"

"Yes. Having already entered the Hall Of Fame in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, I know what will happen."

"Okay. Now, we will begin the process of recording your name and the Pokemons on your team."

The machine started up and the screen showed Garchomp, Salamence, Dragonite, Abomasnow, Floatzel and Metagross. It then showed a picture of Jack on the bottem left side of the screen. It then showed a bar, indicating that the machine is now in process of recording.

"So Jack, just to confirm what you have said, have you really rejected all offers to become a Champion or Frontier Brain?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. Since it forces me to stay in a Region and limits my movements, I have to reject it." Jack replied.

"Even so, don't you feel you should relax and take up the opportunity? I mean, you should just accept one of the offers to see what it feels like to be a Champion or Frontier Brain."

"I would gladly accept the offer if I was a bit younger, but right now, I rather not."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Ever since I first started out as a Pokemon Trainer, I've faced countless Trainers in my entire career. Yet, none of them was strong enough. I've beaten them without much of a hassle. The only people I've had to go all out on was my relatives, the people who I compete in the Pokemon Leagues and the Frontier Brains. A Champion like yourself should know this feeling as well."

"I see. Well, I can tell you that while it's tough to be a Champion, it's always nice and interesting to see all Trainers with different approaches to how they and their Pokemons bond."

"I agree with your opinion. It's always a pleasure to see that. But back to the topic, you can see that I've already become somewhat like a Champion. Although, I sometimes regret this."

Cynthia slightly cocked her eyebrow. "Why does it make you regret that?"

"All the battles I've participated in has been, let's see, somewhat boring to me. I feel that I'm in a completely different league when compared to other Trainers."

"Well, I can certainly confirm that you're a very strong Trainer. One that doesn't lose in a battle that easily with a strong determination and bond with your Pokemons."

There was a beep sound suddenly. That was from the screen, indicating that the recording has been completed.

"Okay, recording is completed. You can take your Pokeballs and Pokedex."

Jack grabbed his Pokeballs and his Pokedex.

"It was a pleasure to talk to you Jack. Good luck in your future battles."

"Likewise Cynthia. Farewell." Jack headed for the exit.

* * *

**(At the Pokemon Center...)**

"That was the best tournament I've ever seen!" Grace exclaimed.

"You can say that again." Ash said.

"I can't believe daddy won!" Sophia squeal in joy.

"It would've been better if daddy was the one battling the Elite Four." Maria said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Now Maria, don't say that."

"But I really wanted you to win the tournament."

"I know that, but Jack was the better Trainer. He won fair and square."

"Okay..."

The door of the Pokemon Center slided open to reveal Jack walking in.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouted as she ran over to him and embraced him.

"Hey Sophia, how are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm great!"

"Good to he-" Jack was cut off by Kate and Grace embracing him rather tightly.

"Oh Jack!" Kate exclaimed as she squeezed him harder.

"Bro, you were awesome!" Grace said, also squeezing him harder.

"I know that you love me very dearly, but if you don't loosen your grip, I'm going to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Sorry." Kate and Grace said as they pulled away from Jack.

"Don't do that again."

"So Jack, what are you going to do now?" Kevin asked.

"I'm going to Snowpoint City."

"Why Snowpoint City?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going on a ferry to a place called Battle Zone."

"Battle Zone?"

"This is the place I'll be at if I want to get to the Battle Frontiers."

"I see. In this case, I guess we'll be travelling together." Ash said.

"Who says that we'll be travelling?"

"What? We can't travel together?" Maria asked with a sad tone.

"Relax, I'm only messing with you."

"You meanie!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I think we should go back to Solaceon Town to stock up on suppiles."

"Good idea. Wait here for a few minutes. I'll get one of my guys to get the copper." Kevin said as he walked off to the video phone booth.

"Oh Jack..." Kate said in a seductive tone as she close in on Jack, putting her head on his chest.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what you promise?" She started to draw a circle on his chest.

Jack realised what she meant and slightly blushed. "For Arceus' sake, must you say that now in front of everybody?"

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "When can we... You know..."

"Later. I promise."

"Okay then."

"What are you two talking about?" Grace asked.

"Trust me Grace, you don't want to know."

"Okay..."

* * *

**(Time skip... At Solaceon Town...)**

"Look at this mansion!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I know right?" Ash exclaimed.

The group was standing just outside of Kevin's mansion. It was a HUGE mansion in their opinion.

"What I don't get is why you're so surprised." Jack said. "Haven't you guys seen the one near Eterna City?"

"Well, we have, but it's not nearly as big as this one."

"Well, now that I think about it, you might be right." Jack walked into the mansion.

"Hello Young Master Jack, it's a pleasure to see you again." Kevin's butler greeted.

"Hello William, it's nice to see you as well."

"May I take your bag to your room?"

"Yes." Jack took off his bag and gave it to William.

"I'll be off." William walked off to Jack's room.

"You're a master?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah. That's what he calls me."

"And I'm Young Mistress Grace!" Grace joined in.

"So basically, you two, along with your other relatives, are treated like royalty." Brock pointed out.

"Along with the guests as well." Kevin added.

"Anyway, I'll be outside if anybody needs me." Jack said.

"Can I come with you daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Sure."

Jack and Sophia went outside, while the others went to the living room to relax.

* * *

**(Outside...)**

"What a peaceful day." Jack commented about the day as he took in a deep breath.

"You're right." Sophia agreed.

"Everybody, come on out!" Jack tossed out all of his Pokeballs.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp roared.

"Sa-la-mence!" Salamence roared.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel yelled his name.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross yelled its name.

"You guys come out as well!" Sophia tossed all of her Pokeballs.

"Bay!" Bayleaf yelled her name.

"Ugh!" Lucario grunted.

"Ma-reep!" Mareep squealed.

"Rap-id-ash!" Rapidash yelled her name.

"You guys can go and relax." Jack told them.

They either went for a scroll, rest under the tree, play or have a practice battle.

"They seem to be having fun." Sophia commented.

"Yeah."

"Scep." A Sceptile suddenly appeared behind Jack.

Jack turned around. "Oh hey Sceptile, how you been doing?"

"Scep."

Suddenly, the ground was shaking. Jack turned around to find all of his Pokemons (except for his current team) running towards him.

"Holy crap!" Jack quickly stood up and ran away from them, in a attempt to not get stomp on.

"A-la-ka-zam!" Alakazam crosses his spoons and he becomes surrounded in a blue aura. Jack then becomes frozen and under Alakazam's control.

"Damn you Alakazam!" Jack shouted. "Argh!" Jack was crushed by his Pokemons. "Alright! Alright! I get it! You miss me! Now get off of me!" They all get off of Jack.

"Are these all of your Pokemons?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah. They definitely miss me."

"Wow! You have so much!"

"I know. It's all part of being a Pokemon Trainer."

"I wish I had this much Pokemon."

"Trust me Sophia, you don't want to have this much."

All of Jack's Pokemons growled at him and gave him a death stare, taking offence.

"Anyway, besides, since you're my daughter, you can use any of my Pokemons."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'll be using your Pokemons."

"Why's that?"

"I want to use my own Pokemons."

"Well, alright. Suit yourself."

"Hey Jack!" Kate shouted as she walked over to him.

"What is it Kate?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"O... Kay?"

"Jack, is this all your Pokemons?" Ash asked in disbelief at the number.

"Yep. This is it."

"Oh my Arceus... There must be over four hundred here!"

"There're actually is."

"What?"

"Anyway, about the situation with the Battle Frontiers. Are you going to be going there Ash?"

"Yeah. I want to try and beat them."

"Alright then, before I explain how it works, let's go inside."

"Okay."

* * *

**(Inside...)**

"Okay. There are five Frontier Brains. Each of them have their own building, as you may have known if you participated in one of the Battle Frontiers of a Region."

"Uh huh." Ash nodded as he quickly remembered the battles he had with the Frontier Brains in Kanto.

"The first Frontier Brain I've chosen to battle first is Castle Valet Darach and Lady Caitlin in the place called Battle Castle."

"Huh? Two people? Is it going to be a double battle?"

"No. You see, there is two people, but only one will battle."

"Who will it be?"

"Castle Valet Darach. He will be the Trainer we'll be battling against. Lady Caitlin will observe the match. And you can only use three Pokemons."

"Okay."

"The second Frontier Brain I've chosen to battle next is Arcade Star Dahlia in the place called Battle Arcade."

"Anything I should know about?"

"Yeah, they have this thing called a Game Board."

"What's that?"

"It's a board where the challenger has to play it to determined the condition of the match. This must be done after one Pokemon gets knocked out. (A/N: I'm twisting the way it's supposed to be to fit my taste.) And you can only use three Pokemons."

"Okay."

"The third Frontier Brain I've chosen to battle next is Factory Head Thorton in the place called Battle Factory."

"What should I know?"

"The only thing you've got to know is the way you treat Pokemons and how to strategically use them."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"When you face Factory Head Thorton, you have to hand in your current Pokemon team in exchange for six rental Pokemons."

"Rental Pokemons? Why that's?"

"How should I know? It's Thorton's rules. Oh yeah, you can only pick three Pokemons to battle him and in addition, he'll have to use the rental Pokemons he gets."

"Okay."

"The fourth Frontier Brain I've chosen to battle next is Hall Matron Argenta in the place called Battle Hall."

"Anything?"

"You can only use one Pokemon against her."

"What?"

"Don't worry, she'll also be using one Pokemon as well."

"Oh."

"She's also the toughest Frontier Brain to beat because of that rule alone."

"You're right. It's going to be tough."

"Anyway, the last Frontier Brain I've chosen to battle next is Tower Tycoon Palmer in the place called Battle Tower."

"That's Barry's Dad!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Really? I never knew he had a son."

"Anyway, is there anything I should know?"

"No, not really. Except for being the strongest Frontier Brain, no. It's just like a normal three on three battle."

"Okay."

"We should rest up. We'll be going to Snowpoint City tomorrow."

"Okay."

As the group rest up for their journey to Snowpoint City, what will lie ahead for our heroes?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's final notes:** Well, after a month and a half of hiatus and crazy events involving my life, I'm finally back! Boy, am I glad to take a break from Fanfictions. I really needed inspiration for my stories and I got a crapload of them. Nevertheless, this is chapter 29.


	34. Chapter 30

**A/N #1: I've decided, after careful consideration, not to do the battles between Ash and The Frontier Brains. Please do not ask me to feature it as it will drag on the story and I really want to end this story.**

**A/N #2: In the battles between the Frontier Brains and Jack, they will just go head to head, instead of what they did in the games. I'm pretty much following the anime-style here.**

**A/N #3: The Frontier Brains will be using the Pokemons based on the games where you challenge them for the Silver Print. Their Pokemon are based on Team B (Check Bulbapedia to see what I mean).**

**A/N #4: As of now, my OC, Jack, will be using different Pokemons besides his main team (Garchomp, Salamence, Dragonite, Abomasnow, Floatzel and Metagross) for certain battles, as they restrict you to use three Pokemons (e.g. one Pokemon for the Battle Hall. This battle will take place in chapter 33). And besides, this will make things interesting.**

**A/N #5: Some of the moves Darach's Empoleon uses will be replaced by one of the moves it uses when you battle Darach for the Gold Print.**

**A/N #6: Just to give you a heads-up on the later chapters, there will be legendaries introduced in the future chapters. Please do not send in any suggestions as I already decided on who I should bring in.**

**A/N #7: General heads-up, if anybody doesn't know, there's a major time skip. The group will be at the Battle Frontier, just at the center.**

**A/N #8: New (minor) character to be introduce. Zach, ten years old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 30 - Battle For The First Print In The Battle Castle! Castle Valet Darach Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Sophia and Maria said in awe.

"You can say that again." Grace said.

"Here is your Print Case." The women at the registration counter said as she handed out two Print Cases to Jack and Ash.

"Thank you." Jack and Ash said as they put their respective cases in their bags.

"So Jack. Is there anymore things I should know about the Battle Frontier you're facing?" Ash asked Jack.

"Well..." Jack touched his chin. "According to Ryan, Darach uses Staraptor, Empoleon and Houndoom."

"Okay, that's good information. Anything else?"

"Ummm... Nothing, I guess. You should just focus on your strategy on how to beat them."

"Okay. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. By the way, who's going to face him first?"

"I think you should."

"Good idea. You should observe how Darach battles, then use the information you got from the battle and use them."

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get to the Battle Castle."

The group walked over to the Battle Castle for Jack's first Frontier Brain battle.

* * *

**(Five minutes later...)**

"I can't believe it!" A kid shouted as he ran to the exit, while accidentally bumping into Jack.

"Whoa kid!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him from falling down to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" Jack asked him.

"I lost to Darach by a landslide! He absolutely swept me!" The kid explained angrily.

"I see. So he's stronger than I suspected."

"Wait a minute..." The kid examined Jack carefully. "You're Jack Willows, aren't you?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"You're the same Jack from the Lily of the Valley Conference! I watched your battle on television! It was absolutely deadly!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Jack examined the kid. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Zach." Zach said. He has black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Zach huh? You're a bright young kid. I see a lot of potential in you."

"Thanks Jack."

"I have to ask. Why are you here at the Battle Frontier? You don't look like a experienced Trainer, no offence."

"None taken. I just came here to see if I can at least put up with a good fight with one of the Frontier Brains." Zach scratched his head. "And to see if I can see you in person." He added.

Jack smiled. "I admire your attempt. But the Battle Frontier is only for experienced Trainers." Jack told him, causing Zach to frown. "At least you get to see me in the process."

"Hey Jack, Darach is ready to battle." Kate said.

"Oh, okay. Hey Zach, why don't you watch my battle against Darach? Maybe you'll learn something from my battle."

"Okay!"

* * *

**(Inside the stadium...)**

"Welcome. I am Darach, as you know or may have heard, and I am the Castle Valet." Darach introduced himself.

"Hello Darach. I'm Jack Willows, the winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference." Jack introduced himself.

"Ah yes. Lady Caitlin and I have seen your battles. I have to say it was quite interesting."

"Glad you found that interesting. I have to ask. Why does Lady Caitlin sit on the platform and observe the battle instead of battling herself?"

"Lady Caitlin, my employer, is not one to accept defeat willingly. However, for a reason I'm not at liberty to disclose, she cannot battle. Consequently, I will do battle in her ladyship's place. ...Let me assure you that you won't be shortchanged by facing me. En garde!"

"Staraptor, come forth!" Darach tossed his first Pokeball.

"Sta-rap-tor!" Staraptor yelled his name.

"I see. In any case, let me show you the true power of my Pokemons!"

"Magnezone, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone said robotically.

"You can have the first attack!" Darach offered.

"With pleasure! Magnezone, use Thunderbolt!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zoooone!" Magnezone's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body at Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

"Star!" Staraptor dodged the attack by miving to the side. "Star!" Staraptor flies at Magnezone at a fast speed.

"Magnezone, use Iron Head!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and it charges towards Staraptor.

Staraptor and Magnezone collided with each other, with sparks generating every so often.

"Magnezone, use Lock-On!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone's whole body glows red and it releases a red ring at Staraptor from its body. The red ring shoots at Staraptor and grows smaller when it reaches Staraptor, turning into a red target that sticks to Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Endure!"

"Star!" Staraptor flew back down to the ground and starts to glow. (A/N: This description sounds strikingly similar to Bide... Don't you think?)

"Magnezone, use Zap Cannon!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zone!" Magnezone releases a huge amount of electicity in a form of a ball at Staraptor from its magnet tips.

"Star!" Staraptor took the hit as smoke started to cover Staraptor.

"Direct hit!" Zach exclaimed.

"That maybe true, but take a closer look." Brock said.

The smoke started to cleared and revealed Staraptor still standing.

"What?"

"Magnezone, use Lock-On!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone's whole body glows red and it releases a red ring at Staraptor from its body. The red ring shoots at Staraptor and grows smaller when it reaches Staraptor, turning into a red target that sticks to Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use Endure once more!"

"Star!" Staraptor flew back down to the ground and starts to glow.

"Magnezone, use Zap Cannon!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zone!" Magnezone releases a huge amount of electicity in a form of a ball at Staraptor from its magnet tips.

The ball crashed into Staraptor, but because of Staraptor's Endure, he managed to survive the direct hit.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

"Star!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as he flies towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone, use Thunderbolt!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zoooone!" Magnezone's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body at Staraptor.

"Star!" Staraptor was shocked by the bolt, but kept going with his attack.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone was hit by Staraptor, forcing it to stop its attack.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

"Star!" Staraptor's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as he flies towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone, use Iron Head!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and it charges towards Staraptor.

The two Pokemons clashed again, this time with Staraptor slightly overpowering Magnezone.

"Magnezone's losing!" Zach shouted.

"Just keep watching." Kate said.

"Magnezone, use Thunderbolt on yourself!"

"What?"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zoooone!" Magnezone's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity at itself.

"Star!" Staraptor screamed in pain as the yellow electricity started to electrocute him.

"Staraptor!"

Staraptor fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Staraptor." Darach recalled Staraptor. "I must say, your victory over the Champion was no fluke."

"After winning four Champions in four Regions, you'll be surprised."

"Jack beat Darach's Staraptor!" Zack shouted in joy.

"He did, but he hasn't won yet." Sophia said.

"Houndoom, come forth!" Darach tossed his next Pokeball.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom yelled his name.

"Houndoom huh? Magnezone, return." Jack recalled Magnezone. He pulled out his next Pokeball. "Tyranitar, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar roared.

"Houndoom, use Thunder Fang!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity. He then charges towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, dodge it and use Stone Edge!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar jumped to the side to dodge Houndoom, forcing him to bite the ground. "Ty-ran-it-ar!" Three light blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Tyranitar's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge it and use Fire Fang!"

"Houn!" Houndoom jumped up to dodge Tyranitar's attack. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom's mouth becomes surrounded in red-orange flames and he attempts to bite down on Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Houndoom.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom was hit by the ball.

"Houndoom, use Reversal!"

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom charged towards Tyranitar and slammed into him at full power.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar screamed in pain.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Houndoom, dodge it and use Thunder Fang!"

"Houn!" Houndoom jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity. He then dives down to Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Water Pulse!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar puts his hands together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at Houndoom, hitting him.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom was knocked back to where Darach is.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom was hit by the shock waves.

"Tyranitar, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge it and use Fire Fang!"

"Houn!" Houndoom sidestepped to avoid the ball. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom's mouth becomes surrounded in red-orange flames and he attempts to bite down on Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Water Pulse!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar puts his hands together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at Houndoom.

"Houn!" Houndoom was hit by the ball, sending him back towards Darach.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Three light blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Tyranitar's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge and use Reversal!"

"Houn!" Houndoom jumped to the side to dodge the stones. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom charged towards Tyranitar and slammed into him at full power.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar screamed in pain.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Houndoom, dodge it and use Thunder Fang!"

"Houn!" Houndoom jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "Houn-doom!" Houndoom's fangs glow yellow and spark with electricity. He then dives down to Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Three light blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Tyranitar's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Houndoom.

"Houn-doom!" Houndoom was hit by the stones.

"Houndoom, use Reversal!"

"Oh no you don't! Tyranitar, use Water Pulse!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar puts his hands together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at the floor and it glides on the ground across a stream of water at Houndoom.

"Houn!" Houndoom was knocked back and he fell to the ground in the process, with swirls for eyes.

"Houndoom, return." Darach recalled Houndoom.

"Tyranitar, return." Jack recalled Tyranitar.

"Yay daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Jack makes this battle look so easy." Grace said.

"Yeah." Kate said.

"Empoleon, come forth!" Darach tossed his last Pokeball.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon yelled his name.

"Magnezone, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone said robotically.

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone, use Thunderbolt!"

"Maaaag-nnnne-zoooone!" Magnezone's eyes glow red and its magnets become surrounded in yellow static. It then releases a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body at Empoleon.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon was hit by Thunderbolt, but he still kept going with his attack.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone was hit by Empoleon.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon's beak and crown glows white and he spins like a drill as he jumps at Magnezone, hitting it with his beak.

"Magnezone, use Lock-On!"

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone's whole body glows red and it releases a red ring at Empoleon from its body. The red ring shoots at Empoleon and grows smaller when it reaches Empoleon, turning into a red target that sticks to Empoleon.

"Empoleon, use Shadow Claw!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon holds out his hand and his lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Empoleon attempts to slashes Magnezone with it.

"Magnezone, dodge it and use Zap Cannon!"

"Mag!" Magnezone moved to the side to dodge Empoleon. "Maaaag-nnnne-zone!" Magnezone releases a huge amount of electicity in a form of a ball at Empoleon from its magnet tips.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon opens his beak and a blue flash appears in front of him. A glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fires it at Magnezone's Zap Cannon.

The two attack clashed together, with Hydro Cannon, somehow, overpowered Zap Cannon and destroyed it in the process.

"What the?"

Hydro Cannon continued to charge towards Magnezone.

"Mag-ne-zone!" Magnezone was hit by Hydro Cannon.

"Magnezone!"

Magnezone fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Magnezone, return." Jack recalled Magnezone.

"Oh no! Daddy lost Magnezone!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jack has a plan." Grace reassure her.

"Tyranitar, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar roared.

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, dodge it and use Stone Edge!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar moved to the side force Empoleon to hit the ground. "Ty-ran-it-ar!" Three light blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Tyranitar's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Empoleon.

"Empoleon, dodge it and use Shadow Claw!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon holds out his hand and his lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Empoleon attempts to slashes Tyranitar with it.

"Tyranitar, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar jumped backwards to dodge Empoleon's attack. "Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Empoleon.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon was hit by Dragon Pulse as it sent him back a few steps.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon's beak and crown glows white and he spins like a drill as he jumps at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, Water Pulse!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar puts his hands together and forms a blue ball. He then throws the ball at Empoleon, hitting him.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon was sent back to where Darach is.

"Empoleon!"

"Em... POL-E-ON!" Empoleon suddenly got a burst of energy as a blue aura radiated up into the air from his body, signalling that Empoleon's ability, Torrent, has been activated.

"Oh no..."

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon opens his beak and a blue flash appears in front of him. A glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fires it at Tyranitar at a fast speed.

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar was hit by Hydro Cannon and he fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Tyranitar." Jack recalled Tyranitar.

"Oh no! Daddy lost two Pokemons!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Relax, he's got the upperhand in this match." Grace said.

"How do you know?" Dawn asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"You're tough. I'll give you that." Jack said to Darach.

"Same to you, although I expect more from you." Darach said.

"Well, you're about to see what happens next. Sceptile, I choose you!" Jack tossed his last Pokeball.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile yelled his name.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. Sceptile then charges towards Empoleon.

"Empol-" Darach couldn't finish his sentence.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon screamed in pain as he was slashed by Sceptile.

"How?"

"That's the speed of Sceptile! Use ThunderPunch!"

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile's fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and he punches Empoleon.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon was punched.

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Scep!" Sceptile dodged the Empoleon by jumping up. "Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Empoleon.

"Empoleon, slap it away with Shadow Claw!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon holds out his hand and his lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Empoleon slapped the Ball back to Sceptile.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was hit by his own Dragon Pulse.

"Sceptile!"

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!"

"Em-pol-eon!" Empoleon's beak and crown glows white and he spins like a drill as he jumps at Sceptile, hitting him with his beak.

"Scep-tile!" Sceptile was hit by Empoleon.

"Empoleon, use Shadow Claw!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon holds out his hand and his lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Empoleon slashes Sceptile with it.

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile was screaming in pain.

"Sceptile!"

"Enough Empoleon!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon jumped back to his own side.

"Scep... Ti-le..." Sceptile started to slowly stand up.

"Come on Sceptile! I know you can do it! Stand up!" Jack shouted.

"Scep... TI-LE!" Sceptile practically roared as he stood up, his body becomes surrounded by a green aura, indicating that his ability, Overgrow, has been activated.

"What? Sceptile should be down after all the attacks he's taken!"

"This is my Pokemon you're talking about. Sceptile will show you his true power!"

"SCEP-TI-LE!"

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Scep-ti-le!" The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and forms into two. Sceptile then charges towards Empoleon at a fast speed, slashing him.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon was sent a few steps back.

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!"

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Sceptile at a fast speed.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Scep-ti-le!" Sceptile opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Empoleon.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon was forced to cancel his attack as Sceptile hit him with Dragon Pulse.

"Sceptile, finish this with Frenzy Plant!"

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Scep..." Sceptile's body becomes outlined in green. "TI-LE!" He slams his front two legs into the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike Empoleon.

"Em-pol-e-on!" Empoleon opens his beak and a blue flash appears in front of him. A glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and Empoleon fires it at Sceptile at a fast speed.

Frenzy Plant hit Empoleon and sent him falling to the ground. Hydro Cannon hit Sceptile and also sent him falling to the ground. Smoke started to cover the battlefield after the attacks made contact.

"Sceptile!"

"Empoleon!"

The smoke started to fade away and revealed Empoleon and Sceptile on the ground, but they weren't out yet as they started to slowly get back up to their feets.

"Unbelievable..." The group said as they witness what is happening now.

'Impressive... No wonder why he defeated the Champion. He's a amazing Trainer.' Lady Caitlin thought.

"Come on Sceptile, I believe in you. You can do it!" Jack shouted.

"Scep... TI-LE!" Sceptile stood up on his two feets.

"Em... Pol... E-on..." Empoleon couldn't take it anymore as he dropped to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Empoleon." Darach recalled Empoleon.

"YAAAAY! Daddy won!" Sophia shouted in joy.

"Wow! That was a awesome battle!" Zach exclaimed.

"That's what you expect from Jack." Kate said.

"Return Sceptile." Jack recalled Sceptile. "Thanks Sceptile. You're the best."

"Jack, you are truly in possession of a superlative talent! I drew on every reserve of experience and etiquette handed down through our eritage of glorious servitude. But even then, I failed To fend off your inspired and inspiring challenge. I shall see to appeasing Lady Caitlin's displeasure at my loss. Jack, please do return to our Battle Castle. We will be delighted and honored to have you back!" Darach said.

"Yes. He is right. Every word Darach said about you right." Lady Caitlin suddenly appeared from behind Darach.

"Milady." Darach bowed down to Lady Caitlin.

"Rise." She walked over to Jack. "You are a magnificent Trainer. It was a pleasure to watch you battle in person."

"Thank you Lady Caitlin. I appreciate your compliment." Jack bowed down to her.

"Please, there is no need for you to bow down to me."

"Yes Lady Caitlin." Jack stood up.

"Here is your Print." Lady Caitlin held out a Print, which features the Battle Castle, Jack on the left side and Darach and Lady Caitlin on the right side.

"Thank you." Jack accepted the Print and placed it in his Print Case.

"You should be honored." Darach said.

"I bag your pardon?"

"Lady Caitlin has never given a Print to any challengers personally. You happened to be the first to do so."

"Really?"

"I'm a huge admirer of you, I guess." Lady Caitlin slightly blushed.

Jack smiled at how cute she's being. "Glad to find someone that's a huge admirer of me." Jack held Lady Caitlin's hand and kissed it, causing her to blush even more.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JACK WILLOWS?" Kate roared.

"Uh oh. I'm screwed."

"Why's that?"

Kate pulled out a mallet out of nowhere and started to come after Jack.

"Anyway, thanks for the Print. Next time we meet, why don't we battle?"

"Okay, I will accept your challenge."

"Good. Now, bye!" Jack ran to the exit.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK HER JACK!" Kate chased him.

"Wow. Who knew that Kate can get THAT jealous?" Grace said.

"Yeah. Incredible." Dawn said.

"Well, it's time for my battle." Ash said.

With Castle Valet Darach and the Battle Castle down, Jack has four more Frontier Brains to beat. Will he be able to do it?

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 31

**A/N #1: There will be a time skip for the next few chapters, including this chapter. They will all skip one day.**

**A/N #2: As explained in chapter 29, I'm twisting the way the roulette works for this story.**

**A/N #3: Zach, the OC from the previous chapter, will be kicked out of the story. Arceus, I already have too many OCs to deal with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 31 - Battle For The Second Print In The Battle Arcade! Arcade Star Dahlia Vs Jack!**_

* * *

"What Pokemons does Dahlia use Jack?" Ash asked.

"Again, according to Ryan, she'll be using a Dusknoir, Medicham and Ludicolo." Jack said.

"Okay." Ash took a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"So," Jack tooked a sip from his coffee. "I'll be the first to face Dahlia."

"You got that right."

"Let's just hope, for your sake, that you don't end up kissing her hand like you did with Lady Caitlin." Kate said.

"Come on Kate, I was only being polite."

"I don't recall kissing someone's hand as being polite. You were obviously charmed by her."

"What? How am I charmed by her? Besides, that's the way you greet someone of royal status in the Middle Ages."

"I know that, but you didn't have to that now."

"Kate, I swear to Arceus, you are so possessive of me."

"I just don't want to lose you to anybody."

"I see. Relax, there's no one that will force me to leave you. I promise you that."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise. And may Arceus strike me down with Judgement if I'm lying."

"Please, the first thing you should worry about is me kicking your ass if I find you kissing some other girl besides me."

"You hear that Ash? What about you?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Of course I do. I'll never leave you with anybody else." Ash said.

"Anyway, we should be going to the Battle Arcade now." Jack said.

"Okay."

* * *

**(In the Battle Arcade...)**

"Hello! I'm the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arcade, Arcade Star Dahlia!" Dahlia introduced herself.

"Hello Dahlia, I'm Jack Willows, winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference." Jack introduced himself.

"Ah yes. I was expecting you after that announcement you made at the Conference."

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot about that." Jack scratched the side of his head.

"How could you forget that?"

"Beats me. I guess things had been rough on my side."

"Anyway, do you understand the rules?"

"Well, not exactly. But I'll get the hang of it."

"No need to worry. Let chance do what it does. Like surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. No need to worry. Things will go as they will. But, enough of that. I know one thing for certain. You have arrived here not merely because you were lucky. Let us not waste any time. I wish to test your skills myself!"

"Bring it on!"

"Let the roulette spin!"

The Game Board started to scroll quickly through a grid of small boxes. It kept on scrolling until it stopped on one of the small boxes, landing on a grey box with a no event sign.

"I see. Dusknoir, let's begin with you!" Dahlia tossed her first Pokeball.

"Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir yelled its name.

"Weavile, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile yelled her name.

"You can have the first attack!"

"With pleasure! Weavile, use Dark Pulse!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile puts her hands together and creates a ball of black and purple circles. She then fires the circles as a beam of circles at Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, dodge it and use Shadow Punch!"

"Dusk!" Dusknoir dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir's hands become outlined in a gray aura, then it punches the air and a black shadowy fist come out of its hand, outlined in a gray aura, and aimed at Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge it and use Night Slash!"

"Wea!" Weavile quickly dodged the attack by jumping to the side. "Wea-vi-le!" Both of Weavile's claws glow purple. She then charges towards and hits Dusknoir with her claws.

"Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir was hit by Weavile's Night Slash.

"Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Dusk-no-ir!" The yellow markings on Dusknoir's body glow yellow and it holds out both of its hands. Two blue fireballs then appear in front of them and Dusknoir fires them at Weavile.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile was hit by Will-O-Wisp.

"Weavile, use Dark Pulse!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile puts her hands together and creates a ball of black and purple circles. She then fires the circles as a beam of circles at Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, dodge it and use Shadow Punch!"

"Dusk!" Dusknoir dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir's hands become outlined in a gray aura, then it punches the air and a black shadowy fist come out of its hand, outlined in a gray aura, and aimed at Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge it and use Night Slash!"

"Wea!" Weavile dodged the attack by jumping to the side. "Wea-vi-le!" Both of Weavile's claws glow purple. She then charges towards and attempts to hit Dusknoir with her claws.

"Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Dusk-no-ir!" The yellow markings on Dusknoir's body glow yellow and it holds out both of its hands. Two blue fireballs then appear in front of them and Dusknoir fires them at Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge and use Ice Punch!"

"Wea!" Weavile moved to the side to dodge the fireballs. "Wea-vi-le!" One of Weavile's hands glows bluish-white and then he charges towards Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, dodge it and use Trick Room!"

"Dusk!" Dusknoir forced Weavile to hit the ground by moving to the side. "Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir's eye glows red and it creates a transparent blue screen over the battlefield. It then disappears.

"Weavile, get ready to dodge any moves Dusknoir throws at you!"

"Wea-vi-le!"

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!"

"Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir appears from behind Weavile and its hands become outlined in a gray aura, then it punches the air and a black shadowy fist come out of its hand, outlined in a gray aura, and aimed at Weavile.

"Wea!" Weavile did a back flip to dodge the attack. "Wea-vi-le!" One of Weavile's hands glows bluish-white and then he strikes Dusknoir.

"Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir was hit by Weavile's Ice Punch, causing its body to freeze.

"Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir turned around and the yellow markings on Dusknoir's body glow yellow and it holds out both of its hands. Two blue fireballs then appear in front of them and Dusknoir fires them at Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge it and use Night Slash!"

"Wea!" Weavile dodged the fireballs by jumping up. "Wea-vi-le!" Both of Weavile's claws glow purple. She then charges towards and hits Dusknoir with her claws.

"Dusk-no-ir!" Dusknoir was hit by Weavile and it fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Dusknoir." Dahlia recalled Dusknoir.

"Return Weavile." Jack recalled Weavile.

"Even with Trick Room in place, Jack managed to turn it against Dahlia." Brock commented.

"Yeah. Impressive." Kate said.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Let the roulette spin!" Dahlia said.

The Game Board started to scroll quickly through a grid of small boxes. It kept on scrolling until it stopped on one of the small boxes, landing on a black box with a skull mark.

"A skull mark. Meaning my next Pokemon is going to be poisoned." Jack said.

"That's right."

"Too bad that's not gonna happen! Crobat, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Cro-bat!" Crobat yelled his name.

"Ah! I see, you were expecting that. Impressive! Medicham, let's start the game!" Dahlia tossed her next Pokeball.

"Me-di-cham!" Medicham yelled its name.

"Crobat, use Aerial Ace!"

"Medicham, use Fake Out!"

"Me-di-cham!" Medicham gets right near Crobat making him flinch, Medicham then claps its hands together sending a wave of air making Crobat fly backwards.

"Cro!" Crobat was sent flying backwards.

"Crobat, use Aerial Ace!"

"Cro-bat!" Crobat flies at Medicham and his body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Medicham, dodge it and use Zen Headbutt!"

"Me-di!" Medicham dodged Crobat by jumping to the side. "Me-di-cham!" The top part of Medicham's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots at Crobat like a missile.

"Crobat, use Heat Wave!"

Crobat turned around. "Cro-bat!" Crobat opens his mouth and creates a ball of orange fire in his mouth. He then releases a wind of flames at Medicham from the ball.

"Me-di-cham!" Medicham was hit by the Heat Wave.

"Medicham, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Me-di-cham!" The top part of Medicham's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots at Crobat like a missile.

"Crobat, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Cro!" Crobat flew up to dodge Medicham. "Cro-bat!" Crobat flies at Medicham and his body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Me-di!" Medicham was slammed into by Crobat.

"Medicham, use Reversal!"

"Me-di-cham!" Medicham charged towards Crobat and slammed into him at full power.

"Cro!" Crobat slammed into Medicham.

"Medicham, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Me-di-cham!" The top part of Medicham's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots at Crobat like a missile.

"Crobat, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Cro!" Crobat flew up to dodge Medicham. "Cro-bat!" Crobat flies at Medicham and his body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Medicham, use Endure!"

"Me-di-cham!" Medicham started to glow white.

"Cro!" Crobat slammed into Medicham.

"Me-di..." Medicham was sent back a few feets.

"Medicham, use Reversal!"

"Me-di-cham!" Medicham charged towards Crobat and slammed into him at full power.

"Cro-bat!" Crobat was hit by Medicham.

"Medicham, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Crobat, use Brave Bird!"

"Me-di-cham!" The top part of Medicham's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots at Crobat like a missile.

"Cro-bat!" Crobat pulls in his wings and dives down at Medicham like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, he pulls out its wings, his body becomes surrounded by a blue aura.

The two Pokemon made contact with each other, causing a explosion and smoke to cover the battlefield.

"Crobat!"

"Medicham!"

The smoke faded away to reveal Medicham and Crobat on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Medicham." Dahlia recalled Medicham.

"Crobat, return." Jack recalled Crobat.

"Wow. What a interesting result." Brock said.

"You can say that again." Ash said.

"You're right." Dawn said.

"Let the roulette spin!" Dahlia said.

The Game Board started to scroll quickly through a grid of small boxes. It kept on scrolling until it stopped on one of the small boxes, landing on a grey box with a raindrop.

"A raindrop huh? It means it's going to rain." Jack said.

Rain started to fall down on the battlefield.

"Ludicolo, let's get this game started!" Dahlia tossed her last Pokeball.

"Lu-di-co-lo, Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo chimed happily as it clapped its hands.

"Weavile, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile yelled her name.

"Weavile, Ice Punch!"

"Wea-vi-le!" One of Weavile's hands glows bluish-white and then he charges towards Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo, dodge it!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo quickly dodged the attack before Weavile even reached it.

"What the? Oh right. Ludicolo's ability... Swift Swim." Jack said to himself.

"Hey! What just happened?" Sophia said.

"It was Ludicolo's ability, Swift Swim!" Grace exclaimed.

"You got that right." Brock said.

"Weavile, use Dark Pulse!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile puts her hands together and creates a ball of black and purple circles. She then fires the circles as a beam of circles at Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo, dodge it!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo dodged the attack by moving quickly away from it.

"Weavile, use Night Slash!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Both of Weavile's claws glow purple. She then charges towards Ludicolo with her claws.

"Ludicolo, dodge it and use Razor Leaf!"

"Lu-di!" Ludicolo quickly the attack by moving to the side. "Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo waves its arms and razor-sharp leaves come out of them at Weavile.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile was hit the Razor Leaf.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile opens his mouth and a light blue ball appears in front of him. He then fires light blue beam from the ball at Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo, dodge it and use Swords Dance!"

"Lu-di!" Ludicolo used its speed to dodge the attack. "Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo's arms starts to glow purple.

"Weavile, use Ice Punch!"

"Wea-vi-le!" One of Weavile's hands glows bluish-white and then he charges towards Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo, use Drain Punch!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo's fist becomes surrounded in a green energy with yellow streaks spiraling around it. It then charges towards Weavile.

Ludicolo just manages to dodge Weavile's attack as its own attack hit Weavile, square on the face.

"Wea-vi-le!" Weavile was sent back to where Jack is.

"Weavile!"

"Wea... Vi-le..." Weavile started to stand up.

"Ludicolo, use Waterfall!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo surrounds itself with water and charges towards Weavile.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

"Wea... Vi-le!" Weavile opens his mouth and a light blue ball appears in front of him. He then fires light blue beam from the ball at Ludicolo.

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo yelled as Ice Beam froze it.

"Ludicolo!"

"Weavile, use Ice Punch!"

"Wea-vi-le!" One of Weavile's hands glows bluish-white and then he charges towards Ludicolo, striking it, breaking the ice in the process.

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo screamed in pain as it was sent back to where Dahlia is.

"Ludicolo, are you alright?" Dahlia asked her Pokemon.

"Lu-di!" Ludicolo nodded.

"Weavile, use Night Slash!"

"Wea-vi-le!" Both of Weavile's claws glow purple. She then charges towards Ludicolo with her claws.

"Dodge it and use Drain Punch!"

"Lu-di!" Ludicolo dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo's fist becomes surrounded in a green energy with yellow streaks spiraling around it. It then charges towards Weavile, striking her to the ground.

"Weavile!"

"Wea..." Weavile had swirls for eyes.

"Return Weavile." Jack recalled Weavile.

"Aw man! Daddy lost two Pokemons!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Ludicolo must be one tough Pokemon if it can take all that hit." Grace said.

"Yeah, but I think Ludicolo can't stand the next Pokemon Jack sends in." Ash said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Brock said.

"Yeah. For all we know, Dahlia could make a comeback and beat Jack." Kate said.

"Let the roulette spin!" Dahlia said.

The Game Board started to scroll quickly through a grid of small boxes. It kept on scrolling until it stopped on one of the small boxes, landing on a grey box with a sun.

"It's gonna be sunny." Dawn said.

The rain stopped and the sun started to shine brightly.

"Scizor, I choose you!" Jack tossed his last Pokeball.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor yelled his name.

"Ludicolo, use Razor Leaf!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo waves its arms and razor-sharp leaves come out of them at Scizor.

"Scizor, dodge and use X-Scissor!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor dodged the attack by jumping to the side. "Sci-zor!" Scizor crosses his scythes and they start to glow light purple. He then flies towards Ludicolo and attempts to slice him in an 'X' like fashion.

"Ludicolo, dodge it and use Waterfall!"

"Lu-di!" Ludicolo dodged Scizor by moving to the side. "Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo surrounds itself with water and charges towards Scizor.

"Scizor, dodge it and use Bug Buzz!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor uses his claw to fire a beam at Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo, dodge it and use Drain Punch!"

"Lu-di... Co-lo!" Ludicolo wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack as it hit it.

"Ludicolo!"

"Scizor, use X-Scissor!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor crosses his scythes and they start to glow light purple. He then flies towards Ludicolo and slices him in an 'X' like fashion.

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo was hit by Scizor.

"Ludicolo, use Razor Leaf!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo waves its arms and razor-sharp leaves come out of them at Scizor.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor was hit by the leaves.

"Scizor, use Aerial Ace!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor flies at Ludicolo and his body becomes surrounded by white streaks. He then slams into Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo, dodge it and use Swords Dance!"

"Lu-di!" Ludicolo dodged the attack by jumping up. "Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo's arms starts to glow purple.

"Scizor, use Swords Dance as well!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor's arms starts to glow purple.

"Ludicolo, use Drain Punch!"

"Scizor, use X-Scissor!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo's fist becomes surrounded in a green energy with yellow streaks spiraling around it. It then charges towards Scizor.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor crosses his scythes and they start to glow light purple. He then flies towards Ludicolo and attempts to slice him in an 'X' like fashion.

Ludicolo and Scizor hit each other, with neither of them giving up.

"Scizor, come on!" Jack shouted.

"Come on Ludicolo, you can do it!" Dahlia shouted.

"Sci-zor!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!"

A explosion happened due to the attacks being too strong, and smoke started to cover the battlefield.

"Scizor!"

"Ludicolo!"

The smoke faded away, to reveal Ludicolo and Scizor on the ground.

"Sci... Zor..." Scizor said as he started to slowly get back up.

"Lu-di... Co-lo..." Ludicolo said as it slowly got up.

Both Pokemons made it up on their feets.

"SCI-ZOR!" Scizor roared as his body becomes surrounded by a green aura, indicating that his ability, Swarm, has been activated.

"What the?" Grace said.

"It's Scizor's ablilty! Swarm!" Kate exclaimed.

"Lu-di... Co-lo..." Ludicolo was exhausted after the explosion.

"Ludicolo, use Razor Leaf!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo waves its arms and razor-sharp leaves come out of them at Scizor.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor sliced the leaves.

"No way." Dahlia said.

"Scizor, X-Scissor!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor crosses his scythes and they start to glow light purple. He then flies towards Ludicolo and slices him in an 'X' like fashion.

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo was hit by Scizor.

"Ludicolo, use Waterfall!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo surrounds itself with water and charges towards Scizor.

"Scizor, counterattack with Aerial Ace!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor flies at Ludicolo and his body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

Ludicolo and Scizor made contact with each other, with Scizor easily overpowering Ludicolo.

"Lu-di-co-lo!"

"Scizor, use Bug Buzz!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor uses his claw to fire a beam at Ludicolo.

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo was hit by the beam and sent flying backwards.

"Ludicolo, use Waterfall!"

"Lu-di-co-lo!" Ludicolo surrounds itself with water and charges towards Scizor.

"Scizor, finish this off with Giga Impact!"

"Sci-zor!" Scizor flies at Ludicolo and his body becomes surrounded by yellow-orange streaks. Then, Scizor's body becomes surrounded by a purple aura.

The two Pokemons clashed once more, with both of them using every bit of their strength to overpower one another.

"SCI-ZOR!"

"LU-DI-CO-LO!"

They pushed themselves to the ulmost limit. In the end, Scizor managed to overpower Ludicolo and smashed it to the ground.

"LU-DI-CO-LO!" Ludicolo screamed in pain as smoke covered it.

"Ludicolo!"

The smoke started to fade away and revealed Ludicolo with swirls for eyes.

"YAAAAAAY! Daddy won!" Sophia shouted in joy.

"Another close-call, I guess." Kate said.

"I heard that!" Jack shouted.

"Return Ludicolo." Dahlia recalled Ludicolo and walked over to Jack.

"Return Scizor." Jack recalled Scizor. "Thank you. Take a good rest."

"How fabulous of you! Your love of Pokemon shone through, and, in turn, your Pokemon believed in you. That is why you handled everything thrown your way splendidly. A most wonderful victory it was!" Dahlia congratulated Jack.

"Thank you. It was a tough battle."

"But you won. Here is your Print." Dahlia held out a Print, which features the Battle Arcade, Jack on the left side and Dahlia on the right side.

"Thank you." Jack accepted the Print and put it in his Print Case.

"Listen Jack." Dahlia got closer to Jack. "Are you interested in going on a date with me?"

"Urm..." Jack and Dahlia's faces were just a few inches apart, causing Jack to blush.

"Are you?" Dahlia started to blush slightly herself.

"I'm really flattered and all, but I have a girlfriend."

"Aww, that's too bad. How about we just go on one date?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I rather not get killed by my girlfriend."

"Who is your girlfriend anyway?"

"She's over there." Jack pointed at where the group is.

"Jack, you're dead!" Kate shouted at him.

"Kate, calm down!" Grace shouted.

"Yeah Kate. I'm sure Jack's not going to cheat on you!" Dawn said.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill him!"

Jack sighed. "How possessive can she get?"

"Oh man. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble."

"No harm done. She's just jealous when women come near me."

"Well, you can't blame them. You're really handsome."

Jack blushed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"It's too bad someone like yourself is taken. Many girls would definitely love to date you, including me."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

"Well, anyway, nice job beating me. It was a pleasure to battle you."

"Same here. Oh yeah, just to give you a heads-up, you got another challenger."

"Really? Who?"

"My friend over there with the hat." Jack pointed to Ash.

"I see. I better come up with a new tactic."

"Well, good luck on that."

"You better start running Jack!" Grace shouted.

Jack turned around to see Kate heading his way.

"Uh oh. See you later and I hope we can battle again." Jack said as he made a run of it.

"COME BACK HERE JACK!" Kate roared.

"Man... Jack was right. How jealous can his girlfriend get?" Dahlia asked herself.

With the Battle Castle and the Battle Arcade down for Jack, he only needs three more Prints. Can he defeat the remaining Frontier Brain and conquer the Sinnoh Battle Frontier?

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 32 - Battle For The Third Print In The Battle Factory! Factory Head Thorton Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"The Battle Factory is the next facility we should to head to." Jack said.

"Yeah. Anything I should know about Factory Head Thorton?" Ash asked.

"No. Because Thorton and the challenger uses rental Pokemons, it all depends on luck and your ablilty to communicate with Pokemons that's not yours and also your strategy-making skills on the spot."

"That makes the challenge even harder." Brock said.

"Yeah. It all depends on Thorton's rental Pokemons."

"Huh?"

"You have to be really lucky if Thorton is using Pokemons that's totally weak against yours. Then again, you can't always depend on type advantages."

"Yeah. But you make it sound like it's all about type advantages."

"Like I said, it depends on luck and your ability as a Trainer. Ash and I shouldn't have much trouble with the ability part, but we'll be struggling on the luck part."

"Yeah. It's going to be really tough if Thorton has strong Pokemons."

"Just because Thorton has strong Pokemons, doesn't mean we won't be able to at least put up with a good fight."

"Yeah, the least we can do is try to win it. That way, we won't be much of a disgrace."

"Yeah. Anyway, let's get our rental Pokemons."

"While you're at it, why don't you just get another girl?" Kate said, obviously still mad from yesterday's situation.

"Kate, for the love of Arceus, just drop it. Jeez." Jack rubbed his forehead.

"Why should I?"

"For Arceus' sake, I'm not leaving you for another girl. How many times do I have to say it to you to make it clear?"

"Whatever." Kate crossed her arms.

"Uggggh..."

"Just focus on your battle Jack." Grace said. "Then patch things up with Kate."

"Thanks for the suggestion, at least SOMEONE understands me."

"Humph." Kate looked away from Jack.

* * *

**(Inside the Battle Factory...)**

"May I please have your Pokeballs?" The lady in the counter asked.

"Sure." Jack handed her his Pokeballs.

"Here you go." Ash handed her his Pokeballs. "Can my Pikachu stay with me?" Ash asked her.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Here are your rental Pokemons." The lady in the counter gave Jack and Ash each six rental Pokemons.

"Thank you." Jack and Ash said.

"Wonder what Pokemons you two got." Dawn said.

"Only one way to find out." Jack said as he tossed his six Pokeballs.

"Bui bui!" Buizel yelled his name.

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon yelled his name.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squealed her name.

"Gro-vy-le." Grovyle said his name.

"Lu-min-e-on!" Lumineon yelled her name.

"Murk-row!" Murkrow cawed her name.

"A Buizel, Shelgon, Pikachu, Grovyle, Lumineon and Murkrow huh? This is going to be difficult." Jack said as he touched his chin.

"Let's see mine!" Ash said as he tossed his six Pokeballs.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup squeaked his name.

"Fly-gon!" Flygon roared his name.

"Ab-sol!" Absol yelled her name.

"Gla-meow!" Glameow yelled her name.

"Skar-mo-ry!" Skarmory yelled her name.

"Gol-duck!" Golduck yelled his name.

"A Piplup, Flygon, Absol, Glameow, Skamory and Golduck." Ash said.

"You should definitely pick Piplup!" Dawn joked.

"Pip-lup pip!" Piplup agreed with Dawn.

"Come on Dawn and Piplup, that's not funny. If I want to pick Piplup, I would. But for now, let's see how well they do in battle."

"Let's see what moves they can use." Jack checked his Pokedex to see what his rental Pokemons can use. He crouched down to Buizel.

"Buizel can use the following moves: Brick Break, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch and Waterfall." The Pokedex said.

"I see." Jack moved over to Shelgon.

"Shelgon can use the following moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Protect and Crunch."

"Uh huh." Jack moved over to Pikachu.

"Pikachu can use the following moves: Volt Tackle, Rain Dance, Focus Punch and Thunderbolt."

"Huh, interesting." Jack moved over to Grovyle.

"Grovyle can use the following moves: Leaf Blade, Quick Attack, Solarbeam and Double Team."

"Hmmm..." Jack moved over to Lumineon.

"Lumineon can use the following moves: Waterfall, Rain Dance, Ice Beam and Attract."

"Okay." Jack moved over to Murkrow.

"Murkrow can use the following moves: Faint Attack, Protect, Dark Pulse and Hidden Power."

"I see."

"Daddy, what Pokemons are you going to use?" Sophia asked.

"Well..." Jack stood up. "Grovyle, Lumineon and Murkrow, return." Jack recalled Grovyle, Lumineon and Murkrow.

"Huh? You're not going to use those three Pokemons?" Ash asked.

"No. Pikachu, Shelgon and Buizel will be the ones I'm using."

"Why?"

"Simple. I know how to work with these Pokemons."

"Wait what?"

"This Pokemons are perfect for me as I'm used to battling with them, due to have Floatzel and Salamence."

"I understand you using Buizel and Shelgon, but why Pikachu?" Grace asked.

"Remember Ryan using a Pikachu?"

"Oh yeah."

"Exactly. That's why I chose Pikachu with the team. What about you Ash?"

"Let me just check the moves of these Pokemons." Ash checked his Pokedex to see what his rental Pokemons can use. He crouched down to Piplup.

"Piplup can use the following moves: Hydro Pump, BubbleBeam, Rain Dance and Peck."

"Okay." Ash moved over to Flygon.

"Flygon can use the following moves: Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Sandstorm and Flamthrower."

"Okay."

"Absol can use the following moves: Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Swords Dance and Thunderbolt."

"Okay."

"Glameow can use the following moves: Double Team, Shadow Ball, Slash and Protect."

"Uh huh."

"Skarmory can use the following moves: Steel Wing, Sky Attack, Flash Cannon and Agility."

"Okay."

"Golduck can use the following moves: Waterfall, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet and Psychic."

"Alright, I'm done here."

"What Pokemons are you going to use Daddy?" Maria asked Ash.

"I have absolutely no idea. Jack, what do you think?"

"If I had to choose for you, I would pick Flygon first."

"Okay."

"The second would be Golduck. The third one, I have no idea. It would be down to either Absol or Skarmory."

"I think about that."

"Alright, if you'll excuse me, I'll be training for the time being." Jack walked over to the training facility that was available for Trainers who wants to get to know their Pokemons strengths and weaknesses. (A/N: There's no such thing as a training facility inside the Battle Factory. I put this in for the sake of not embarrassing myself, if you know what I mean.)

* * *

**(Inside the training facility...)**

"Pikachu, use Focus Punch!" Jack ordered.

"Pi-ka-chu!" One of Pikachu's arms glows light blue and she punches the target, breaking it in half.

"Well done! Buizel, use Ice Punch!"

"Bui bui!" One of Buizel's hand glows bluish-white and then he punches the target, snapping it in half.

"Good job! Shelgon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Shel-gon!" The tips of Shelgon's front legs glow bright green and he slashes the target with them, breaking it in half.

"Brilliant! Alright, I think I know your strengths and weaknesses."

"Pi-ka pi-ka!" Pikachu squealed.

"Bui bui!" Buizel chimed happily.

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon shouted in joy.

"Alright, let's get things started. Shelgon and Buizel, you two will be fighting against each other first."

"Shel-gon!"

"Bui!"

"Pi-ka..."

Jack crouched down to Pikachu's level. "Don't worry Pikachu, you'll get your turn. In the meanwhile, you can get warm-up."

"Pi-ka-chu!"

"Alright, you two can get into positions."

"Bui!"

"Shel!"

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet! Shelgon, dodge it and use Crunch!"

"Bui!" Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Shelgon.

"Shel!" Shelgon dodged Buizel by moving to the side. "Shel-gon!" Shelgon charges towards Buizel and attempts to bite down on his head.

"Buizel, dodge it and use Brick Break!"

"Bui!" Buizel dodged Shelgon by jumping up. "Bui-zel!" The fins on Buizel's arms glow white and he attempts to strike Shelgon from above.

"Shelgon, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

"Shel!" Shelgon quickly moved to the side to dodge Buizel. "Shel-gon!" The tips of Shelgon's front legs glow bright green and he slashes Buizel with them.

"Buizel, use Ice Punch!"

"Bui bui!" One of Buizel's hand glows bluish-white and then he punches Shelgon.

Buizel and Shelgon made contact with each other, with Buizel's Ice Punch slowly freezing Shelgon's front leg.

"Shelgon, use Flamethrower while keeping up your Dragon Claw! Buizel, use Waterfall to defend yourself!"

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Buizel.

"Bui-zel!" Buizel surrounds himself with water to defend himself.

Flamethrower hit Buizel, but thanks to Waterfall, the damage was lessen.

"Alright, I think that's enough."

"Bui!"

"Shel-gon!"

"Pikachu, you're up!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu ran up to Jack.

"Alright, which one of you want to face Pikachu?"

"Bui bui!" Buizel jumped up in excitement.

"Shel..." Shelgon, on the other hand, was tired.

"Alright, Shelgon you can take a rest. Buizel, let's hope you can keep up with Pikachu."

"Pi-ka." Pikachu smirked at Buizel.

"Bui bui." Buizel smirked back at Pikachu.

"Jack?" Kate said as she walked over to Jack, looking a bit sad.

"Alright, you two just start without me." Jack told Buizel and Pikachu. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry for being so jealous and possessive." Kate apologized.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry about it, if anybody should be sorry, it's me."

"No, it should be me."

"Kate, I've never told you this, but I'm glad that you're possessive of me."

"Huh?"

"The reason why I say that is because that's what makes you you."

"Oh Jack."

"And besides, you're basically telling girls to back off from me."

Kate suddenly embraced Jack rather tightly.

"Alright, I get it. Could you please loosen your grip on me?"

"Sorry." Kate loosen her grip.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle! Buizel, use Waterfall!"

"Pika pika pika..." Pikachu runs at Buizel. Her body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and she charges towards Buizel.

"Bui!" Buizel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!"

Pikachu and Buizel collided with each other, causing a explosion, sending Pikachu and Buizel flying backwards.

"Pi-ka!"

"Bui!"

"Alright, I think that's enough. Get rest up."

Pikachu and Buizel went over to Shelgon and sat down beside him.

"How adorable can they get?" Kate asked.

"Not as adorable as you." Jack said as he leaned closer to Kate and pressed his lips against hers.

"Alright you lovebirds, keep it in the bedroom." Brock appeared out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Jack and Kate.

"Brock!" Kate shouted at him as she slapped him on the arm.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just here to tell to Jack that Thorton's available to battle now."

"Alright."

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"Hello, I'm the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory, Thorton." Thorton introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Jack Willows, the winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference." Jack introduced himself.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you to come to the Battle Factory so I can battle you."

"I see. Well, you got your wish."

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard.

"Bzweeeeep! Sorry, don't mind me. What I'm using is an invention of mine. It's my data-analyzing machine. It's telling me what you've rented for this match." Thorton checked his device. "I see! You've rented Buizel, Shelgon, and Pikachu. I have to say, that's a good setup. Like, say, fourty-eight percent? Oh, don't let that number concern you! All righty, let's get going!"

"Fourty-eight percent? Just because you know what Pokemons I'm going to use, doesn't mean you'll win for sure!"

"Jolteon!" Thorton tossed his first Pokeball.

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon yelled her name.

"Shelgon, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon yelled his name.

"Shelgon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Shel-gon!" The tips of Shelgon's front legs glow bright green and he slashes Jolteon with them.

"Jolteon, use Agility!"

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon runs toward Shelgon, disappearing and reappearing seconds later behind him.

"Shelgon, turn around and use Crunch!"

Shelgon turned around. "Shel-gon!" Shelgon charges towards Jolteon and attempts to bite down on his head.

"Jolteon, use Agility to dodge!"

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon runs toward Shelgon, disappearing and reappearing seconds later behind him.

"Shelgon, turn around and use Flamthrower!"

Shelgon turned around again. "Shel-gon!" Shelgon releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, use Agility to dodge and then use Iron Tail!"

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon runs toward Shelgon, disappearing and reappearing seconds later behind him. "Jol-te-on!" Jolteon's entire tail glows white and she hits Shelgon with it.

"Shelgon, use Protect!"

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon creates a green barrier around his body, protecting him from Jolteon's attack.

"Jolteon, use Quick Attack!"

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon runs at a fast speed and charges towards Shelgon.

"Shelgon, use Flamethrower!"

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Jolteon, burning her.

"Jol-te-on!"

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!"

"Jooooo-teeeee-oooooooooon!" Jolteon releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Shelgon.

"Shelgon, use this chance to use Dragon Claw!"

"Shel-gon!" The tips of Shelgon's front legs glow bright green and he charges towards Jolteon and slashes her with them, with Thunderbolt slightly electrocuting him.

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon was sent flying backwards.

"Jolteon, use Agility and then Iron Tail!"

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon runs toward Shelgon, disappearing and reappearing seconds later behind him. "Jol-te-on!" Jolteon's entire tail glows white and she hits Shelgon with it.

"Shelgon, use Protect!"

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon creates a green barrier around his body, protecting him from Jolteon's attack.

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon was sent flying back due to Protect.

"Jolteon, use Iron Tail!"

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon's entire tail glows white and she hits Shelgon with it.

"Shelgon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Shel-gon!" The tips of Shelgon's front legs glow bright green and he charges towards Jolteon and slashes her with them.

Jolteon and Shelgon clashed with each other, with Shelgon overpowering Jolteon.

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon was sent flying backwards for a third time.

"Jolteon!"

"Shelgon, finish off with Flamethrower!"

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Jolteon, burning her.

"Jol-te-on!" Jolteon fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Jolteon." Thorton recalled Jolteon.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Looks like his training seesion paid off." Brock said.

"Of course it did!" Kate exclaimed happily.

"Dragonair!" Thorton tossed his next Pokeball.

"Drag-on-air!" Dragonair yelled his name.

"Shelgon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Shel-gon!" The tips of Shelgon's front legs glow bright green and he charges towards Dragonair and slashes him with them.

"Dragonair, dodge it and use Ice Beam!"

"Drag!" Dragonair moved to the side dodge the attack. "Drag-on-air!" A white ball is formed in front of Dragonair's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at Shelgon.

"Shelgon, use Protect!"

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon creates a green barrier around his body, protecting him from Dragonair's attack.

"Shelgon, use Flamethrower!"

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Dragonair.

"Dragonair, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Drag!" Dragonair jumped up to dodge the attack. "Drag-on-air!" Dragonair opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Shelgon.

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon was hit by the ball.

"Shelgon, retaliate with Dragon Claw!"

Shelgon landed on the ground. "Shel-gon!" The tips of Shelgon's front legs glow bright green and he charges towards Dragonair and slashes him with them.

"Dragonair, use Ice Beam!"

"Drag-on-air!" A white ball is formed in front of Dragonair's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at Shelgon, freezing him in the process.

"Shel-gon!" Shelgon had swirls for eyes.

"Return Shelgon." Jack recalled Shelgon. "Nice job. Take a good rest."

"Awww. That's too bad. Daddy lost Shelgon." Sophia said.

"Yeah. Now they're leveled." Grace said.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squealed as he got on all fours.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Drag-on-air!" Dragonair opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Dragonair.

"Dragonair, you use Thunderbolt as well!"

"Drag-ooooon-aaaaaaaaaair!" Dragonair releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Pikachu.

The two Thunderbolt attacks hit each other and exploded on contact.

"Pikachu, use Focus Punch!"

"Pi-kaaaaaa..." One of Pikachu's arms starts to glows light blue. "Chu!" She attempts to punch Dragonair.

"Dragonair, dodge it and use Ice Beam!"

"Drag!" Dragonair forced Pikachu to hit the ground by jumping to the side. "Drag-on-air!" A white ball is formed in front of Dragonair's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counterattack with Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Dragonair's Ice Beam.

The two attacks made contact and exploded.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Dragonair.

"Dragonair, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Drag!" Dragonair jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Drag-on-air!" Dragonair opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Volt Tackle!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu dodged to the side. "Pi-ka pi-ka pi-ka..." Pikachu runs at Dragonair. Her body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and she charges towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Drag-on-air!" Dragonair opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Pikachu.

The ball hit Pikachu, but Pikachu kept going.

"What?"

"Pi-ka pi-ka pi-ka... Pi-ka!" Pikachu smashed into Dragonair, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Dragonair!"

"Drag..." Dragonair started to slowly get back up.

"Pikachu, use Rain Dance!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu's body glows white and releases steam from her body, causing a large raincloud to appear above the battlefield.

"Dragonair, use Thunderbolt!"

"Drag-ooooon-aaaaaaaaaair!" Dragonair releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Pikachu.

"Volt Tackle, Pikachu!"

"Pi-ka pi-ka pi-ka..." Pikachu runs at Dragonair. Her body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and she charges towards Dragonair, taking the hit from the Thunderbolt.

"What?"

"GO!"

"PI-KA!" Pikachu smashed into Dragonair, full force.

"Drag-on-air!" Dragonair screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Dragonair!"

Dragonair was on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Yay for daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Nice job Pikachu." Jack congratulated her as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Pi... Ka..." Pikachu fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

The group widen their eyes in shock.

"Oh no! Pikachu fainted!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Return Dragonair." Thorton recalled Dragonair.

"Return Pikachu." Jack recalled Pikachu. "You were awesome. Take a long rest."

"You truly are the greatest Trainer I've ever faced." Thorton commented.

"Thank you."

"I was a bit surprised why you didn't accept the offer to become a Champion."

"I didn't accept the offer because I wanted to achieve the rank of Pokemon Master."

Thorton smiled. "In any cases, Gligar!" Thorton tossed his last Pokeball.

"Gli-gar!" Gligar yelled her name.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his last Pokeball.

"Bui bui!" Buizel chimed happily as he crossed his arms.

"This battle looks seriously like the battle between Floatzel and Gliscor back at the Lily of the Valley Conference." Brock said.

"Come to think of it, you're right." Ash said.

"This is going to be so cool!" Sophia shouted.

"Gligar, use X-Scissor!"

"Gli-gar!" Gligar's claws glow light blue and she attempts to slash Buizel in an 'X' like fashion.

"Buizel, dodge it!"

"Bui!" Buizel quickly dodged to the side with amazing speed.

"What the?"

"It's Buizel's ability, Swift Swim!" Dawn said.

"No wonder why he chose Pikachu." Grace said. "It's so he can actviate Buizel's ability."

"Pure genius." Kate said.

"Gligar, use Earthquake!"

"Gli-gar!" Gligar jumped up into the air and then slammed her tail to the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!"

"Bui!" Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Gligar.

"Gli-gar!" Gligar was hit by Buizel.

"Gligar, use X-Scissor!"

"Gli-gar!" Gligar's claws glow light blue and she attempts to slash Buizel in an 'X' like fashion.

"Buizel, dodge it and use Waterfall!"

"Bui!" Buizel dodged the attack by jumped to the side. "Bui bui!" Buizel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Gligar.

"Gligar, use Protect!"

"Gli-gar!" Gligar creates a green barrier around her body, protecting her from Buizel's attack.

"Bui!" Buizel was sent flying backwards.

"Buizel, use Brick Break!"

"Bui!" The fins on Buizel's arms glow white and he charged towards Gligar.

"Gligar, dodge it and use Steel Wing!"

"Gli-gar!" Gligar dodged the attack by jumping up using her tail. "Gli-gar!" The blue parts of Gligar's wings glow white, and she charges towards Buizel with them.

"Buizel, dodge it and use Ice Punch!"

"Bui!" Buizel moved to the side to dodged the attack. "Bui bui!" One of Buizel's hand glows bluish-white and then he charges towards Gligar.

"Gli-gar!" Gligar was hit by Buizel, causing her body to be frozen.

"Gligar!"

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!"

"Bui!" Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Gligar, slamming into her.

"Gli-gar!"

"Gligar, retaliate with X-Scissor!"

"Gli-gar!" Gligar managed to attack as his claws glow light blue and she attempts to slash Buizel in an 'X' like fashion.

"Bui!" Buizel was hit by Gligar.

"Don't give up Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!"

"Gligar, use Steel Wing!"

"Bui!" Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and he rises into the air and charges towards Gligar.

"Gli-gar!" The blue parts of Gligar's wings glow white, and she charges towards Buizel with them.

Gligar and Buizel clashed against each other. After a few seconds, they were pushed back due to their attacks.

"Bui!" Buizel started to glow bright white. (A/N: I know in the Battle Frontier's, it's impossible to evolve a Pokemon in the games, but think about the anime. That's my reason for the evolution.)

"What is this?" Thorton said.

"Is Buizel evolving?" Sophia and Maria asked.

"He is!" Grace exclaimed.

"Float-zel!" Buizel evolved into a Floatzel.

"Interesting. This never happened before."

"Awesome! Nice going Floatzel!" Jack shouted.

"Float!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Gligar, use X-Scissor!"

"Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Gligar, slamming into him before she could attack.

"Gli-gar!" Gligar was knocked back by Floatzel.

"Gligar, use Earthquake!"

"Floatzel, use Waterfall combined with Brick Break!"

"No way! Can Floatzel use that?" Sophia asked.

"Well, we're going to find out now!" Kate said.

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to avoid the attack. "Float..." Floatzel started to surround himself with water and the fins on Floatzel's arms started to glow white. The two attacks started to merge together in his arms. "Zel!" Floatzel dropped down to where Gligar is and striked her on the head, knocking her down to the ground.

"Gligar!"

"Gli... Gar..." Gligar had swirls for eyes.

"You did it!" Jack shouted in joy.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed.

"Return Gligar." Thorton recalled Gligar and walked over to Jack.

"Alright, return Floatzel." Jack recalled Floatzel. "Thanks for everything Floatzel."

"Hmm... I got handed the loss here. It's not making me happy at all, losing. Even though I'm not happy, I did glean some useful data, I suppose. That makes me glad I battled you." Thorton told Jack.

"It was awesome battling you." Jack said.

"I have to hand it to you, not only did you defeat me, you also managed to evolve one of our rental Pokemons."

"Yeah, that completely surprised me. I never thought that Floatzel would evolve at a time like this."

"So, did you get to like those Pok mon you rented? As a Factory Head, it would sure make me happy if you did."

"I sure did. They were just awesome."

Thorton smiled. "Next time, come back with different rental Pok mon and we'll battle again."

"Count on it."

"Here you go. Your Print for this battle facility." Thorton held out a Print, which features the Battle Factory, Jack on the left side and Thorton on the right side.

"Thank you." Jack accepted the Print and he then put it in his Print Case.

"Again, I hope we can battle someday." Thorton held out his hand.

"Yeah, let's hope." Jack grabbed his hand and shook it.

With Castle Valet Darach, Arcade Star Dahlia and Factory Head Thorton defeated by Jack, only two Frontier Brains remain for him. Will Jack be able to beat the next Frontier Brain, Hall Matron Argenta?

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 33

**A/N #1: A Legendary Pokemon will be introduced in this chapter. Just to give you readers a heads-up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 33 - Battle For The Fourth Print In The Battle Hall! Hall Matron Argenta Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"Thanks uncle." Jack said.

"No problem. I'll be seeing you at your last Frontier Brain Battle." Kevin said before the screen went black.

"Hey Jack, what Pokemon did you get for the battle?" Ash asked.

"You'll see soon enough. What about you?"

"I'll be using Pikachu."

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squealed.

"Alright. Remember this, whatever you do, don't do anything stupid in your battle against Argenta."

"Huh?"

"It may be a one on one battle, but Ryan told me she has access to Legendary Pokemons."

"L-legendary Pokemons?"

"That's right. Although she doesn't use them very much, she will use it against Trainers who she thinks are tough, like myself."

"Hey! What about me?"

"Well, I consider you tough, but I don't know what Argenta is considering you."

"Thanks for considering me tough."

"You'll be lucky if she doesn't use any Legendary Pokemons against you. On the other hand, for me, I'm ready for a real challenge."

"You're hoping that she uses a Legendary Pokemon, aren't you?"

"Of course. I've never faced a Trainer with a Legendary Pokemon." (A/N: You must be saying: "Are you freaking serious?" Remember the fact that Jack didn't face Brandon, the Pyramid King, when he had the three Golems, Regirock, Registeel and Regice. And any other Legendaries that appeared in the anime that my OC will probably face for something.)

"Really? Well, I guess I got lucky when I've faced Trainers with Legendary Pokemons."

"Yeah, you lucky bastard."

"Anyway, I think we should go to the Battle Hall now."

"You're right."

* * *

**(At the Battle Hall...)**

"This is going to be one tough battle." Jack said.

"Just relax daddy. I'm sure you'll beat her." Sophia said.

"It's not all about winning."

"What?"

"I'm worry she might use a Legendary Pokemon, the last thing I need."

"A Legendary Pokemon?" Grace said.

"Yeah, according to Ryan, she has some Legendary Pokemons."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm predicting that she's going to use a Legendary Pokemon against me."

"Just relax. Just do what you normally do in a regular battle." Kate said.

"Either way, even if I'm relaxed, it's going to be a tough battle."

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"So who do you think will win?" Dawn asked.

"It'll be difficult to say, according to Jack." Brock said.

"I agree. I'm getting goosebumps just sitting here thinking about what Pokemon she's going to use." Ash said.

"Man..." Kate was shuffling in her seat.

"Kate, relax. You're worser than Jack." Grace said.

"How can I relax? Jack may well end up losing."

"Don't say that!" Sophia exclaimed. "We just have to believe in daddy's abilities as a Trainer!"

"She's right you know."

Suddenly, Jack and the Hall Matron, Argenta, walked to their respective sides.

"I'm Jack, winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference." Jack introduced himself.

"My Battle Hall allows Trainers to mount challenges with their one favorite Pokemon. I imagine there were tense moments getting here with your chosen one. But understand that one shines the brightest when a challenge is overcome. I am Argenta, and I am your final and most daunting challenge. I dare you to overcome my challenge." Argenta said.

"Wait what? Final? As far as I'm concern, this is not my final challenge."

"Say what you like. You're not going to beat me easily!"

"Thanks, you just made me more determined to beat you!"

"Enough talk, let's begin our battle."

"Bring it on!"

"Latias, come on out!" Argenta tossed her Pokeball.

"La-ti-as!" Latias yelled her name.

"Just as I fear. A Legendary Pokemon."

"Oh no! Daddy was right! She is going to use a Legendary Pokemon!" Sophia shouted.

"This is going to be one tough battle." Kate said.

"Exactly." Brock said. "Let's see how Jack handles this."

"Using a Legendary Pokemon. Unbelievable." Jack said.

"What happened to your upbeat spirit? Did it all just disappeared?" Argenta asked.

Jack smirked. "Thanks for the pep talk. My spirit is now bursting with flames of determination!"

"Then bring out your Pokemon and show me your determination!"

"Dragonite, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite let out a huge roar.

"Latias, starts things off with Dragon Pulse!"

"La-ti-as!" Latias opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, cut through it with Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Latias, destroying the Dragon Pulse in the process.

"Latias, dodge it and use Psychic!"

"La!" Latias moved to the side to dodge the attack. "La-ti-as!" Latias's eyes glow light blue. Dragonite then becomes surrounded in light blue and Latias can control her.

"Dragonite, break free from Latias's hold and use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-gooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Latias from them.

"Latias, dodge it and use Mist Ball!"

"La!" Latias dodged the attack by moving to the side. "La-ti-as!" Latias fired a mist-like ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge with Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Latias, dodging the ball in the process.

"Latias, dodge it and use Psychic!"

"La!" Latias flew up to dodge Dragonite. "La-ti-as!" Latias's eyes glow light blue. Dragonite then becomes surrounded in light blue and Latias can control her.

"Dragonite, break free and use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite broke free from Latias's hold. "Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Latias.

"Latias, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"La!" Latias moved to the side to dodge the attack. "La-ti-as!" Latias opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Latias, destroying the Dragon Pulse in the process.

"La-ti-as!" Latias was slammed by Dragonite.

"Latias, use Psychic!"

"La-ti-as!" Latias's eyes glow light blue. Dragonite then becomes surrounded in light blue and Latias can control her.

"Render it useless Dragonite!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite broke free from Latias's hold for a third time.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dra-goooo-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks. She then charges towards Latias.

"Latias, dodge it!"

"La!" Latias flew down to the ground to dodge the attack.

"I must say, your Dragonite is a excellent fighter." Argenta commented.

"Thank you. I could say the same thing about your Latias." Jack said.

"This is turning into one of the best battles I've ever seen!" Maria exclaimed.

"Same here!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Now, it's time to show you my battle-winning skills! Dragonite, use Aerial Bolt!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Latias. "Dra-gooooo-niiiiite!" Dragonite charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself.

"Dodge it La-" Argenta couldn't finish her order as Dragonite slammed into Latias.

"La-ti-as!" Latias fell to the ground, paralyzed, thanks to the Thunderbolt.

"Latias!"

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Latias.

"Latias, please get up!"

"La... Ti-as!" Latias was hit by Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Bolt!"

"Dra-goooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and she charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself. She then charges towards Latias.

"La-ti-as!" Latias was again hit by Dragonite.

"Latias, try and use Dragon Pulse!"

"La... Ti-as!" Latias opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-gooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Latias from them.

"Latias, use Psychic to stop the attack!"

"La-ti-as!" Latias's eyes glow light blue. Dragonite's Thunderbolt then becomes surrounded in light blue and Latias can control her. She then fires it back to towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as she flies towards Latias, getting hit by her own Thunderbolt in the process.

"Oh no..." Argenta said.

"La-ti-as!" Latias was hit by Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dra-gooooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite charges electricity in her antennae, then releases a beam of yellow electricity at Latias from them.

"Latias, try and dodge it!"

"La!" Latias dodged the attack by flying up.

"Use Draco Meteor, Latias!"

"Laaaaaaa-ttttttttti..." Latias's body glows orange and a orange ball of light appears inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Latias's mouth. "As!" Latias fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs where it exploded at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, block it!"

"Drag!" Dragonite crossed her arms in a 'X' like fashion.

The orbs hit Dragonite, causing smoke to appear and cover Dragonite.

"Oh no!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Just keep watching Sophia." Grace said.

The smoke started to fade away to reveal Dragonite still standing, looking like she barely even felt the attack.

"What? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for my Pokemons! Dragonite, use Dragon Bolt!"

"Dra-goooo-niiiiiite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and she charged electricity in her antennae, and then release it onto herself. She then charges towards Latias.

"La-ti-as!" Latias fell to the ground.

"Latias!"

"Finish this off with Draco Meteor, Dragonite!"

"Dragooooo..." Dragonite's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of her mouth. "Nite!" Dragonite fired the -ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Latias.

"La-ti-as!" Latias screamed in pain as the falling orbs hit her, causing smoke to quickly cover her.

"Latias!"

The orbs finished falling on Latias and the smoke started to fade away to reveal Latias with swirls for eyes.

"Daddy did it! Daddy won!" Sophia shouted in joy.

"That was impressive." Brock said.

"Latias, return." Argenta recalled Latias and walked over to Jack.

"Return Dragonite." Jack recalled Dragonite. "You're awesome Dragonite. Take a much needed rest."

Argenta clapped. "That was a brilliant battle. I haven't felt like this in a long time." Argenta said.

"It was a really intense battle and going up against a Legendary Pokemon and a Frontier Brain like yourself was not really making things better."

"But in the end, you still beat me. Here is your Print." Argenta held out a Print, which features the Battle Hall, Jack on the left side and Argenta on the right side.

"Thank you." Jack accepted the Print and put it in his Print Case.

"A good Trainer doesn't force their favorite on anyone. A good one keeps with their favorite without drama or fanfare. That is how I see it, at least. And, by the way I see it, you're an excellent Trainer! Be sure to visit the Battle Hall again with a favorite Pok mon. Until then, bye-bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

**(Outside of the Battle Hall...)**

"Well, it's four down, one to go." Jack said.

"Yep. All you have to do is beat the Tower Tycoon, Palmer." Kate said.

"He's going to be a tough one to beat."

"That's what you said about Argenta." Grace said.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's time for Ash's battle."

"Yeah, I can't wait to win my fourth Print!" Ash said.

"Well, good luck."

"Hello Jack. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Someone said.

Everyone turned around.

"Ryan, Jessica. What are you two doing here?" Jack asked them.

"What do you think? I came here to battle you." Ryan said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm currently busy with the Battle Frontiers here."

"Exactly my point."

"Huh?"

"If you want to face Palmer, you'll have to beat me. A former Frontier Brain of this Region."

"Well, your challenge is going to have to be put on hold until Ash's battle against Argenta."

"Fine with me."

With Castle Valet Darach, Arcade Star Dahlia, Factory Head Thorton and Hall Matron Argenta now beaten by Jack. Only Tower Tycoon Palmer remains, but what is up with Ryan and Jessica's sudden appearance? Why did Ryan suddenly challenge Jack to a battle?

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 34

**A/N #1: There is no time skip for this chapter or the next few chapters, except this takes place after Ash's battle against Argenta, who he successfully defeats.**

**A/N #2: Ryan's Tyranitar and Spiritomb will learn a few new moves. Jack's Blaziken, who was under the ownership of Grace when it first appeared, will be using a few new moves as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 34 - Battle For The Chance To Face Palmer! Ryan Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"Now. What's up with the sudden challenge? You know I have to battle Palmer tomorrow." Jack said.

The group are at the coffee shop, discussing about Ryan's sudden challenge to Jack.

"If you want to face Palmer, you'll have to beat me first, simple as that." Ryan said. "Besides, I've already talked to Palmer about this. He says that if you can't beat me, don't even think about battling him."

"Why you little cheeky bastard..."

"Calm down Jack." Kate said.

"Man, just what I need. Another battle for today."

"What do you say?"

"Fine, it's not like I've got any choice."

"Great, we should get to the Battle Tower."

"Fine."

* * *

**(Inside the Battle Tower...)**

"Brock, could you referee the match?" Ryan asked Brock.

"Sure. This match is full six on six battle. First Trainer to defeat all of the opposition's Pokemons wins." Brock announced. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes." Ryan said.

"Let's just get this over with." Jack said.

"Alright, BEGIN!"

"Hariyama, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his first Pokeball.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama yelled his name.

"Gengar, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Gen-gar!" Gengar yelled his name.

"Damn it! Hariyama, return!" Ryan quickly recalled Hariyama.

"That was fast." Maria commented.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Sophia asked.

"It's because of Gengar." Jessica said.

"Huh?"

"Because Hariyama's a fighting type Pokemon and Gengar's a ghost-poison type Pokemon. Fighting and normal type moves won't work against Gengar."

"Oh. We see now."

"Tyranitar, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his next Pokeball.

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" Tyranitar roared.

"Gengar, return." Jack recalled Gengar.

"Again? What is going on?" Grace said.

"Don't know." Dawn said.

"Ampharos, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Am-phar-os!" Ampharos yelled her name.

"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!"

"Ammmmm-pharrrrrrrr-oooooooooooooos!" Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from her body at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, dodge it and use Ice Beam!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar dodged the attack by jumping to side. "Ty-ran-itar!" A light blue ball forms in front of Tyranitar's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of his mouth at Ampharos.

"Ampharos, dodge it and use Iron Tail!"

"Am!" Ampharos dodged the attack by jumping up. "Am-phar-os!" Half of Ampharos's tail glows white then she drops down to where Tyranitar is and hits him with it.

"Ty!" Tyranitar was hit by Ampharos.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!"

"Ty-ran-it-ar!" Tyranitar jumps into the air and then strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Ampharos, jump up and use Signal Beam!"

"Am!" Ampharos jumped up again to dodge the attack. "Am-phar-os!" The orb on Ampharos's head glows white and she fires a rainbow colored beam from it at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, dodge it and use Stone Edge!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar jumped to the side to dodge. "Ty-ran-i-tar!" Two light blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle Tyranitar's body. Tyranitar's eyes then glow light blue and he fires the stones at Ampharos.

"Ampharos, block it!"

"Am!" Ampharos prepared herself for the attack as she crosses her arms in a 'X' like fashion.

The stones hit Ampharos and sent her back a few feets.

"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!"

"Ammmmm-pharrrrrrrr-oooooooooooooos!" Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from her body at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, dodge it!"

"Ampharos, Focus Punch!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar dodged to the side.

"Am-phar..." Ampharos' fist becomes surrounded by a light blue aura. "Os!" She charges towards Tyranitar and punches him.

"Ty!" Tyranitar roared in pain.

"Tyranitar, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Ampharos.

"Ampharos, dodge it and use Signal Beam!"

"Am!" Ampharos moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Am-phar-os!" The orb on Ampharos's head glows white and she fires a rainbow colored beam from it at Tyranitar.

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" Tyranitar was hit by Signal Beam.

"Tyranitar, use Ice Beam!"

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" A light blue ball forms in front of Tyranitar's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of his mouth at Ampharos.

"Am-phar-os!" Ampharos was hit by Ice Beam and was frozen solid.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!"

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" Tyranitar jumps into the air and then strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Am-phar-os!" Ampharos somehow broke the ice that was keeping her caged. "Am-phar-os!" Ampharos' fist becomes surrounded by a light blue aura. She charges towards Tyranitar and punched him.

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" Tyranitar roared in pain.

"What? How?" Ryan shouted.

"It's simple Ryan. You really thought that I would go into a match without a strategy?" Jack said.

"I can't believe it, but how?"

"Simple. I simply told Ampharos just before the battle that if she ever was frozen, use Focus Punch."

"I see. That's how Ampharos did it."

"In any cases, Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!"

"Ammmmm-pharrrrrrrr-oooooooooooooos!" Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from her body at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ty!" Tyranitar moved to the side to avoid the Thunderbolt. "Ty-ran-i-tar!" Tyranitar opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Ampharos.

"Ampharos, dodge it!"

"Am-phar-os!" Ampharos dodged the attack by jumping to the side.

"Alright, no more games! Ampharos, use Signal Bolt!"

"Signal Bolt?" Jessica said, confused at the command.

"Just watch Jessica." Kate said.

"Ammmmmmm-phar-ooooooooooooos!" The orb on Ampharos's head glows white and she fires a rainbow colored beam from it at Tyranitar. She then quickly releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from her body at the Signal Beam.

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" Tyranitar was hit by Signal Bolt and he fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Ampharos is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Return Tyranitar." Ryan recalled Tyranitar.

"Nice job Ampharos." Jack congratulated Ampharos.

"Am! Am!" Ampharos chimed happily.

"Take a good rest, return." Jack recalled Ampharos.

"Venusaur, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his next Pokeball.

"Ve-nu-saur!" Veunsaur yelled his name.

"Blastoise, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Blas-toise!" Blastoise yelled his name.

"Why did daddy pick a water type Pokemon? Doesn't he know that he's at a disadvantage?" Sophia asked.

"Of course Jack knows that Sophia." Grace said. "Remember what he said: 'You can't always depend on type advantages'."

"Oh yeah."

"Venusaur, use Energy Ball!"

"Veeee-nnnnnu-saur!" Venusaur charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of his mouth, and then fires it at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, deflect it with Hydro Pump!"

"Blas-toise!" Blastoise blasts powerful jets of water out from the cannons in his shell at Venusaur's Energy Ball, deflecting it back to Venusaur.

"Venusaur, dodge it!"

"Ve!" Venusaur moved to the side to dodge the attack.

"Blastoise, use Ice Beam!"

"Blas-toise!" A light blue ball forms in front of Blastoise's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at Venusaur.

"Venusaur, dodge it and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Ve!" Venusaur jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Ve-nu-saur!" Venusaur releases a stream of sludge from his mouth at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, dodge it and use Blizzard!"

"Blas!" Blastoise dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Blas-toise!" Blastoise fires a blizzard from his mouth at Venusaur.

"Venusaur, dodge and use Leaf Storm!"

"Ve!" Venusaur moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Ve-nu-saur!" The plant on Venusaur's back start to glow light green, and he releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from his body at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, dodge it and use Ice Beam!"

"Blas!" Blastoise dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Blas-toise!" A light blue ball forms in front of Blastoise's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at Venusaur.

"Ve-nu-saur!" Venusaur was hit by Ice Beam.

"Venusaur, retaliate with Energy Ball!"

"Veeee-nnnnnu-saur!" Venusaur charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of his mouth, and then fires it at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, deflect it away!"

"Blas-toise!" Blastoise slapped the ball away.

"Venusaur, use Leaf Storm!"

"Ve-nu-saur!" The plant on Venusaur's back start to glow light green, and he releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from his body at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, dodge it and use Hydro Pump!"

"Blas!" Blastoise jumped to the side. "Blas-toise!" Blastoise blasts powerful jets of water out from the cannons in his shell at Venusaur.

"Venusaur, dodge it and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Ve!" Venusaur jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Ve-nu-saur!" Venusaur releases a stream of sludge from his mouth at Blastoise.

"Blas-toise!" Blastoise was hit by Sludge Bomb.

"Blastoise, use Blizzard!"

"Blas-toise!" Blastoise fires a blizzard from his mouth at Venusaur.

"Ve-nu-saur!" Venusaur was hit by Blizzard.

"Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant!"

"Ve-nu-saur!" Venusaur's body glows light green and he stomps on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike Blastoise.

"Blastoise, dodge it!"

"Blas-toise!" Blastoise jumped up to dodged the roots.

The roots went back down to the ground after a few seconds. Blastoise landed on the ground.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Beam!"

"Hydro Beam? Man, where does he come up with these combinations?" Jessica asked.

"Only he knows." Ash said.

"Blas-toise!" Blastoise fires two powerful orbs of water from his cannons at Venusaur. "Blas-toise!" A light blue ball forms in front of Blastoise's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at the orbs, freezing it.

"Ahh crap..." Ryan said.

"Ve-nu-saur!" Venusaur was hit by the frozen Hydro Cannon, or Hydro Beam. Venusaur fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Venusaur, return." Ryan recalled Venusaur.

"Blastoise, return." Jack recalled Blastoise. "Thanks Blastoise, take a good rest."

"That was awesome!" Sophia shouted.

"You better not lose Ryan! After all that hard training!" Jessica shouted at Ryan.

"Thanks for supporting me!" Ryan sarcastically shouted back.

"Jeez. I swear, if he loses, I'm not going to forgive him." Jessica said to herself.

"Hariyama, come back out!" Ryan tossed his next Pokeball.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama yelled his name.

"Blaziken, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken yelled his name.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm!"

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" A white ball forms in front of Hariyama's hand and he puts his arm up to Blaziken. He then fires a white blast from the ball at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge it and use Blaze Kick!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken dodged the attack by jumping up. "Blaz-i-ken!" The end of Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and then he kicks Hariyama.

"Hariyama, block it!"

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama used his arm to block Blaziken's oncoming attack.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick again!"

"Blaz-i-ken!" The end of Blaziken's other leg blazes in flames and then he kicks Hariyama.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama was sent flying to the ground.

"Hariyama, get up and use Brick Break!"

Hariyama got up. "Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama jumps up and karate chops Blaziken from above.

"Blaziken, dodge it and use Brave Bird!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken dodged to the side, forcing Hariyama to hit the ground. "Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken jumps into the air and flies down at Hariyama like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, he tucked in his arms and his body becomes surrounded in a blue aura, and he slams into Hariyama.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama fell to the ground again.

"Hariyama, get back up and use Focus Blast!"

Hariyama got back up. "Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama puts his hands together and creates a bright blue ball of energy. He then fires it at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge it and use Flare Blitz!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken cloaks himself in fire and charges at Hariyama.

"Hariyama, dodge it and use Close Combat!"

"Ha-ri!" Hariyama dodged Blaziken by jumping to the side. "Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama charges towards repeatedly punches and kicks Blaziken at a fast speed.

"Blaziken, block all the attacks!"

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken used his arms and legs to counter Hariyama.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm!"

"Blaziken, dodge it and use Blaze Kick!"

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" A white ball forms in front of Hariyama's hand and he puts his arm up to Blaziken. He then fires a white blast from the ball at Blaziken.

"Blaz!" Blaziken jumped up to dodge the attack. "Blaz-i-ken!" The end of Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and then he kicks Hariyama.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama fell to the ground.

"Hariyama!"

"Blaziken, use Brave Bird!"

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken jumps into the air and flies down at Hariyama like a missile, his body bursting into flames. Then, he tucked in his arms and his body becomes surrounded in a blue aura, and he slams into Hariyama.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!"

"Blaziken, finish Hariyama off with Blast Burn!"

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken releases a ball of fire at Hariyama.

When the ball made contact with Hariyama, he was razed by a fiery explosion.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" Hariyama had swirls for eyes after the attack.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Blaziken is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Nice job Blaziken." Jack congratulated Blaziken as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Blaz... I-ken." Blaziken smirked before he fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Blaziken is also unable able to battle!" Brock announced.

"Return Blaziken." Jack recalled Blaziken.

"Return Hariyama." Ryan recalled Hariyama.

"It's a double knock-out!" Grace exclaimed.

"Sure is." Jessica said.

"Spiritomb, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his next Pokeball.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb yelled its name.

"Meganium, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Me-gan-i-um!" Meganium yelled her name, and then ran to Jack, slammed him to the ground and started to lick his face.

"Alright, alright! I got it! You love me! Now get back into the battlefield!" Jack said.

"Meg!" Meganium jumped back onto the battlefield.

"Spiritomb, use Hypnosis!"

"Spi-rit..." Spiritomb releases hypnotic waves at Meganium.

"Meganium, dodge it and use Energy Ball!"

"Meg!" Meganium jumped to the side to dodge. "Me-gan-i-ium!" Meganium charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of her mouth, and then fires it at Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" A purple-black ball forms in front of Spiritomb's mouth. It then fires the ball at Meganium.

"Meganium, dodge it and use Seed Bomb!"

"Meg!" Meganium dodged the ball by jumping to the side. "Meganium!" Meganium opens her mouth and a white orb is seen inside of her. She then fires multiple glowing white seeds from her mouth at Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!"

"Spi-rit!" Spiritomb dodged the seeds by flying up. "Spi-ri-tomb!" A purple-black ball forms in front of Spiritomb's mouth. It then fires the ball at Meganium.

"Meganium, dodge it and use Leaf Storm!"

"Meg!" Meganium dodged the move by jumping to the side. "Me-gan-i-um!" The large flower on Meganium's neck start to glow light green, and she releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the flower at Spiritomb.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was hit by Leaf Storm.

"Spiritomb, use Hypnosis!"

"Spi-rit..." Spiritomb releases hypnotic waves at Meganium.

"Meganium, dodge and use Seed Bomb!"

"Meg!" Meganium jumped up to dodge. "Meganium!" Meganium opens her mouth and a white orb is seen inside of her. She then fires multiple glowing white seeds from her mouth at Spiritomb.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was knocked to the ground.

"Spiritomb!"

"Meganium, use Energy Ball!"

"Me-gan-i-ium!" Meganium charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of her mouth, and then fires it at Spiritomb.

"Spi-ri-tomb!"

"Spiritomb, use Hypnosis now!"

"Spi-rit..." Spiritomb releases hypnotic waves at Meganium.

"Me... Gan... I... Um..." Meganium fell to the ground and slept.

"Meganium!"

"Spiritomb, use Dream Eater!"

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb releases a shadow-like version of itself at the sleeping Meganium and the shadow goes through her, sucking up Meganium's energy.

"Meg!" Meganium screamed in pain.

"Meganium, wake up!"

"Spiritomb, use Giga Impact!"

"Spi-riiiiiit..." Spiritomb floats into the air and purple sparkles start to gather around it as it gathers energy.

'Please Meganium...' Jack said via Aura to Meganium. 'Please wake up...'

"Tomb!" Then, orange streaks surround its body and it becomes surrounded by a purple orb. It then charges towards Meganium.

Meganium quickly opened her eyes and stood up. "Meg!" Meganium dodged Spiritomb in time.

"What?"

"Meganium, use Energy Ball!"

"Me-gan-i-um!" Meganium charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of her mouth, and then fires it at Spiritomb.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was sent flying backwards.

"Meganium, use Energy Storm!"

"Meeeeee-gaaaaaan..." Meganium charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of her mouth, while the large flower on Meganium's neck start to glow light green. "I-um!" Meganium fires the ball at Spiritomb, then she releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the flower at the Energy Ball, putting more speed and power in it.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was hit by the attack and fell to the ground.

"Spiritomb!"

"Finish this off with Frenzy Plant!"

"Me-gan-i-um!" Meganium's body glows light green and she stomps on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them came out of the ground and striked Spiritomb.

"Spi-ri-tomb!" Spiritomb was hit and it had swirls for eyes.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle! Meganium is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Return Spiritomb." Ryan recalled Spiritomb.

"Return Meganium." Jack recalled Meganium.

"Yay for daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on Ryan! Put some more effort into the battle!" Jessica shouted.

"Arcanine, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his next Pokeball.

"Ar-ca-nine!" Arcanine roared.

"Gengar, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Gen-gar!" Gengar yelled his name.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!"

"Ar-ca-nine!" Arcanine releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Gengar.

"Gengar, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!"

"Gen!" Gengar moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Gen-gar!" Gengar's hands spark with blue electricity. He then puts his hands together, forms a black ball, and shoots it at Arcanine.

"Arcanine, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Arc!" Arcanine moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Ar-ca-nine!" Arcanine opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Gengar.

"Gengar, dodge it and use Dark Pulse!"

"Gen-gar!" Gengar dodged the attack by jumping to the side. "Gen-gar!" A purple ball forms between Gengar's hands. He then releases purple circles which fly towards Arcanine in a beam-like blast.

"Arcanine, dodge and use Heat Wave!"

"Arc!" Arcanine dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Ar-ca-nine!" Arcanine opens his mouth and a white flame is created in it. Arcanine then releases a round orange flame at Gengar.

"Gengar, dodge it and use Psychic!"

"Gen!" Gengar dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Gen-gar!" Gengar's eyes and body glow purple. Arcanine then becomes surrounded in light purple and Gengar can control him.

"Gengar, pull him closer to you!"

"Gen!" Gengar used his psychic powers to pull Arcanine closer to him.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Geeeeen-garrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Gengar releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from his body at Arcanine.

"Ar-ca-nine!" Arcanine screamed in pain.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!"

"Ar-ca-nine!" Arcanine releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Gengar.

"Gen-gar!" Gengar was hit by Flamethrower.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"

"Gen-gar!" Gengar's hands spark with blue electricity. He then puts his hands together, forms a black ball, and shoots it at Arcanine.

"Arcanine, dodge it and use Flare Blitz!"

"Ar!" Arcanine dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Ar-can-ine!" Arcanine cloaks himself in fire and charges towards Gengar.

"Gengar, use Psychic!"

"Gen-gar!" Gengar's eyes and body glow purple. Arcanine then becomes surrounded in light purple and Gengar can control him.

"Gengar, finish this off with Shadow Pulse!"

"Gen-GAR!" One of Gengar's hands spark with blue electricity, while the other hand, A purple ball forms in his other hand. He then puts his hands together, forming the black ball and the purple ball together, and shoots it at Arcanine.

"Ar-ca-nine!" Arcanine was hit and was sent flying straight to the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Return Arcanine." Ryan recalled Arcanine.

"Gengar, return." Jack recalled Gengar.

"Damn... Jack is going to win for sure." Jessica said.

"Definitely." Kate said. 'Oh yeah! Take that Jessica! My man is better than your man!' Kate thought to herself.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ryan tossed his last Pokeball.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squealed.

"Flygon, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Fly-gon!" Flygon yelled his name.

"Pikachu, use Rain Dance!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu's body glows white and releases steam from his body, causing a large raincloud to appear above the battlefield.

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Fly-gon!" Flygon opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu moved to the side to dodge. "Piiika-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Flygon.

"Flygon, take this opportunity and use Earthquake!"

"Fly-gon!" Flygon striked the ground and caused shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squealed in pain.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Fly-gon!" Flygon's claws glow white and he charges towards Pikachu and slashes him.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was hit by Flygon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Flygon.

Flygon took the hit, but it didn't do much of a effect.

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Fly-gon!" Flygon opens his mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of him. He then fires the ball at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Surf!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu summons a huge wave that he rides on, while dodging the ball.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Fly-gon!" Flygon's claws glow white and he charges towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Flygon.

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

"Fly-gon!" Flygon striked the ground and caused shock waves throughout the battlefield.

The shock waves forced Pikachu to jump off the wave to regain his balance.

"Pikachu, use Surf!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu summons a huge wave that he rides on.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Fly-gon!" Flygon's claws glow white and he charges towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Flygon.

Flygon took the hit, but it didn't do much of a effect.

"Fly-gon!" Flygon slashes Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu fell off of the tidal wave.

"Flygon, finish this off with Draco Meteor!"

"Fllllllllllly..." Flygon's body glows orange and a orange ball of light appears inside his chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Flygon's mouth. "Gon!" Flygon fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs where it exploded at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was hit by the falling orbs, causing smoke to appear and cover him.

"Pikachu!"

The smoke started to fade away as the last falling orb dropped on Pikachu. The smoke cleared to reveal Pikachu with swirls for eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The match is settle! Jack is the winner!" Brock announced

"Yay daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Jack won!" Grace exclaimed happily.

Ryan signed. "Return Pikachu." Ryan recalled Pikachu.

"Return Flygon." Jack recalled Flygon. "Take a much needed rest."

"Well done Jack." Ryan said. "You beat me. And this time, you did it fair and square." (A/N: Just to make it clear, Jack beat Ryan in chapter 10, only because Ryan didn't train for a long time.)

"Thanks Ryan." Jack said.

"You should be resting for your battle against Palmer."

"Wait a minute!" Jessica shouted suddenly.

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere Jack! Not without battling me first!"

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 35 - You're Not Going Anywhere Without Battling Me! Jessica Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"Wait what?" Jack said, not believing what he had just heard.

"You heard me. You're not going anywhere without battling me first!" Jessica said.

Jack turned to Ryan. "Is this part of the deal you made with Palmer?"

"No way Jack. I had nothing to do with this." Ryan said.

"Great. Just freaking great."

"What do you say Jack?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. Either battle or forget about Palmer."

"Arceus! Why must you do this you to me!" Jack shouted to the skies.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Give me a second." Jack walked out of the battlefield.

"Well that was a bit mean Jessica." Sophia said.

"Yeah. Jack should already be resting up for his battling tomorrow." Grace said.

"So what? He's a strong Trainer, he should accept any challenges that comes along his way, no matter what."

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Battle Tower...)**

"Hey uncle." Jack said. Jack was calling Kevin via the video phone booth.

"Oh, hey Jack. What's up? Your battle against Palmer doesn't start until tomorrow, correct?" Kevin said.

"Yeaaaah. Anyway, I need to swap Pokemons again."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"You see, I just battle Ryan and won. Now, Jessica challenged me to another battle. I fear for my entire life why she's doing this."

"Good point. She doesn't challenge people without a reason. There's always a catch or two. Anyway, what Pokemons do you need?"

"Let's see... Urrrrrmmmm... Send Lucario, Milotic and Heracross."

"Gotcha. Be back in a jiffy." Kevin went to get Jack's Pokemons.

'Why Jessica? Why? What's going inside your mind?' Jack thought.

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"Why are you challenging Jack, Jessica?" Ryan asked.

"Because you couldn't beat him, let alone beat one of his Pokemons. You just got lucky with Jack's Blaziken." Jessica said.

"That just shows that he's officially better than me. It doesn't make a difference whether or not I knock-out one of his Pokemons or I just got lucky."

"But after all that training! All that time wasted and you still lost! We could've used that time for ourselves Ryan!"

"Hey, you're the one who told me to prove that you made the right choice in marrying me!" (A/N: So true. Check chapter 10, just halfway down the chapter.)

"And did you? No!"

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Jack asked.

"They're having a lover's quarrel about Ryan losing to you." Kate told him.

"Ah. I see. Never thought losing to me was such a big deal."

"Well it is. After all that time wasted." Jessica said.

"Look, it's your fault!"

"How is it?"

"Alright, alright! Will you two please act like a responsible adult in public?"

"Fine." Ryan and Jessica said.

"Thank you. Now, to put this topic to rest, I will apologize to both of you."

"Huh?" Everyone was taken aback by Jack's apology.

"It's my fault that you two had to waste a lot of time. I shouldn't have told Ryan to train for the sake of being a former Frontier Brain."

"No Jack. You shouldn't put the blame on yourself." Kate told him.

"She's right Jack." Grace agreed.

"No. It's completely my fault. Obviously, both of you could've clearly spend the wasted time on something else. For that, I will apologize to you."

"Oh Jack, you are so kind. Unlike someone here." Jessica said.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Jessica's comment. "Whatever." Ryan said.

"Anyway, we should battle now."

"Okay."

Jack and Jessica walked to the battlefield and stood on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Okay, this battle will be a three on three battle. First to knock-out all of the opposition's Pokemons is the winner." Brock announced.

"Why don't we make this battle interesting?" Jessica said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"I win, you have to go on a date with me." Jessica smirked.

"Hey, wait a minute! He's my man Jessica!" Kate shouted.

"And you're my wife!" Ryan shouted.

"So? What do you say?" Jessica ignored Ryan and Kate.

"What if I win?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess you don't go on a date with me then."

"Alright, bring it on!" Jack pulled out a Pokeball.

"That's more like it!" Jessica pulled a Pokeball.

"Are both trainers ready?" Brock asked. They both nodded. "BEGIN!"

"Heracross, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross yelled her name.

"Ledian, I choose you!" Jessica tossed her first Pokeball.

"Le-di-an!" Ledian yelled her name.

"Heracross, use Stone Edge!"

"He-ra-cross!" Two light blue rings surround Heracross's body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle Heracross's body. Heracross's eyes then glow light blue and she fires the stones at Ledian.

"Ledian, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Le!" Ledian flew up to dodge the stones. "Le-di-an!" Ledian's body becomes surrounded by white streaks and she flies down towards Heracross.

"Heracross, use Aerial Ace!"

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross flies upwards at Ledian and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

Ledian and Heracross clashed together, with Heracross overpowering Ledian rather easily.

"Le-di-an!" Ledian was sent flying backwards.

"Ledian, use Bug Buzz!"

"Heracross, dodge it and use Megahorn!"

"Le-di-an!" Ledian used her arm to fire a beam at Heracross.

"He-ra!" Heracross dodged the attack by flying up. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross's horn glows bright white and she rams Ledian with her horn.

"Le-di-an!" Ledian was hit by Heracross.

"Ledian, use Double-Edge!"

"Le-di-an!" Ledian generates a greenish energy surrounding her, and she flies towards Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Stone Edge!"

"He-ra!" Heracross moved to the side and Ledian flew past her. "He-ra-cross!" Two light blue rings surround Heracross's body. Then, the rings disappear and two rings of glowing white rocks circle Heracross's body. Heracross's eyes then glow light blue and she fires the stones at Ledian.

"Ledian, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

"Le!" Ledian flew to the side to dodge the stones. "Le-di-an!" Ledian's body becomes surrounded by white streaks and she flies towards Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Megahorn!"

"He-ra!" Heracross moved to the side to dodge the attack. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross's horn glows bright white and she rams Ledian with her horn.

"Ledian, dodge it and use Silver Wind!"

"Le!" Ledian dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Le-di-an!" Ledian flaps her wings and a wind with silver cresents in it are released at Heracross.

"Heracross, get close to Ledian and use Close Combat!"

"He-ra!" Heracross charged towards Ledian, despite the wind hitting Heracross.

"Ledian, use Bug Buzz!"

"Le-di-an!" Ledian used her arm to fire a beam at Heracross.

"Dodge it Heracross!"

"He-ra!" Heracross moved to the side to dodge the beam and she continued to charge towards Ledian.

"Ledian, use Silver Wind!"

"Le-di-an!" Ledian flaps her wings and a wind with silver cresents in it are released at Heracross.

"Heracross, just keep going!"

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross kept charging towards Ledian despite the attack. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross broke through the wind and she repeatedly punches and kicks Ledian at a fast speed.

"Le-di-an!" Ledian screamed in pain.

"Ledian!"

"Heracross, strike her to the ground now!"

"He-ra... Cross!" Heracross dealt the finishing blow by punching Ledian, full force, on her stomach, sending her crashing down to the ground, causing smoke to cover her as she hit the ground.

"Ledian!"

The smoke started to clear to reveal Ledian lying on the ground, but still not out.

"He-ra..." Heracross was exhausted after the attack.

"Le-di-an..." Ledian started to slowly get up.

"Ledian, please get up!"

"Le-di... AN!" Ledian screamed as her body becomes surrounded by a green aura, indicating that her ability, Swarm, has been activated.

"What? Not now!"

"Ledian, use Double Edge!"

"Le-di-an!" Ledian generates a greenish energy surrounding her, and she flies towards Heracross, slamming into her.

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross was sent flying backwards.

"Heracross!"

"Ledian, use Aerial Ace!"

"Le-di-an!" Ledian's body becomes surrounded by white streaks and she flies towards Heracross.

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross was slammed by Ledian and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Heracross!"

"Heracross is unable to bat-" Brock couldn't finish his announcement as Heracross slowly got back up to her feets.

"He... Re... CROSS!" Heracross screamed as her body becomes surrounded by a green aura, indicating that her ability, Swarm, has been activated.

"What? Heracross too?"

"Heracross, use Megahorn!"

"He-ra-CROSS!" Heracross's horn glows bright white and she rams Ledian with her horn.

"Le-di-an!" Ledian was hit by Heracross.

"Follow it up with Aerial Ace!"

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross flies towards at Ledian and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks.

"Le-di-an!"

"Ledian!"

"Heracross, finish this off with Aerial Horn!"

"HE-RA-CROSS!" Heracross flies towards at Ledian and her body becomes surrounded by white streaks and her horn glows bright white and she rams Ledian.

"LE-DI-AN!" Ledian screamed in pain as she fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Ledian is unable to battle! Heracross is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Return Ledian." Jessica recalled Ledian.

"Yay daddy!" Sophia cheered.

'Jessica, get ready to feel the power of Jack's Pokemons. It's going to get serious.' Ryan thought.

'He better win, or I'm going to kill him.' Kate thought.

"Clefable, I choose you!" Jessica tossed her next Pokeball.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable yelled her name.

"Heracross, use Close Combat!"

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross charged towards Clefable.

"Clefable, use Flamethrower!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it quick!"

"He-ra!" Heracross quickly moved to the side to dodge the attack.

"Clefable, use Ice Beam!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" A white ball is formed in front of Clefable's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Megahorn!"

"He-ra!" Heracross moved to the side to dodge the attack. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross's horn glows bright white and she rams Clefable with her horn.

"Clefable, use Flamethrower!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Heracross.

"Heracross, spin it!"

"He-ra!" Heracross' body started to spin and she managed to maneuver herself to dodge the attack. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross rammed into Clefable.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable was knocked to the ground.

"Clefable, get back up and use Water Pulse!"

Clefable got up. "Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable puts her hands together and forms a blue ball. She then throws the ball at the floor and it glides on the ground across a stream of water at Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Close Combat!"

"He-ra!" Heracross flew up to dodge the stream of water. "He-ra-cross!" Heracross charged towards Clefable.

"Clefable, use Flamethrower!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Heracross.

"He-ra-cross!" Heracross fell down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Clefable is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Heracross, return." Jack recalled Heracross. "You take a nice long rest."

"Nice job Clefable! We're one step closer to my dream date!" Jessica said.

"Wait what?" Jack said. "I'm your dream date?"

"Yep!"

"Whatever. Milotic, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic yelled her name.

"Clefable, use Thunderbolt!"

"Cllllle-faaaaaa-bllllllllllllle!" Clefable releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Mirror Coat!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic's body becomes surrounded in a glowing reflective substance.

The Thunderbolt attack hit Milotic's Mirror Coat and the glowing reflective substance deflect Thunderbolt back to Clefable.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable was hit by her own Thunderbolt.

"Clefable, use Water Pulse!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable puts her hands together and forms a blue ball. She then shoots the ball at Milotic.

"Milotic, push it back with Hydro Pump!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic blasts a powerful jet of water from her mouth at Clefable's Water Pulse, sending it back to Clefable.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable was hit by Water Pulse and Hydro Pump.

"Clefable, use Flamethrower!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable releases a red-orange flame from her mouth at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump again!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic blasts a powerful jet of water from her mouth at Clefable's Flamethrower.

Hydro Pump and Flamethrower clashed together, with Hydro Pump extinguishing Flamethrower and it went straight towards Clefable.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable was hit by Hydro Pump.

"Clebfable, use Ice Beam!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" A white ball is formed in front of Clefable's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at Milotic.

"Milotic, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Mi!" Milotic dodged the attack by moving to the side. "Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Clefable.

"Clefable, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Cle!" Clefable moved to the side. "Cllllle-faaaaaa-bllllllllllllle!" Clefable releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at Milotic.

"Milotic, dodge it and use Surf!"

"Mi!" Milotic moved to the side to dodge. "Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic summons a huge wave that she rides on.

"Clefable, use Ice Beam on the tidal wave!"

"Cle-fa-ble!" A white ball is formed in front of Clefable's mouth. Light blue beams are then fired at the wave, freezing it.

"Milotic, jump off and use Dragon Pulse!"

Milotic jumped off the frozen wave. "Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Clefable.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable was hit by Dragon Pulse.

"Milotic, use Dragon Pump!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Clefable. "Mi-lo-tic!" "Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic blasts a powerful jet of water from her mouth at the ball, increasing the speed and power of the ball.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable was hit by the attack.

"Clefable!"

"Milotic, finish this off with another Dragon Pump!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic opens her mouth and a turquiose energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Clefable. "Mi-lo-tic!" "Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic blasts a powerful jet of water from her mouth at the ball.

"Cle-fa-ble!" Clefable was hit again by the attack and she had swirls for eyes.

"Clefable is unable to battle! Milotic is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Clefable, return." Jessica recalled Clefable.

"Milotic, return." Jack recalled Milotic. "Thanks for battling. Take a good rest."

"Go on daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"This battle is finished." Ryan said.

"Why you say that Ryan?" Ash asked.

"Jessica has no chance against Jack. She's gonna lose."

"Mamoswine, I choose you!" Jessica tossed her last Pokeball.

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine yelled her name.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Ugh!" Lucario grunted.

"Mamoswine, use Earthquake!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Lucario, jump up and use Aura Sphere!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped up to avoid the shock waves. "Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them.

"Mamoswine, dodge it and use Stone Edge!"

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Ma-mo-swine!" Three blue rings surround Mamoswine's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Mamoswine's body. Mamoswine's eyes then glow green and she fires the stones at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge it and use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario moved to the side to dodge the stones. "Ugggggh!" Lucario punches the ground, full force, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Mamoswine, counterattack with Earthquake!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield and hitting the shock waves Lucario made.

"Lucario, use Iron Tail!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario's entire tail glows white and he charges towards Mamoswine with it.

"Mamoswine, dodge it and use AncientPower!"

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine's body glows white and the glow comes off her body and forms a silver ball on the end of her tusks. She then fires the ball at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Close Combat!"

"Ugh!" Lucario moved to the side and charged towards Mamoswine. "Ugggh!" Lucario repeatedly punches and kicks Mamoswine at a fast speed.

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine screamed in pain.

"Mamoswine, use AncientPower!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine's body glows white and the glow comes off her body and forms a silver ball on the end of her tusks. She then fires the ball at Lucario.

"Dodge it Lucario!"

"Ugh!" Lucario quickly moved to the side to dodge the ball.

"Mamoswine, use Double-Edge!"

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine's body glows gold and she charges towards Lucario with great power.

"Lucario, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped up to dodge Mamoswine. "Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, dodge it and use Stone Edge!"

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Ma-mo-swine!" Three blue rings surround Mamoswine's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Mamoswine's body. Mamoswine's eyes then glow green and she fires the stones at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Iron Tail!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped up to avoid the stones. "Uggggggh!" Lucario's entire tail glows white and he charges towards Mamoswine with it.

"Mamoswine, dodge it and use Earthquake!"

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine jumped to the side to force Lucario to hit the ground. "Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine jumps into the air and strikes the ground, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Lucario, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped up to avoid the shock waves. "Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, dodge and use AncientPower!"

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine jumped backwards to dodge the ball. "Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine's body glows white and the glow comes off her body and forms a silver ball on the end of her tusks. She then fires the ball at Lucario.

"Ugh!" Lucario was hit by the ball.

"Lucario, retaliate with Aura Sphere!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them.

"Mamoswine, ddoge it and use Stone Edge!"

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine moved to the side to avoid the attack. Ma-mo-swine!" Three blue rings surround Mamoswine's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Mamoswine's body. Mamoswine's eyes then glow green and she fires the stones at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Earthquake!"

"Ugh!" Lucario jumped to the side to avoid the stones. "Ugggh!" Lucario punches the ground, full force, sending shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Ma-mo-swine!" Mamoswine was hit by the shock waves.

"Lucario, use Aura Tail!"

"Ugggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a blue ball of energy from them. "Ugggggh!" Lucario's entire tail glows white and he jumped up and hit the Aura Sphere with his tail, causing the ball to fly towards Mamoswine at a fast speed and with increased power.

"Ma-mo!" Mamoswine was hit by the ball.

"Mamoswine!"

"Lucario, finish this off with Dragon Tail!"

"Uggggggh!" Lucario puts his hands together and fires a turquiose energy ball from them at Mamoswine. Ugggggh!" Lucario's entire tail glows white and he jumped up and hit the Dragon Pulse with his tail, causing the ball to fly towards Mamoswine at a fast speed and with increased power.

"MA-MO!" Mamoswine screamed in pain as smoke started to cover her.

"Mamoswine!"

The smoke faded away to reveal Mamoswine with swirls for eyes.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! The match is settle! Jack is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Return Mamoswine." Jessica recalled Mamoswine and walked up to Jack.

"Return Lucario." Jack recalled Lucario. "You did great out there. Take a nice long rest."

"I guess Ryan was right. You're better than anybody we've known." Jessica said.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Jessica smiled and held out her hand.

Jack also smiled and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Now that's what I call good sportsmenship." Kate said.

"Yep." Ryan said.

Jack was going to turn around and walked away, but Jessica stopped him by pulling him back.

"Is there something wrong Jessica?" Jack asked her in concern.

'Should I do it? Ah heck, this might be my only chance.' Jessica thought as she pulled Jack closer to her and pressed her lips against his lips. Her face was as red as a tomato.

Jack widen his eyes in shock and blushed heavily. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"JESSICA!" Ryan shouted.

"JACK!" Kate shouted.

Jessica pulled away from Jack and smirked at him. "If I hadn't marry Ryan, I would've picked you."

"Urm... Urm..." Jack was completely lost for words.

"Jessica! What the hell are you doing?" Ryan shouted at her.

"I only wanted to know what it feels like to kiss Jack, that's all." 'Then again, I really wanted Jack to be my husband... Oh well. I guess I'm stuck with Ryan.'

"You're my wife for crying out loud!"

"And you don't act like the husband you used to be."

"What? Jessica, I know that I've changed since four years ago, but that's life."

"You don't know what I mean, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Figure that out for yourself why I prefer Jack over you right now."

"Okay..."

"Jack. You're dead!" Kate threatened while grabbing a mallet out of nowhere.

"Wait Kate, please. I'm begging you!" Jack got down on his knees. "Please don't hit me."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I love you?"

"Not good enough. Give me another one."

"What more do you want Kate? I've already made a commitment to be with you, I promised to make you happy... What more is there?"

"Well..." Kate put down her mallet and started to blush at her thought. "There is one more thing you can give me... If you know what I mean." Kate blushed even more.

"What? What more is... Oooooooooh." Jack started to blush as well. "I see. I promise you Kate, I will. Just not right now."

"When?"

"After I finish battling against Palmer?"

"Alright. But this time, you mean it, okay?"

"Sure."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked, being the dense boy he is, although it'll be better for him not to know.

"Oh, so you haven't done it yet. That means there's still a chance for me!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Ryan said.

"Hey Jack." Ash said.

"What is it?"

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"What? No. No. I refuse. I've already battle three times already. At least give me a chance to rest up for my battle tomorrow."

"Alright, how about this?"

After beating Argenta, Ryan and Jessica, Jack has another opponent in line, Ash. But Jack has refused to battle him. What could Ash do to change his mind?

**TBC**


	40. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 36 - Couple's Collision Course! Jack & Kate Vs. Ash & Dawn!_**

* * *

"How about a double battle?" Ash suggested.

"A double battle? Wait, hold up, what's the catch?" Jack asked.

"The victor gets to battle Palmer first."

"I see. So you want to battle him before me. Alright, I'll take on your challenge."

"Yes! Dawn, would you like to battle with me?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Of course." Dawn said as she hugged him.

"Kate, would you like to accompany me to the battlefield?" Jack asked Kate.

"Why certainly." Kate said.

"Oooh, couple against couple! This is like a drama series!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Okay... I'll be back, I need to swap Pokemons." Jack exited the battlefield.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Battle Tower...)**

"Come on, pick up." Jack said to the screen. Jack was currently calling his uncle to swap his Pokemons.

The screen suddenly showed Kevin. "Jack? What the hell is going on over on your side?" Kevin asked.

"I need to swap Pokemons." Jack said.

"What? Again? This is the third time, what is going on in the Battle Tower?"

"Apparently, I'm at the center of attention within my circle of friends."

"What?"

"One of my friends, Ash, wants to battle me. He said that whoever wins gets to battle Palmer first."

"Why didn't you say no to the challenge? You have to rest up for the battle tomorrow."

"I already know that. And besides, it'll be fine."

"Whatever you say, anyway, what Pokemons do you want this time?"

"Gallade, Typhlosion and Swampert."

"Alright, I'll send them over. And promise me this, once you finish battling, get some rest."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good. Now hold on for a second..." Kevin went to get Jack's requested Pokemons.

* * *

**(With the others...)**

"So, you two are going out now huh?" Jessica asked.

"Yep!" Dawn proudly replied as she wrapped her arms around Ash's.

"I knew it. You two were born to be together."

"Thanks."

"How did you two get together?"

"Well, it went back as far as a month ago." (A/N: I don't think it's a month, but it's a rough estimate. Or you can call it pure laziness. I didn't even bother to check it.)

"Yeah, back when Jack was injured." Ash added.

"Injured? Oh dear, what happened?"

"Well, he had a knife filled, or covered, with Arbok venom thrown at him."

"Venom? Why would anyone do that? Were they trying to kill him?"

"Apparently so. It seems that since Jack and his team arrested the team in question, called Team Venom, and pretty much, demolished their base, I suppose that they're trying to extract revenge on Jack." Brock explained.

"Luckily, Jack had been expecting something like this would happen and asked Kevin to have a supply of antidote on the go back at his place." Grace added.

"Wow. Who knew that Jack could become a target?" Ryan said.

"Not just any target, more like a handsome target." Jessica said dreamily.

"Ahem, need I remind you that you're still married to me?"

"What? A women can't dream?"

"Not when it's about my cousin."

"Oh, you're such a party pooper."

"Do you see a party around here?"

"Need I remind you two to stop arguing?" Jack suddenly appeared and said.

"No. Jack, we just heard about the things you went through over the past month." Ryan said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you almost died."

"Almost died? Ooh, you must be talking about the knife that I was stabbed with."

"Yeah. How'd you expected that anyway?"

"After traveling for eight years, you tend to expect these things. Plus, since I'm in an organisation that involves stopping criminals, I have to expect death threats."

"Okay. Anyway, how did you two get together?" Jessica asked as she got back on topic.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Jack was the one helping us to get together."

"Jack?" Ryan and Jessica turned to Jack.

"Yeah, guess I was playing Cupid."

"I see. Well. I've got to hand it to you Jack. You've played it well."

"Uh huh."

"Can you tell my perfect match?" Jessica got closer to Jack.

"Yeah, you're married. But just to satisfy you, me."

"Yay! I knew it!"

"He said to ONLY satisfy you."

"But still, it's soooo good to hear that from Jack. I just wish that I could be with Jack."

"Well, you can keep on wishing Jessica 'cause Jack's mine." Kate said as she embraced Jack.

"That doesn't mean that I don't have a chance though."

"She's right Kate." Grace teased. "You might want to be careful, Jessica could steal Jack from right under your nose."

"No way! He's mine and that's that!" Kate tighten her embrace.

Everybody laughed at how Kate is being possessive, leading to her blushing in embarrassment.

"Alright, how about we start this battle?" Brock asked.

"Sure. I'm ready for it." Ash said.

"Bring it on." Jack said.

Jack, Kate, Ash, Dawn and Brock walked down to the battlefield. Jack and Kate stood on one side of the battlefield, while Ash and Dawn stood on the other side. Brock stood on the sidelines in the middle. The others took their seats in the audience's seats.

"This will be a full six on six battle with each Trainer using three Pokemons. The first team to defeat all of the opposition's Pokemons is declared the winning team." Brock announced. "Are all Trainers ready?"

"We're ready!" Ash and Dawn shouted.

"Bring it on!" Jack said.

"Let's get this battle underway!" Kate said.

"BEGIN!"

"Typhlosion, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion roared.

"Lopunny, come on out!" Kate tossed her first Pokeball.

"Lo-pun-ny!" Lopunny chimed happily.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash tossed his first Pokeball.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape yelled its name.

"Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn tossed her first Pokeball.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary chimed happily.

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion got on all fours and a geyser of ash shoots from his back, sending blazing lava towards Infernape and Buneary.

"Infernape, jump up to dodge!"

"Buneary, you do the same as well!"

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape jumped up to dodge the lava.

"Bun!" Buneary jumped up to dodge the lava as well.

"Lopunny, use Thunderbolt!"

"Looooo-puuuuun-nnnnnnnnnnnny!" Lopunny's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks and she releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at both Infernape and Buneary.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape was hit by Thunderbolt.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary was also hit by Thunderbolt.

Both Pokemons hit the ground.

"Typhlosion, use Earthquake!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Lopunny, jump!"

"Lo!" Lopunny jumped up to dodge the shock waves.

"Buneary, jump up and use Ice Beam!"

"Bun!" Buneary jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "Bun-ea-ry!" A light blue ball forms in front of Buneary's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of her mouth at Typhlosion.

"Infernape, jump up and use Flamethrower!"

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "In-fern-ape!" Infernape releases a orange flame from its mouth at Lopunny.

"Lopunny, block it!"

"Lo!" Lopunny crosses her arms in a 'X' like fashion to block Flamethrower.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower on Buneary's Ice Beam!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion's back lights up with flames and he releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Buneary's Ice Beam, melting it.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary was hit by Flamethrower.

"Lo-pun-ny!" Lopunny was hit by Infernape's Flamethrower.

"Lopunny, use Attract on Infernape!"

"Lo!" Lopunny winks at Infernape and multiple yellow hearts are released from her body at Infernape. The hearts hit Infernape and its eyes turned into hearts. (A/N: Yes, Attract does work on Pokemons, whether they're male or female. Just to keep the case closed.)

"In-fern-ape..." Infernape was now infuriating.

"Typhlosion, use Earthquake now!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape was hit by the shock waves.

"Buneary, use Bounce on Lopunny!"

"Bun!" Buneary jumps high into the air, front flips as it falls and attempts to kick Lopunny.

"Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch on Buneary!"

"Lo-pun-ny!" Lopunny jumps up and punches Buneary with both of her ears.

"Ah! Buneary!"

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion's back lights up with flames and he releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Buneary.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary was hit by Flamethrower.

"Lopunny, use Thunderbolt on Infernape!"

"Looooo-puuuuun-nnnnnnnnnnnny!" Lopunny's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks and she releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Infernape.

"Come on Infernape, snap out of it!"

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape was electrocuted by Lopunny's Thunderbolt.

"Buneary, help out Infernape with Ice Beam!"

"Bun-ea-ry!" A light blue ball forms in front of Buneary's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of her mouth at Lopunny.

"Typhlosion, intercept with Flamethrower!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion jumped to where Lopunny is and his back lights up with flames and he releases a red-orange flame from his mouth at Buneary's Ice Beam, melting it.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary was hit by Flamethrower.

"Alright, Typhlosion, use Eruption!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion got on all fours and a geyser of ash shoots from his back, sending blazing lava towards Inferape and Buneary.

"In... Fern-ape!" Infernape snapped out of its infuriation.

"Alright! Infernape, jump up!"

"In!" Infernape jumped up to the lava.

"Buneary, return!" Dawn quickly recalled Buneary.

"That was a smart decision Dawn!" Jack said.

"I agree!" Kate said.

"Togekiss, spotlight!" Dawn tossed her next Pokeball.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss yelled her name.

"Typhlosion, use Earthquake!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape cloaks itself in fire and the fire then turns blue and it charges towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use Flare Blitz as well!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion cloaks himself in fire and the fire then turns blue and he charges towards Infernape.

Both Pokemons clashed together, generating sparks in the process.

"Lopunny, use Thunderbolt on Togekiss!"

"Looooo-puuuuun-nnnnnnnnnnnny!" Lopunny's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks and she releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Togekiss.

"Togekiss, fly up and use Aura Sphere!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss flew up to dodge Thunderbolt. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts her wings together and a blue ball appears in between them. Togekiss then fires it at Lopunny.

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam!"

"Lo!" Lopunny moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Lo-pun-ny!" A light blue ball forms in front of Lopunny's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of her mouth at Togekiss.

"Dodge it Togekiss!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss moved to the side to dodge the attack.

"Come on Typhlosion!" Jack cheered Typhlosion on.

"Don't give up Infernape!" Ash shouted to Infernape.

**BOOM!**

Typhlosion and Infernape caused a explosion, thanks to your attacks. Both Pokemons was sent flying backwards, crashing down to the ground.

"Typhlosion, get up and use Earthquake!"

"Lopunny, jump up!"

"Lo!" Lopunny jumped up.

Typhlosion got up. "Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape was hit by the shock waves.

"Infernape!"

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam on Togekiss!"

"Lo-pun-ny!" A light blue ball forms in front of Lopunny's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of her mouth at Togekiss.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss was hit by Ice Beam and she drop to the ground.

"Togekiss!"

Both Infernape and Togekiss was on the ground, but wasn't out yet.

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion got on all fours and a geyser of ash shoots from his back, sending blazing lava towards Inferape and Togekiss.

"Lopunny, use Thunderbolt!"

"Looooo-puuuuun-nnnnnnnnnnnny!" Lopunny's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks and she releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at the blazing lava, electrocuting it to make it stronger.

"In-fern-ape!" Infernape was hit by the lava and had swirls for eyes.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss was also hit by the lava, but was not out.

"Infernape!"

"Togekiss!"

"Infernape is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Yay for Kate and daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Come on Dawn and daddy! Kick their butt!" Maria shouted.

"Return Infernape." Ash recalled Infernape. "You take a good rest. Pikachu, ready to go?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped to the battlefield and got on all fours.

"Lopunny, return." Kate recalled Lopunny. She pulled out her next Pokeball. "Roserade, you're next!" She tossed her Pokeball.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade yelled her name.

"Typhlosion, use Earthquake!"

"Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Roserade, jump up and use Sludge Bomb on Togekiss!"

"Rose!" Roserade jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "Rose-rade!" Roserade fires globs of brown sludge at Togekiss from her hands.

"Togekiss, dodge it and use Sky Attack!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss flew up to dodge the attack. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and she flies towards Roserade.

"Pikachu, jump up and use Thunderbolt on Typhlosion!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "Piii-ka-Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, dodge it and use Blast Burn!"

"Typh!" Typhlosion dodged the attack by jumping to the side. "Typh-lo-sion!" Typhlosion releases a ball of fire at Pikachu, passing through the Thunderbolt in the process.

When the ball made contact with Pikachu, he was razed by a fiery explosion.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu squealed in pain as he was razed by the fiery explosion and he fell to the ground.

"Pikachu!"

"Roserade, dodge Togekiss and use Energy Ball!"

"Rose!" Roserade jumped to the side to dodge Togekiss. "Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Togekiss.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss was hit by the ball and she fell to the ground.

"Togekiss!"

"Typhlosion, return!" Jack recalled Typhlosion. "Take a rest for the time being." Jack pulled out his next Pokeball. "Swampert, I choose you!" Jack tossed his Pokeball.

"Swam-pert!" Swampert yelled his name.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu got up. "Chuuu-Pi-ka!" Pikachu's entire tail glows white and he hits Swampert with it.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was sent back by Hydro Pump.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball on Togekiss!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Togekiss.

"Togekiss, dodge and use Air Slash!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss flew up to dodge the attack. "To-ge-kiss!" Wind currents spiral in front of Togekiss, forming a ball of wind that she launches at Roserade.

"Dodge it and use Leaf Storm!"

"Rose!" Roserade jumped to the side to dodge the attack. "Rose-rade!" Roserade's body starts to glow light green and she releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from her hands at Togekiss.

"Togekiss, dodge it and use Sky Attack!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss maneuver herself to spin, dodging the attack in the process. "To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and she flies towards Roserade.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade was hit by Togekiss.

"Roserade!"

"Swampert, use Ice Beam on Pikachu!"

"Swam-pert!" A light blue ball appears inside of Swampert's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at Pikachu from the blue ball.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

"Pi pi pi pi pi-ka!" Pikachu runs at a fast speed towards Swampert.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was pushed back by Hydro Pump.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Swampert.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Roserade, jump up!"

"Rose!" Roserade jumped up to dodge the shock waves.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was hit by the shock waves.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pi-ka pi-ka pi-ka..." Pikachu runs at Swampert. His body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and he charges towards Swampert.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was once again pushed back by Hydro Pump.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Chuuu-Pi-ka!" Pikachu's entire tail glows white and he attempts to hit Swampert with it.

"Swampert, block it and use Ice Beam!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blocked Pikachu's Iron Tail by putting his hands in front of him. "Swam-pert!" A light blue ball appears inside of Swampert's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at Pikachu from the blue ball.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu was hit by the attack.

"Togekiss, help out Pikachu with Aura Sphere!"

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss puts her wings together and a blue ball appears in between them. Togekiss then fires it at Lopunny.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Togekiss's Aura Sphere, destroying it.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump on Togekiss!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Togekiss.

"Togekiss, dodge it and use Air Slash!"

"To-ge!" Togekiss dodged the attack by moving to the side. "To-ge-kiss!" Wind currents spiral in front of Togekiss, forming a ball of wind that she launches at Roserade.

"Roserade, dodge it and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Rose!" Roserade jumped to the side to dodge the ball. "Rose-rade!" Roserade fires globs of brown sludge at Togekiss from her hands.

"To-ge-kiss!" Togekiss fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Togekiss is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Togekiss, return." Dawn recalled Togekiss. She pulled out her next Pokeball. "Buneary, spotlight!" She tossed her Pokeball.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary chimed happily. "Bun, bun!" Buneary hopped over to Pikachu and hugged him.

"Pi-ka..." Pikachu was slightly embarrassed by Buneary's actions.

"Soooo cute!" Sophia and Maria exclaimed.

"Awwwww, Buneary's got a crush on Pikachu! How cute!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Come on Buneary, this is a match not a date." Dawn told Buneary.

"Bun!" Buneary refocused on the battle.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Pikachu.

"Buneary, freeze it with Ice Beam!"

"Bun-ea-ry!" A light blue ball forms in front of Buneary's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of her mouth at Swampert's Hydro Pump, freezing it.

"Roserade, use Leaf Storm!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade's body starts to glow light green and she releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from her hands at Buneary.

"Buneary, use Bounce!"

"Bun!" Buneary jumps high into the air, front flips as it falls and attempts to kick Roserade.

"Swampert, use Ice Beam!"

"Swam-pert!" A light blue ball appears inside of Swampert's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at Buneary from the blue ball.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary was hit by Ice Beam.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Chuuu-Pi-ka!" Pikachu's entire tail glows white and he attempts to hit Swampert with it.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Pikachu.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu was hit by the ball and sent flying backwards.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert jumped up and then striked the ground, causing shock waves throughout the battlefield.

"Roserade, jump!"

"Pikachu, jump up!"

"Buneary, jump up as well!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu jumped up to dodge the shock waves.

"Bun!" Buneary jumped up to dodge the shock waves.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump on Buneary!"

"Roserade, use Energy Ball on Pikachu!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Buneary.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade puts her hand together and a green energy ball appears in front of her. She then fires the ball at Pikachu.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary crashed down to the ground.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu also crashed down to the ground, right beside Buneary.

"Roserade, use SolarBeam!"

"Swampert, use Hydro Beam!"

"Roooose..." The flowers on Roserade's hands starts to glow gold as they absorb sunlight.

"Swam-pert!" Swampert opens his mouth and a blue flash appears in front of him. A glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Swampert's mouth where the flash was and Swampert fires it at Pikachu and Buneary. "Swam-pert!" Almost immediately, a light blue ball appears inside of Swampert's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at his own Hydro Cannon, freezing it.

"Rade!" Roserade fires a bright yellow beam from in front of herself at Pikachu and Buneary.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu quickly got up and got in front of Buneary, blocking her from the attack. "PI-KA!" The attacks hit Pikachu and sent him crashing to a wall.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu fell to the ground with swirls for eyes. He also looked like he's pretty badly injured.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary bounced over to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran over to Pikachu. "Are you alright?"

"Pi... Ka..." Pikachu said weakly.

"Oh man. We overdid it." Jack said.

"Yeah." Kate said.

"Pi... Ka..." Pikachu smiled at Buneary.

"Bun..." Tears threatened to fall from Buneary's eyes.

"You're brave Pikachu, I'll give you that." Ash said.

"Pi-ka..."

"Alright, just take a good rest." Ash picked up Pikachu and walked over to Maria. "Maria, hold Pikachu for me." Ash gave Maria Pikachu.

"Okay daddy." Maria held Pikachu in her arms and started to stroke his back.

Ash smiled and walked back to the battlefield.

"Alright, I think we should continue this battle." Jack said.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash tossed his last Pokeball.

"Tor-ter-ra!" Torterra yelled its name.

"Roserade, use Sludge Bomb on Torterra!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade fires globs of brown sludge at Torterra from her hands.

"Torterra, use Energy Ball!"

"Tor-ter-ra!" Torterra charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of its mouth, and then fires it at Roserade's Sludge Bomb.

"Buneary, use Bounce!"

"Bun!" Buneary jumps high into the air, front flips as it falls and attempts to kick Roserade.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump on Buneary!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Buneary.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam on Swampert's Hydro Pump!"

"Bun-ea-ry!" A light blue ball forms in front of Buneary's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of her mouth at Swampert's Hydro Pump, freezing it.

"Roserade, use Leaf Storm!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade's body starts to glow light green and she releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from her hands at Torterra.

"Torterra, counter with Leaf Storm!"

"Tor-ter-ra!" The leaves on the tree on Torterra's back start to glow light green, and it releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from its body at Roserade's Leaf Storm.

The Leaf Storms connected with each other and exploded.

"Swampert, use Ice Beam on Buneary!"

"Swam-pert!" A light blue ball appears inside of Swampert's mouth. He then fires light blue beams at Buneary from the blue ball.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!"

"Bun-ea-ry!" A light blue ball forms in front of Buneary's mouth. Light blue beams are then released out of her mouth at Swampert.

The Ice Beams connected with each other and also exploded.

"Torterra, use Energy Ball!"

"Tor-ter-ra!" Torterra charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy in front of its mouth, and then fires it at Swampert.

"Swampert, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert opens his mouth and a blue flash appears in front of him. A glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Swampert's mouth where the flash was and Swampert fires it at Torterra's Energy Ball.

The two balls clashed together with each of the attacks overpowering and moving back and forth.

"Roserade, use Leaf Storm!"

"Rose-rade!" Roserade's body starts to glow light green and she releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from her hands at Buneary.

"Buneary, use Bounce!"

"Bun!" Buneary jumps high into the air, front flips as it falls and kicks Roserade.

"Rose-rade!" Rose was hit and she fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Roserade!"

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump, maximum power!"

"Swam-pert!" Swampert blast a powerful jet of water from his mouth at his own Hydro Cannon, increasing the power of the Hydro Cannon. Hydro Cannon now easily overpowered Torterra's Energy Ball.

"Tor-ter-ra!" Torterra was hit by the Hydro Cannon/Hydro Pump combination. (A/N: The combination move would be called Hydro Cannon Pump, I suppose?)

"Swam... Pert..." Swampert fell to the ground with swirls for eyes due to exhaustion.

"Swampert and Roserade are unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Return Swampert." Jack recalled Swampert. "Hey, you were awesome. Take a much needed rest."

"Return Roserade." Kate recalled Roserade. "You did great out there. Take a nice long rest."

"That was awesome." Grace said. "Who knew Torterra could still be up after such a attack?"

"Then again, look at Torterra. It's exhausted."

"Tor... Tor..." Torterra was exhausted after withstanding the attack.

"Gallade, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade yelled his name.

"Froslass, come out!" Kate tossed her next Pokeball.

"Fros-lass!" Froslass yelled her name.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

"Gal-lade!" The blades on Gallade's arms glow blue, and he fires multiple blue circles at Torterra.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!"

"Tor-ter-ra!" The leaves on the tree on Torterra's back start to glow light green, and it releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from its body at Gallade's Psycho Cut.

"Froslass, use Blizzard!"

"Fros-lass!" Froslass raises her arms into the air and releases a blizzard from her hands into the air. The blizzard shoots up, then curls around and circles around Buneary.

"Buneary, use Bounce!"

"Bun!" Buneary jumps high into the air.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade suddenly appeared right in front of Buneary.

"What the?"

"Gallade, use Close Combat!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade repeatedly punches and kicks Buneary at a fast speed.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary screamed in pain.

"Gallade, strike Buneary to the ground!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade struck a thunderous blow on Buneary's stomach as she was sent crashing down to the ground.

"Bun-ea-ry!" Buneary hit the ground and smoke covered her.

"Buneary!"

The smoke cleared to reveal Buneary with swirls for eyes.

"Buneary is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Buneary, return." Dawn recalled Buneary. "You did great Buneary. Ready to go Piplup?" Dawn asked Piplup.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup jumped onto the battlefield to join Torterra, Gallade and Froslass.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade on Piplup!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade's arms glow green as he charged towards Piplup.

"Piplup, dodge it and use Peck!"

"Pip!" Piplup dodged Gallade by moving to the side. "Pip-lup!" Piplup's beak glow white and he pecks Gallade multiple times.

"Gallade, counterattack with Close Combat!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade starts to repeatedly punches and kicks Piplup at a fast speed.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup couldn't keep up his Peck attack as Gallade was too fast to counter.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!"

"Pip-lup!" Piplup opens his mouth and a blue ball of water forms in front of his beak. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle, white rings of water around it, at Gallade.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade was pushed back Piplup's Hydro Pump.

"Gallade, use Stone Edge!"

"Gal-lade!" Three light blue rings surround Gallade's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Gallade's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Torterra.

"Piplup, dodge and use Whirlpool!"

"Pip!" Piplup moved to the side to dodge the stones. "Pip-lup!" Piplup's body glows a blueish-white color and he raises his arms and beak to the air. He then opens his beak and a huge whirlpool comes out of him and forms above him. "Pip-lup!" Piplup then throws the whirlpool at Gallade.

"Gallade, dodge and use Leaf Blade!"

"Gal!" Gallade jumped up to dodge the whirlpool. "Gal-lade!" Gallade's arms glow green as he striked down on Piplup.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup screamed in pain as he was hit by Gallade.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm on Gallade!"

"Tor-ter-ra!" The leaves on the tree on Torterra's back start to glow light green, and it releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from its body at Gallade.

"Froslass, use Ice Beam on Torterra's Leaf Storm!"

"Fros-lass!" A light blue ball forms in front of Froslass's face. She then fires light blue beams from the ball at Torterra's Leaf Storm, causing a explosion upon impact.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on Torterra!"

"Gal-lade!" The blades on Gallade's arms glow blue, and he fires multiple blue circles at Torterra.

"Tor-ter-ra!" Torterra was hit by the blue circles.

"Froslass, use Ice Beam on Piplup!"

"Fros-lass!" A light blue ball forms in front of Froslass's face. She then fires light blue beams from the ball at Piplup.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup was hit by Ice Beam.

"Torterra, use Rock Climb!"

"Tor-ter-ra!" Grotle's claws glow white, then grow longer. It then runs quickly at Froslass and slams into her with great force.

"Fros-lass!" Froslass was hit by Torterra.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade!"

"Gal-lade!" Gallade's arms glow green as he striked Piplup.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup was hit by Gallade.

"Gallade, use Stone Edge on Torterra!"

"Gal-lade!" Three light blue rings surround Gallade's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Gallade's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at Torterra.

"Tor-ter-ra!" Torterra was hit by the stones and it fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Torterra is unable to battle!" Brock announced.

"Return Torterra." Ash recalled Torterra. "Good luck Dawn!"

"Aw jeez, thanks Ash, thanks." Dawn said.

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball!"

"Fros-lass!" Froslass puts her hands together and forms a black and purple ball in between them. She then fires the ball at Piplup.

"Gallade, use Night Slash!"

"Gal-lade!" Both of Gallade's arms glow purple. He then charges towards Piplup and hits him with his arms.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup screamed in pain as Shadow Ball hit him. "Pip-lup!" Piplup was hit by Gallade.

"Piplup!"

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball again!"

"Gallade, back it up with Leaf Blade!"

"Fros-lass!" Froslass puts her hands together and forms a black and purple ball in between them. She then fires the ball at Piplup.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade's arms glow green as he striked the Shadow Ball, increasing the speed and the power.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup was hit by the ball.

"Piplup!"

"Pip... Lup." Piplup couldn't get up and fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Piplup is unable to battle! The match is settle! Jack and Kate are the winners!" Brock announced.

"Alright! We did!" Kate exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah. We did." Jack said as he sat down on the floor, now feeling his tireness.

"Return Piplup." Dawn recalled Piplup.

"Return Froslass." Kate recalled Froslass.

"Return Gallade." Jack recalled Gallade.

"Well, we now know who will battle Palmer first." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Jessica.

"Go daddy and Kate!" Sophia cheered.

"Thanks Sophia!" Kate shouted to her.

"Yeah... Thanks!" Jack shouted to her as well.

Kate quickly turned around and embraced Jack, and then pressed her lips against his.

With Ash and Dawn defeated, Jack can finally rest up for his battle against the Tower Tycoon, Palmer. Will Jack be able to beat him? Or, will Palmer teach Jack a lesson or two?

**TBC**


	41. Chapter 37

**A/N #1: Time skip! The group will be inside the Battle Tower.**

**A/N #2: Palmer's Pokemons are based on Pokemon Pt/HG/SS when you challenge him for the silver Print.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 37 - Finally! Battle For The Final Print In The Battle Tower! Tower Tycoon Palmer Vs. Jack!**_

* * *

"So Jack, did you have a good night's sleep?" Jessica asked Jack.

"Would've been if I didn't battle four times yesterday." Jack said, while staring at Ryan, Dawn, Ash and Jessica.

"Sorry about that." Ryan, Dawn, Jessica and Ash apologized simultaneously.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. I should be able to at least put up a good fight."

"By the way, what Pokemons are you using?" Ryan asked.

"You'll see soon."

"Ah, there you are Jack." Someone said.

"Uncle, you're here." Jack said.

"Of course." Kevin said. "Never, am I missing my nephew's battle against Palmer."

"Hey... What about my one?" Ryan said.

"What? I went to yours, rememeber?"

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, here's your Pokemons." Kevin gave Jack six Pokeballs.

"Thanks." Jack put his Pokeballs in his belt. "Hopefully, they're well rested up after a gruelling tournament."

"They are. I hired a team of Breeders to take care of them."

"You hire a team Pokemon Breeders?" The others asked.

"Yeah, since Grace is with Jack, I had nobody to take good of them."

"Grace?" They turned to Grace.

"Yeah. I took care of Jack's Pokemons when he's out traveling. Didn't I mention this before?" Grace said.

"And I can never thank her enough for it." Jack said.

"Of course you can, just win the battle against Palmer."

"Will do!"

"So, should we head to the battlefield now?" Kate suggested.

"Sure." They said.

* * *

**(At the battlefield...)**

"So, you've come this far! As the Tower Tycoon, I'll have to give you my best effort. That's how the best Trainers show respect to each other. By battling all out as dedicated students of Pokemon!" Palmer said.

"After coming this far, why wouldn't I go all out? Bring it on!" Jack said.

"Milotic, come on out!" Palmer tossed his first Pokeball.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic yelled its name.

"Abomasnow, I choose you!" Jack tossed his first Pokeball.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow yelled his name.

"You can have the first attack Jack!" Palmer offered.

"Alright, Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Milotic.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" A white ball forms in front of Milotic's mouth. It then releases multiple white beams with light blue outlines at Abomasnow's Energy Ball.

The now frozen Energy Ball hadn't been destroyed, instead, it kept on charging towards Milotic.

"What the? Milotic, dodge it!"

"Mi!" Milotic moved to the side to dodge the frozen ball.

"What is this?"

"A combination, Palmer! I call it Energy Beam!"

"What?"

"Well, well, looks like somebody didn't watch the Suzuran Conference! If you have seen it, you would've been more prepared for my combinations!"

"Combinations huh? I have to be more careful from now on! Milotic, use Surf!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic summons a huge tidal wave that it rides on.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the tidal wave, freezing it.

"Milotic, use Hypnosis!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic's eyes glow multicolored and multicolored circles are released off its body at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge it and use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow dodge the circles by jumping up. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Milotic.

"Milotic, dodge it and use Attract!"

"Mi!" Milotic moved to the side to dodge the ball. "Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic winks at Abomasnow and multiple yellow hearts are released from its body at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, counterattack with Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Milotic's hearts, freezing them and breaking them.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" A white ball forms in front of Milotic's mouth. It then releases multiple white beams with light blue outlines at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, dodge it and use Wood Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped to the side to dodge. "A-bo-ma...!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth, while at the same time, the dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose. "Snow!" Abomasnow fired Energy Ball towards the skies. He then immediately jumps and hits the Energy Ball, increasing the power and speed of the attack.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Palmer and Milotic was given no chance to react as the attack was just too fast.

"Milotic, use Hypnosis!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic's eyes glow multicolored and multicolored circles are released off its body at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, jump up and use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped up to dodge circles.

"Milotic, now! Use Ice Beam!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" A white ball forms in front of Milotic's mouth. It then releases multiple white beams with light blue outlines at Abomasnow.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow was hit by Milotic's Ice Beam.

"Abomasnow, continue with your attack!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic was hit by Abomasnow's Energy Ball.

"Milotic, use Attract!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic winks at Abomasnow and multiple yellow hearts are released from its body at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, freeze it with Blizzard!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Milotic's hearts, freezing them and breaking them.

"Milotic, use Surf!"

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic summons a huge tidal wave that it rides on.

"Abomasnow, knock Milotic with Energy Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Milotic. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Almost immediately, a light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Energy Ball, freezing it.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic was hit and was knocked off from the wave.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Milotic is and quickly slams his arm down onto Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic screamed in pain.

"Abomasnow, Wood Hammer again!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose as he slammed his arm down onto Milotic again.

"Milotic!"

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard at close-range!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow fires a blizzard from his mouth at Milotic at close-range, freezing it.

"Milotic!"

"Finish this off with Wood Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped to the side to dodge. "A-bo-ma...!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth, while at the same time, the dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose. "Snow!" Abomasnow fired Energy Ball towards the skies. He then immediately jumps and hits the Energy Ball, increasing the power and speed of the attack.

"Mi-lo-tic!" The frozen Milotic was free and it fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Milotic." Palmer recalled Milotic.

"Go daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Hey dad, who do you think will win?" Ryan asked Kevin.

"Beats me. Both Palmer and Jack are very good Trainers. It's hard to say who will win at this stage." Kevin said.

"Alright."

"Rhyperior, come on out!" Palmer tossed his next Pokeball.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior roared.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior.

The move hit Rhyperior, but it seems like the move barely even scratch Rhyperior.

"I was afraid of this!" Jack said.

"What? Why didn't Rhyperior feel that attack?" Sophia asked.

"It's Rhyperior's ability, Solid Rock." Jessica said.

"Yeah, looks like Jack is about to have a tough time to beat Rhyperior." Brock said.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow jumped to the side to dodge. "A-bo-ma...!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth, while at the same time, the dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose. "Snow!" Abomasnow fired Energy Ball towards the skies. He then immediately jumps and hits the Energy Ball, increasing the power and speed of the attack.

The ball hit Rhyperior, but once again, it seems that the attack didn't do much.

"Abomasnow, use Energy Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Almost immediately, a light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Energy Ball, freezing it.

The ball hit Rhyperior, but for the third time, it seems that the attack didn't do much.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

"Rhhhhy... Per-i-or!" Rhyperior puts his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at Abomasnow.

"Freeze it with Ice Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" A light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the rock, freezing it.

"Grab it!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow caught the frozen rock.

"Abomasnow, throw it and use Energy Ball!"

"A-bo-ma!" Abomasnow threw the rock at Rhyperior. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth and fires it at Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" It seems that this time, Rhyperior felt Abomasnow's attack.

"Abomasnow, it's now or never! Use Energy Beam!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow opens his mouth and forms a green ball of energy in front of his mouth, but instead of firing it at Rhyperior, Abomasnow fired it upwards. "A-bo-ma-snow!" Almost immediately, a light blue ball forms in front of Abomasnow's mouth. He then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Energy Ball, freezing it.

"What is he up to?" Kate said.

"Abomasnow, smack it with Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose as he immediately jump up and smack the frozen Energy Ball, increasing the power and speed of the attack.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior was hit by the attack and it fell to the ground.

"Rhyperior!"

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!"

"A-bo-ma-snow!" The dark green part of Abomasnow's arm glows turquiose and he headed towards to where Rhyperior is.

"Rhyperior, use Crunch!"

Rhyperior got up. "Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior bites down hard on Abomasnow's head.

"A-bo-ma-snow!" Abomasnow screamed in pain.

"Abomasnow!"

"Rhyperior, throw Abomasnow against the wall!"

"Rhy!" Rhyperior started to spin around and it threw Abomasnow against the wall.

"Oh no! Abomasnow!"

Abomasnow fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Abomasnow." Jack recalled Abomasnow. "Hey, you were awesome. Take a nice long rest."

"Oh no! Daddy lost Abomasnow!" Sophia exclaimed.

"He may have lost Abomasnow, but Abomasnow did a great job against Rhyperior. Just look at it." Grace said.

"Rhy... Rhy... Rhy..." Rhyperior was tired from withstanding Abomasnow's attacks.

"You're right!"

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Jack tossed his next Pokeball.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel chimed happily.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior jumped up and then striked the ground, sending shock waves through battlefield.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "Float-zel!" The fins on Floatzel's arms glow white and he drop down to where Rhyperior is and striked him on the head.

"Rhy!" Rhyperior felt that attack.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior jumped up and then striked the ground, sending shock waves through battlefield.

"Floatzel, dodge and use Crunch!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped up to dodge the shock waves. "Float-zel!" Floatzel dived down towards Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

"Rhhhhy... Per-i-or!" Rhyperior puts his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel made direct contact with the rock, causing him to fly backwards and onto the ground.

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel's fins on his arms glow white and he charges towards Rhyperior.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior was karate-chopped by Floatzel.

"Rhyperior, use Roar!"

"RHY-PER-I-OR!" Rhyperior roars loudly at Floatzel.

"Don't be intimidate by Rhyperior's Roar!" Jack shouted at Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel got himself ready for his next order.

"What? Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible!" 'Man, how many times have I said this to other Trainers?' Jack thought. "Floatzel, use Waterfall!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel surrounds himself with water and charges towards Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!"

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior jumped up and then striked the ground, sending shock waves through battlefield.

"Floatzel, jump!"

"Float!" Floatzel jumped to dodge the shock waves. "Float-zel!" Floatzel dived down at Rhyperior like a missile.

"Rhy-per-i-or!" Rhyperior screamed in pain.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

"Rhhhhy... Per-i-or!" Rhyperior puts his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throws the rock at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, dodge it and use Water Break!"

"Float!" Floatzel moved to the side to dodge the rock. "Float..." Floatzel started to surround himself with water and the fins on Floatzel's arms started to glow white. The two attacks started to merge together in his arms. "Float-zel!" Floatzel dropped down to where Rhyperior is and striked it on the head, knocking it down to the ground, first face.

"Rhyperior!"

"Rhy..." Rhyperior had swirls for eyes.

"Rhyperior, return." Palmer recalled Rhyperior.

"Come on Jack!" Grace shouted.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia cheered.

"Dragonite, come on out!" Palmer tossed his last Pokeball.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared.

"Floatzel, use Brick Break!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel's fins on his arms glow white and he charges towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Thunder Wave!"

"Dra-gooo-niiiiite!" Dragonite releases a stream of blue electricty from the ends of its antennae at Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel stopped his attack and got down on one knee as he was paralyzed.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Dance!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite starts to vigorously performs a mystic, powerful dance.

"Floatzel, use Crunch!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel charged towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's claws glow white and it charges towards Floatzel and slashes him.

"Float!" Floatzel was sent flying backwards.

"Floatzel, retaliate with Waterfall!"

"Float-" Floatzel was hit by paralysis.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as it flies towards Floatzel.

"Float-zel!" Floatzel was slammed by Dragonite.

"Floatzel, use Surf!"

"Float-zel!" Floatzel summoned a huge wave that he rides on.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's claws glow white and it charges towards Floatzel and slashes him.

"Float!" Floatzel fell off the wave and crashed down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Return Floatzel." Jack recalled Floatzel. "Take a nice long rest. You deserve it."

"It's now leveled." Ryan said.

"Yeah. This is similar to the way you battled Palmer." Kevin said.

"Yeah. It was my Pikachu against Dragonite."

"It'll be interesting to see what Jack's last Pokemon is."

"Garchomp, relentless assault!" Jack tossed his last Pokeball.

"Gar-chomp!" Garchomp let out a huge roar.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's claws glow white and it charges towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge and use Brick Break!"

"Gar!" Garchomp jumped to the side to force Dragonite to miss its attack. "Gar-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he attempts to strike Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

"Drag!" Dragonite flew to the side to avoid getting hit. "Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as it flies towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!"

"Gaaaaar-chomp!" Garchomp flies at Dragonite and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks.

Dragonite and Garchomp clashed together, and then quickly backed away from each other for some reason.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's claws glow white and it charges towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge it and use Brick Break!"

"Gar!" Garchomp jumped to the side to force Dragonite to hit the ground. "Gar-chomp!" The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white and he strikes Dragonite.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite was slammed down to the ground by Garchomp.

"Dragonite, get up and use Aerial Ace!"

Dragonite got up. "Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite's body becomes surrounded by white streaks as it flies towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!"

"Gaaaaar-chomp!" Garchomp flies at Dragonite and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks.

Dragonite and Garchomp clashed together, with Garchomp easily overpowering Dragonite.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite was sent crashing to the ground.

"Dragonite, get up and use Dragon Claw!"

Dragonite got up. "Drago-nite!" Dragonite's claws glow white and it charges towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge it and use Dragon Rush!"

"Gar!" Garchomp moved to the side to dodge Dragonite. "Gaaaaar-chomp!" Garchomp flies at Dragonite and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite was slammed into by Garchomp.

"Dragonite!"

"Garchomp, use Dragon Break!"

"Gaaaaaaa..." The fins on Garchomp's arms glow white. "Chomp!" Jack's Garchomp flies at Garchomp and the two appendages on his head glow light blue. Then, his body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. However, the light blue aura with the same color streaks started to merge with Garchomp's fins.

"Dra-go-nite!" Dragonite roared in pain.

"Dragonite!"

"Garchomp, finish this off with Draco Meteor!"

"Gaaaaaaaar..." Garchomp's body started to glow orange and a orange ball of light appeared inside his chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of his mouth. "Chomp!" Garchomp fired the ball at the skies, which then exploded into many orbs, all aimed at Dragonite.

"DRA-GO-NITE!" Dragonite let out a huge roar in pain as smoke cover it.

"Dragonite!"

The falling orbs finished dropping on Dragonite and the smoke started to clear. Once the smoke faded away, it reveal Dragonite on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Daddy did it!" Sophia shouted in joy as she ran over to Jack.

"Well, that was a interesting battle." Ryan said.

"Sure is." Kevin said.

"Daddy!" Sophia hugged Jack.

"Hey Sophia." Jack said.

"Daddy, you did it!"

"I know. I would've never won without you cheering for me." Jack crounched down to give her a peck on her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yep. You sure did." Jack smiled.

"Return Dragonite." Palmer recalled Dragonite and walked over to Jack.

"Return Garchomp." Jack recalled Garchomp.

"Bravo! I feel inspired in my heart! My young friend, the world and your future hold infinite promise. The spirits of people and Pokemon call for each other in resonance. The resulting bond is finitely strong! Go on, you can be all that you desire! There is no limit to where you can go!" Palmer told Jack.

"Thanks for the kind words." Jack said.

"And who is this little girl we have here?" Palmer crouched down to Sophia's level.

"I'm Sophia, daddy's daughter." Sophia introduced herself.

"Daughter you say?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I adopted her."

"I see." Palmer stood up. "Anyway, since you beat me, here is your Print." Palmer held out a Print, which features the Battle Tower, Jack on the left side and Palmer on the right side.

"Thank you Palmer." Jack accepted the Print and put it in his Print Case.

"Well! I see you've already got five Prints!"

"Yeah. It's been kinda gruelling getting here."

"Ah yes, is it because you have to face Ryan?"

"Yes, and also his wife and I also had to participate in a double battle."

"Three battles? Definitely gruelling."

"Actually four, along with Argenta."

"Four? I see, it is gruelling."

"After this, I need a break from battling."

"Well, whatever you do, it's your business. Now, I believe I've another challenger?"

"You got that right!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright, just give a ten minutes and I'll be ready."

"Sure thing."

With the Battle Castle, Battle Arcade, Battle Factory, Battle Hall and Battle Tower conquered, Jack has successfully defeated the Frontier Brains of the Sinnoh Region. What more is there for Jack?

**TBC**


End file.
